Second Husbands
by Charlotte Kutaway
Summary: Pre "Second Wives" story. Catherine & Clarisse are sisters. Nanny their good friend. Eloise/One Special Night/ Princess Diaries crossover story. The story starts 3 years after the conclusion of "One Special Night", and 1.5 years before "PD 2", Eloise is present day. Bit of a AU
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: SECOND HUSBANDS

RATED: Late Teen

DISCLAIMER : I don't own The Princess Diaries, One Special Night or

Eloise or its characters and I don't make any money from this story.

Only the original characters, plots and ideas belong to me.

SUMMARY : Eloise / One Special Night/Princess Diaries crossover

story. The story starts 3 years after the conclusion of "One Special

Night", and 1.5 years before "PD 2", let's call it 2002. Which means I

could not stay true to "Eloise" and make it be the 1950s, it takes

place right after Eloise at Christmastime, relationship wise, only

present day, or 2002 I should say.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: It seems I can't stay away form fan fiction or

crossovers. I really liked intertwining the lives of Nanny and

Clarisse in my last fanfic and was happy to add Catherine to the mix

in this one. This story starts with three couples in different stages

or their relationships: one married, one having something of a secret

relationship, and one shyly waiting for a relationship to begin.

Please let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CHAPTER ONE: MERRY CHRISTMAS DARLING

Catherine walked in the door of their suite at The Plaza Hotel and was

happily surprised to see a Christmas tree set up by the window. It was

Christmas morning. She had been working all night at the Hospital.

Several emergencies arose overnight and she simply couldn't get away.

She knew Robert would be disappointed, but seeing the tree gave her

hope that their Holiday may be salvaged.

They had moved to New York last year, when Catherine took a job at New

York Presbyterian Hospital as Chief Pediatric Cardiologist. The offer

came at an awkward time in her life. She and Robert had only been

married for six months, his family had finally excepted her after two

years of awkwardness and it seemed the wrong time to move, but they

truly needed her at the hospital and Robert could see she wanted to

take the job. He knew she needed to work with children, to save

children. It's what completed her, and so he supported her decision

and they had moved into The Plaza Hotel as their full time residence,

although they kept their cabin in Connecticut as well.

Catherine worked much more then she would like, a fact which she knew

was wearing on her marriage and would have to change very soon. She

had little time for Robert, as well as family or friends. She winced

thinking of her only friend here in New York. She was supposed to have

visited Nanny yesterday evening. She had a gift for her and she knew

Nanny was feeling particularly lonely due to the Holiday and being

alone. She tried to shrug it off, making a mental note to visit her

today and secretly hoping that Nanny might spend some time with Sir

Wilkes, their sweet, albeit slightly boring neighbor that Nanny seemed

to have a terrible crush on.

Catherine put her things down and made her way over to the tree to

look it over. Robert had done a wonderful job decorating it. She

wished she could have been here with him last night. Hearing the floor

creek behind her, she turned and met his gaze.

"Your late", he said, although with a smile, "by about twelve hours"

"I'm so sorry darling", she said as she embraced him, "I wanted to be

here, but there were emergencies that needed my immediate attention",

she pulled away to look him in the eye, "I know I have been working

too much. I don't like it any more then you do and I promise you

things are going to change. I will speak with the board when I return"

"Return?", he asked, holding his wife securely in his arms, her face

mere inches from his.

"I have two whole days off. I was promised NO interruptions!"

"Yeah right", he laughed. Never in the three years that they had been

together, had the medical community left her alone for that long. He

was enormously proud of his wife. She was incredibly smart and

talented, she saved lives, children's lives, including the life of his

own granddaughter. However, at times he missed her so much that all he

wanted was her beside him, as selfish as it may be.

"It's true! A specialist from Washington flew in last night and he

will be taking over for the next couple days, but I am hoping he will

stay for the long hall. It would give me much more freedom"

"Well, then I certainly hope he sticks around too. I've missed you

kid, you know that?"

"Yes", she said with a smile, pulling him closer, "Now, we have two

whole days. Do you really want to spend them talking?"

"We can talk later", he agreed with a smile, as he kissed her sweetly

and began inching back towards the bedroom.

She kissed in back, with much more passion, making him laugh, "Well,

Merry Christmas to me!", he said laughing as he scooped her up in his

arms and carried her into the bedroom.

"Oh Robert, put me down! You'll throw your back out"

"Nonsense! Besides, you love it when I pick you up. You need to be

picked up sometimes"

She smiled at him. He was right, "Merry Christmas Howard"

"Merry Christmas Millie", he smiled in return, using their code names

from three years before. The Holidays were a special time for them, a

time when all the memories of their first falling in love came

flooding back to them.

Robert kicked the door closed and they enjoyed their Christmas morning

together. Alone. Later that day there would be family and friends and

food and presents, but right now it was just them. Catherine shut off

her cell and threw the phone off the hook, before they became

completely lost in one another, the greatest gift of all.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse huffed as she looked out the window of the limousine. Joseph

could hear her from the drivers seat and tried to smother a chuckle.

"Don't think I can't see that smirk on your face in the mirror Joseph!"

"I'm sorry, your majesty", he said seriously. He knew from past

experience, that terms of endearment were best left for when she was

in a better mood.

"Amelia is nineteen years old! She should know better then this! How

will she ever survive as a Queen if she does not learn how to be

organized?"

"She'll make a fine Queen. Remember, she doesn't have Charlotte to

organize her schedule for her", he said in Princess Mia's defense. He

could feel her giving him a look and decided to change the subject,

"It will be nice for you to see your sister"

"Yes", Clarisse said flatly, looking back out the window. New York was

such a busy city, especially this time of year.

"You don't sound too excited. I thought you were rather found of Catherine"

"Well, of course I am Joseph! You know that. She is my twin sister! I

haven't seen her in ages, being both busy women, living on different

sides of the world. Of course I am excited to see her!"

"I apologize, my darl... your majesty"

"Oh, don't apologize Joseph. You have done nothing wrong. I am the one

in the fowl mood. I suppose I am just rather disappointed that I won't

be spending Christmas with Mia... Or Pierre this year. I won't even be

spending Christmas in Genovia!"

"Yes. You did go to a lot of trouble to spend the Holiday with young

Mia. I must say it was rather irresponsible of her to not have checked

her mother's plans before you jumped through hoops to get here, only

to have plans changed half way to America"

"Exactly. Very irresponsible! Does she truly have the makings to be a

Queen Joseph?"

"She is young, and will make mistakes, but yes. I have faith in her"

"Yes, so do I", Clarisse admitted, looking out the window once more.

"I know you will miss the younger generation this Christmas, and of

course the people of Genovia", he said as he pulled up to The Plaza

and parked, "but you will have a wonderful time with your sister I am

sure", he watched as a crowd formed, to see what royalty had arrived

at The Plaza Hotel. These flags on the limo were a blessing, parking

was a dream, and a curse!

"Yes. I am happy to spend the Holiday with Catherine, and Robert, I

have only met him the one time. It will be enjoyable, being with them"

"Indeed", Joseph said looking back at her in the mirror, as she looked

up and met his gaze.

"... and you", she continued.

Joseph's mouth curled into a half smile.

"Please forgive my mood. I never intend to take things out on you Joseph"

"I'm aware of that... My darling"

Clarisse flushed slightly and looked away, but he could see the smile

on her face.

"Shall we?", he asked, taking another look at the crowd.

"Yes", she replied, as she waited for him to make his way through the

crowd. He motioned to the security guards in the black car behind them

and four guards made their way over and cleared a path for the queen,

before Joseph opened her door. He reached in and offered her his hand,

which she took and stepped out onto the sidewalk, clad in her elegant

coat, heels and black sunglasses. She heard a few shouts from people

in the crowd who knew who she was and gave a polite queenly wave,

before entering The Plaza. Joseph's hand rested lightly on the small

of her back, as per usual.

Charlotte had stayed in Genovia for the Holidays, as did Joe's second

in command, Shades. So Joseph took it upon himself to check the

Queen's party in, as the other guards waited with her a few yards away

in the lobby. Clarisse herself would be staying with Catherine, as

would Joseph, seeing how they had two guest bedrooms and the Queen did

need security at all times. The rest of the security team would stay

in a suite downstairs, their presence would only be needed when they

left the hotel.

After checking in, the security team made their way to their floor in

the elevator, along with Joe and Queen Clarisse. When they got to

their floor they looked to Joe, who nodded they were free to go and

wished them all a Merry Christmas, as did the queen. After the doors

closed, they rode up to the sixteenth floor in silence, the elevator

operators back to them. Joe took her hand in his. As they reached

their floor and exited the elevator, Joe moved his hand back to her

back. Then, as they approached Catherine's door, Joseph pulled

Clarisse into the nearby stairwell, which was deserted.

He looked at her questioning face for a moment before kissing her

passionately. He legs turned to jelly below her, and she clung to him

to keep from falling. She put a hand on his chest after a moment,

stopping the kiss.

"Joseph! Are you mad? We could be caught!"

"I'm sorry my darling. I simply... It's Christmas and I am uncertain

of when we will be alone again. I just needed to wish you a Merry

Christmas, properly. I'm sorry", he said, releasing her.

Clarisse caught his hand as soon as it left her waist and kissed his

palm, "Please don't apologize darling. Merry Christmas!", she said

before sliding her hands behind his neck and pulling him in for

another kiss.

This one was even more passionate, and a heat generated between them

which neither could control. Joseph found himself gently pushing her

against the wall and allowing his hands to roam over her, he simply

could not resist this opportunity. She knew she should stop him, but

instead contributed to the kissing and touching which was driving them

both crazy. There session finally ended, when the stairwell door swung

open and a little girl with a big red bow on her head came running

past them. She appeared to be in a hurry and ran right past them, much

to their mutual relief.

Clarisse was still encased in Joseph's arms, breathing heavy, pressed

against the wall. They smiled at each other.

"We're playing with fire", she said as she ran her thumb over his cheek.

He smiled at her devilishly, before placing wonderful kisses on her

neck, "You... Are right... This is... Not the place... But I must...

Briefly... Show this lovely... Lovely neck... Some attention..."

She smiled and let her eyes flutter shut at the wonderful feeling of

his warm mouth and tongue on her skin.

Just then a woman about Clarisse's again, but far less elegant, burst

into the stairwell, her hair straggling out of her bun, yelling,

"Eloise! Leave the Queen alone! Catherine was just teasing you! 'er

sister is not really a queen! For Lord...", then she spotted them,

frozen again the wall. Joseph's hand on Clarisse's outer thigh, under

her skirt, her leg slightly elevated, her neck red from where his

whiskers had rubbed her, her hand intertwined in the hair at the base

of his neck.

"Oh, my sainted Aunt Fanny!", she said, looking at the man and then to

the woman, who was obviously Catherine's sister... The Queen of

Genovia!

Joseph quickly released Clarisse, after the shock wore off, but then

she nearly fell and so he moved to catch her. Once she nodded that she

was fine, he released her once again, as they both straightened their

clothes.

"I am so, so, so sorry! ", Nanny said, as she looked at her feet.

"I, ah, trust that you know who this is? ", Joseph asked Nanny,

firmly, but kindly.

"Yes", Nanny said, looking up bashfully, "I am very good friends with

Catherine. It's a, ah, pleasure to meet you your majesty", she said

with a little bow.

Clarisse, closed her eyes, of course she knew Catherine. This was just

perfect! She thought sarcastically.

"I trust that you will keep what you saw here quiet, madame", Joseph

said, before Clarisse could greet Catherine's friend.

"Of course! I will never breathe a word of it! Never, never, never!",

Nanny said before excusing herself and stepping out of the stairwell.

She was terribly embarrassed, to catch the Queen and her husband

kissing and groping in such a fashion, in a public stairwell! Perhaps

they were newlyweds, like Catherine and Robert... Or perhaps they just

were not permitted much time alone in their castle. Castle! Oh, this

was just too, too, too much!

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny made her way back to her suite where Eloise's mother, Kay, was.

She would let her handle Eloise for once. As she walked past Sir

Wilkes suite, the door opened. Nanny jumped in surprise.

"Sir Wilkes!", she said, blushing. She thought back to last night,

when she had kissed him on the cheek downstairs, in front of everyone!

His reaction had been questionable. At first he looked rather shocked,

but then gave her a sheepish smile. The rest of the night he stayed

close by her side and even put his hand on the small of her back a

number of times. At the end of the night, he had walked her to her

door, where Kay and Eloise had already returned. They both glanced up

at the mistletoe and then shyly at each other. Nanny was sure he was

going to kiss her, she even closed her eyes to wait for it, but

nothing ever came. When she opened her eyes, she found him looking

back at her rather terrified. She said goodnight and disappeared

inside quickly. She was so, so, so confused that she barely slept last

night. Had she misunderstood their relationship all along? Were their

tea dates, tv watching dates and occasional dinner dates merely a

friendly gesture, with no hope for anything more? Yet, when they had

danced together at the ball last spring he seemed very interested in

her, and since then as well. He more then once had referred to her as

"a special someone". Now she stood looking at him, unsure of what to

say.

"Nan...", he finally said, braking the silence, "I thought we agreed

that you would drop the Sir and call me Wilkes, or Willie, as you did

last night"

Nanny blushed again, remembering the kiss, when she had called him "Willie".

"I, I must apologize... for last night!", he continued.

"For what?", Nanny asked, confused. She was the one who had kissed him

for Lord's sake! A knight!

"Well, when I walked you to your door last night and... you know...

the mistletoe"

Nanny flushed once more, this was rather humiliating!

"I just... you see... wanted you to know"

"Sir Wilkes, please stop! You do not have to explain. For sure, sure,

sure. You're a knight! ...I'm just, well, a nanny!"

Wilkes looked at her perplexed, "Do you really think I care about that?"

"Well, I...", Nanny was not sure what to say.

Wilkes took her gently by the shoulders then, surprising them both,

"I... I wanted to... to KISS you... Last night. I wanted to, but...

I'm a coward Nan. I always have been and I'm afraid I always will be,

but that doesn't mean that I don't want to... to... Because for some

time now I have wanted to... to... Well, to... to..."

"Oh, for Lord's sake!", Nanny said, as she lunged forward and kissed

him, full on the lips. She pulled back after a moment, thrilled by the

feeling of his lips on hers, but horrified by her actions, once again.

She was about to apologize, when he put a finger to her lips and took

a step forward.

"My, er, well... My turn", he said quietly as his lips met hers

softly. Her lips soon parted in response, as they wrapped their arms

around each other in the most wonderful kiss Nanny could ever

remember. Heat shot between them, and her body reacted in a most

shocking manner. As they parted, Nanny swayed a bit.

"Wilkes, my stars, stars, stars!", she said, her hand on his chest to

steady herself. Wilkes smiled at her, having enjoyed the kiss, which

they both had waited so long for, very much as well. He was very happy

with himself for finally taking the plunge, although in the back of

his mind he wondered if he may become addicted to such sweetness, as

Nan's welcoming mouth on his and the sensations that were currently

swirling through him.

"I will, ah, see you later this evening? At Robert and Catherine's?

For Christmas dinner?", he asked, taking a step back.

"Yes, yes!", Nanny said steadying herself, "Until then... Willie", she

said with a smile, before departing to her own suite, where she hoped

Kay wouldn't notice her inflamed lips, but she was so happy she wasn't

sure she cared if she did. Wilkes watched her, until she disappeared

around the corner.

"Merry Christmas, my love", he said after she was gone.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: FIGGY PUDDING

Catherine had taken a little nap that morning and had still had time

to arrange all of the food, which she had ordered ahead of time. She

still did not cook, a fact that bothered her just a bit. She had

wanted to learn after she and Robert had married, but had never had

the time. After the table was set, she dressed in a black knee length

wrap dress, with a lace trimmed neckline, which crisscrossed at her

cleavage. As she slipped on her sling backed peep toe heels, she

smiled to herself, very feminine. As she finished her makeup, she

caught site of her husband in their bedroom mirror. Robert was clad in

a towel, having just finished his shower and preparing to dress for

dinner himself.

"My, my... Don't you look nice", he said looking at her.

She turned and smiled at him, "I was just about to say the same thing.

If my sister weren't in the room next door I might have to insist on

an encore of this morning"

He laughed a deep laugh and went to his wallet to take out a dollar

bill, before returning and standing in front of her, the bill in hand,

"I bet you a thousand dollars, that by the end of the day we'll be

back in that bed, with you not caring what anyone thinks or hears"

She grabbed the dollar from his fist and stuffed it in her cleavage

for affect, before smiling wickedly, "You forget that I have more self

control then you do! Now then, I have to go do a few last minute

things, if you'll excuse me"

"We'll see", he said, giving her a little kiss. He knew there was no

way she was going to win this bet, not after she saw her Christmas

gift, "I'll be right out"

Clarisse had arrived earlier that day. She and Joseph had rested in

their respective rooms much of the day, having been quite tired from

their trip.

As Catherine arranged things in the living room, preparing for their

guests, Clarisse emerged from her room in a red silk tailored pant

suit, with three quarter sleeves and turned up collar. She wore a

sleek black camisole underneath and pointy black heels. She had

volumized her hair and applied her makeup on her own, a fact she was

rather proud of.

As Clarisse entered the living room, both sisters exclaimed how lovely

the other looked. Clarisse asked if she may help with anything, but

Catherine poured her a glass of wine and told her to sit. There was

really nothing to do, but Catherine folded and unfolded napkins

nervously all the same, while she waited for Robert's family to

arrive. Things had gotten better with them. They excepted her, more or

less, but she still felt nervous whenever she knew Jocelyn was going

to be around. Robert's youngest daughter had a habit of eyeing her in

an uncomfortable way and occasionally said something that made her

feel unwelcome. Catherine was thankful that Clarisse was here this

year.

"So...", Catherine said to Clarisse, as she joined her on the sofa

with her own glass of wine, "I guess I should warn you that Robert's

daughters don't know that you are royalty"

"They don't?", Clarisse asked surprised, "But you have been married

for a year and a half. It never came up?"

"Well, no. Truthfully, I chose not to tell them. I thought they might

think me a snob. Jocelyn already rolls her eyes when I mention my

work, like I'm a fancy doctor who's trying to brag"

"Your a pediatric cardiologist, you are a fancy doctor, so to speak.

You have never, however, bragged a day in your life"

"Well, you try telling that to Jocelyn!"

"I thought things were alright now?"

"With Lori, yes. She divorced her husband recently, and it was I that

she called to talk about it. I think we have bonded. I did save her

daughter's life three years ago, so I guess it makes sense. Jocelyn

has gotten better, or at least she had... Before we moved to New York.

She thinks that was very selfish of me, to take her father away from

them like that. This past year has been more like the first year, she

doesn't say anything, but I get the feeling that I leave a bad taste

in her mouth"

"Oh, for goodness sake! Take her father away? How old is she? People

move all the time. You made a decision as a couple! You took that job

to save children's lives. You are a very important doctor. You have

responsibilities!"

"Exactly! People depend on me, but I'm not sure she sees it that way"

"Then she is the selfish one"

"Who's selfish?", Robert asked as he entered the living room, followed

by Joseph, both men dressed in suits.

"Kay", Catherine said quickly, giving Clarisse a little look, "I was

just telling Clarisse how Kay is never around and expects Nanny to

raise Eloise on her own"

"Well, isn't that what nannies do?", Robert asked, as he poured

himself and Joe drinks.

"It's excessive", Catherine said, now caught up on the new topic,

"Nanny has no life of her own. You know that! She can't ever have

dinner with Wilkes, which is probably why they have been dating

casually all this time and they still haven't managed to kiss! Eloise

is ALWAYS there"

"I see your point", Robert said as he handed Joe his drink.

Joe took a seat across from the ladies, smiling subtly at Clarisse,

whom he thought looked exquisitely beautiful. He wished he could tell

her, but thought it best not to. After being caught in the stairwell

that morning, they had decided that they were getting too lax and

really must be more careful. She had decided, might be more accurate.

He knew now, however, that she registered the look in his eyes and the

little smile she tried to hide in return, let him know the feeling was

mutual.

Lori, Michael, Jocelyn and little Marybeth arrived soon after and

introductions were made. They left out that Clarisse was actually

Queen Clarisse of Genovia, they would tell them after they had settled

in a bit. After the presents were placed under the tree and everyone

had a drink, they sat and made small talk. Catherine had kissed both

girls on the cheek, and had given the children big hugs, but as they

sat the awkwardness suddenly crept in. Robert was on the floor with

his grandchildren, who had already found a board game. Clarisse had

moved and sat next to Joseph, allowing Roberts daughter's to share the

smaller sofa with Catherine. Jocelyn reluctantly sat in the middle,

between Catherine and Lori.

"Well, it's so nice to finally meet you Clarisse. You can really tell

you two are twins", Lori said pleasantly.

"Yes, I am so happy to be here this year. Catherine speaks so fondly

of you all, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have only met your father

once before, so it is rather a treat to get know him better as well"

"You've only met dad once?", Jocelyn asked.

"Yes. I live in Europe"

"I see", Jocelyn said, and Clarisse could tell that she had already

had written her off as a European snob, "You weren't at the wedding

either. I thought that was a little weird. I guess I thought maybe you

didn't approve"

Lori elbowed her sister after this last comment.

Catherine felt overwhelmed by Jocelyn's words, but Clarisse just

laughed, "Oh, no no. Just thee opposite. I was very happy to hear the

news. I was just very busy at that time and unfortunately couldn't

make it"

"Busy with what?", Jocelyn asked with a smirk, having no idea who she

was dealing with, "I mean it must have been pretty important to miss

your sister's wedding"

Robert stood up then, before Clarisse could reply or Lori could scold

her sister, "You're being rude Jocelyn. You were raised better then

that. Clarisse wasn't here for the wedding because she lives in a

small European Country called Genovia, where she is... How do I say

this? The monarch, the Queen that is. I know it's surprising, but

that's the truth of the matter. Now it's Christmas, so let's all get

along. Anyone want Eggnog?"

Jocelyn and Lori stared at their father open mouthed, before looking

over to Catherine, who nodded that it was true, and then finally

letting their gaze fall on Clarisse. As Clarisse smiled kindly at the

two young women, she couldn't help but enjoy the way Jocelyn squirmed.

"Your a QUEEN?", Lori finally asked.

"Yes"

"Oh my... I'm so sorry", Lori apologized, "We should bow or something

shouldn't we?"

"That's quite all right. We are not in my home Country and you are my

sister's family. Please just call me Clarisse. I'm just a normal

person"

"A normal person whom runs a nation", Joseph added, he couldn't resist.

"I apologize", Jocelyn said then.

"Oh tosh!", Clarisse said, before adding, "It's Catherine you should

apologize to"

Jocelyn, surprised, turned then to look at Catherine. The doorbell

then rang, much to Catherine's relief and she jumped to her feet to

answer it.

"I'm so, so, so sorry we're late Catherine! The pudding wasn't ready",

Nanny said apologizing.

"You can't have Christmas without figgy pudding", Wilkes said from behind her.

"Come in you two", Catherine said with a laugh, before asking, "Where

is Kay and Eloise?"

"They went to Kay's boyfriend's 'ouse for the 'oliday. I thought I 'ad told you"

"Oh, yes you did. I completely forgot. Well, have a seat and I'll get

you both some wine", Catherine said as she took the food and gifts

that Nanny had brought from her.

Wilkes took the seat next to Joseph and Clarisse, allowing enough room

for Nanny as well. Nanny looked from Clarisse to Joe, as her face grew

red, remembering what she had walked in on earlier in the day. She

smiled weakly at them before sitting quickly beside Wilkes on the far

end of the sofa.

"Nanny, Wilkes", Catherine said as she returned with their wine. I

would like you to meet Robert's daughters, Lori and Jocelyn"

"Very nice to meet you", Wilkes said and Nanny nodded smiling.

"Nanny and Wilkes are neighbors of ours", Catherine explained, "They

have become very good friends to us"

"Good to meet you both", Lori replied, "My children, Marybeth and

Michael, are playing right behind you there"

"Aoww, 'ow sweet! We 'ave 'eard so, so, so much about them!", Nanny

replied, looking over at the Children.

"I'm glad dad has made a friend out here Wilkes", Jocelyn said,

"Catherine works so much, I hate the idea that he is all alone"

Catherine was silent, as was everyone else, before she happily told

Nanny, "And this is my sister, Clarisse, and Joe"

"Yes, we, ah, met... this afternoon. So good to see you again, ah,

your majesty and, ah, Sir..."

"So you really are a queen?", Michael asked, interrupting, half paying

attention from the other side of the room.

"Indeed I am young man", Clarisse said with a laugh.

"Are you a king?", Michael asked Joe.

"No", he said with a laugh.

"Are you her majesty's second husband?", Lori asked politely, "Sir

Joseph, would it be?"

"Oh, no", Catherine replied for them, "Joe and Clarisse aren't

married. He's her security guard and friend"

Nanny's eyes shot open at this statement and her gaze drifted over to

Clarisse, who looked back at her for a moment before looking away.

"Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny!", Nanny whispered to herself, recalling

what she had witnessed earlier in the day, which she had assumed had

taken place between a husband and wife.

"What's that?", Wilkes asked her.

"Aoww, nothing, nothing, nothing", Nanny said as she gulped down her wine.

"Wilkes is a Sir however", Catherine pointed out to Michael, "He's a knight"

"You've gotta be kidding me!", Jocelyn said, "Do you have any friends

or family that aren't royalty or prone to slaying dragons? ", Jocelyn

asked Catherine.

"Knights aren't big into slaying dragons these days", Wilkes said with

a laugh, before turning to Clarisse, " Hello your majesty, I do

believe we have met before"

"Sir Wilkes, of course!", Clarisse said, "I knew you looked familiar.

I believe you are related to the Duke of Wellington, are you not?"

"My brother", Wilkes replied, "Although we haven't spoken in years,

bit of a falling out I'm afraid"

"Oh what a shame. I have not seen him in years myself. I do recall him

being a rather... difficult man, if I may be so blunt"

"Yes, indeed he is", Wilkes replied, before turning to Joseph and

shaking his hand.

"Where is Wellington?", Jocelyn asked Wilkes.

"Western England, in Shropshire County?"

Jocelyn shrugged.

"It borders Wales", Clarisse pointed out, finding the young woman

slightly annoying.

"Do you have a title Nanny?", Lori asked curiously.

"Aoww, no, no, no. I am literally, a nanny"

"Well thank god for that!", Jocelyn said with a little laugh.

"How sweet", Lori said sincerely, "For a knight to marry a nanny"

"Oh", Wilkes said, turning a bit red, "We, er, that is... We're not

married", he said regrettably.

"Oh boy! I'm 0 and 2", Lori said, as everyone laughed.

"We are dating though!", Wilkes replied to the young women across from

him, before smiling at Nanny.

"Yes, you were closer that time. At least they are a couple", Robert

said with a laugh, "Alright, now that we all know each other... Let's

eat!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner and the exchanging of some gifts, Lori decided it was

time to get the kids home and into bed. Jocelyn pointed out that it

was quite a drive back to Connecticut. Robert pointed out that they

should just spend the night, as he and Catherine had been insisting,

but the girls ultimately decided to drive home. Catherine and Robert

helped them carry all of their things down, as Nanny, Wilkes, Clarisse

and Joe sat waiting upstairs on their respective sofas.

"Well, that was a bit awkward", Clarisse said after a moment, "It

appears Jocelyn and Catherine are more at odds than I had suspected"

"For sure, sure, sure!", Nanny agreed, "I'm sure she'll come around

though. Catherine is too, too, too wonderful to not like 'er for long"

"So, how long have you two been dating?", Joseph asked Wilkes and

Nanny. He was genuinely interested. A knight dating a nanny was almost

as unheard of as a queen dating her head of security, he thought to

himself.

"Since spring", Nanny replied, taking a gulping her wine once more.

She had been relaxed all through dinner, but now that it was just her

and Wilkes with the queen and Joe, she was nervous once again.

"Yes, although we, er, just recently, ah, became... serious", Wilkes

said, taking Nanny's hand.

Nanny stared at him as her mouth fell open. Her glass began to tilt

unknowingly. They were serious? He considered them to be SERIOUS? Her

thoughts were interrupted by a cold wetness on her chest.

"Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny!", she said looking down at the wine that

had spilt on her blouse. She excused herself and went to the bathroom

to clean up.

"She does that sometimes", Wilkes said with a little laugh to the

others, whom smiled back politely, but said nothing.

A moment later Catherine was back in the suite. She swung the door

open, slamming it behind her. She smiled politely then, remembering

her guests.

"Excuse me for a moment", she said as she made her way to the bedroom,

where she closed the door quietly behind her.

Robert came back into the suite a moment later, with a sigh. He stood

for a moment, leaning against a chair, before pacing back and forth.

Clarisse and Joe looked at each other and then at Robert.

"Anyone want to go down to The Oak Room for a drink?", he finally asked.

"Don't you have alcohol here?", Clarisse asked.

"Yes, I have alcohol here. Nothing personal, but I have to get out of

here for a little bit. Wilkes? Will you join me?"

"Oh, ah, well Nanny just stepped away for a moment..."

"Come on, your my only friend in this City. Let's get a drink", Robert

said to Wilkes before turning to Joe, "Come with us Joe. I'm buying"

"I can not leave the queen. I am her guard for the evening", Joe pointed out.

"Can't you get one of your guys from downstairs to watch her for you?"

"To watch me?", Clarisse asked Robert, "You make it sound like I need

a baby sitter"

"Well, sorry sweetheart, but you do always need someone with you"

"For protection! ... And who do you think you are calling sweetheart?"

"I'll get Lou and Marcus to come guard the door", Joseph said to

Clarisse, before Robert could reply, "I think Robert needs to get away

for a bit and maybe you and Catherine can have some time alone", he

suggested, wanting to smooth things over before they got out of hand.

Clarisse looking away from the men. She could not believe Joseph had

given in to Robert that quickly, without consulting her! It was

Christmas. What happened to spending it together?

"Fine", she finally replied.

Joseph got on his cell and a few minutes later the guards were at the

door, where they remained at Joseph's orders to ensure the queens

safety and privacy.

"I wonder what is keeping Nanny?", Wilkes mused.

"Well, I'm sure Clarisse won't mind telling her you've just stepped

downstairs for a bit"

"Oh, er, well... But I had really hoped to spend...", Wilkes began,

before Robert interrupted him impatiently.

"Are you coming or not?"

"Very well", Wilkes said, as all three men headed for the door, he

turned back to Clarisse for a moment, "You will tell Nanny? That I

will be back? Shortly?"

"Yes, Sir Wilkes", Clarisse replied.

"Thank you your majesty. It is much appreciated"

"Clarisse. Please call me Clarisse", She said to Wilkes, the only man

in the room she was not annoyed with.

"I'll be back soon", Joseph told her, before they all left.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I've got my babysitters!", she said to

Joseph with a smirk, her hands crossed over her chest.

He sighed, before closing the door. A moment later Catherine came back

to the living room.

"Where is everyone?", she asked, as Nanny returned to the room as well.

"The men have left. In pursuit of alcohol and a change of scenery.

They went downstairs to The Oak Room"

"Good!", Catherine said, grabbing two half full bottles of wine and

placing them on the coffee table, "Come sit Nanny. I'll be right

back", Catherine said as she exited to the kitchen.

Nanny eyed Clarisse nervously, before sitting on the opposite end of

the sofa. Clarisse looked her over compassionately. The wet spot on

her blouse made Clarisse want to laugh, but not at her. There was

something extremely endearing about this woman. She reminded Clarisse

of a much older Mia.

"Nanny",Clarisse began, as Nanny snapped to attention, "I hope I

didn't shock you earlier... In the stairwell"

Nanny's face grew red, "Aoww, no, no, no! I see that kind of thing,

ah, all the time"

Clarisse had to laugh, knowing Nanny was fibbing," You are Catherine's

closest friend and I hope may also be friends"

"Me? Friends with a queen?"

"Well, you are in a relationship with a knight!"

"Just barely", Nanny said looking down, "I can't believe 'e just left

and went off with the men, without saying goodbye"

"He didn't want to go. That much was very obvious. He was rather

bullied into it and told me to tell you that he would be back shortly"

"I see", Nanny replied, not sure if Clarisse was just trying to make

her feel better.

Catherine returned then, with wine glasses, spoons and her favorite

peanut butter and jam.

"Comfort food", she said as she sat between the two women and put her feet up.

"We're going eat it out of the jar?", Clarisse asked.

"Of course!", Nanny and Catherine said together, before laughing. They

obviously did this a lot.

Clarisse couldn't help but smile herself. She had missed her sister,

more then she realized and she truly did liked Nanny.

"So", Clarisse said, kicking up her feet with the others and taking

the glass of Chardonnay that Catherine handed her, "Why don't you tell

us what on earth happened down there"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: SCENE FROM A BAR

"I don't get it. I try to be the perfect husband. I'm a pretty patient

guy. I think, but she doesn't get it. Do you know what she said to me

on the way upstairs? That she was going to check-in at the hospital.

She knows if she does that what will happen... She knows she'll end up

going in. She's a workaholic! Work always comes first", Robert

complained, from his spot on his bar stool, between Wilkes and Joe.

"Tell me about it", Joe said over his whiskey, "At least she married you"

"What's going on with you and Clarisse anyway? You're obviously more

then just a member of her staff", Robert asked Joe.

Joe looked at him and thought for a moment, "No, I am not just part of

the staff to her majesty. We are also close friends"

"With benefits?"

Joe's eyes widened at the accusation, but he kept his head looking

straight ahead at his glass. As he picked up the glass, in one hand,

to take a sip, he picked up the cocktail napkin in the other, and

scrunched it into a little ball.

"Hey... Sorry", Robert said, noticing Joe was not particularly happy

about this line of questioning.

"I like you Robert", Joe replied, "Don't make me punch you"

"Understood", Robert said in reply, braking the tension. He realized

that as hard as it was at times to be in love with Catherine, it must

be so much harder to be in love with Clarisse. He suspected by the way

Joe looked at his sister-in-law that this was the case.

"How about you Wilkes?", Robert asked, "Nanny and you have been dating

for a while... right? Do you think there is a future there?"

"Oh, er, well... Yes", Wilkes said, downing his scotch.

"You don't sound too sure", Joe said with a laugh.

"No, no. I am! I just... you see... Well, I'm afraid I'm not very good

at relationships. Sometimes I feel like I'm fowling the whole thing

up"

"She seems to really like you", Robert offered, truthfully.

"Yes", Wilkes said with a smile, "I haven't the faintest idea why"

"You seem like a nice guy", Joe said.

"Yes", Wilkes said. He then ordered another scotch, "I've always been

"nice", but that's not generally at the very top of a woman's want

list"

"Well, who knows what women want. I don't even think they know! It's

like they try to confuse us! As much as I love my wife, I've gotta say

it... Woman are warped", Robert said, finishing his drink.

Joe laughed at this statement before ordering another drink for

himself and Robert.

"Not Nan", Wilkes said after a moment, "She's the sweetest, kindest,

most sensitive individual I have ever know. She's incredibly wise,

about life...you know. She's loving and warm, funny, honest and fun

loving. She has this incredible zest for life. She's wonderful! Like

no one I have ever known "

"And your attracted to her, correct?", Joe asked, as he and Robert

exchanged a little smile. It was rather obvious that Wilkes was in

love with Nanny.

"Oh God yes! ... That is... I mean... Well... Oh God yes!"

They all laughed at Wilke's reply.

"She is lovely. I've always admired when a woman is beautiful, but

doesn't know it. So when are you going to tell her?", Robert asked.

"That she's beautiful?", Wilkes asked casually.

"No, no. That you are in love with her", Robert said, sipping his

drink, as Wilkes almost choked on his.

"What? What do you mean? I... I... I'm very fond... but... Perhaps

someday... Oh Lord! Is it that obvious?"

"Yes", both of thee others replied.

"You don't think... SHE knows?", Wilkes asked, rather terrified.

"I don't think so", Robert replied honestly, "But if I were you I

would tell her. We're not sitting here getting younger, but what the

heck do I know. My own wife won't even speak to me"

"She'll come around. The Holidays make everyone crazy", Joe said,

"Your daughter Jocelyn doesn't seem to be helping matters, if I may

say so"

"Yes. Jocelyn was terrible tonight. I'm not sure what that was about.

I'm guessing she misses her mother, being Christmas and all"

"I don't blame her. I'm in my sixties and I still miss my mother at

the Holidays", Wilkes said.

"It was no excuse though", Robert said reflecting.

"Maybe that's why Catherine wanted to call work. Maybe she was upset

and wanted to run away", Joe offered.

"You might have something there", Robert said, thinking about this, "I

should really talk to her. Maybe we should go back up"

"Yes, that's a very good idea!", Wilkes said, making the other two laugh.

"Miss her already, don't you?", Joe asked.

"Well... She and I have had a rather interesting twenty-four hours

and, yes, I would like to spend the rest of Christmas with Nan. I

still need to give her, you know, her Christmas gift"

"Yeah, I need to give Catherine hers too, but I think I would rather

do it alone. We need to talk anyway"

"I wouldn't mind some alone time with Nan myself. Eloise is seldom not around"

"Good, then it is settled", Robert concluded as he paid the bill, "We

will spend some time alone with our ladies when we get up there, and

Joe here, whom has absolutely nothing going on with Queen Clarisse,

can spend some time alone with her, not that it would matter to him,

since there is absolutely nothing..."

"Alright, alright", Joe interjected, "Cute. Shall we go?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You kissed HIM?", Catherine exclaimed, they were on their second

bottle of wine and after Catherine had described her and Roberts

falling out over her wanting to call work, they had moved on to Nanny.

"Well, I 'ad waited long enough for 'im to kiss me!"

"That's true, but I never thought you would have the nerve... Good for you Nan!"

"It was just on the cheek, but then this morning I kissed him again...

on the lips"

"Nanny!", Catherine yelled, as they all burst into laughter.

"Was there... tongue?", Clarisse asked, unable to help herself and

they all laughed harder.

"Not the first time", Nanny replied, nearly sending them all on the floor.

"Wait, wait!", Catherine said, when she could breathe again, "Did you really?"

"Actually, it was 'im who kissed me the second time today, but yes it

was very, very, very... passionate"

"Finally! I'm so happy for you both. I remember the first time Robert

kissed me like that. Three years ago today"

"It was a memorable kiss. I think I will always remember it. 'ow about

you Clarisse, when did Joseph give you your first passionate kiss?",

Nanny asked the question without really thinking.

Clarisse turned her head slowly to look at Nanny, but couldn't help

but smile. Nanny, realizing what she had just done, sat up straighter.

"I'm, I'm so sorry Clarisse, or your majesty... I... I..."

"Call me Clarisse", She replied sympathetically.

"I think your confused Nan. As I told Lori earlier, Clarisse and Joe

are not a couple, just very good friends"

"Of course!", Nanny said, "What Lori said, must of confused me. I

apologize your maj..., ah, Clarisse"

"Of course he is also her bodyguard", Catherine added.

Clarisse smiled, before saying to no one in particular, "That was a good movie"

"What Movie?", Catherine asked.

"The Bodyguard"

"Oh, yes. I did like that movie", Nanny said.

"It was ok. Kind of unrealistic. As if a woman like that, who could

have anyone she wanted, would fall in love with her bodyguard",

Catherine mused.

"But he was her rock. That is the point", Nanny explained, "He was

there to... to..."

"Catch her when she fell, literally and figuratively. That one person,

who understands her", Clarisse said a bit too wistfully, Catherine

turned and gave her a questioning look, causing Clarisse to quickly

add, "Plus Kevin Costner looked delicious in that movie"

"Agreed", Nanny said.

"Is it odd having your best friend be your bodyguard?", Catherine

asked Clarisse.

"Not at all! I wouldn't trust anyone else with my life. Besides he

guarded me long before we were friends"

"Right, he has guarded your body for years", Catherine said with a grin.

"Yes"

"But how long has he worshiped it?", Catherine asked rather cheekily.

"I'm sorry?"

"Come on Clarisse! He's crazy about you. It's so obvious that everyone

assumes you're a couple!", Catherine blurted out.

"He takes his job seriously!", Clarisse said in Joseph's defense.

"He's in love with you!"

"Can we change the subject please"

"Fine, fine", Catherine said, looking back to Nanny, "Nan, what now?

For you and Wilkes I mean"

"Aoww, well... I... I don't know. I guess we'll see"

"Do you love him?", Catherine asked, causing Nanny to flush.

"You are rather bold tonight, dear sister", Clarisse piped in.

"You don't have to answer that", Catherine told Nanny, considering

that it was really none of her business.

Everyone was quiet for a moment. Catherine poored the rest of the wine

into the three glasses. They passed the peanut butter and jam around

in silence. They all had their feet kicked up on the coffee table.

Catherine closed her eyes after a moment, assuming Nanny was not going

to answer her question.

"I love him", a soft voice said.

Catherine opened her eyes and looked at Nanny, but saw that she was

looking at Clarisse. Catherine registered that Clarisse, not Nanny had

spoken the words. A big smile broke out on her face as she turned to

her sister. They were quiet for a few moments longer.

"No one can know", Clarisse continued softly, "The thrown would be at risk"

"My lips are sealed", Catherine replied, "Nanny's too, I am sure"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny added.

They were quiet again for a long time.

"How did you know?", Catherine asked Nanny.

Nanny looked straight ahead, "Just a... guess"

"That and she walked in on us earlier today. It's ok Nanny. Thank you

for keeping our secret"

"Walked in on WHAT?", Catherine asked.

"Oh, Clarisse. Thank you! You 'ave no idea 'ow 'ard it is for me to

keep secrets from Catherine"

"Walked in on what?", Catherine asked again.

"Your a good friend and a good person. I'm happy to have finally met

you Nanny", Clarisse replied to Nanny, ignoring Catherine.

"WALKED IN ON WHAT?"

They all laughed, before Clarisse filled Catherine in.

"In a public stairwell... How far did this go? You weren't... I mean..."

"No!", Clarisse exclaimed, "Do you really think I would..."

"Of course not, of course not! I'm sorry", Catherine said.

"Although it was fairly... Intense", Nanny added, "Or at least it

appeared to be"

"Yes. Well. Joseph doesn't do anything halfway. It's always intense with him"

"It's always like that?", Nanny asked.

"Yes", Clarisse replied with a smile.

"My Lord!", Nanny replied, taking a bite of peanut butter.

"I can just imagine when you two are in a private place, with the door

locked", Catherine said with a chuckle.

"I imagine that fairly often myself", Clarisse replied.

"You mean... you haven't... ?"

"No, and that is the way I would like it to stay. I love Joseph, but I

still have some control. Once we... completely give ourselves to one

another, I know I could never again put Genovia first"

"Complicated, isn't it?", Catherine commented.

"Very, but he knew that getting in. As did I. Mia will take the thrown

within two years, perhaps less. She graduates in eighteen months.

Perhaps then, we will be able to freely love each other"

"And until then?", Nanny asked.

"It stays in the shadows"

"Lord, 'ow depressing", Nanny said, taking another bite of peanut butter.

"It could be worse. I'm lucky to have him. He's the love of my life.

Rupert was a dear friend, but our marriage was a business arrangement

really"

"And with Joe it's real", Catherine said with a smile.

"Yes", Clarisse replied, "Rupert loved me because he felt like he had

to, and even then it wasn't truly love. Other men over the years have

wanted me. They wanted me because I was beautiful, their words not

mine, or because of the power I had as a ruler, or because I am

wealthy perhaps. No one, however, before Joseph, has ever wanted me

because I am me, Clarisse, whom they liked as a person. It's amazing,

the freedom it gives you, when someone loves and accepts you down to

your core. He is real. Real, and scary"

"Real love is scary isn't it? I'm so glad someone else thinks that

too. So, so, so scary", Nanny replied.

"I think everybody thinks... but wait. Are you saying what I think

you're saying?", Catherine asked with a grin. Both the other women

looked at Nanny, smiling.

"Aoww, alright. I admit it. I love Wilkes. There I said it. Out loud!

I love Wilkes. I love Wilkes! I love, love, love Wilkes!"

The three of them, freshly bonded by their stories of love and

perhaps a bit tipsy too, clapped and cheered. They set down their wine

glasses and snack to stand and bounce on the sofa at Nanny's

confession. Clarisse couldn't believe she was doing this, never in her

life had she jumped on furniture, but she had to admit it was rather

fun! In their excitement, they didn't hear the door open and the men

return. Catherine and Clarisse caught site of them and stopped

laughing and bouncing, but Nanny still hadn't seen them and had gotten

quite carried away.

"I love Wilkes so, so, so much!", she said with one more bounce in the

air, before she turned to see what the others were looking at and

promptly fell off the back of the sofa.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nan? Can you hear me?", Wilkes asked.

Nanny opened her eyes to see Wilkes leaning over her. Her sight was

fuzzy at first, but gradually cleared. She looked around and was

surprised to see that she was no longer in Catherine's living room,

but in one of the bedrooms. Looking down she noticed that she was in

her nightgown and immediately yanked the covers up to her neck.

"Oh, ah, Clarisse dressed you. For bed. It wasn't, er, you know...

me", Wilkes said, noticing her shock, "I am rather glad you are awake

now Nanny. You gave us a bit of a scare"

"What 'appened?", Nanny asked, placing her hand on her throbbing forehead.

"You fell. Off the sofa at Catherine's place and hit your head"

Nanny's eyes flew open remembering what had happened right before she

fell. She had admitted to the other women that she loved him and he

had heard. How terribly embarrassing! What was she to do now? Take it

back? No, she couldn't. She wouldn't, but how would she ever look him

in the eye again?

"I must, must, must get into my own suite", she said after a moment,

looking at the ceiling, the floor, the lamp... anywhere but his face.

"Oh, but, well... I'm afraid that Clarisse is staying there tonight,

and Joseph as well"

"Clarisse is staying in my suite? But why?"

"Well, after you fell we put you on the sofa for a bit, with some ice

on your head. Catherine examined you and concluded that you were fine.

After that, Catherine and Robert left for their room to have a talk

and the rest of us thought that you needed to be looked after

tonight... Just, you know, just in case. We also thought that

Catherine and Robert needed some time alone to talk"

"Yes, that was a good idea, but why is the queen in my suite?"

"Well, it was too late to try and get her and Joe a room and since

Eloise and Kay will be gone until tomorrow and you are here in my

suite tonight..."

Nanny didn't hear anything after that. His suite? His suite, alone

with him? She was in Wilke's guest bedroom? Suddenly she was

incredibly nervous.

"You don't, er, mind do you?"

"What? Aoww, I'm so sorry. Could you repeat that last part ?"

"You don't mind that Joe and Clarisse stayed in your suite tonight? As

I said, I only have the one guest room"

"Of course I don't mind... I just 'ope it's fit for a queen! Good

Lord, I 'ope I remembered to clean up before I left!"

"Oh tosh, tosh. They are friends now. It has been quite an evening,

they won't care about that. Joe is in your room and Clarisse is in

Eloise's room"

"Oh, but Kay's bed is much bigger and more comfortable"

"I thought that might be the case, but seeing how I didn't have Kay's

permission, I didn't feel right about it. Besides, think how excited

Eloise will be to know that a queen slept in her bed!"

"Oh, for sure, sure, sure", Nanny said with a laugh.

"Well. Perhaps I should let you get some rest. I will just call the

others to let them know you have awakened and are feeling fine. You

are feeling fine, aren't you Nan?"

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Just a little tired and a little sore"

"Alright then. Well, I will be right next door in the guest bedroom if

you need me"

Nanny nodded, before registering what he had just said. He'd be in the

guest room? That meant she was in...

"Oh, my sainted Aunt Fanny!"

"What is it?", Wilkes asked, thinking she was in pain.

"Aoww, nothing, nothing... I just. Wilkes, this is... your bed?"

"Well, er, yes. I thought it might be more comfortable"

"I see", Nanny said taking a gulp of air. She could smell his scent on

the pillow case. What wonderful torture it would be if she allowed

herself to sleep here tonight.

"Is it alright? Do you not feel, you know, comfortable with this?"

"No, no, no. I'm... I'm perfectly comfortable and it was very

thoughtful of you. I just don't want you to give up your bed for me"

"Oh tosh. My bed is your bed", he said with a smile, before he

realized how that sounded and his smile faded, "Ah, what I meant

was... I'm happy to do it. Now, you get some rest", he said, placing a

kiss on her forehead.

"Thank you", she said softly.

Their eyes locked for a few moments. He wanted to kiss her, but

thought that perhaps it wasn't the time. He knew her head was hurting.

He also knew that she was embarrassed about what she had said earlier

and possibly also because she was presently laying in his bed.

"Would it be alright if I checked on you periodically throughout the

night?", he finally asked.

"Aoww... You needn't..."

"I would really like to", he said, interrupting.

"Alright", she said quietly, with a smile, "Good night Wilkes"

"Good night Nan", he said before he left.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT

Joseph jerked awake. What was that? He had thought he had heard

Clarisse scream. This was not an uncommon occurrence. He often dreamed

of her screaming, being harmed or in danger. It was, after all, his

job the keep her safe. It was also, of course, much more than a job to

him. Joseph got up and put on his pants, walking quietly towards the

door to check and make sure everything was alright. When he heard

another scream, his tip toeing became a sprint. He grabbed his gun off

the dresser and ran to Eloise's room where he threw the door open.

"Clarisse?", he asked, as his eyes refocused.

Clarisse was standing on the little bed, her back pressed against the

wall, with a cringing look on her face. She didn't appear to be in any

danger however.

"Oh Joseph! Thank God"

"What's happened?", he asked, lowering his gun and checking the window

and behind the door, "Were you frightened? Did you see something?"

"No, I... I'm fine darling. I just... Oh! Get it away Joseph!"

"Get what...", he asked, looking down to see a little turtle on the

bed, walking slowly towards Clarisse.

"THAT is what your scream was about?"

"Yes! Now would you kindly get rid of it, before it tries to bite me again?"

"It tried to bite you?", he asked doubtfully.

"Well, it licked me!"

"I don't blame him, that urge hits me quite often", he said with a cheeky grin.

"Very amusing... Joseph, it's getting closer! Get it off the bed!"

Joseph sighed, before picking up the turtle and placing him in his bowl.

"He must have climbed out. Well, do you think we can get some sleep now?"

"Not in this bed! Not with that thing in this room! Not to mention

that this is the most uncomfortable bed I have ever slept on in my

life. The child has the strangest things stashed in these sheets...

Crayons, plastic jewelry, half eaten biscuits. I can not sleep here!"

"Very well. We'll switch. You take Nanny's room"

Clarisse was about to answer when she noticed his chest, "You're...

You're not wearing a shirt"

"No. No, I'm not. I would have dressed more properly if I hadn't been

fearing for your life at the time. I still can not believe all that

fuss was over a turtle"

Clarisse stood on the bed, staring at his chest, unsure of what he had said.

"Clarisse?", he asked, but she didn't hear him.

He was in wonderful shape for a man his age. She new this of course.

She had slid her hands under his shirt and felt his muscles under his

dusting of chest hair numerous times in the last few years, but she

had never seen them before.

"Clarisse?"

"Hmm?"

"Your staring", he said with a grin, "and if I'm not mistaking... drooling"

"Oh, you!", she said, coming out of her trance to slap his arm. She

missed and stumbled off the bed. He caught her, naturally, and placed

her safely on the ground. They stood there for several moments, gazing

into each others eyes, her fingers sliding over his skin, his fingers

tracing the contours of her back.

"This is dangerous", she finally said softly.

"Indeed", he agreed, before he could take it no longer and leaned in

to kiss her. The kiss was passionate from the very beginning, but

gentle all the same. That gentleness was quickly replaced by a hunger,

however, which threatened to overtake them both. They clung to each

other kissing frantically.

"We need to stop", she breathed through their kisses.

"Yes", he said, but not slowing down.

"Just... Just a bit more", she managed, but the kisses just deepened,

his touch driving her insane with need. Before she knew it she was

undoing his pants. He continued the kisses, but they slowed down a bit

and became more tame, as he softly placed a hand over hers, stopping

her pursuit.

"We can't", he whispered, taking her hands and placing them up around

his neck, as he pulled her close, hugging her, "Not here my love. Not

like this... in this room. We deserve so much more for our first time

together"

She looked into his eyes and nodded. She was glad he had stopped her.

What had she been thinking? If anyone had found out, scandal would

ensue and the thrown could be lost. How could she risk doing that to

her family? To her Country? She was ashamed of her lack of self

control, which he instantly noticed.

"My darling, there is no shame in you wanting to make love with the

man you love, and please do not be embarrassed. How many times have

you had to stop me? It's easy to get carried away when you are as in

love with someone as we are with each other"

She nodded, hugging him again, "Thank you Joseph. I do love you! So

very much my darling"

"I love you too. We will have our time, and when we do... I'm going to

knock your socks off!"

"You had better!", she said, making him laugh.

"Let's go sleep in Nanny's room. This child's bedroom is a nightmare",

he suggested.

"Together?", she asked, a bit uncertain.

"We'll just be sleeping and, if you permit me to, I would love to hold

you. We have so few opportunities for such things"

She gave him a lovely smile as a reply.

"Is that a yes?", he asked.

She nodded yes and they made their way to the other bedroom, where,

spooned up to one another, they slept very well.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nanny?", Wilkes asked, as he turned on the lamp and checked on her

later that night.

"Aoww, yes, yes. I'm awake!", she said, slipping into consciousness.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have woken you. Are you... feeling alright?"

"Aoww, yes, yes, yes. I feel much better. 'ow long 'ave I been out?",

Nanny asked, with a yawn.

"I suppose its been, oh, about three hours. I'll let you get some more

rest. I'm sorry I woke you. I just... I was concerned you see", he

whispered.

"Aoww, thank you Wilkes, but I am fine, fine, fine"

"I am very glad to hear that. Goodnight... again", he said kissing her

forehead as he had before.

"... Wilkes?", she asked after he had turned to go.

"Yes, Nan?", he asked, turning to face her.

"About... About what I said. Last night?"

"Oh. Er... ah, yes?"

"Well, I... I...", she started.

"It's ok. I understand", he said sympathetically, "I know you didn't

mean what you said"

"Aoww, well... but..."

"You said it in the heat of the moment and you had, you know, had some wine"

"Is that what you think? That I said it because I was... was drunk?",

Nanny asked, a slight irritation in her tone.

"Well... I , No! I did not mean to imply that you had consumed too

much alcohol... It's just, I assumed, it seemed as though... Oh dear"

"Wilkes, I want you to listen to me. Can you do that?", she asked, sitting up.

"Of course", he said, shoving his hands into his robe pockets. He

tried not to notice the lovely cleavage that protruded from her

nightgown, as the sheet slipped from her chest. He failed.

"Good", she said, trying to find the courage to continue, " I, I...

did 'ave a bit too much wine last night. I admit that. Although I am

fairly sure that you, Joe and Robert were not drinking Shirley Temples

down there in The Oak Room for two 'ours, but that's not important.

What's important is that... Well, it is important to me that you

realize... ", Nanny stopped then, her head spinning, was she really

going to admit that she loved him again?

"Realize what?", Wilkes asked, the anticipation killing him. Could it

be that she really, truly...

"That I AM... deeply... in love with you Willie", Nanny managed. Her

throat felt as though it would close up after she had said the words.

The emotion was more then she had ever felt. She had said it to him

however. A weight had been lifted. Although now she would probably

die, from embarrassment or rejection, or both.

They looked at each other for a long moment, before Wilkes mustered

all his courage to brake the silence.

"Truly?", he asked.

Nanny nodded, tears in her eyes. This was the moment of truth. She

would either regret this honesty for the rest of her life or rejoice

that it had been a wonderful turning point in their relationship.

"Nanny", Wilkes said, walking over and sitting on the edge of the bed

and taking her hand.

"Please don't", Nanny said, yanking her hand away, sure now that he

was going to reject her, "I know I have no right to 'ave these

feelings you Wilkes. You are in a much higher class than I. Not to

mention more educated and cultured then I will ever, ever, ever be! I

don't expect you to ever love me. I just needed to tell you. I... I

will understand if you no longer wish to pursue our courtship, or

whatever this is"

"Nan!", Wilkes replied desperately, before saying more calmly, "Nan,

may I say what it is I had started to a moment ago?"

Nanny nodded in reply.

"I'm not good at... at talking about my feelings. I'm also not very

good at relationships. The few I have had over the years never

amounted to anything. I never really minded, to tell you the truth. I

never... loved a woman. I mean I've... been physically intimate

before, but never in love"

Nanny nodded, but really didn't want to hear anymore.

"Until... until you, that is"

"You don't 'ave to say that!", Nanny said, sure that he was pitying

her and nothing more.

"I know I don't have to! I want to! Because it is the truth Nan. I

have never been more certain of anything in my entire life. You must

know... That I, I love you! With all of my heart"

Nanny sat there, looking at his sweet face and absorbing his words,

which she knew now were sincere. She felt the happiness slowly creep

into her heart, her brain, her soul.

"Willie...", she said, sitting up farther and capturing the back of

his neck with her palm, pulling him to her for a passionate kiss. He

held her face in his hands and kissed her eagerly in return. Their

bodies pressed closer and closer together, feeling each others hearts

racing.

"Nan", he said breathlessly, as the kiss broke, "I can not believe

that a vivacious woman such as yourself would... Would love ME! I am

so boring, so awkward, so..."

"Aoww. No, no, no! You are so, so, so wonderful my love! You just

don't see it. You are the only man on this earth to me... Truly"

"Oh Nan", he said, kissing her again. The heat from their union

reflecting off one another as their tongues dancing delightfully.

They parted, reluctantly, a few minutes later. They sat, simply

smiling at each other, lost in their love and the wonderful knowledge

that someone in this world loved them more than any other.

"Sleep with me", Nanny said then, Causing Wilkes eye to twitch and his

manhood to stiffen. He wasn't sure if he was thrilled or terrified by

her request.

"Just sleep", Nanny said, realizing his uncertainty and the lack of

clarity in her words,"My head still rather 'urts for... anything more,

tonight"

"Oh Nanny, I'm sorry", he said as he kissed her temple.

"It's alright Love. I will be fine, fine, fine. Eloise will be back

tomorrow however, and I will be back in my own suite. I want you to...

to hold me in your arms tonight"

He looked back at her, braking into a small smile.

"Would that be... alright?", she asked.

"A pleasure. More than alright, my dear sweet Nanny", he replied, as

he walked around the bed and climbed in beside her. She instantly

cuddled up to him and he felt as though his heart had liquefied. She

rested her head on his chest and he realized for the first time in his

life that he was home. Home!

"Good night Love", Nanny whispered a few minutes later, after turning

out the light and nestling into him once more.

"It certainly will be", he said, smelling her hair and feeling the

wonderful warmth of her body pressed against him, "Goodnight my love",

he said, slightly tightening his embrace on her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Catherine? Where are you going?", Robert asked from bed, where he had

awakened to find his wife pulling on sweats.

"It's getting to be late morning. I want to check on Nanny and see how

her head is feeling. I want to see how Clarisse is doing as well. She

is our guest after all"

"Hmm. Can't it wait a little bit longer?", he asked with a pout.

"I'll be twenty minutes. Do you think you can survive that long

without me?", she asked, sitting beside him on the bed, smiling down

at him.

"I guess I can, but I'm not sure I want to. Last night was wonderful",

he said, making her blush.

"Yes", she agreed, "We certainly do know how to make up"

"That's never been a problem for us, by the way, I believe you owe me

a thousand dollars"

"You think you're clever, don't you?", she asked, kissing his nose and

standing to go, "I won't be long"

"We have to call Jocelyn. I want to do that today. You and I both

know what happens when we try and sweep things under the rug"

"We'll deal with that later", she said as she crossed the room.

"I'm sorry", he said, "Again... about last evening"

"Me too", she said sincerely, turning to him, "I shouldn't have tried to escape"

"You had good reason"

"All the same..."

"We'll talk to her today"

"Alright", Catherine said reluctantly, "but I don't want to cause problems"

"We all need to talk. YOU are not the cause of the problems"

"Thank you", she said, blowing him a little kiss, "bye"

"Alright. I'll be here", he said as she exited the room, "I'll keep

your side of the bed warm", he called to her.

"Please do!", she called back, as she left their suite, grabbing her

keys in case Wilkes had already left for work.

A moment later, Catherine was knocking softly on Wilkes' door. She

looked at her watch. He must have already left for work. She tried the

knob and found that it was locked. She took out her keys, finding the

one for Wilkes' suite, which he had given them in case of an

emergency, and let herself in. She passed the guest bedroom, which had

the door open. It was empty, but the bed had obviously been slept in,

confirming that Wilkes had already left for work. She made her way to

the master suite, where she knew Nanny was resting from the night

before, and pushed open the door.

Her jaw dropped when she saw the site before her, before her mouth

curved into a smile. There Nanny was, embraced in Wilkes' arms, their

limbs clearly intertwined. Nanny's mouth was open a bit, as she softly

snored into Wilkes' chest. Wilkes held her, with a broad smile on his

face, even as he slept. Catherine couldn't help but wonder if they had

made love last night, but realized that was none of her business and

that this was a private moment. She quietly closed the door and left

the suite, locking the door behind her.

A moment later she was at Nanny's suite door, knocking. After a few

moments, she let herself in using the key Nanny had given her for

emergencies, as Wilkes had. She crossed the living room into Kay's

room, which was empty. She then went into Eloise's room. What a

disaster! It was also empty. Catherine exited the child's bedroom and

made her way to Nanny's room, but the realization that Joe and

Clarisse had to be in there together hit her and she stopped in her

tracks. A moment later the toilet flushed and the sink turned on in

the bathroom right beside her. Catherine backed her way back down the

hall into a dark corner.

Clarisse emerged from the bathroom a moment later and went into

Nanny's bedroom. She had not seen Catherine. Clarisse hadn't bothered

to close the door behind her.

"Where did you go?", Catherine could hear Joe ask Clarisse, confirming

her suspicions that they had spent the night together.

"To the bathroom", Clarisse replied. Catherine could then hear what

was obviously the sound of two people kissing.

"I missed you baby", Joseph said, causing Catherine to blush, but she

couldn't help but listen a moment longer. She would never have

imagined anyone calling her sister, Queen Clarisse, "baby", but

apparently Clarisse was used to him using this term of endearment.

"I was only gone two minutes!", Clarisse laughed.

"All the same...", he replied, followed by more sounds of kissing.

Catherine realized it was not right to listen any further and so she

tiptoed out of the suite, locking it behind her before walking down to

her own suite and stepping inside, locking the door behind her.

She stripped in the living room and knocked on the bedroom door a

moment later, a grin on her face, before flinging the door open, as

she leaned against the door frame. Her smile faded when she saw that

Robert was no longer in bed. She heard the clank of a spoon in the

kitchen and she smiled once again. He must have gotten up to make some

coffee.

She tiptoed over to the kitchen, still naked. She ran her fingers

through her hair, before pushing open the kitchen door.

"Honey, I'm... OH!", Catherine yelped as she caught site of Robert and

Jocelyn sitting at the kitchen table, drinking their coffee.

"Catherine", Robert said, trying not to laugh.

Jocelyn just starred at her step-mother in shock, looking her over.

"Excuse me!", Catherine finally managed, as she sprinted from the room.

Safely in her bedroom, she grabbed her bathrobe from the back of the

door and quickly put it on, before falling onto the bed. This was not

happening!

"You just can't get enough of me can you?", she heard Robert say from

the doorway.

"This is NOT funny!", she said to him.

"Come on, it's a little bit funny"

"No"

"Well, ok, but I bet you a million dollars that it bothered you much

more then it did her"

"She already hates me Robert! Throwing our physical relationship in

her face can only have made matters worse"

"You didn't throw anything in anyone's face! You didn't even know she was here"

"Why is she here?"

"She is my daughter", Robert replied, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't implying that she wasn't welcome. I just wasn't

expecting her"

"Nor was I, she came by to apologize for last night"

"Apologize?", Catherine asked, surprised, since when did Jocelyn apologize?

"Yes, to you. So why don't you come on in the kitchen so we can all talk"

Catherine groaned, and Robert came over, offering his hand to help her

up, and kissing her cheek, "I love you kiddo. This needs to be done,

for the family and for us!"

"Well, she did drive an awful long way", Catherine acknowledged.

"Yes. I believe she is trying here. Come on, let's go", he said taking

her hand and leading her back to the Kitchen.

Catherine tightened the knot in her belt before walking in after

Robert, "Good morning Jocelyn"

"Hi", Jocelyn said with a small smile.

Catherine sat at the table with her, as Robert made Catherine some tea

at the counter.

"I, ah, I am very sorry... for the scene I just made. I thought that

we were alone. I hope I didn't, offend you..."

Jocelyn laughed at this, good naturedly, "I'm the one that should be

apologizing about that. I guess I should have called first"

"You are always welcome!", Catherine insisted. Jocelyn nodded and they

were both quiet for a long moment.

"You've got a great body!", Jocelyn said sincerely.

"Amen", Robert said from behind them.

"Robert!", Catherine scolded.

"What, you do!", he said in his defense, before going back to the tea.

Jocelyn smiled at Catherine, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Catherine realized her nudity and the knowledge of her and Robert's

physical intimacy, really had not bothered Jocelyn.

"I owe you an apology", Jocelyn said then.

"It's alright. I shouldn't have assumed your father was alone. I

should know better then to prance around naked at my age", Catherine

said with a little laugh.

"Not about that. I need to apologize about how horrible I was to you

last night... and really this whole last year. I've been very

childish"

"Oh, well. I'm sure you... had your reasons"

"Not very good ones. I really am happy that my dad has you. I know he

loves you, and I'm sorry I haven't been more accepting"

"You miss your mother. I understand"

"I do miss her, but you and I had gotten past my shock of my dad being

with someone else long ago. We were pretty chummy when we were

planning your wedding, and after, remember?", Jocelyn asked.

"Of course! I thought I had won you over and I was thrilled to have

step-daughters... but then last year when we moved here..."

"I turned into a total brat. I know. I just... I missed my dad so much

and felt like I was loosing him too... and Lori was getting divorced,

it just felt like you guys abandoned us, but I am an adult and I

should have know better and behaved more properly"

"I can understand where you were coming from", Catherine said genuinely.

"Well, that is big of you. Do you think you can... forgive me?"

"Of course! Your my step-daughter!"

Jocelyn smiled at Catherine, deciding to focus on what she had gained

in the past few years for once, rather then what she had lost, "We can

be friends?"

"Oh, I would really, really like that!", Catherine said, covering

Jocelyn's hand with her own.

Robert put down Catherine's tea, placing a kiss on her forehead,

before doing the same with Jocelyn, "Anyone going to ask for my

forgiveness?"

"Nope", Jocelyn said, as she stood.

"Why not?", Robert asked, slightly irritated.

"Not until you apologize to my lovely step-mother for that cheeky

comment earlier", Jocelyn said, slipping on her coat.

"What was cheeky about it? I agreed that she had a great body!"

"Which embarrassed her!"

"You said it first! ... And where are you going?"

"I said it to brake the ice. You were just being... a man. Not to

worry, I forgive you anyway", she said placing a kiss on his cheek.

"YOU forgive ME? ...and for the record, I am a man, how else am I

supposed to be?"

"I love you daddy. I've gotta go", Jocelyn said, kissing his cheek.

"Where?"

"I've got to get back to Lori. She has a lunch date and I'm going to

watch the kids"

"A lunch date? With a man?", Robert asked.

Jocelyn nodded, "A doctor"

"Oh boy, not another doctor in the family!", Robert said, trying to

get a rise out of his wife.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Catherine asked, but knowing what he

was doing, just waved her hand at him.

"Bye, you two. I'll see you soon", Jocelyn said as she headed out.

They followed her to the front door.

"Thanks for coming honey. Drive safe", Robert said, to which she nodded.

"Thank you Jocelyn, for coming all this way and... for thee apology. I

appreciate the gesture", Catherine said, giving her a small hug.

"It was overdue", Jocelyn said with a smile, "You two go back to doing

whatever it was you were going to do if I hadn't stopped in", she

called over her shoulder as she ascended the hall, winking and

laughing before she turned the corner.

"Why, that cheeky little...", Catherine said with a laugh.

Robert was incredibly happy that his daughter and wife had patched

things up. So happy that he closed the door, scooped his wife up into

his arms and brought her to bed where they belonged. They started

kissing and massaging one another deliciously, until Robert stopped

for a moment.

"I should ask... How is Nanny feeling?"

"Fine, she's in bed with Wilkes right now", Catherine replied.

Robert nodded, and continued kissing her until the words sunk in, "Wait! What?"

"You heard me... and Clarisse and Joe are as well"

"Well, I'll be!"

"Yes. Everyone is content with their lover. Speaking of which, do you

want to chit chat here? Or shall we..."

Robert claimed her mouth then, answering her question.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: A NEW YEAR

The day after Christmas Nanny and Wilkes, Clarisse and Joe, Catherine

and Robert met downstairs in one of The Plaza restaurants for brunch.

Clarisse's security staff sat at a nearby table, keeping a watchful

eye, it was a public place after all.

"How did everyone sleep last night?", Robert asked with a grin,

Catherine having filled him in on finding the other two couples

together in their respective beds.

"Fine, fine, fine!", Nanny said, giving Wilkes what she thought was a

hidden smile.

"Yes. I slept rather well myself", Wilkes added, taking Nanny's hand

under the table, "After I checked on Nanny and saw that she was

alright, that is"

"Yes, you gave us quite a scare!", Robert said to Nanny, "You were out cold"

"I'm sorry to 'ave worried everyone. I suppose 'ad a bit too much to

drink last night and just... lost my balance"

"We all did", Robert said, making Nanny feel better momentarily, "Plus

you being caught yelling about how crazy in love you are with Wilkes

probably hadn't helped", Robert added, causing Nanny to turn bright

red.

"I, ah, slept well myself. Surprisingly enough, in Eloise's bed",

Clarisse said quickly, trying to redirect the conversation for Nanny's

sake.

"I bet", Robert replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry?", Clarisse asked.

Catherine stomped on Robert's foot under the table.

"Ah! I... ah. All I meant was, that you must be just saying that... to

make us feel better. I'm sure you were very uncomfortable last night",

Robert said, trying to cover up.

"Not at all", Clarisse replied, matter of factly.

"For the record", Wilkes said then, rather unexpectedly, "I would have

to say that I am "crazy in love" with her too."

He couldn't help himself. He did not want anyone thinking their love

was a one way street. He also hoped his admission, although half the

group already knew it, might help Nanny feel slightly less embarrassed

in front of their friends. Nanny turned red once again, but this time

in a good way. He tightened his grip on her hand under the table, as

they smiled at one another, before Nanny lowered her eyes shyly.

"Well, then a toast", Joseph said, raising his mimosa, as everyone

else followed his lead, "To Nanny and Wilkes. May they be very happy,

in their world of mutual love"

"Oh", Nanny said quietly. A little shy from all the fuss. She was just

beginning to let Wilkes' love for her set into her own mind. She

hadn't been prepared for everyone to know! As they all clanked

glasses, however, she looked over to Wilkes, her wonderful Willie. She

realized then that she didn't care who knew. She was even so bold as

to lean forward and give him a tiny kiss on the mouth, much to his

delight.

"Thank you for that lovely toast", Wilkes said to Joe, after

recovering from Nanny's open display of affection, "I hope you had a

restful night as well"

"Indeed I did, thank you", Joseph replied.

"Well, good then. Everyone slept fine", Catherine said, trying to move

away from this conversation, "I thank you all for the privacy. Robert

and were able to make up last night"

"And again this morning!", Robert said with a grin.

Catherine stomped on his foot again.

"Would you stop doing that! I was referring to you and Jocelyn

reconciling... this morning"

"No you weren't... and don't you dare tell that story!", she hissed.

"What story?", Clarisse asked with a smile.

"Catherine and my daughter made amends this morning"

"That's wonderful!", Nanny piped in.

"Yes, it certainly is", Clarisse replied, "However, why do I feel like

there is more to the story?"

"You said you slept fine, but do tell Clarisse... How DID you manage

in ELOISE'S bed last night?", Catherine asked then, with a cheeky

grin. She had leverage!

"I just did", Clarisse said, dropping it.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

5 DAYS LATER

"Where are Joe and Grandma?", Mia asked Charlotte.

Clarisse and Joe had flown to San Francisco after Christmas, to spend

the New Year with Mia, before returning to Genovia. They had been

invited to a New Year's Eve ball, and accepted the last minute

invitation. It was held at the California Governor's Mansion. Mia was

also attending. Shades, Mia's guard and Charlotte, Clarisse's Aide,

were also at thee event.

"I'm not sure Princess", Charlotte informed her, "Her majesty probably

went for a stroll in the Governor's garden. I here it's quite lovely"

"And Joe?", Mia asked with a little smile.

"Well, he would have gone with her of course. He is her guard"

"Shades is my guard, but he doesn't stick to me the way Joe does to Grandma"

"She is the queen"

"Other queens have guards. They don't stick to them in that manner either"

"Well, Joe and your grandmother have worked together for many years"

"Many people have worked together for many years without..."

"They are also best friends"

"I'm aware", Mia said with a sigh, "but do you ever wonder..."

"No!", Charlotte's said quickly.

"No, what?"

"No... to what you were going to ask"

"But how do you know what I was going to... Charlotte! Do you know

something?", Mia asked excitedly.

"No. No. Of course not!", Charlotte replied nervously.

"You're a terrible liar Charl"

"I know!"

"Spill it!"

"Absolutely not! It is none of my business or yours"

"The fact that grandma and Joe are in love?"

"Yes... Wait! I never said that"

"Yes, yes you just did! Oh my god! This is so cool!"

"Princess please! Please, promise me you won't tell them I said anything!"

"Of course, of course, but how did you know? Did Grandma tell you?"

"No! Of course not. I don't KNOW. That is to say... I suspect, that

they have feelings for each other"

"What are you leaving out?"

"You do realize if this got out it could cost your family the thrown,

Princess? This is really not something we should be talking about!"

"I do realize that. This is ME Charlotte. Just quickly tell me and I

will never bring it up again!"

"Alright, alright... but if this gets back to her majesty..."

"It won't, now just tell me!"

"Alright. I've... walked in on a few things"

Mia let a gasp escape, "Like WHAT?", she asked excitedly.

"Just some slow dancing, when they were alone together a few times"

"Dancing? Is that it?"

"If you saw this dancing..."

"Sexy stuff eh?"

"Yes, alright... and a few times I have seen them... kissing, but that is IT!"

"Kissing! What kind of kissing?"

"Kissing!"

"Oh my... This is SO great!"

"You promised you wouldn't tell!"

"I won't, I won't! I'm just saying... It's great. DO you think they

will end up together? When I take the thrown in a couple years?"

"I'm not sure, but I do hope so"

"Me too! Thank you for telling me Charlotte and don't worry, the

secret is safe with me"

"Thank you Princess"

"Now, in regards to the kissing, are we talking..."

"There you two are!", Joe said as he came up behind them, making them

both jump, "Her majesty has been looking for you both. She's on the

terrace"

They followed Joe silently, as they made their way through the crowded

ballroom and up a staircase, down a private corridor to a terrace.

Shades followed closed behind them.

"There you are! The fireworks are going to start soon. We've been lent

this private little terrace to view them on. Isn't that nice?"

"Very. What a great view!", Mia said, "But how do we know its midnight

without the ball dropping?"

"I suspect we will here the crowd downstairs counting down", Clarisse

pointed out.

"Besides. The fireworks will spell out "Happy New Year" at exactly

midnight", Joe added.

"Really?", Clarisse asked, "I wasn't aware they could do such a thing"

"Indeed they can. Very expensive. You don't see it much", Joe replied.

The fireworks began then, and Mia stood at the railing watching them.

They were magnificent and she didn't take her eyes off them, until she

saw the sky light up with the words "Happy New Year" and the crowd

cheering in the ballroom below.

"Isn't it great?", Mia whispered, her eyes still on the sky, to her

right, in the direction of her grandmother.

She got no reply. She turned to see that her grandmother was no longer

directly to her right. She did however spot two sets of shoes below

the right terrace curtain, black mens shoes and a very expensive

looking pair of gold high heels. Mia turned back to the sky with a big

smile. Of course Joe would want to kiss her at midnight, why hadn't

she thought of that? She cleared her throat just load enough for

Charlotte to hear her and then looked to her left, to motion to

Charlotte what was happening behind them. When she looked, however,

Charlotte was no longer there either. She was in the far left corner

of the terrace, in the shadows, kissing Shades.

"You've got to be kidding me", Mia said quietly to herself, before

turning back to the fireworks, "I've gotta get a boyfriend"

A few moments later Clarisse was at her side once again. Mia smiled at

her and looked down at the mussed neckline of her gown. Clarisse

subtly straightened it.

"Happy New Year Grandma!", Mia said, embracing her grandmother.

"Well!", Clarisse said, a little surprised by the sudden embrace,

"Same to you my love"

Mia smiled over Clarisse's shoulder to Joe. She and Joe had become

very close over the last few years. He had become like a father, or

perhaps grandfather, to her. He smiled back at her. He knew she knew,

and he knew she'd keep quiet. She was young, but certainly not stupid.

He trusted the people on this terrace more than any others in the

world, which is why he had been so bold in the first place. Mia gave

him a wink, as she and Clarisse broke apart, which he returned before

quickly looking away.

"Charlotte?", Clarisse asked then, looking around for her aide.

"Oh... ah, yes, your majesty? I am here", Charlotte said rushing over.

Clearly, to Mia, Shades and Charlotte had let their kiss linger a bit

longer.

"Happy New Year", Clarisse said, unaware of the situation with Shades,

due to her own jumping hormones.

"Happy New Year your majesty", Charlotte returned, thankful she had

not been caught.

Shades and Joe stood behind the women, as they watched the fireworks wrap up.

"Happy New Year Shades"

"Same to you Sir", Shades said to his boss.

"I trust you with Princess Mia's safety. Not something I would trust

just anyone with"

"Yes Sir"

"Life gets complicated. I understand that. There are certain... distractions"

"Sir?", Shades asked nervously.

"Relax my boy. You know how fond I am of you. Just please make sure

that your personal life never takes your attention away from the

princess' safety when you are guarding her"

"Certainly not Sir. The crowns safety is my highest priority"

"Good... and when we are down in that crowded ballroom I expect it to

be your only priority"

"Of course Sir"

"Good. And, ah... I wish you and Charlotte well. She's a wonderful

girl. I hope something comes from this for you both"

Shades turned and looked at Joe, for a split second, before turning

back to watch the ladies.

"I don't believe anyone else knows, and you know your secret is safe

with me. If that is your wish", Joe said.

Shades almost said, ditto, but decided it was best not to acknowledge

that he knew about the queen and Joe.

"Thank you Sir"

"Please... Joe"

"Thank you Joe", Shades amended, "It's hard. In this environment that

we all live in, to be in love with someone"

Joe patted the young man on the back, "Yes. Nobody said it was easy"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Nanny? I believe if we do not leave now we will be late", Wilkes said

to Nanny, as she rushed around her suite.

"Yes, yes, yes Love. I just 'ave to get some things for Eloise to

bring to Bill and Rachel. It was so, so, so kind of them to watch 'er

tonight. They 'ave only been reunited for a week, after years apart

and I am sure, sure, sure they would 'ave liked to spend New Years Eve

alone!"

"They're young", Wilkes said approaching Nanny, as she stuffed things

into a bag for Eloise, "They will have lots and lots of New Years Eves

together"

Nanny stopped her packing for a moment, looking at the floor.

"What is it? What is the matter sweetheart?", Wilkes asked, standing

in front of her now.

"Aoww... Nothing, nothing. I just... "

"You realized that young people like Bill and Rachael will likely have

a lifetime together, if that is their wish, but we never will?"

Nanny nodded, as her lip quivered and a tear slipped down her cheek.

That is exactly what she had been thinking, but it was certainly not

the first time it had crossed her mind.

"My darling", he said, his hands lightly gripping her arms, "I would

be a liar if I said that thought has never crossed my mind, but there

simply is nothing we can do to change it. We have each other now

though, don't we?"

Nanny nodded, tears still in her eyes.

"Please don't cry my love. We must make the most of all the time we

have left, and Nanny, we DO still have time left. We are no THAT old"

Nanny nodded once again, but the tears still came. She opened her

mouth to apologize, at exactly the same moment that Wilkes decided he

must do something to prove his point. He moved forward to kiss her,

pulling her to him by her arms. Her open mouth instantly covered his.

They kissed awkwardly for a few seconds, until they found their

rythym. Upon finding it, Nanny dropped Eloise's bag and wrapped her

arms around his back, forgetting her sadness.

"Let's forget about Times Square", Wilkes said, as their lips parted,

but stayed a mere inch apart, still in each others arms, breathing

heavily, "We could, er, tell Bill and Rachael, and of course Eloise,

that we are going there, but we could really just, well, go to... my

suite"

"Sir Wilkes!", Nanny said with a wicked smile.

"Oh dear. You're using my title. I must be in trouble", he said

teasing her and giving her a small kiss, before she could reply.

"Not at all! I'm just... well, what would we tell Catherine and

Robert? We were supposed to meet them out front five minutes ago, for

Lord's sake!"

"We could tell them we had to stay with Eloise!", Wilkes suggested,

with her waist still firmly in his grasp.

"Lie to everyone? So we can, can... make love all night?"

"Yes", Wilkes said with a smile, which quickly faded, thinking she

might not appreciate it.

She, however, smiled back at him, "Should we? Really, really, really?"

He nodded, his smile returning, "If, er, you feel that you are...

ready. Because I would never want to rush you. I would never want you

to have... regrets"

"I'm ready Love", Nanny replied, she could almost feel his skin heat

at her words. She loved him. He loved her. They certainly weren't in a

position to waste time, and Nanny thought that New Year's was a

perfect time to take their relationship to the next level.

"Is that a yes then?"

Nanny nodded happily. Soon they were engrossed in one another again.

Forgetting that Catherine and Robert were waiting for them, or that

eloise was waiting for her things. Their hands roamed, their tongues

danced, their hearts were light. Then the door flung open with a

crash, and they jumped apart. Eloise stood there looking at them.

"Eloise! What, what, what are you doing 'ere?", Nanny asked breathlessly.

"My tummy hurts. I want YOU Nanny"

"Aoww, but... Maybe if I give you some tummy medicine. You might feel

much, much, much better"

"Ok", Eloise said with a shrug, as Nanny dashed off to find the medicine.

Eloise stood staring at Wilkes, "You and Nanny kiss a lot now"

"Oh, er, well yes. I do like kissing Nanny and I believe that she

enjoys kissing me as well"

"Do you kiss anyone else?"

"No! Of course not"

Nanny returned then with the medicine and gave Eloise two spoonfuls.

"There now Pet. Idn't that better Love?"

"A little"

"Would you like to go back to Rachael's place now Love?"

"No, I want to stay here with you Nanny"

"You would? Is it really that, that, that bad?"

"I just want to stay here in my room tonight"

"Aoww, alright Love. Why don't you go get into bed and I'll be in..."

"Nanny! I couldn't possibly sleep, for Lord's sake! It's New Years Eve!"

"Well, then why don't you go get comfy on the sofa and Wilkes and I

will be in there in a minute Love"

"No, no no Nanny! Sir Wilkes can't stay! It's always just you and me

on New Years Eve!"

Nanny looked from Wilkes to Eloise and back to Wilkes apologetically,

and then back to Eloise, "Eloise THIS year is different Love. I would

really like to spend tonight with Wilkes as well"

"But Nanny! My tummy hurts!", Eloise said stomping her foot and

glaring at Wilkes.

Wilkes was taken aback. He had always thought the child had liked him.

In fact he was sure of it, but this past week, as he and Nanny had

grown closer, Eloise had seemed to decide that she didn't care for

him.

"Well, alright Love. If your tummy really 'urts that much... I suppose

it will just 'ave to be me and you tonight"

"Thank goodness", Eloise said as she skipped into the living room

grabbing the box of fudge of the coffee table and stuffing two pieces

into her mouth, "You should call Rachael and let her know", Eloise

said, her mouth full.

Nanny rolled her eyes. She hadn't even let Rachael know where she was

going, she was probably looking all over for her! Catching site of the

hurt look on Wilkes face, she forgot about Rachael for the time being.

She took his hand and led him to the door. They both stepped out into

the hall.

"Wilkes, I'm so, so, so sorry Love"

He looked back at her, not speaking.

"I suppose... that you are upset with me?"

"I'm, I'm surprised"

"Wilkes she isn't feeling well Love!"

"Nan, Really! She just stuffed a fist full of fudge into her mouth.

Her stomach feels just fine. She doesn't want us to spend tonight

together"

"She misses me Wilkes. She is only six years old!"

"So then you admit that she sabotaged us tonight"

"Wilkes! Sabotaged? She is just a child... Now I know we had big plans

for tonight", she said as she played with the lapels of his jacket,

not wanting to look him in the eye, "I'm disappointed too Love"

"Really? Because you didn't seem to fight to hard to salvage our evening"

"Wilkes! What are you implying? You know 'ow I feel about you!"

"Yes. Yes, I do", Wilkes said slowly, trying to calm himself, "I'm

sorry Nan. This isn't your fault. I just... I don't want us to waste

any more time!"

"Oh, Willie I know. I do! I feel the same way, for sure, sure, sure!"

"I Love you", he said, encircling her waist with his arms.

"I love YOU. So, so, so much!", they kissed then, forgetting all about

the child who had caused them problems. Until the door opened and

there she was again.

"Nanny! Rachael just called. You never phoned her and she was worried

sick, for Lord's Sake!"

Nanny looked at Wilkes. He pulled away, kissing the back of her hand,

and then turning it over and kissing her palm, "Happy New Year, my

love", he said, not caring that Eloise was giving him a look.

"Gross", Eloise said under her breathe, before tugging on Nanny's hand

trying to drag her inside.

"Good night Love. 'appy New Year", She said to him.

He gave her a faint smile, before turning and walking to the elevator.

She watched him walk away and disappear around the corner. She felt as

if she wanted to cry. Tonight could have been so, so, so wonderful!

She just knew it. She sighed, as she allowed Eloise to pull her into

their suite.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wilkes. You're pretty damn late. Where is Nanny?", Robert asked, when

Wilkes finally appeared downstairs to meet the other couple.

"With Eloise"

"Why? I thought Bill and Rachael..."

"Eloise is sick, or at least that's her story"

Robert and Catherine looked at each other and then back at Wilkes.

They knew it was only a matter of time before Eloise started causing

them problems.

"Are you alright Wilkes?", Catherine asked.

"I'm fine. Just one of those things"

"If you wish to stay with Nanny...", Catherine began.

"Yes, that would be my wish, but it is not Eloise's. So..."

"I'm sorry", Catherine said.

"Well, come out with us. I know it won't be the same, but we can still

ring in the New Year and get a drink"

"I think I might just retire for the night"

"Oh no!", Catherine said grabbing his arm and taking Roberts with her

free hand, as they moved towards the exit, "No wallowing!"

"You'll feel better after a drink", Robert suggested.

"Perhaps", Wilkes replied, "but not like the other night... I'm too

old for that kind of thing"

"We all are", Robert said with a laugh, "But you can still have a

drink and flirt with some pretty young woman to make you feel better.

Now doesn't that sound good?"

Catherine was about to give Robert hell, when Wilkes stopped them all

in their tracks.

"Oh, no! No, no, no. I'm going back..."

"Wilkes!", Robert said going after him, "Relax, I was just kidding! I

was! I know you're not like that. You only have eyes for Nan. I get

it! I'm the same way. It was just a joke, ok? Come on, let's go"

Wilkes hesitantly joined them again as they set off once again, "I'm

sorry. I don't have much of a tolerance tonight I'm afraid"

"Tolerance for what?", Robert asked.

"Your stupidity", Catherine answered.

A half hour later they were standing on the crowded street in Times

Square. Robert's arms were wrapped around Catherine. Wilkes hated

himself a little for it, but he couldn't help but loath them and their

closeness at this moment. Nanny should be here with him. They didn't

have half the time that most of the couples around him did, and yet

they were apart on one of the biggest date nights of the year.

"10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2", the crowd chanted.

Catherine and Robert embraced each other, kissing and laughing,

forgetting their sulking friend for the time being.

"Happy New Year", Wilkes said flatly, to no one in particular.

A young woman standing next to him, also alone, pulled on his hand and

tugged him over to her. She was clearly intoxicated.

"Happy New Year!", she said as she kissed him on the mouth.

Wilkes pulled back, standing there for a moment in shock, before he

turned away and walked as fast as he could through the crowd. He could

vaguely here Catherine and Robert's voices calling after him for a

while, until they were drowned out by other noise. He took a cab back

to The Plaza.

Back at The Plaza, he went up to his floor and stopped in front of

Nanny's door. He couldn't hear anything and assumed she was already in

bed. He reluctantly moved on to his own suite. As he entered he threw

his coat on the love seat and poured himself a double brandy. He

downed the burning liquid and collapsed onto the love seat.

He sat up after a moment and walked over to the safe. Entering the

combination, he heard the familiar click. Inside he moved aside some

papers and pulled out the box containing his mother's engagement ring,

which had been left to him many years before. He opened the box and

stared at the ring, before closing it and putting it back in the safe.

He went to bed then, kicking off his shoes, but not bothering to

change his clothes. He shut off the lights and lay there in the dark,

thinking.

"What if she doesn't pick me?", he asked the ceiling, as he fought his emotions.

He had known he loved her for quite a while, but until tonight he

hadn't quite understand what had happened to him. His world had

changed, and he needed her now, much, much more then he had just two

weeks ago even. Tonight, however, he realized that what they had at

this moment might be the most they would ever have, and the grief of

that knowledge plagued him now. He begged for sleep to take over.

Which it finally did.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: TURBULANCE

PART 1

Nanny heard a knock on the door and smiled. It was New Year's Day

morning. She hoped it was Wilkes, since she wanted to give him a

proper New Year's kiss. She opened the door and her face fell slightly

when she saw that it was Catherine, not Wilkes.

"Catherine! 'appy New Year chum", Nanny said as brightly as possible.

"Thank you. Same to you! We missed you last night"

"Yes. I wish I could 'ave gone, but Eloise wasn't feeling well"

"Yes, Wilkes told us"

"Oh yes, of course 'e would 'ave. Did 'e, ah, say anything else? I

'ope 'e is no longer upset with me"

"No, nothing else. He was very quiet however. He left right at midnight"

"I see"

"I don't want to pry, but is everything ok with you two?"

"Aoww, I 'ope so Catherine! We 'ad a little argument last night.

Things are fine, fine, fine now, I think. Eloise 'as been awfully rude

to 'im lately though. Wilkes is a love, such a patient man, but i'm

starting to wonder 'ow long 'e can tolerate it"

"You two are crazy about each other. I'm sure everything will work

out. Give it another week or two, and I bet Eloise will be used to

your relationship by then. Now, I have something for you", Catherine

said handing Nanny an envelope.

"What is this?", Nanny asked, looking at the large fancy envelope with

the Genovian seal.

"An invitation, to the Genovian Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball"

"Oh, my sainted Aunt Fanny! A real ball at a real palace!"

"Yes. Robert and I are going. I'm going to have to work a lot these

next few weeks to get the time off, but we'll be there. We were hoping

you and Wilkes might go too. I know Clarisse would love it! She was so

fond of you after meeting you over Christmas, that she phoned her

assistant right before they were sent out, to have yourself and Wilkes

added to the guest list"

"Aoww. That was very, very, very sweet of 'er, but just see my name is on 'ere"

"Well, Wilkes has a separate invitation", Catherine said, holding up

the envelope addressed to Wilkes, "They were both sent care of me. I'm

sure she would have just sent one for both of you, seeing as you are a

couple, but they are very old fashioned in Genovia and her assistant

is the one who sent them out..."

"It's ok. I understand. We're not married", Nanny said the words and

felt a surprising sadness.

"So you'll think about coming then?"

"What would I wear though? ...and who would watch Eloise?"

"We can go shopping together Nan. It's not as if I have a closet full

of ball gowns or masquerade masks lying about"

"No, I suppose not", Nanny said with a laugh.

"We'll figure the Eloise situation out. We'll even bring her with us

if we have too... Just think about it ok?"

"Ok, Chum. I will, will, will"

"Very Good. Well, I am off to work. Will you be seeing Wilkes? I have

his invitation here"

"Oh, well I 'ope to, but I'm not entirely..."

Just then Wilkes rounded the corner from the elevator with a large

bouquet of roses. He stopped in his tracks, seeing the two women

looking at him, before smiling and approaching them.

"Morning ladies"

"Good morning Wilkes. My, what beautiful roses", Catherine commented.

"Ah, well thank you. They are, of course, for my lovely Nan here"

"Aoww, Wilkes! They're beautiful Love!", Nanny said taking them, as he

offered them to her, and inhaling their scent.

"I'm sorry, but I have to rush off to work", Catherine said, placing a

little kiss on both Nanny and Wilkes' cheeks, "Happy New Year you two!

Oh, I almost forgot, this is for you Wilkes. An invitation to The

Genovian Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball. Nanny has one as well.

Robert and I are going and we hope you two might consider it as well"

"Ah, how lovely", Wilkes said, taking the invitation.

"I must go. I'll see you both later", Catherine said as she departed.

After Catherine had left, Nanny and Wilkes stood smiling slightly

awkwardly at one another.

"They really are beautiful", Nanny said, gesturing to the flowers.

"I know roses are your favorite. I'm glad you like them. I, ah, felt

rather badly about last night. I wasn't very... understanding"

"No, no, no. I am the one who owes you an apology. I should never,

never, never 'ad let Eloise win like that. I am just so used to giving

in to 'er... I failed you, and I'm very sorry Love"

"Oh tosh! You did not fail me. It was just a bad situation. Can we,

er, talk Nan?"

"Of course! Eloise is off doing her rounds. Would you like to talk 'ere?"

"That would be just fine", he said as they went into her suite,

closing the door behind them and sat close together on the sofa. Nanny

sat with her hands in her lap, having laid the invitations and flowers

on the coffee table, waiting for Wilkes to begin.

"The thing about last night Nan", he began, "Is that it made me

realize something, which startled me a bit I'm afraid"

Nanny didn't like the sound of this conversation so far. Oh Lord, was

he going to brake up with her?

"What, ah, what was that?", she asked, terrified.

"Well, you see, it made me realize that the way things are right now

between us, might be the way things always are. That is, if Eloise

gets her way. We'll never get any time alone together, never be able

to go on a trip or even have regular dinners away from here and we

will certainly never have the opportunity to, well... make love, or

spend the night in each other's arms as we did a mere week ago"

Nanny sighed, realizing that he might be right, but still scared of

where he was going with this, "I suppose you 'ave a point, but... I'm

so sorry Wilkes. I don't know what to say"

"Say that you want to have a relationship, a real relationship, with

me. Only say it though, if... If that is what you really truly want"

"Of course I want that Wilkes! I love you. I love you like I 'ave

never ever loved anyone"

"Good, and that feeling is mutual", he said with a smile, "Then I

think we have to set up some times where we absolutely, positively

HAVE to be alone. Perhaps two nights a week or so, if that suits you.

Then, if you would want it, you could tell Eloise's mother that you

would like to have Holiday time now and again. You are entitled to

that. That way we could, you know, take romantic trips and such. If

you would like to take trips that is. At the very least we would be

free to do as we pleased, together, for a few days"

"Then... You aren't going to brake up with me?"

Wilkes looked at her bewildered, "Of course not! Is that what you thought?"

"Aoww! I don't know. Perhaps a little bit. I was afraid that's where

this conversation might be leading. I mean the situation is nearly

impossible and most men would not want to be bothered to ..."

"Then I'm not most men. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you",

Wilkes said taking her hands in his.

"Oh Willie! Does that mean... That you aren't going to ask me to give

up Eloise?"

"Do you want to give up Eloise?"

Nanny looked down at her lap as tears slipped down her cheeks. She

shook her head, "I know it's silly. I'm not 'er mother! I know

that!... and yet... I never 'ad a child of my own. I wanted one, but I

couldn't conceive, and so Eloise... She's my baby!", Nanny sobbed.

"Nanny listen to me", Wilkes said pulling her close and holding her,

"I will never ask you to give up Eloise. Especially now that I know

how much she means to you. I just want... to share you with her"

"I want that too Wilkes", she said raising her head to look at him, as

her sobs slowed.

"We will work it out, but we must not always put our relationship

second", he spoke quietly, brushing the wet hair from her face. She

nodded in agreement, as his thumb ran across her lip.

"You would have been a wonderful mother", he said with tears in his

own eyes, "I wish we could have...", he started, but found himself

choked up at the thought of what it might have been like to have had a

family with this woman.

"Me too Love", she replied, stroking away his tears with her thumbs.

"You have no idea what you mean to me", he whispered sincerely.

She looked into his eyes, before replying, "Show me"

He looked back into those beautiful blue eyes that he had fallen so

hard for, and then to her inviting lips. He kissed her and they got it

right, from the very beginning. It was a perfect mix of passion,

gentleness, love and need. Their kiss deepened as she leaned back on

the sofa bringing him down with her. He unbuttoned her new silk

blouse, as she pulled his shirt from his trousers, and wrapped her

legs around him. They continued their kissing, as she put his hand on

her thigh. He began to push her skirt up and just the thought of what

he was doing, though both of them still fully clothed for the most

part, caused a deep moan to escape his lips. They stopped kissing for

a moment and she smiled up at his reaction.

"The door... not locked", he managed, kissing her again.

"Knickers... you have a point", she said stopping his kisses, with her

hand on his chest, "I'll do it".

"No, no. You stay right where you are", he said with a smile, before

getting up and going into the other room to lock the door.

While he was gone, she quickly removed her open blouse, skirt and

stockings. She had on a black lace bra and panties, which she had

recently purchased. She quickly tried to position herself in the most

flattering way. He returned and looked down at her.

"Not fair! I thought I might have the honors", he said, making her

giggle. He quickly removed his own shirt, which was nearly off

already, pants, socks and shoes, before looked down at her, letting

his gaze travel over her body. She was even more beautiful underneath

her clothing then he had pictured. The realization of how much this

woman trusted him hit him.

"Wilkes, are you alright Love?"

"Yes, yes. I'm just... taking you all in", he said truthfully.

"Well, Can you do it over 'ere?", she asked, motioning for him to come

back to her.

He smiled, but hesitated. He thought about that young woman kissing

him last night in Times Square. He hadn't wanted it of course, and he

certainly hadn't kissed her back, in fact he had pushed her away and

left that instant. He still felt a little guilty having not told Nan

about it, however, and he knew he must before things moved farther

along.

"Wilkes?", she asked, sitting up a little bit, her hands covering her

stomach self-consciously.

"I'm sorry darling. I just..."

"Are you nervous Love? Because its been a long time for you?"

"No, no... Well, yes, but that's not it"

"Oh. Well, its been a long, long, long time for me as well, but I'm

sure we can manage", she said with a smile.

"Oh, yes", he said with a chuckle, "Indeed. Like, er, riding a bike, I

believe they say. However, before we... I, er, I need to tell you

something"

"Oh. Alright. Is it bad?", Nanny asked, trying to read his face.

"Not... I. I suppose I'll let you be the judge"

"Oh dear", she said sitting up and reaching for her blouse.

He yanked the blouse from her hands, tossing it back on the floor and

pulled her ankles, until she was flat on her back again.

"Wilkes!", she yelped.

He crawled up her, sitting, in only his boxer shorts, gently on he

upper legs. He leaned down then and kissed her passionately. She

kissed him back equally as passionately, her fingers threading through

his hair, and he knew she still wanted him as much as she had a few

minutes before.

"We'll make this quick, shall we", he asked, still leaning over her.

"Yes. Talk... quick, quick, quickly"

"Yes. You see. Last night, at midnight, as I was standing in the

freezing cold, missing you and watching everyone else celebrate..."

"Aoww Love, I missed you too! So, so, so much", Nanny said, caressing

his back. She wasn't making it easy for him to think.

"Please, allow me to finish", he said, kissing her once more,

briefly,"A young woman pulled me over to her and kissed me"

Nanny's eyed flew open and her caresses stopped. He raised himself up,

still gently sitting on her legs. She raised herself up on her elbows.

"KISSED you?"

"Yes. I didn't know what was happening. She was drunk and just..."

"Kissed you?"

"Well. Yes"

"On the mouth?"

"Yes"

"OPEN mouthed?"

"No, No!"

"Did you kiss 'er back?"

"Nan, of course not! How could you even ask such a thing? I adore you,

I would never..."

"Did you enjoy it though?"

"No! I pushed her away and got out of there. I didn't even say goodbye

to Robert and Catherine. I was horrified"

"Did she even ask if you 'ad a girlfriend or a wife?"

"She didn't ask anything"

"Why, that little..."

"It was quite unexpected. She just did it!"

"I see. Well, it doesn't sound to me like you did anything wrong"

"I don't believe I did. No"

"Then why feel the need to tell me?"

"Because, I suppose I never want to keep anything from you"

"What did she look like?"

"I have no idea! Truthfully"

"Good answer", Nanny said with a smile, "Thank you for telling me",

she said as she lay back down, "and I'm sorry I asked if you kissed

'er back. I know you would never do that Love"

"So, that's it?", Wilkes asked.

"Unless there is anything else..."

"No, No! Of course not"

"Good! In that case... Come to me my love", She said gesturing for him

with her index finger.

Wilkes smiled down at her. She was so wonderful. He kissed her again,

as she wrapped her long legs around him once more. He worried that it

might be difficult to rekindle the flames, as they had been so

abundant before. However, as it turned out, that wasn't a problem at

all. His admission had only fueled their passion. Reconfirming that

they were devoted to one another, and that they could and would

confide in, and trust, one another.

There skin grew hot with their mutual need, and soon she was unhooking

her bra and tossed it into the pile, as he slid off their lower

undergarments. She couldn't believe how free she felt with this man.

He lay above her, looking at her nudity and quivering ever so slightly

form thee excitement of it all. Despite thee effects of time, she felt

more beautiful and sexy then she ever had in her life. He kissed her

body thoroughly, in all the right places, delighting her. She felt the

sudden urge to push him onto his back and climb onto him, which, after

letting him kiss her a bit more, is exactly what she did.

"Allow me, Sir Wilkes", she said in a husky voice, teasing him.

He let out a moan and prayed this wouldn't be over too soon. They made

love slowly on the very sofa where they had barely been able to speak

to one another less then a month before, having both been so terribly

shy, in spite of their courtship. Their experience didn't last long,

but much to Wilkes relief, it was Nanny who gave in to her need first.

Upon hearing her cries of completion, he found himself more aroused

then he could ever remember, and he was then joining her.

"Oh, my sainted Aunt Fanny!", she said, as she collapsed on top of him.

"Indeed", he said as he rubbed her back, which was slightly sweaty,

"You're a marvelous lover my darling"

"I have the right partner", she said kissing him and wiggling down to

rest her head on his chest, "Divine, divine, divine!"

The phone rang then and Nanny sat up to answer it.

"Yes?", She asked breathlessly, as Wilkes smiled up at her, "Robert!

'ello. What's that? Oh, is that why I 'aven't seen 'er for a while?

You brought Eloise for Chocolate chip pancakes with Michael. Very kind

of you, thank you. You'll be back in thirty minutes? Fine, fine. Thank

you. Wilkes? Yes, I saw Wilkes this morning. 'ow did 'e seem? Oh, 'e

was fine, fine, fine. In a very good mood, in fact"

Wilkes covered his mouth with one hand to cover his laughter, before

getting a wonderful idea. Sitting up, he placed kisses on her stomach,

ribs, and finally her lovely ample chest.

"Oh! Yes, I'm still 'ere!", she said, as she half heartedly tried to

push Wilkes away, "No, no, no. I'm sure 'e is... Oh my! No, I'm 'ere.

I am sure Wilkes just missed me last night and that is why he left so

suddenly. Please don't worry. Now I really must go! Thank you Robert.

Yes. Goodbye", she said as she hung up.

"Am I in trouble ?", Wilkes asked with a smile.

"Yes!", she said pushing him back down and kissing him, "And don't you

ever do that to me again", she said as she rested her head on his

chest once more.

"Robert took Eloise for pancakes?", Wilkes asked, resuming the

caresses on her back.

"Hmmm. Yes, Love"

"I could kiss him"

"Kiss me instead", she said leaning up for another kiss, before

nestling comfortably back into his chest, "Aoww, Wilkes... I am going

to miss you so, so, so much when you return to work tomorrow Love"

"Yes. I never could have guessed what wonderful surprises were in

store for me on my holiday brake this year! I make my own hours

though. You know that. We will still have lots of time together. Don't

you worry my dear"

"Good, good, good! Now, we 'ave a few more minutes to lay 'ere. Then

we must get dressed!"

"Yes. Perhaps then we can discuss this Genovian Ball we've been

invited to and, more importantly, perhaps work out our plan for more

alone time?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes", she said softly as she listened to the man she

loved's heartbeat below her, "I must, 'owever, put my lovely roses in

water first"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PART 2

"Catherine! How was your New Year?", Dr. Nichols asked her, as she

placed a pre-made salad on her tray.

"Richard! It was wonderful. Thank you, and thank you for holding down

the fort on both Christmas and New Years"

"Well, we pediatric cardiologists have to stick together. It's a small

club after all. Please tell me your not going to eat one of those

salads"

"Well. I was planning..."

"Oh. No, no", he said, placing the salad back and taking her by the

arm, "I've got a brake too. Let's go get some real food across the

street at that little Italian place"

Catherine looked back at his crooked smile. He was probably five years

younger then her, no spring chicken, but took very good care of

himself. He was a jogger, lean and tan, with a thinning crew cut. Dr.

Nichols was certainly a handsome man, a fact in which she had never

noticed, and still didn't particularly care about, since she was a

happily married lady. Him suggesting they eat lunch together in what

she considered a somewhat romantic setting, however, made her slightly

uneasy.

"Thank you for the invitation, but I don't have long. I think I will

stick with my salad"

"Come on! You've got some time. Besides, I want to pick your brain on

some cases back home. If I am going to be staying here full time, then

I really must find suitable solutions for my patients there"

"You are staying then? In New York? Full time?", Catherine asked

overjoyed. This would mean so much less stress.

"Yes. I have decided to stay. I'm glad to see you are pleased with my decision"

"Pleased? I'm thrilled!", she said sincerely. She would have so much

more time with Robert now!

"Shall we celebrate with a decent meal then? And perhaps you could

give me some advice, as I said, on some cases?"

"Oh, well... alright", Catherine said, realizing she was being silly

about the restaurant. Everyone in the hospital, including Dr. Nichols,

knew how crazy she was about Robert. It was just lunch between

colleagues.

"Fantastic! Let's go", he said as they headed out.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After Robert dropped Eloise back off at The Plaza, after breakfast, he

had brought the kids home to Lori. With the commute, this made it

roughly lunch time when he finally returned to the city. He was

missing Catherine.

They had such a wonderful New Year's Eve, but having her go to work

this morning made him feel a bit sour. He tried not to let it show in

front of her, however. He had kissed and messaged her all over her

body, when she had awoken. He had paid special attention to her feet,

which he knew she would be standing on all day and were still killing

her from last night. Then he made her breakfast in bed, which made her

laugh, since he just sat there watching her eat. He had decided to

bring the grandkids out for breakfast, since she was working. It had

turned out to be a good idea and distracted him from missing his wife.

Now the distraction was gone however.

He drove by the hospital on the way home and on a whim decided to park

his SUV in front. He would surprise her for lunch. Perfect! He thought

about calling her first, but no, Catherine would appreciate the

gesture more if it was a surprise. He looked across the street to the

italian restaurant that sat there. He wondered if they might have

take-out. As he got out of the truck, the cloudy sky above opened up,

sending a freezing January rain down on him.

"Fantastic!", he yelled at the sky as he reached in the back seat to

search for his umbrella.

Finding the umbrella and opening it, he slammed the door closed. He

looked out across the street. There was a lot of traffic, naturally.

This city had too much damn traffic! He saw a couple, whom had just

exited the Italian place. The guy had covered his companion's head

with his coat to shield her from the rain, which she was trying to

resist. Robert wasn't surprised, every woman in the world had seemed

to turn into a feminist these days, but oh well. The guy grabbed her

hand then and they attempted to cross the busy street.

"Idiots", Robert said as he watched them try and cross, "Might be

better to wait for the light geniuses!", he said to himself.

They ran across then, laughing and shrieking, as the rain poured down

on them. As they reached the other side, they landed in a big puddle

right in front of the hospital. The woman seemed to be irritated by

this, which Robert found slightly amusing, until she pushed the coat

off of her head.

"Catherine!", he said in disbelief. She was perhaps fifteen yards away

and he could clearly make out that it was her.

She hadn't seen him. Robert stood there in the rain, watching as they

went into the hospital. Who the hell was that guy? They seemed a

little chummier then Robert would have liked. He was sure they were

just friends, co-workers, not even real friends. He trusted her, and

yet, he felt so damn jealous! As they crossed the street they had

looked like a couple! He got back in his truck then, dripping wet. He

sat there, and sat there. Before finally turning on the ignition and

driving home.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Clarisse leaned her seat back and closed her eyes, as Genovia One

reached the halfway mark in it's voyage home. She heard the door click

to her private chambers and assumed it was her ladies maid with her

tea.

"Thank you. You can set it down in the corner", she said, her eyes still closed.

She heard the familiar sound of the tray being placed down and

retreating footsteps to the door, which sounded like it had been

locked, but she must have been mistaken. She was too tired to drag her

eyes open, but the silence confirmed that her ladies maid had left.

She finally snapped them opened, however, when she felt a pair a lips

cover hers. Before she saw him, she smelt his scent and knew it was

Joseph. She inwardly relaxed, before gently pushing him away.

"That's a good way to frighten a lady", she pointed out.

"Perhaps you are right. Too impulsive. I apologize... your majesty"

"Your majesty? You kiss me and then won't even refer to me by my first

name?", she asked, with a small smile.

"Well. I thought I may be in trouble", he said sitting down in the

chair beside her and taking her hand, "I will miss the extra privacy

once we are back in Genovia"

"Yes", she replied, before looking away, "Did you bring my tea? How sweet"

She was slipping back into Genovian mode. He could feel it. They had

to be so much more careful there and bottling her feelings was a

consequence of this. He exhaled slowly, knowing that the last week was

going to be just that, the way things were... for the week. Once home,

they would still have their daily walks in the garden, their

crosswords in her office, the occasional dance, and even more

occasional kiss, and he supposed that would have to be enough, as

usual, for now. He looked forward to returning to the United States,

as it always seemed to do the most wonderful things for their

relationship. He inwardly vowed to try and convince her to return to

visit her family there, as soon as possible.

"Joseph?", he heard her say then, "Have you heard a word I said?"

"I'm sorry. I think you might have lost me"

"Oh! I said, that Charlotte and Scott, or Shades as everyone seems

keen on calling him these days, will be in momentarily to discuss

security for The Valentine's Day Masquerade Ball"

"I see", he said, rather melancholy.

"You don't Like Valentine's Day, do you Joseph?"

"No"

"Why is that?"

"It's a made up Holiday"

"It has historical roots"

"It's BS"

"Oh, Joseph. Really!"

"I'm sorry, but that is how I feel. If you want to be romantic, why

not do it year round? Or when the mood strikes you, rather then simply

because you are told to"

"Yet I always get a beautiful bouquet of roses and some lovely

imported chocolates every Valentine's Day, for the last few years that

is, from what I suppose is a secret admirer"

"Yes. Well, you do have many admirers"

"Oh tosh! They are from you and we both know it"

"Fine. They are from me"

"You sound like SUCH a romantic when you say it that way!"

"I am sorry, but you are aware of my take on Valentine's Day"

"Then why give them to me every year?"

"Because", he replied with a shrug, as he got up to pour her tea.

"Because?", she asked.

"Yes. Because. Because in my heart you are my lady, and I feel like

you may enjoy getting them on that day"

She smiled at him in reply, before looking out the window. Once more,

he could see her bottling her feelings. He walked over and offered her

the tea cup.

"Thank you", she said as she took it from him.

"Many Countries don't even recognize Valentine's Day, as I am sure you

are aware. In fact, if memory serves, Genovia never did until Mia came

along"

"Yes. Our girl love's Valentine's Day. That is for sure"

"I do think it was good of you to start holding a Valentine's ball for

Mia. She does enjoy them. What is this, the third year?"

"Who said it was just for her? It might have been initially, but I

assure you that I am a romantic, through and through"

"Oh, really?", he asked, with a coy look on his face.

At that moment, before Clarisse could reply, the plane began to shake.

Subtly at first, and then more violently. Clarisse's tea spilt all

over her.

"Oh!", she yelled, looking down at herself, as the plane shook violently.

"Did you burn yourself?", Joseph asked, as he got her to her feet, the

plane still shaking.

"No, I just..."

"Good, let's go", he said as he took her hand and led her quickly to

the conventional part of the plane, with more secure seats.

Most of the staff was already there when they arrived. Joseph quickly

sat Clarisse down and buckled her in, while talking into his head set.

Other members of the staff came barreling in, securing themselves in

seats as well. Things were heard thrashing around the plane. Joseph

and Shades ran around making sure everyone was accounted for. Clarisse

looked around and noticed that some of her staff were crying, others

holding hands and hugging in their seats. This looked bad. This looked

really bad.

"Where is Joseph?", Clarisse asked Shades, as he strapped himself in,

next to Charlotte, a few seats down.

"Speaking with the pilot, your majesty", the young man replied, "He

should be along soon"

"Quite a bit of turbulence!", Clarisse commented, "It is just

turbulence, isn't it Shades?"

"I... I'm not sure your majesty"

Joseph came into the room then, clutching at things every few steps,

until he finally reached Clarisse and buckled himself in beside her.

She frantically tried to help him with the belt, but he was able to

get it on his own.

"What's going on?", she asked him, "Be honest"

"They're not sure, but they think we might have blown an engine"

"Oh God. That sounds bad"

"It could be very bad, yes"

"What do we do?"

"Sit here and wait, I'm afraid", he said taking her hand.

"What! I can't just..."

"I hate it more then you do, but that is all me can do... and perhaps pray"

Their discussion was interrupted then, by an unbelievable humming

noise, which pulsed in their ears. The lights flicked, but did not go

out. The plane then made the unmistakable sound and motion of a plane,

simply put, going down.

Around them everyone started to scream, the buzzing sound got loader

and Clarisse squeezed his hand as hard as she could.

They stared at each other for a long moment, both thinking that this

was likely it... They were going to crash. God, they had never even

made love. They would never see Mia on the thrown. Poor Mia! To loose

her father and now both of them.

Clarisse cupped his cheek with her hand, as he moved forward and

kissed her passionately. She wrapped her arms around him, not caring

about what any of the staff might think. If she was going to die, it

was going to be in his arms.

Then, suddenly, the shaking stopped. The lights were stable. The

noises ceased. The pilot came on then, apologizing to her majesty and

all of the staff, stating that the issue had been stabilized and

everything was going to be fine, although they would be making an

emergency landing shortly, just to be safe. Everyone breathed a sigh

of relief and exchanged small smiles, hugs, and praises to God.

Clarisse looked around at the familiar faces on board Genovia One that

day, many of whom she knew quite well. She was very grateful that

their lives had been spared in addition to her and Joseph's. She

looked up at Joseph then, whom cleared his throat. She realized then

that her arms were still wrapped around him and that people were

looking. She slowly lowered them and looked at her feet.

"I'm sorry", he said to her in a whisper, "I shouldn't have, but I

thought that it was our last moment and..."

"It's alright", she replied, in a hushed tone, "I felt the same.

Thankfully everything is just fine now"

"Yes. Just fine"

"How many do you think noticed?", she asked after a moment.

"I have no idea", he replied honestly.

"Well. I really have to change", she said as she unhooked her seat

belt to head back to her private chambers.

As she stood up she could feel everyone looking at her. It was

different from their normal gaze. She wondered if it was what they had

witnessed between her and her Head of Security, or perhaps that they

were waiting for her to say a few words in regards to the ordeal they

had all just been through. She hoped it was the later.

"Thank you everyone", she began, "for your calmness and quick

thinking. I regret that any of us had to have this experience. There

will be a full investigation to determine what the cause was and to

ensure it never happens again. When we return to Genovia, I will be

giving you all a paid day off, as I believe you certainly deserve it.

I am so very glad no one was harmed. We are a very close group, I

would like to think"

Clarisse could have sworn she saw a newer security guard snickering at

her last comment, and she couldn't help but feel humiliated. They

obviously had seen her and Joseph. Even as a plane was going down, she

was in the spotlight.

"If you'll excuse me now. I've spilt my tea all over myself", she said

as she quickly walked from the room and down the hall into her private

chambers, where she locked the door and had a good cry.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7: JEALOUSY

PART 1

Catherine was exhausted when she got home that evening. It had been a

busy day to say the least. As she rounded the corner, on the way to

her suite, she spotted Nanny and Wilkes just outside of Nanny's suite.

She had to smile at the site, as they were rather caught up in one

another. She almost cleared her throat to let her presence be known,

but seeing the way Nanny's hand's clung to Wilkes' back and the way

his mouth was turned up into a smile as they kissed, she decided not

to. They looked incredibly happy, which pleased her, and she didn't

want to ruin it. She tiptoed past, as quickly as possible, and made it

to her suite without being spotted, quietly letting herself in.

"Sneaking around?", Robert asked her playfully, as she entered. She

had still been tip toeing. He smiled, wondering what the heck she was

doing. Then thinking about his question, and the previous events of

the day, his smile faded. It wasn't that he actually thought she was

fooling around with that guy. It was the look on that guy's face, like

that's exactly what he would like.

"Oh!", she said, spotting him in the chair with his book, "I was

just... Well, I was trying to give Nan and Wilkes some privacy.

They're, ah, saying goodbye in the hall"

Robert laughed at this, "By that you mean "making out" right?"

"Well. Yes"

"I want to see", he said getting up and walking towards her, and the door.

"Robert, no!", she said as he approached.

"Relax. I was kidding"

"Oh", she said, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I would like to welcome my wife home though", he said as he kissed

her neck, inhaling her scent.

"Well. I suppose that would be alright", she said, enjoying thee attention.

He then moved on to her lips, giving her a breathtaking kiss.

"Well", she said as they parted, "Thank you for that"

"Come and sit", he said, taking her hand and leading her to the sofa,

"I made dinner. It's almost ready. Let me make you a drink while we

wait"

"My goodness. You're being very good to me"

"I'm always good to, aren't I ?", he asked.

"Of course you are darling! I was merely teasing you. I'll have

whatever your drinking"

"I could open a bottle of wine"

"That sounds lovely"

Robert returned with their glasses, handing one to her with a smile,

before sitting beside her.

"So. How was your day?", he asked.

"Busy!", she said, taking a sip of wine and putting her feet up, "I do

have some good news though"

"Really? What is that?", he asked, putting his arm around her shoulder

and putting his feet up next to hers.

"Dr. Nichols is staying"

"Dr. Nichols? The visiting Pediatric Cardiologist?"

"Yes. Isn't that wonderful. It will mean me working far less hours"

"Well! That is wonderful!", he said, giving her a kiss.

"Indeed. He has to settle a few things back home, but he is planning

to move to the city very soon and then he will be on staff full time"

"Ah. So, you'll be working closely with him?"

"Well yes and no. We will be conferring a lot, naturally. Perhaps even

sharing an office, but I doubt we will be working the same shifts very

often. That is kind of the point"

"Right. So what's he like?"

"Richard? Oh, you know. I really don't know him very well. He is a

very well known cardiologist. He's very good at what he does. He's

reliable"

"How old is he?"

"A few years younger then me"

"What does he look like?", Robert asked casually.

"Why do you care about that?", Catherine asked him with a laugh.

"Just... Making small talk. I'd better check on dinner. Are you

hungry? I made a lot"

"What are you making?"

"It's a surprise. Something very fancy", he said as he got up and

walked towards the kitchen.

"Oh, well lucky me! I am hungry, actually. Which is surprising since I

had a larger lunch then usual"

Robert was about to go in and check on dinner. He didn't want it to

burn, but he didn't want to pass up this opening either, "What'd you

have?"

"Spaghetti with meatballs, at that Italian place across the street

from the hospital. I went with Richard, to discuss some of his

patients. It was kind of a "welcome to the hospital" lunch I guess"

"I see. How were the meatballs?"

"Very good! We should go some time. Oh Robert, think of how often we

are going to be able to have our meals together now. No more twelve

hour shifts! We should make a list of the places we have wanted to

try... and I'm adding this place. We should just order meatballs.

Dozens of them! They were that good"

"Maybe one day I'll surprise you with some for lunch", he said with a laugh.

"Well, wouldn't that be lovely! Weren't you going to check on dinner?"

"Damn! Yes. Hold that thought"

Robert went into the kitchen to take dinner out of the oven and put in

some bread to warm. As he prepared things, he couldn't help but think

about how foolish he'd been. He had never doubted his trust in her,

but still... Here he was getting upset about absolutely nothing, while

she was walking around thrilled to have more time to spend with him.

He set his casserole aside to cool and walked back into the living

room.

"Can I refill your glass?", he asked when he got back out there.

"Sure! I just hope it doesn't make me sleepier than I already am"

"I noticed your eyes were closed"

"Yes. I'm a bit tired, but so glad to be home", she said puckering for

him to give her a kiss, as he handed her back her glass.

"I'm glad your home too. I, ah, missed you today"

"Aww, well I missed you too my darling. How was breakfast with the kids?"

"Great", Robert said, as he walked back over and leaned against the

frame of the kitchen door to watch the bread, "I took Eloise too.

Wilkes looked eternally grateful when I dropped her back off. Which is

funny, because I phoned Nan a half hour before and she said he wasn't

there, but when we got there his jacket was off and it seemed like he

had been there a while"

"I saw them on my way to work. He brought her roses"

"I wonder what happened after the roses?"

"Robert!"

"Hey, your the one that came in here a week ago, telling me you found

them sleeping in bed together. Not to mention, twenty minutes ago,

implying that they were making out in the hall"

"You have a point I guess. Well, I am happy for them. I was worried

about them last night"

"Me too. The way Wilkes just took off. That's why I brought Eloise for

breakfast. I knew today was Wilkes' last day off and I thought they

could use the time alone to talk... or whatever"

"Your very sweet", she said with a smile.

"No kidding. I am, aren't I ?"

"And so modest! Come sit by me"

"Alright, but just for a minute"

"Just a minute? I thought you said you had missed me today?", she

asked with a mock pout.

"I did miss you, but I have to watch the bread", he said giving her a

little kiss and sitting down beside her.

"What else did you do today?", she asked.

"Well", he started, wondering if he should tell her about stopping at

the hospital, "I had to drop the kids off at Lori's. That took up the

rest of my morning. Then, I stopped at the hospital"

"You stopped at the hospital?"

"Yes. You were at lunch"

"Oh, that's too bad darling. It was thoughtful of you to pay me a visit"

Robert turned and looked at her smiling face and felt a little guilty

not telling her the whole story, "I should tell you something"

"What's that?", she asked casually, taking a sip of wine.

"I was parked in front of the hospital and I saw you and "Doctor

What'sHisName". I saw the two of you crossing the street, laughing in

the rain and I had no idea it was you. I just thought it was some

annoying couple. Then, you took his coat off your head and I saw it

was you and I just froze there"

Catherine sat there, staring at him, confused, "I'm not sure I

understand. Why didn't you come over when you saw it was me?"

"I froze"

"Why?"

"Because... It looked like I had interrupted something"

"What!", Catherine said, placing down her glass heavily, "You saw me

leave a restaurant and share a laugh with a colleague and you just

thought that I ... That I was cheating on you or something?"

"No, no. That never crossed my mind. I just... I felt like you two

were quite chummy and it made me feel weird"

"Oh Robert! Honestly! I thought you were better then that"

"I'm sorry, I was jealous... And confused"

"I can't believe you didn't come over and say hello. What are you

going to say next, that you don't want me working with the guy? Wait a

minute! Is that why you asked what he looked like a few minutes ago?"

"Yes"

"How could you? After all we've been through, you don't trust me?"

"I DO trust you. I definitely, definitely do! I just got a weird

feeling about the guy. Maybe I was wrong. I'm sorry ok"

"I'm not sure I believe that you trust me. Which I think is totally

unfair, since I have even looked at another man since I met you. Yet

it doesn't sound like..."

"Catherine, come on. I trust you! I don't trust HIM!"

"You don't even know him!"

"It was the way he looked at you. It was an instinct, but as I said, I

could have been wrong, ok?"

"He's married you know, from what I hear quite happily"

"Well. Good then"

They were both quiet for a moment.

Catherine picked her glass up again and took a big sip, "Idiot", she

said quietly.

"What was that?", he asked, a little irritated.

"I called you an idiot! Here I was thinking about you all day.

Fantasizing about all the things we were going to do, now that I had

the extra time. I was missing you and..."

"Hold it right there sister! You were missing me? I went for a drive

to another state to pick up my grandkids, take them for pancakes, then

drive them all the way back... Just to have something to do to keep

from missing you! Then, I stop by your work and plan to bring you some

lunch and a freezing rain starts pouring on me. All while I watch you

and some guy do a dress rehearsal of "Singing in the Rain". Then, I

sit in my truck dripping wet, replaying it all in my head to try and

figure out why it bothered me so much. Difficult to figure out, since

I DO trust you! It was him who had bothered me, but whatever. So I

drive all over the city to get the stuff for this great dinner I

thought I would make you... Great! Just great! The bread must be

burnt!", he said as he went into the kitchen with a huff.

He came out a minute later, tossing two oven mitts on the coffee

table, as he sat down beside her.

"Burnt?", she asked quietly.

"To a crisp", he replied, equally as quietly.

"I'm sorry. I know you went to a lot of trouble"

"It was just the bread. The important stuff is just fine"

"That's good"

"Yep"

"Robert... I"

"Catherine, please don't. You have nothing to be sorry for. We both

know that. We both know it was me who overreacted"

"Yes. Well. You wouldn't have if you didn't love me so much I suppose"

"I really, really need you to know...", he said, turning to her, "That

I trust you completely. It never, ever crossed my mind that you were

being unfaithful in anyway"

"Ok", she said cupping his cheek with her hand, "I know"

"I just hated that I thought you were a couple, before I knew it was

you. Then the way he looked at you... But if you say he's happily

married, I guess I was wrong about that. Heck, we can double date with

him and his wife if you want, I don't care"

Catherine laughed at this, "Oh Robert! I love you, but no thank you!"

"I thought you liked Richard? Now Catherine, what are you implying

about Richard?", Robert teased.

"I do like Richard, as a colleague. He is very knowledgeable, and

because of him, You and I will have a lot more time together"

"Then why not make him and his wife our very best friends in the whole

wide world? Think of it, we could sit around... eating meatballs"

She cracked up laughing, "You are so cheeky! And for the record,

Richard is a very nice man and a brilliant doctor, but..."

"Yes?"

"His breath smells like garlic and he talks monotone, plus he's always

telling boring stories about his hobbies. We'll have to find other

people to be our very best friends in the whole wide world"

"Thank goodness!", he said with a laugh.

"Wilkes and Nanny are already our best friends. I like them just fine,

thank you!", she said.

"Me too, but they're all over each other these days"

"That bothers you?"

"Not as long as you let me do the same to you once in a while"

"Oh, please!", she said grabbing him by the neck to kiss him. He gave

her wonderful kisses and licked her lips playfully. She opened her

mouth and things became even more heated. She moved on top of him,

straddling him where he sat, as they continued their passionate

kisses.

"Wait", she said, after a few minutes, "This is really wonderful"

"I agree", he said, breathing heavily, and kissing her again.

"Robert", she said, reluctantly stopping him again, "I'm starving

darling and you went to so much trouble. Can this wait... for

dessert?"

" I... Sure. I aim to please"

"I've noticed", she said kissing him again and letting her hands roam.

"Hey!", he said, with a grin, as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry. That wasn't fair", she said as she got off of him,

standing and offering him a hand as well, "You know, we should

probably try to fight less"

"No way!", he said, grabbing her waist from behind her, as she tried

the walk towards the kitchen, and bringing her close to him, "We like

making up... Remember?", he asked as he kissed her neck.

"How could I forget?", she said through her giggles, "You're tickling

me! What's for dinner anyway?"

"Macaroni and cheese"

"Robert!", she said spinning to face him, "I thought you had gone all

out to make a nice dinner?"

"I did! It's a really good recipe. Seven different kinds of cheeses. I

had to drive all over the city to find one of them. It's baked with

butter and bread crumbs and it smells unbelievable!"

"Well, that does sound good. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I should have explained. It's kind of a nicer version of

our first meal together. I got these peanut butter scones, that are

supposed to be really good and some fancy jam, that was unbelievably

expensive... for jam. That is for dessert"

"Sounds wonderful! How sweet, but I thought we decided dessert would

be in the bedroom?", she asked coyly.

"God I love you!", he said kissing her briefly, "Come on, let's eat"

They sat at the table and ate their meal, which turned out to be even

better then they had thought it would be. They decided to leave the

dishes for the morning. They instead headed into the bedroom.

Catherine informed Robert that she simply had to wash up, since hadn't

done so when she got home from work, before they... did anything. He

agreed and patiently waited in bed for her.

"I feel like such a pig! Spaghetti with meatballs for lunch, and

macaroni and cheese for dinner!", she said through the closed bathroom

door.

"Well, get out here and I'll help you work it off", he called back.

"Cheeky!", she replied.

He switched on the bedside radio while he waiting, listening to news.

Mostly sports scores he didn't care about, some celebrity gossip...

whatever, but then he heard something that made him sit up and listen.

"... and The Queen of Genovia is now resting comfortably at home after

quite a scare today. Apparently, the ruler of the small European

nation's plane had some trouble while returning home from her

majesty's recent trip to the U.S. According to reports, an engine blew

on her majesty's private plane, which was filled with staff at the

time. According to reports, the plane nearly nose dived, before the

pilots were inevitably able to maneuver the plane back up and

stabilize it, until an emergency landing could be made. Further tests

are being done to determine what went wrong. Her majesty gave all

staff on board a paid day off for tomorrow. In other news..."

"Catherine", Robert called to his wife, clicking off the radio.

"Ok, ok", she said, stepping out of the bathroom in a sheer black

terddie, "Worth the wait?", she asked in a sultry voice.

His first thought was "God, she looks incredible", his second was,

"What the hell is the matter with you Robert?".

"Gees. Not even a smile. Not the reaction I was hoping for", she said,

disappointed.

"Sorry. You DO look amazing! However... you need to call Clarisse"

(1 of 2)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PART 2

A few days later, Wilkes stood in his suite, looking at himself in the

mirror. He had just changed his clothes... for the fourth time, and

was trying to think objectively. Did he look dignified? Smart?

Attractive? Sexy? Likely not. Probably more boring, old, and stout.

All the same, he liked this suit better then the others he had tried

on. It was grey, with faint blue stripes. He was rather fond of the

color blue lately, probably because it reminded him of Nan's beautiful

eyes. He smiled at the thought, as he pinned a rose to his lapel. Too

old fashioned? Probably not, besides she loved roses. He put on a bit

of cologne and headed for Nanny's suite.

It was their first real date. They had sat down and figured out a

schedule of baby sitters for Eloise, two nights per week. This was

part of their master plan to have some actual "alone time". Robert and

Catherine would be watching Eloise this evening. Of course it was

nothing like a first date really. They had been courting for months,

although that had been different. An undefined relationship, without

any kind of intimacy. They were incredibly nervous on those "dates"

and Eloise was present for most of them. They were very comfort with

each other now, they loved each other, and they had been physically,

as well as emotionally, intimate with each other. Of course their

intimacy was still new, and they still had a lot to learn about each

other. That, however, just made it better, as it was something to look

forward to.

Wilkes wasn't thinking about the physical aspects of their

relationship tonight however. Which was ironic, since that seemed to

be all he could think about since they had made love, for the first

time, a few days before. He

thought about how wonderful it had been and what she had looked like

under her clothing. He thought about the wonderful closeness he was

sure they had both felt. He also thought about how he could make it

even better next time, how much he would like to take his time loving

her and learn everything she liked. Tonight, however, he just wanted

to have a lovely romantic dinner with her. Perhaps talk a bit. He

still had so much to learn about her, and she was his favorite

subject.

He looked at his watch. He was fifteen minutes early, but he didn't

want to wait any longer. He knocked on the door softly. Hoping Nanny

would be the one to answer it.

"Hello, Sir Wilkes!", Eloise said as she answered the door.

"Ah, hello Eloise. I am here for Nanny"

"Of course! Your big, big, big date!"

"Yes. May I, er, come in"

"Of course!", Eloise said as she let him pass by, "but Sir Wilkes...

Didn't you bring Nanny any flowers?"

"Well... No. I brought her roses a few days ago and so she asked me not to"

"But you must, must, must..."

"I did get her something else, but it is a, er, surprise"

"How wonderful!"

"Yes. I must say Eloise. You seem to be in a good mood this evening"

"Nanny said I have to be nice to you or I will be punished, punished, punished!"

"Oh. I see"

"Nannnnny! Sir Wilkes is here!", Eloise screamed.

"What?", Nanny asked in a muffled voice. She was in her bedroom with

the door closed, "No, no, no. 'e cawn't be! It's much, much, much too

early!"

"Nan", Wilkes called to her then, "I'm afraid I am here a bit early. I

suppose I should have waited. A blunder my dear, I do apologize. Don't

feel the need to rush. I'll be just fine waiting here on the sofa"

"Aoww, that's alright Willie! I just 'ave to finish my make-up Love.

I'll be right out"

"Brilliant", Wilkes said with a smile. Happy she was not irritated with him.

"Nanny had her hair done special for tonight!", Eloise informed him then.

"Did she really?"

"Yes. She has it styled in a french twist. It looks very sheik! They

showed her how to do it all by herself too, so she can do it whenever

she wants"

"Oh, how nice"

"Guess what else?"

"Er, what's that?"

"She had her hair highlighted with blonde streaks, but she still kept

a lot of the grey, because she didn't want to look too young! For

Lord's sake!"

"Right. Well. It sounds very lovely"

"What sounds lovely?", Nanny asked, as she emerged from her room,

looking down as she rummaged through her clutch to make sure she had

her keys.

"I...", Wilkes started, but found he had lost his voice. She was

wearing a black fitted dress, like nothing he had ever seen her in

before. She had on black stockings as well! He wasn't sure why he

found this so exciting, but he did. She was showing some cleavage as

well, a tasteful amount of course, but he had never seen her cleavage,

except for the few times he had seen her in her nightgown and of

course the one time they had been intimate.

"I was just telling Sir Wilkes about your hair Nanny!", Eloise explained.

"Oh!", Nanny said as she remembered her hair and placed a hand on it,

"Do you... Like it?"

"Yes, Indeed! Very much. It's... Well, all of you... ", he said as

stepped in front of her and kissed her hand, "Very lovely, my darling"

"Aoww, Thank you Wilkes! You look very nice yourself. I like this suit!"

"Thank you. It's, er, new. I liked the color"

"As do I. You look very 'andsome Love"

Wilkes blushed at her words, before taking her in once more. Her dress

was truly lovely on her. It rested above her knee, showing off her

gorgeous legs. It had sheer material that covered her cleavage,

shoulders and arms, which made the main section look like a strapless

cocktail dress. Very attractive indeed!

"Well, shall we go?", Wilkes asked eagerly.

"Yes, yes, yes! Aoww, but we 'ave to wait for Robert and Catherine to get 'ere"

"Oh yes. Yes, of course"

"Shall we sit?", Nanny asked, gesturing to the sofa.

"Yes. Of course. We should sit", Wilkes said, as he and Nanny sat on the sofa.

Eloise sat on the floor in front of them, looking from one of them to

the other, repeatedly. Nanny gave a little laugh, hoping Eloise would

stop doing whatever it was she was doing.

"Eloise! What, what, what are you doing Love?", she finally asked.

"Me? Oh, I was just thinking that you two look rather good together"

Nanny blushed at Eloise's words.

Wilkes, however, beamed and said, "Yes. I do believe you are right

Eloise. We make fine pairing!"

"Of course, Nanny would look good with Stewart too"

"Eloise!", Nanny scolded.

"Stuart?", Wilkes asked.

"The elevator operator. The younger one who's balding is max and the

old one, well that's stuart", Eloise informed Wilkes.

"Oh, it seems I always get Max", Wilkes said, "But I do believe I know

who you are referring to"

"Max operates the east elevator and Stuart the west. You always take

the east Love, just like me and Eloise", Nanny explained to Wilkes,

"Which is why you always get Max. Now then... "

"But sometimes we take the west Nanny!", Eloise amended.

"Yes, if Max has a full elevator, I suppose we do... or if I 'ave to

walk Weenie. 'e prefers that elevator"

"Nanny doesn't like taking Stuart's elevator because he pinches her botto"

"Eloise!", Nanny scolded once more.

"Does he really?", Wilkes asked Nanny.

"Aoww, 'e is 'armless Love. Just a lonely older man, who is probably

rawther bored on account of 'aving 'ad to stand in an elevator all

day, for forty years"

Before Wilkes could respond, the buzzer rang.

"That must be Robert and Catherine", Nanny said as she got up to

answer the door, Wilkes followed close behind.

"Sorry we're a few minutes late, but we brought board games!",

Catherine said as she entered.

"She loves her board games!", Robert said as he rolled his eyes.

"You like board games too!", Catherine said, "Hello Eloise!"

"Hello Doctor Catherine! Hello Robert! When are we going for chocolate

chip pancakes again?"

"Eloise! That is rude, rude, rude!", said Nanny.

"It's ok", Robert, "Soon sweetheart, alright? Maybe next time

Catherine can come with us "

"Well. We have a reservation. So...", Wilkes pointed out.

"Go, go!", Catherine said from the sofa, "... and have fun!"

After Nanny kissed Eloise goodnight and made her promise to be good,

good, good for Catherine and Robert, she and Wilkes finally made their

escape. He took her hand in his and kept it there as they waited for

the elevator. They had never walked hand in hand through The Plaza and

the idea that others might see, Nanny found rather thrilling. No one

at The Plaza had ever seen her in a cocktail dress either, for that

matter, and certainly no one had witnessed her reveal any cleavage.

Since she hadn't done so in many, many years.

Max's elevator opened and Max stood inside staring at Nanny and then

smiling at Sir Wilkes. Nanny was about to step on, when she heard

Wilkes.

"We'll get the next one Max", He said, as the doors to the east

elevator closed. Wilkes then looked, with a smile on his face, towards

the west elevator.

"Wilkes? What are you up to?", Nanny asked with a grin.

As the west elevator opened several people stepped off, leaving behind

the infamous Stuart, who was about Nanny and Wilkes' age. He wasn't

used to seeing Nanny without Weenie or Eloise. His eyes shot open and

his jaw dropped, as he viewed Nanny now.

"Why 'ello Stuart!", Nanny said as they stepped on the elevator. She

was careful to stand on the other side of Wilkes, as not to have her

botto pinched.

"Good evening Nanny, Sir", Stuart said, after he closed his mouth.

They rode most of the way to the lobby is silence. Wilkes noticed

Stuart peering at Nanny any chance he got, her cleavage seemed of

special interest to him. Wilkes couldn't really blame the man, but he

decided to have a little fun with him all the same.

"You do look very beautiful tonight Nan", Wilkes said, which was the

truth of course.

"Thank you"

"You smell wonderful as well"

Stuart cleared his throat then, taking a small step closer to Nanny,

as Wilkes suspected he might.

"Aoww, well, thank you Willie", Nanny said, slightly embarrassed.

" I don't believe you realize how lovely you really are me darling.

Why, any man would be very lucky indeed to be your, er, boyfriend. I

do hope you realize that I don't take that role lightly. If anyone

ever does anything to disrespect you, in any way... Well, I couldn't

be responsible for my actions"

Before Nanny could reply, the elevator doors opened, and Wilkes was

leading her by the hand into the lobby.

"That wasn't very nice Love", Nanny pointed out.

"I was just trying to save your botto"

"You were not. You were making it clear that I was taken... By you",

Nanny said, as they both stopped walking, and stood in the middle of

the lobby.

"Oh, well. I suppose I was, er, staking my claim wasn't I ? I'm sorry

Nan. I just, I'm very protective of you these days, you see, and I...

"

"You said you were my boyfriend. Is that a term you plan on throwing

around all the time now?", Nanny asked with a smile.

"If you'll let me. May I ? Refer to myself as your, you know, boyfriend Nanny ?"

"Of course Love. I think that would be absolutely divine, divine,

divine. Although "significant other" is nice as well"

"Oh, yes. A bit more dignified, especially for people our age"

"Yes"

"Although it looses some of the passion, doesn't it?"

"Aoww, well... "

"Perhaps we should interchange them, as we see fit"

Nanny smiled at him, "That sounds brilliant Love"

"Ah, very good. Well then, shall we? I just have to check my messages"

"Of course", Nanny said, as they walked over to Ms. Thompson and Mr.

Salamoni, who were at the front desk.

"Good evening Sir Wilkes, Nanny", Mr. Salomoni greeted them.

"Nanny! You look absolutely beautiful! Are you two going some place

special?", Ms. Thompson asked.

"Aoww, well Wilkes is taking me out to dinner. I'm not sure where.

It's a surprise"

"Well, We hope you two have a wonderful time!", Mr. Salomoni said to them both.

"Could you tell me if I have any messages, Ms. Thompson?", Wilkes asked.

"Let me see... Sir Wilkes. No, not today it seems"

"Ah. Very good. Well, goodnight then to both of you. I must not keep

my significant other waiting a moment longer", Wilkes said to Ms.

Thompson and Mr. Salomoni, before smiling at Nanny.

"Wilkes is my boyfriend", Nanny said much less smoothly, flushing immediately.

"How wonderful!", Ms. Thompson said, "I always knew there was

something there. You make a lovely couple"

"Thank you", Wilkes said, "Have a pleasant evening"

"Same to you both", Mr. Salamoni called, as Wilkes and Nanny headed

out the front doors for their first real date.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh. Charlotte?", Clarisse asked, as she looked up from her desk,

hearing her aide enter.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Would you come and sit please. I'd like a word"

"Of course"

"Please close the door"

"Of course", Charlotte said, closing the door and sitting in the chair

across from Clarisse.

"Charlotte. We have worked together for quite a while now, haven't we?"

"Yes, your majesty"

"Please call me Clarisse dear"

"Alright. What can I do for you... Clarisse?"

"Well, I was wondering if you might help me with something"

"Of course, anything"

"It's personal... It's very personal"

"I would be happy to help any way I can, your maj... Clarisse"

"First, let me say that I trust you. Perhaps more then, well... almost

anyone. Which is why I am asking this of you. It is more of a request

between friends"

"Thank you Clarisse. I'm honored. You most certainly can trust me.

Please, tell me how I can help"

"Yes, yes, of course. I have a plan for something you see. I was

hoping that you may help me carry it out"

"A plan. What kind of plan? You said it was something personal?"

"Yes. I did say that. Tell me, when you think of my personal life,

what comes to mind"

"Well. I... I. Well, just now, when you said it was very personal, I

thought perhaps you wanted me to pick out a gift for princess Mia"

"Oh. no, no! It's nothing like that Charlotte. I'm afraid it's

something much more personal. Something that would cause quite a

scandal, if it were to get out. Which is why I am coming to you. There

is no one else I trust with this. However, if this makes you feel

uncomfortable, I completely understand. Just say the word and I will

forget the whole thing"

"No. I would like to help. I'm comfortable with this and I will keep

your secret"

"Oh! Thank you Charlotte! Perhaps I should tell you what secret it is

you'll be keeping. I'm afraid that it's rather embarrassing. I don't

suppose you would like to guess"

"Guess? Oh, well. I..."

"I'm sorry Charlotte. I'm being silly. I will tell you. I would like

you to help me arrange for... "

"A face lift ?", Charlotte said, interrupting.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Oh! I'm sorry your majesty. I just... You said I should guess"

"Oh Charlotte!", Clarisse said with a deep laugh, " Do you think I need one?"

"Of course not! Your beautiful. I was just teasing, I suppose. I do apologize"

"Tosh. It was funny. I wish it were a face lift. That would be easier"

"Your majesty?"

"Clarisse!"

"Clarisse? Please tell me what it is. It is obviously embarrassing to

you, but you can trust me, and know that I have nothing but respect

for you. I would never judge you. I will understand"

"Thank you Charlotte. Alright. Here goes. I would like you to help me

to arrange for myself to have some privacy. Some real privacy"

"Privacy?"

"Yes. Within the palace. I would like to arrange to, without anyone

knowing of course, entertain a man"

"Entertain a man?"

"In my suite"

"Ok. I can help you do that"

"I would need complete privacy. No cameras, no guards"

"I think we can do that"

"Charlotte, you do realize what I'm talking about don't you?"

"Yes", Charlotte said, feeling her face go red, "You want to go to bed

with a man and as Queen that is nearly impossible without being

caught"

"Right", Clarisse replied, it was her turn to be red faced.

"I think, with my help, we can pull it off. In fact I know we can!"

"Really?", Clarisse asked hopefully.

"Yes. I can pull some strings with security and other staff, without

anyone knowing it or knowing why"

"You are very good Charlotte, but are you sure you feel comfortable with this?"

"Yes. I assure you, as your friend, that I am. May I ask... were you

planning on telling me... Who?"

"Who? Oh! Well, I... Would you want to know?"

"Not if you don't want me to"

"Your very good to me Charlotte"

"May I speak freely? As a friend?"

"Of course"

"If... If it's not Joe, and I must say that I hope it is, then you

must not let him find out about it. It would brake his heart. He's my

friend, and I know that he loves you. He never has told me, but I

know"

"I see", Clarisse said, a bit dazed, "Well. The truth is. I don't want

Joseph to know about it"

"You... You mean it's not... Really? I was so sure that you loved him

as much as he loved you. I have never seen you look at another man

like that, not even close"

"Perhaps I should clarify. I don't want Joseph to know about it...

Beforehand. I would like to... Surprise him", Clarisse heard the words

coming out of her mouth, but couldn't believe they were her own.

"I see", Charlotte said with a smile, "Consider it done. When would

you like this to happen?"

"Soon. Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Very good. I will give it some thought and get back to you in the morning"

"Thank you Charlotte. You have no idea how much this means to me"

"I am happy to help. For ages, I have wanted you two... That is I have

wanted to see you two as a real... I always knew that you both... I am

happy to help!"

"Thank you. I appreciate it"

"Of course. I will see you in the morning then. Have a good evening",

Charlotte said as she left.

Clarisse wished Charlotte a good night, before leaning back in her

chair and closing her eyes. Had she really just asked her aide to help

her have an affair? It was so bizarre. She really shouldn't do this,

yet she wanted it so much! He wanted it too of course, and they were

both alone, they wouldn't be hurting anyone. Why the guilt then? She

knew why. Because she didn't want to do anything to embarrass or shame

her Country. She was the queen. She was held to higher standards of

behavior!

Yet, when that plane had nearly gone down a few days ago... She

realized she wasn't living. Not as a living, breathing person should.

She wanted more then just duty to her country. She would always put

that at the top, but perhaps it was time for a piece of happiness,

even if it was in the shadows and not completely what they wanted.

Joseph wanted to marry her. He had come right out and said it more

then once. She couldn't offer that to him, not yet. She just hoped

that he would accept what she would like to offer him now.

She closed her folders and put them away. It was rather late. She

stepped out of her office, where a guard met her and led her back to

her suite, where she would do a lot more soul searching before sleep

came.

... TO BE CONTINUED


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8: AN EVENING TO REMEMBER

PART 1

"I can't believe they lost our reservation. That has never happened to

me in my life. I'm so sorry Nan"

"Aoww, Wilkes! It's fine, fine, fine. We'll just 'ave a drink at the

bar until a table opens up. She said it wouldn't be too long Love"

"Yes. I suppose", Wilkes replied, tucking her arm in his as they made

their way to the bar.

Wilkes had decided to make a reservation at a restaurant his secretary

had recommended. A seafood restaurant, which was supposed to be quite

good. He knew he should have stuck with one of the restaurants he

frequented for business meetings. None of those places would have lost

a reservation. This place seemed a bit trendy for his taste. They

entered the bar, which was quite full, and searched for a spot to

order.

"What would you care for?", Wilkes asked Nanny.

"Oh, ah, Perhaps a martini"

"Very good. I think I'll have the same"

Wilkes excused himself, as he leaned over a young couple to order their drinks.

"We're leaving if you and your wife would like these seats", the young

woman told him.

Since the bar was packed, and seemingly two deep in every spot, he was

grateful for the seats.

"Thank you. That's very kind of you!", Wilkes said, as he and Nanny

stepped aside for the younger couple to get out.

"Thank you", Nanny said, as the other couple passed by and she and

Wilkes took their seats.

"Stroke of luck, finding a seat at this hour", the bartender said,

returning with their drinks, "Would you like a menu?"

"Thank you, but we're waiting for a table", Wilkes informed him.

"They won't tell you this at the hostess station, but you'll be

waiting quite a bit at this hour. It's up to you, but are you sure you

wouldn't like an appetizer? Here,I'll leave the menu and check back in

a minute", he said, before helping another customer on the other side

of the bar.

"Nice lad", Wilkes commented about the young bartender, "Perhaps he

has a point. Would you like something now, while we wait?"

"If you would like Love. I am a bit 'ungry"

"You pick", Wilkes said, handing her the menu.

"Ok. What are you in the mood for ?"

"You", he said with a cheeky grin.

Nanny laughed, " Would you settle for Oysters Rockefeller? "

"Would I? They're my favorite"

"Aoww, me too"

"A match made in heaven", he said, squeezing her hand below the bar,

"I suppose I should have corrected that young woman who thought you

were my wife"

"Oh, well. What does it matter, right? It's not as if we'll ever see

them again", Nanny said, secretly wondering if he had or had not liked

that she had been mistaken as his spouse.

"Decided folks?", the bartender asked, as he returned.

"Oysters Rockefeller please", Wilkes replied.

"Great. I'll put that in for you. I've got some great home made chips

here for you as well. My name is Brad, by the way. Let me know if you

need anything", he said, setting down plates and the chips.

"See. Idn't this nice Love?"

"Eating chips at the bar? How romantic"

"I'm enjoying myself", Nanny said with a shrug.

"Oh, Nan. I am sorry darling. I am, er, enjoying myself as well. Just

being out with you", he said, as he reached in and tried a chip,

trying to be a good sport.

"So? Are they that bad?", Nanny asked.

"Actually", he said as he took another and handed it to her, "They're

quite good. They're surprisingly warm and soft"

"Yes, quite yummy! Salty, with a bit of vinegar. They are good Love"

"My drink is quite good as well"

"Yes, I agree", Nanny said, before looking down at the bar, which was

light from below with blue lights, "Aoww! Wilkes! Look!"

"What?"

"There are little gold fish swimming inside the bar counter. It's like

a little aquarium"

"Oh yes! That is different. How cleaver"

They sat chatting for a while, until their appetizer came, which was

so good that Wilkes ordered more. They were on their second martinis,

and second plate of oysters, when Wilkes pulled a box from his pocket

and handed it to Nanny.

"A gift", he said, as she took it, a bit confused.

Nanny's heart almost stopped when she saw the blue Tiffany's box. This

wasn't... It couldn't be. He wasn't...

"Open it. Please", Wilkes encouraged, as she stared at the box.

She opened it slowly, revealing a gold heart shaped locket. She was

surprised to find that she felt both relief and disappointment that it

wasn't an engagement ring.

"Nanny? Do you, er, like it?"

"Oh yes! It's beautiful Wilkes! You shouldn't 'ave Love"

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. I very much wanted to. Those are our birth stones

there in the center. A sapphire and a diamond"

"A real diamond?, but it's so large! It must 'ave cost you..."

"It needs to be large. It represents something very important. The

sapphire is my favorite part however, quite a beautiful blue. Much

like your eyes. It's not one of those lab created sapphires. It was

grown in the earth, as it should be"

"Wilkes. This is beautiful. I love it. I really do Love, but you

needn't buy me expensive gifts"

"I have the money Nan"

"I know, but that is not, not, not why I'm with you"

"I know that and I love you for it! Well, I love you for a lot of

reasons, but... You see, that is exactly why you deserve it. This

isn't about money. I wasn't looking for an expensive gift. I wanted to

give you something from the heart. What I found just happened to be,

er, pricey. Please say you'll accept it darling"

"Aoww, well. When you put it that way, 'ow could I refuse? Thank you

Love! I will cherish it forever", she said as she kissed his cheek.

"There's, ah, a picture inside as well"

"Oh!", Nanny said, as she opened the locket, "Oh my! Look at you..."

"I was rather young there. That was when I was in the service. Perhaps

forty-five years ago"

"You were SO 'andsome!"

"Thank you", Wilkes said with a little laugh.

"Oh! You still are Love. I didn't mean it like that. I just never saw

an older photo of you before"

"Tosh, tosh. I know what you meant, and I am very glad that you like it"

"I should put an older picture of myself on the other side. It would

be like we were together way back then"

"Yes! I would love to see a picture of you, as a young woman"

"Oh yes, yes, yes. We'll 'ave to go through my old albums and we can

find a picture for the locket while we're at it. Just not my wedding

portrait, that would be rather odd", she said with a little laugh.

Wilkes looked at her, a bit confused, "Your... what?"

"The picture from the day that I was married. I'm not even sure if I

still 'ave it", she clarified, but noticing the stunned look on his

face, asked, "Wilkes? What's the matter?"

"Oh. Nothing, nothing. I just... You never mentioned... I never knew

that you had been married"

"Of course you did! I told you. I know I did"

"No. I'm quite sure I would remember that"

"Wilkes, yes. I even remember when. It was Christmas night. The night

we slept together in your bed. The night I 'it my 'ead"

"The night we told each other that we loved each other"

"Yes. That very special night. You were 'olding me, and I wished you a

good night. We cuddled and I told you that I wanted to tell you

something. Then I told you about my marriage"

"I.. I.. I don't remember. Did I say anything?"

Nanny thought for a moment, "No, but you squeezed me close to you when

I 'ad finished. I 'ad thought... In acknowledgment. Oh, my sainted

Aunt Fanny! Were you asleep?"

"I... I believe so. Yes"

They were both quiet for a moment.

"I'm sorry", Nanny said quietly, "I 'ad thought that you knew. If it

changes anything..."

"Of course it doesn't change anything!"

"No?"

"No. No, of course not. I was just taken a bit... off guard, but it

doesn't matter to me"

Nanny smiled at him, taking his hand, "Thank you"

The bar tender came back over then, and they decided to order dinner

there at the bar, since it looked like they would never get a table,

and they were quite comfortable where they were anyhow.

"Nanny? Will you tell me about it... again sometime? Since I slept

through it like a fool the first time?", he asked, when they were left

alone once again.

"Wilkes! You are not a fool! You were tired. You 'ad been up 'alf the

night watching my 'ead injury! ... but yes. I will tell you the whole

story another time. I can give you a short version now of you like"

"Well, only if you would like. I don't want you to have to discuss

anything too, er, painful"

"It's ok Love. The short version is this... We were very young. We

married at 'is parents urging. The two of us didn't really love each

other, but we were good friends. We both wanted to start a family, so

we thought it would work, but we ending up divorcing three years

later"

"What happened?"

"I... I couldn't conceive. As you know"

"Yes, but is that why your marriage ended?"

"Yes. 'e wanted children you see, and I gave him my blessing to leave

me and find someone that could give them to 'im"

"And he just walked away?", Wilkes asked in surprise.

"Like I said, 'e wanted children"

"You two could have adopted"

"Well... 'e wanted 'is OWN children"

"Sounds rather selfish to me"

"Aoww, well. I didn't blame 'im "

"Did he end up having children?"

"Oh yes. 'e remarried and 'ad four with 'is second wife"

"I'm very sorry Nan", Wilkes said, as he ran his thumb over her hand,

which was in his under the bar.

"Aoww, everything turned out alright Love. After Charlie remarried, I

moved to the United States and became a nanny. If I 'ad not divorced,

then I never would 'ave met all the wonderful children I 'ave loved

and cared for over the years. I can't imagine 'aving never met Eloise

!"

"No, I can't imagine that myself"

"Besides. I never would 'ave found the love of my life all these years

later. Life 'as a way of working itself out. Doesn't it now?"

Wilkes smiled at her and gave her a short kiss on the mouth as a

reply. She smiled back at him afterwards, just as their food was

arriving.

"Before we eat... may I ?", he asked, gesturing to the necklace.

"Oh! Yes. Please"

He took the locket from the box and fastened it behind her neck. It

hung down, right above her cleavage.

"There", he said admiring how it looked, "Just as I pictured it"

"It is beautiful"

"Yes. It is", he said with a smile.

She knew that he was referring to her, as much as the necklace, and

blushed a bit before saying, "Perhaps we should eat before this lovely

meal gets cold, cold, cold"

"Yes, perhaps you're right"

They ate side by side, as they chatted about many things. Their food

was quite good, and Wilkes decided that he was glad they had come here

after all. Nanny seemed to like it, especially the little fishes that

swam under their plates as they ate, which she kept pointed out with a

smile or a giggle. He found that her delight in such a little thing

touched his heart. She was the most wonderful person to spend time

with.

They shared a dessert, as they discussed the Genovian ball, which they

decided they would attend, since Kay was giving Nanny vacation time

that week. After paying the bill, they left Brad, the pleasant young

man who had served them, a rather large tip and left the restaurant.

They then walked arm in arm back to The Plaza.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PART 2

"Oh God, I am so glad Eloise went to bed early. This was such a good

idea", Catherine said, stretched out on her husband, on the sofa in

Nanny's suite.

"I enjoyed it myself"

" It was absolutely heavenly. Wouldn't you say?"

"Oh yeah. Very enjoyable"

"Deliciously so", she countered.

"Yes", he agreed.

"I told you that you would enjoy it"

"You know me so well!", he said kissing her head.

"However, I don't think we'll be able to move for a week now"

"True. Do you think Nanny and Wilkes will be back soon?", he asked.

"Probably. We had better get things cleaned up or we might get caught"

"So..."

"Robert!"

"What? Me didn't do anything WRONG. Who cares if we're caught?"

Just then the door opened, and Nanny and Wilkes, hand in hand, stepped in.

"Aoww, my goodness. What do we 'ave 'ere ?", Nanny asked.

"Nothing, nothing!", Catherine said sitting up and straightening the mess.

"Let it go Catherine. We've been caught red handed sweetheart"

"Yes. It seems we have"

"What on earth was all this?", Wilkes asked, gesturing to all of the

empty containers on the coffee table.

"Meatballs, among other things. We felt like Italian and went a little

over board", Robert replied.

"He ate most of it!", Catherine said in her defense.

Nanny laugh, "Sure, sure, sure"

"We'll get this cleaned up", Catherine said, collecting containers.

"Aoww, no. No, no, no! You 'ave been very generous with your time 'ere

tonight. I'll clean up"

"Thanks. We're pretty tired", Robert said, stretching, "Eloise can be

quite a handful Nanny. How do you do it every day?"

"Aoww, she's not all that bad. I'm used to 'er I suppose. 'ow was she

for you? Did she mind 'er manners?"

"Yes. She was actually quite good. Just full of energy", Catherine assured her.

"That's Eloise", Nanny replied.

"How was the date?", Robert asked.

"It was wonderful", Wilkes said, smiling at Nanny.

"Divine", she agreed.

"Thank you for allowing us some time alone", Wilkes said to Catherine

and Robert.

"Our pleasure. You two deserve it. Now we'll let you two be alone so

that you can say goodnight", Robert said, taking Catherine's hand and

moving towards the door.

"Oh. Yes. Thank you", Nanny said as they retreated.

"Good night you two", Catherine said as they closed the door.

"Well. It seems they have, ah, read my mind", Wilkes said, taking

Nanny's hands, "I would very much like to give you a proper kiss

goodnight"

"Aoww, well. That would be, yes, quite lovely Willie"

He chuckled lightly at her nervousness, which was fairly obvious

despite their new found physical relationship. He gently slid his

hands around her waist and looked into her lovely blue eyes.

"Oh, Willie", she said, smiling back at him. Loving his tenderness.

He kissed her then, slowly and tenderly, his thumb caressing the small

of her back, ever so subtly. She returned his kisses, until they had

kissed so thoroughly that their lips were swollen, and they both knew

they must stop. As they stood, resting their foreheads against one

anothers, they both peeked at the sofa. The sofa where they had made

love, less than a week ago.

Pulling himself together, Wilkes straightened and stepped back from

her, kissing her hand, "I had a wonderful time tonight Nan. It was

rather, well, delightful to have a real date. Wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, yes, yes. Quite!"

"I very much look forward to our next evening out"

"Aoww, me too Love!"

"Shall I plan something for a few days from now then?"

"I would be very pleased if you did"

"Right. Magnificent. Then I shall arrange it. Tell me, may I come and

say goodbye to you, on my way to work, er, just briefly... tomorrow

morning?"

"Aoww, of course Love! That would be very nice indeed"

"Yes. Brilliant. You have a good nights rest then and I will see you

in the morning", he said as they walked to the door.

"Yes, You too Love", she said as he stepped out into the hall.

"Good night Nanny. I, well, I... I love you"

He was so cute and so sweet, she couldn't resist pulling him back to

her and giving him one more little kiss through the partially open

door. She released him and said,"I love you too. Good night Wilkes"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Charlotte, Where is her majesty? She was supposed to meet with me in

her office for a security briefing, and she never showed up. On top of

that, Shades is supposed to be guarding her and he is not

responding!", Joseph said as he slammed down the hard bound security

log on Charlotte's desk, "If you are unaware of her whereabouts as

well, I'm going to call it"

"Joe. Hello. Oh, I... Call what?"

"A code red!"

"Joe. No! You can't call a code red. The queen is not missing"

"Well I sure as hell have no idea where she is. Charlotte, as Head of

Security, I must know where her majesty is at all times. That is how I

keep her safe. I'm sure you know this"

"Of course"

"Then why do I get the feeling you know where she is and are not telling me?"

"I... I do know where she is. She is safe and I am not keeping that

from you. You simply have not given me an opportunity to tell you"

"I... Alright. Perhaps you're right Charlotte. I apologize. Now please

fill me in"

"Her majesty wasn't feeling well. She retired to her suite for the

afternoon. I should have canceled the meeting with you, but I was

preoccupied with Shades. He is sick as well. There must be a stomach

bug going around"

"She's sick? Have you called the doctor? "

"No. She refused. Perhaps you should go speak with her. You might be

able to convince her"

"I will do that, but I'm calling the doctor first", he said as he turned to go.

"Joe, no!"

Joe turned and looked at Charlotte. She was acting strangely. Perhaps

because she was concerned for Shades and Clarisse, since they were ill

?

"Why not?", Joe asked.

"Because. The doctor... is already here. He is seeing to Shades. I

will send him right over when he is through"

"Alright. Why didn't you say that then?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'm a little flustered today"

"Alright. Well, I will go check on her now. If you'll excuse me"

"Of course"

Joe walked fast paced to Clarisse's suite. He knew how stubborn she

could be, but if she was that sick he would have to convince her to

let the doctor examine her. He got to her suite and was surprised to

see that there was no guard. He knew Shades wouldn't have left without

a replacement, even if he was sick. Joseph tapped on the door. When

there was no reply, he let himself in.

"Clarisse?", he called from her sitting room, towards the bedroom. The

doors were open and the bed was made, "What on earth"

At that moment her heard the door lock across the room behind him. He

turned to look and saw Clarisse standing in her bathrobe by the door.

"Where were you?", he asked as he approached her.

"Laying on the sofa. You didn't see me"

"I see. Did you just lock the door?"

"Yes. I was supposed to after Shades left, until my new guard arrived"

"I'm here, you can unlock it now if you like. How are you feeling?",

he asked, placing a hand on her forehead, "You don't look sick"

"I'm not"

"What? What do you mean? Charlotte said... "

"She lied"

"What? Why? Listen, I don't know what's going on here, but... "

"You will in a minute", she said taking his hand and leading him

towards the bedroom, "We need to talk. Let's go in my bedroom to avoid

the cameras shall we?"

"The cameras will show us going into your bedroom Clarisse!"

"No. They won't. They've been shut off", she said after they got into

her bedroom and she closed the doors.

"But you just said..."

"I know. I lied again. I'm sorry"

"Who shut off my cameras? No one, not even you, is authorized to do that"

"Shades shut them off. Charlotte told him they were being worked on"

"Why would she do that? You two should not be lying to security. It is

our job to keep you safe. Is Shades even sick?"

"No, and also, he thinks you have been guarding me"

"Another lie?"

"Yes"

"What is this about?"

Clarisse opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, thinking perhaps

actions would be better then words. She nervously unknotted the belt

of her robe and let it fall to the floor, revealing her lingerie.

"I want us to make love. I won't want to wait any longer"

He stared at her in disbelief, trying very hard not to look below her neck.

"Clarisse, I... I... I'm a bit confused here. With the timing I mean.

You have been so distant for the last few days, and now... "

"I know. I am sorry for that. I had a lot of thinking to do. Soul

searching, you might say. Not to mention that I was buried in work

that I was trying to catch up on after our Holiday. Joseph, when that

plane almost went down... "

"I know. Me too. That kind of thing has a way of making a person take

a good hard look at their life"

"Exactly. I know this isn't exactly what you want. I know that you

want... marriage"

"Yes. I do"

"This is what I can offer you right now"

"Your doing this for me then?"

"No! I'm doing this for us. For you and for me"

"Well. I appreciate that. I must ask this question though. This is not

a substitute for a future together then?"

"Joseph, of course not!"

"I'm sorry. I had to ask"

"I can understand that, and I respect your position. You must know

that I want a future for us as much as you do. It just occurred to me

that while we are forced to wait, perhaps we should also... live a

little"

"Clarisse, you know that I want this. We both want this. However, I

also know that there is a strong chance that you might regret it

afterwards. I couldn't bare that", he said as he took one of her

hands. He was being very careful not to look at her scantily clad

body, for the time being anyhow.

"Oh Joseph", she said as she cupped his cheek, "I do understand how

you feel, but I can assume you... No regrets"

"I would never take advantage of you"

"Of course not! I know that"

"You are feeling vulnerable, after the incident with the plane"

"Listen to me, alright. I WANT this very much. I have for a long time.

I just needed something to nudge me in the right direction"

"You're sure that is how you feel ?"

"Yes. Now, please don't say anything else. If you want this... then

stay. Make yourself comfortable and allow us to have this moment. If

you do not want this, well I will understand completely. As much as

you may want this, you may not feel the time is right. I would not

hold it against you if that were the case. I mean that. No judgment,

and nothing would change between us. If that is how you feel, then

simply go. It is that simple"

He looked back at her, perhaps still a bit in disbelief. Was this

really going to happen? She had loved him and wanted him for several

years now, but for him it had been so much longer. He dropped his eyes

down to view what she was wearing. A rose colored negligee, the silk

of which clung to her body in all the right places. It fell at her

thighs, where the black lace hem lay. It was cut very low, revealing

her perfect, lightly tanned and freckled cleavage. A large black lace

V allowed him to see right down to where her breasts met her trim

upper stomach.

He met her eyes once again, before turning and walking towards the

bed. He sat and took his socks and shoes off, before looking up and

seeing her watching him. He realized then that she had been afraid

that he might choose to leave. He decided to make some conversation to

ease her nerves.

"I see you have some champagne here. You thought of everything"

"Oh, yes. Well, not everything. I had wanted to have a nice cd

playing, but I forgot to pick one out and it is rather too late to

retrieve one now"

"That's alright. Perhaps there will be something nice on the radio.

Should I pour you some champagne?"

"Oh. Ah, yes. Please do. Pour some for yourself too. I'll just, ah,

dim the lights a tiny bit", she said as she went to the switch, "There

we go. That's nice. Right?"

"Yes"

"Are you sure? I can go dimmer"

"Clarisse, I would like to see you"

"Of course. I'll let that be then. Let me see to the music. Believe it

or not, I do know how to work my clock radio quite well"

She heard the pop of the champagne and soon Joseph was walking around

to the other side of the bed, handing her the glass and placing a

small kiss on her lips.

"Thank you darling", she said as she drank it right down, "Ah. It

seems I picked a good one. I'll have another please"

"Right now?"

"Yes. Why not, right?"

"Alright", he said retrieving her another glass from "his" night stand

as she fiddled with the radio on hers, "I thought you knew how to work

the radio?"

"I do! I'm just not wearing my glasses. Hold on, I think I've got

something here... Ah, there we are", she said as she sat back and they

both listened to the lyrics.

"... You might think I'm crazy,

All I want is you"

"Oh. I love this song. It always reminded me of how I felt about you",

Joseph said, as he handed her the second glass of champagne across the

bed.

"Really?", she asked, listening to the classic rock song, which she

hadn't recalled hearing before.

"You might think it's hysterical,

But I know when you're weak,

You'd think you're in the movies,

Everything's so deep,

But I think that you're wild,

When you flash that fragile smile"

"Oh, so I'm over dramatic am I ?", she teased.

"Just listen", he said, as he returned to her side and sat down beside her.

"Oh I think that you're wild,

And so uniquely styled,

You might think it's foolish,

This chancy rendezvous,

You might think I'm crazy,

All I want is you,

Oh all I want is you,

All I want is you"

"Not a bad song. I heard something about her being stylish didn't I?"

"Yes... and driving him wild. It is basically about an unattainable

woman that he just can't get over, because she is all he wants"

"Yes. I heard that part. I wonder who sings it"

"The Cars", he said with a laugh, "One of the biggest rock bands of all time"

"Never heard of them. I don't generally listen to rock music"

"I've noticed. It did seem to calm your nerves though"

"What nerves?"

He smiled at her, "I'm glad to see your sipping this one", he said,

pointing to her champagne flute, "I'm also glad I said something or we

would be sitting in complete darkness right now"

"Alright. Perhaps I am a bit... nervous"

"If you've changed your mind... "

"I have not changed my mind! I'm just a little nervous. Is that alright?"

"Of course. I'm nervous too"

"Nervous? You? Come now. I have never seen you be anything, but confident"

"Yes. We are both good at putting up fronts when we need to, aren't we"

"Touche. I'm acting silly aren't I ? I am wasting precious time, being

a complete... "

"No. It's fine. It's good. We're getting used to the idea for a few

minutes. Wasn't it funny when the song ended with 'this chancy

rendezvous ? It was like they were singing to us"

"Yes", she said with a little laugh, "But perhaps we can change the

channel now. I would something more... "

"Romantic?"

"Yes"

"Here. Allow me", he said as he turned the dial and found an

instrumental number, that had a significant amount of saxophone. He

lowered it, to allow it to be heard, but just in the background,

"Better? "

"Much better", she said sipping her champagne.

"I know I haven't said it yet. Please don't think I haven't noticed.

You look incredibly beautiful me darling"

"Thank you Joseph"

"Very, very sexy"

"Thank you", she said, blushing slightly, "You on the other hand, are

definitely over dressed"

"You have a point. Shall I ?"

"Yes, please do"

As he stood to remove his shirt and pants, she laid down on the bed

watching him. He stood there in his black jockey shorts when he was

done, smiling at her.

"I would have worn some silk boxers or something, if I had known"

"Oh. No, no. Those look very good on you", she said sincerely.

Suddenly she was very warm.

He walked around and got into bed from the other side. They laid

there, on top of the covers, turned towards each other, and looking in

one another's eyes. They caressed each others skin a bit, and

exchanged small smiles, but mostly they just watched each other. As

they silently acknowledged the step that they were about to take.

"It's been years, and years. I do hope I am able to bring you some...

Pleasure", she said shyly.

She was so seldom shy. He enjoyed seeing this side of her.

"You don't have to worry about that, and it's been quite a while for

me as well. Many years"

"Really? I mean, of course I knew it had been at least four years.

Since that is when we first... "

"It has been a lot longer then that. A great deal longer"

"But why? You're so attractive and gentle. Every woman in Genovia is

mad about you. I know you could have... ", she began, before stopping

to realize why he had chosen celibacy for so many years.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Just... was it because of me?"

"Truthfully? Yes. I didn't want to be with anyone else"

"Oh Joseph! I'm so sorry"

"For what? You didn't force me to fall in love with you. I just did. I

never dreamed back then that you might feel the same some day. If I

had to do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing. You, loving

me, is like a dream come true"

"And I do. I love you so much!"

"I know, and you have no idea how lucky that makes me feel", he said

as he kissed her. The kiss was slow, moist and deliciously tender. He

caressed her cheek with his thumb at the same time.

She loved every second of it, and when he pulled away to trail his

hand down the curve of her hip, she took the opportunity to curve her

leg up around his waist, so she may be closer to him. He smiled at

her, before running his hand underneath her negligee, over her thigh

and hip.

"Mi amor", he whispered to her. He hesitated a moment, looking her in

the eye, before moving his hand up to cup one breast.

She exhaled deeply, in way of a reply. He smiled, and gently moved her

from her side onto her back. He ran his hands back down her then, all

the way down to her feet. He looked up at her, from the foot of the

bed, before running both hands slowly up her beautiful legs. He ran

them up her thighs and stopping, his hands just below the hem of her

negligee.

"How are you feeling?", he asked in a husky voice.

"Wonderful", she replied honestly.

"Are we ready to remove this?", he asked, gesturing to the negligee.

She nodded in reply.

"Sure?"

"Yes, my love", she said softly.

He smiled, and continued his hands journey up her body, this time

sliding up the negligee as he went. He reached her chest once again

and lowered himself to taste her flesh.

"Oh, Joseph!", she said, as her eyes opened wide, before fluttering shut.

After a few moments, her eyes still closed, she felt his attention to

her chest stop, as he slipped the negligee over her head, before

finding her lips. The kiss was deep, sensual and slow. His mouth was

so warm, and she could taste the champagne on his tongue. Wanting

more, she deepened the kiss even more, reaching her arms up to clutch

his back, and wrapping her legs around him. She slid her foot up and

down the back of his leg, and slid her hands down his back until they

reached the hem of his jockeys. She then slid them inside, her finger

tips brushing the curve of his bottom.

He broke the kiss, smiling down at her, "How many years have you

wanted to slide your hands over my butt like that?"

"So cheeky!", she said, as she removed her hands.

"Well, I didn't mean for you to stop", he said as he began kissing her

neck, moving down her throat.

"I thought perhaps... You might like to remove them now"

He continued his kisses, intensifying them as he reached her chest

again. Her eyes fluttered shut once more. He sat up then, and removed

his shorts as instructed. Her eyes remained closed. She was afraid to

look for some reason. When she didn't hear or feel him after a while,

however, she opened her eyes.

He sat on the foot of the bed, looking up at her nude body.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"Not a thing. I'm... admiring. You are so beautiful"

She smiled at him, before letting her eyes fall to the lower half of his body.

"Oh my", she said barely above a whisper.

"You like what you see ?", he teased her, before coming back to her,

via crawling up her body.

"You're awful!", she said with a laugh, "Teasing me so"

"Oh no. I would never tease you. Not truly", he said, kissing her ear,

eyelids, chin.

She claimed his lips the moment they were available to her and they

clung to each other, letting their hands roam as they pleased. They

weren't rushing, but things weren't moving slowly either. After paying

more attention to her body, he looked up at her, looking deep into her

eyes. She exhaled, with a smile on her face, as she nodded to him.

They made love indulgently slowly. Enjoying every touch, every

movement, every kiss. He wanted her to experience all the wonderful

sensations that he was sure he could create for her. The love making

of her past had always been about duty. She deserved sensuality and

satisfaction, and he wanted to give it to her. It wasn't easy for him

to not completely loose himself in his own lust, but his devotion to

her overpowered his need. Soon her moans were getting deeper, her head

and body arching back, as she panted her words of need. She shrieked,

as she floated up to the heavens with the most wonderful sensations

she had ever felt. He smiled knowing he had given her what he had

wanted, what she had needed, and knowing he may give into his own

desire now. She felt his heart pounding, his body quivering, as she

began recovering from her own heavenly experience. She tightened her

hold on him, and encouraged him, as he reached the highest heights of

pleasure one may feel.

They lay there afterwards, panting and exchanging small kisses, before

he rolled onto his side and covered them both with the sheet. She

snuggled back into his arms and they kissed some more. Braking their

kisses, he pulled her tightly against him, tucking her head under his

chin. She ran her hands over his muscled chest, through his light

chest hair and closed her eyes.

"I love you", she said quietly.

"Te querré para siempre", he replied.

She smiled, knowing he had said "I shall love you forever". She closed

her eyes then, and drifted off into the most blissful sleep.

He looked down at her a few moments later, and saw that she had fallen

asleep, "My poor darling. Overworked and under appreciated by most.

Rest now, my love", he said quietly as he stroked her back and enjoyed

her closeness. He didn't want to think about when or if this would

happen again. She seemed quite content, and that made him so

blissfully happy, that he just wanted to "be" for the moment.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9: BIG PLANS

"Clarisse! It's about time you returned my calls", Catherine said to

her sister, as she sat at her desk finishing up some paper work at the

hospital before heading home.

"I know darling. I meant to call sooner, but so much has been going

on... I did tell Charlotte to call you and tell you that I was

alright. You did get that message?"

"Yes. It's good to hear from you though. How are you doing? It's

perfectly normal to be shaken up after something like this. I hope

you're not jumping back into work without taken time to process your

emotions Clarisse"

"Emotions? Since when have either of us ever let our emotions show? "

"You know what I mean"

"Yes. Well, I assure you that I am just fine"

"How's Joseph. He was on board too, was he not?"

"Yes. He was, and he is fine. We have grown quite close since our near

death experience, as a matter of fact"

"As I recall you were quite close before it too"

"Cheeky"

"Seriously. That's great. You two have bonded and taken something good

from a bad experience. That reminds me of when Robert and I first met.

Tom had just died and Robert's wife was no longer herself, of course

she passed away not long after, but we bonded from our shared grief

and it brought us quite close together"

"Yes. Joseph and I are closer then ever. Of course we still have to be

very careful. Our relationship is still a secret, naturally.

Although..."

"Yes?"

"Well, we kissed in front of quite a few of the staff... rather

passionately, when we thought the plane was going down"

"That must have been a terrible feeling. Thinking it was all over. So

is the staff talking now? "

"Surprisingly, no"

"Perhaps they cut you some slack, under the circumstances"

"Or maybe it just hasn't "hit the fan" yet... so to speak. We will

just have to wait and see"

"Right. Well, I can not wait to see you in February, at the ball, so I

may give you a big hug and thank God that you are safe"

"Perhaps you won't have to wait that long. That is actually why I am

calling. I have a weekend open in a couple of weeks and I thought I

may pay you a visit"

"Of course! That would be wonderful. What day were you thinking? "

"Ah, let's see... January 20th and 21st"

"Great. That is perfect timing. I should be going down to part time

right around then and I should have lots of time to spend with you"

"Oh! So the visiting cardiologist is staying then?"

"Yes. I'm quite happy about it. Anyhow, I will have both the guest

rooms ready for you. I assume that Joseph is coming as well"

"Oh, well yes. Joseph will be accompanying me on the trip, as well as

a couple of other guards, but we will be booking a suite this time. I

don't want to put you out again"

"Clarisse, it's fine! You're family!"

"No, no. We will get a suite"

"No! I will not hear of it. You are not putting us out! You shall stay

with us and that is final"

"Catherine?"

"Yes?"

"I would prefer to be alone with him"

"Oh! I'm sorry... I had thought that you were terrified of being alone with him"

"I was... before"

"I see. Well, if you would prefer to book a suite, then by all means... "

"Thank you, and thank you for the offer"

"You aren't going to give me any more details are you?"

"Not a chance"

"Between you and Nanny, I get absolutely no gossip!"

"How is Nanny, and Sir Wilkes?"

"They're good. They had been spending a lot more time together out of

The Plaza. They found sitters for Nanny's charge, Eloise, a couple

nights a week, so that they might have proper dates"

"Oh. How nice for them"

"Yes. I can't imagine dating someone without ever going out on a real

date. I mean how would you ever get to know a person, or build a real

relationship? I would think that it would be... Oh! Clarisse, I'm

sorry. I wasn't thinking about what I was saying"

"Or who you were saying it to? It's alright darling"

"No, it's not. I feel terrible. Of course you and Joseph can build a

real relationship without going on dates!"

"Thank you, but you know... You have actually given me a wonderful

idea... Do you remember that movie. Goodness, it must be thirty or

forty years old by now, "The Parent Trap" ?"

"Sure. That's a classic. The twin sisters who switch places... Oh no!"

"Oh yes!"

"Clarisse, I could not be you! You're a queen, people would know"

"Not if we do it right. I think I have just come up with a wonderful plan..."

"You're starting to sound like Lucy, and I'm feeling a bit like Ethel"

"Who? "

"Lucy and Ethel... I Love Lucy!"

"Oh yes, yes", Clarisse said with a laugh, "If you think this is a

crazy idea, I should tell you what I put poor Charlotte through in

order to... Oh, never mind"

"In order to what?"

"Nice try. Will you hear me out or not?"

"I suppose, but I don't like the sound of this. I'm a doctor, not an actress!"

"You won't have to do a thing. Here's what we do..."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

TWO WEEKS LATER

"So. 'ow are you enjoying our evening thus far?", Nanny asked.

"Oh, immensely. Thank you... and you?", Wilkes returned.

"Oh. Yes, yes. Quite nice"

They sat at a dark corner table, in the very fancy, and frankly a

little bit stuffy, restaurant where Wilkes had made reservations for

their date that evening. They were just having their tea, after having

finished their meal.

"Nanny?", Wilkes asked after a few moments, "May I... ask you something?"

"Of course Wilkes"

"Well, ah, this is our sixth of these dates that we have orchestrated.

If my tally is correct"

"Yes. It 'as been six"

"Right. I was just, well, I was wondering if you, you know, were happy

with the way things are going?"

"Well I... I... I'm not quite sure I know what you mean. If you're

asking if I enjoy our dates, then yes, of course I do"

"Oh. Yes. Of course... and I am glad that you enjoy them"

"Naturally... And you, also, seem to enjoy them"

"Oh! Yes! Of course. They're quite nice"

"Yes. Quite"

"Indeed"

"We always 'ave a nice, nice, nice dinner"

"Yes, very nice dinners"

" I 'ave enjoyed our conversations very much as well"

"Oh yes. Yes, of course!"

"We have learned a great deal about each other, I would say"

"Yes. Indeed we have. I always enjoy, well... kissing you goodnight, as well"

"Yes. I enjoy that myself Love. In fact... "

"Yes? "

"Well, this is probably my favorite part"

"Oh. Well, yes. Mine as well"

"Yes. Rather divine"

"Indeed"

"Yes"

"Our dates are immensely enjoyable"

"Oh yes. Yes"

"It's just that... "

"Yes Love?", Nanny asked hopefully. Hoping what had been on her mind,

making love again, had been on his as well. She had no idea he was thinking

of marriage at this moment, and though she would love the idea, she assumed

that his nervousness was stemming from wanting to bring up their lack of

physical intimacy in last three weeks, as hers was.

"Oh, nothing. I just realized that it has been three weeks since we

have been having these lovely dates", Wilkes pointed out, hoping to

drop a hint that it would not be unheard of for them to become engaged at

this point, if that was their mutual wish.

"Oh. Yes, three weeks"

"Three weeks... Almost a month"

"Yes. Since the New Year. Do you... often think about New Years Day?", she asked

nervously, referring to the one time they had given in to their needs.

"Do I think about New Year's Day? Oh!", he replied, turning red, "Well... You know.

On occasion. You?"

"Aoww, well... of course I do! Perhaps I shouldn't admit that... ",

she said, as she bit her lip.

"Oh. No, no! I am very glad that you did Nan. It was a very

special day for us"

"Yes. It certainly was"

"The first time we... well, you know"

"Yes. The first, and... the ONLY time. That is what is bothering you then?

That we haven't made love again since the first time?"

"No, no... Or... wait. Is that what was bothering you?", Wilkes asked, confused.

Nanny looked at him, mortified, "Oh! I am so sorry. 'ow very unladylike..."

"No, no. Please don't be embarrassed sweetheart! Of course I want to, er... do

that. Again. Of course I do!"

"Aoww, I should never 'ave said anything... It was just so wonderful! I felt so

loved, so valued and I suppose I 'ad 'oped that you were wanting to

experience it again too, too, too..."

"I do! I do! Of course I do... I simply. I want to, you know, respect you", Wilkes

replied sincerely, concerned more now with having her not feel embarrassed, then

dropping hints about marriage, "However, that does not mean that I did not very

much want to have another... opportunity. To... express our love.

For each other. Together. In that way, I mean", he stammered.

"Aoww, Wilkes I know, know, know you respect me Love"

"I do. Very much. I would not ever want you to think that I only wanted. Well..."

"I could never think that Wilkes. I must say, that I am pleased that you do

want to... That is, I am happy to know that you too would like to, once again...",

she looked around, before whispering,"make love"

"Oh Nanny, of course I do! That's all I can think about. Well, that and...", he

began, stopping himself from mentioning marriage until the time was right,

"Well, that's not ALL I think about... "

"It's OK Love. I know what you meant. I want the closeness that, ah,

that kind of intimacy brings, as well"

"Yes, exactly! The closeness. That is what I urn for. Not that it

wasn't also extremely, er, pleasurable. I mean it really... That is to

say that you were so... and I thoroughly...", he stammered, before

wiping his brow.

"I understand. I really do. I feel exactly the same. It's just...

well, there never seems to be the opportunity"

"Yes. I've noticed"

"It seems as soon as we return from dinner, an irritated baby sitter

is sticking their 'ead out the door, desperate for relief. Eloise is

purposely being bad, bad, bad for them. I don't know what's gotten

into 'er"

"She feels as if I am taking you away. That is what has gotten into her"

"Yes. I suppose you're right. She was so good that first night with

Robert and Catherine... Until she learned that our going out was going

to be a regular thing"

"Yes. Well. I must admit that I have considered, er, inviting you back

to my place after dinner. Several times in fact, but it just seemed, you

know, disrespectful to you, and we would have to rush"

"Yes. Quite so"

"That is not what I want for us"

"No. Nor do I Love"

"We do know everyone at The Plaza rather well, and if they saw you coming

out of my suite, well... I would never want to embarrass you like that"

"Yes. It would never work any'ow Love. Eloise would know!"

"Well. I did have another thought, but I'm not exactly sure, er, how

you would, you know, feel about it", Wilkes said, thinking of an idea which

had crossed his mind.

"Well. We won't know until you ask Love"

"Yes. Quite right. Well, I had thought that perhaps we could..."

"Yes?"

"Get a... a room"

"Aoww, my sainted Aunt Fanny! No, no, no Wilkes! We are not going to

sink that low. I 'ave made it all my life without checking into a

sleazy motel, that charges by the 'our... and I don't believe I would

like to start now!"

"What? No! Nanny, come now, you didn't think I would ever bring you to

a place like that! That is not what I was suggesting. What I meant was

that, perhaps, we could get a suite at The St. Regis, or another hotel

of similar stature. They have wonderful food at The St. Regis as well", Wilkes

replied, wiping his brow. He left out how he wanted to plan the perfect evening

which would include proposing to her.

"Aoww, well. That does sound much, much, much better then some dumpy

motel room of course. I am sorry. I should 'ave know that you would

never, never, never bring me to a place like that Love"

"Never! You are a lady... not that anyone should be bringing any

woman, lady or not, to a place like that"

"I still don't think it would work though Willie. It would just be

too, too, too embarrassing! If we checked into The St. Regis with no

luggage and then checked out again a few hours later..."

"I thought of that. I had thought that I could always check in that

afternoon. I could bring a suitcase even and perhaps, you know, set

things up for us. To make it romantic I mean. I could do it on my

lunch hour. Then we could return in the evening and we'll be able to

bypass the front desk completely. We can order some dinner and some

wine from room service and, you know, have a nice evening. Together.

Then we can return to The Plaza as usual. I can then go the next

morning and check out, and no one will be the wiser"

"Well. It does sound like you 'ave thought of everything", she said

with a smile, "Aoww, but it will be so, so, so expensive! I don't want

you to waste your money like that"

"Tosh, tosh. I could care less about that. Well worth it. Consider it

an investment in us", he replied.

"Aoww, Willie. You are very sweet Love"

"Does that mean... ?"

"Yes... Book it"

"Oh. Yes. Well... Brilliant!", Wilkes replied, making a mental note to go by

Tiffany's to see if there was a ring which may be more suitable for Nanny,

rather then his Grandmother's engagement ring.

"Thank you Wilkes. For 'aving the courage to suggest it. I know that

wasn't easy for you Love"

"Tosh, tosh. I just... I did not wish for it to come out wrong. I very

much want it to be a very romantic experience, for both of us"

"It will be sweet'eart"

"I want us to be able to take our time with each other. I want to

count every one of your freckles. I want to learn exactly how you like

to be touched", he whispered.

"Oh my!", Nanny whispered, with a flushed face. No one had ever given

her that kind of attention.

"Yes. Well. I could go on, but I think you get the idea"

"Yes, and I very much want to give you my full attention as well"

"Right. Brilliant. Alright, then. I will see to that first thing in the

morning. I suppose now we should go relieve Bill and Rachel ?"

"Aoww, yes! I think we 'ad better. Let's move, move, move"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Catherine ? Wow, you really do look like Clarisse dressed like that",

Robert commented, as he spotted his wife sitting on their sofa, in one

of Clarisse's suits.

"You like it? Do I look like a queen? "

"You look good in everything, and you are a queen. Queen of my heart",

Robert replied.

"A very diplomatic answer", Clarisse said, entering the room, dressed

in a pair of Catherine's scrubs,"How do I look?"

"Like me, on my way to work", Catherine replied.

"Good!", Clarisse said in reply.

"Can we go over this little plan of ours again?", Robert asked,

sitting beside his wife.

"Let's wait for Joseph. He is just checking in with the guards in

their suite. He should be up momentarily"

"I'm here", Joe said, having heard Clarisse's last sentence as he

entered Catherine and Robert's suite.

"Alright. Let's go over the plan then", Clarisse said, sitting in the

chair across from the sofa.

"Well, well. Look at you!", Joe said, as he looked over Clarisse in

Catherine's scrubs as he leaned against her chair.

"I hope you don't mind my wearing this on our... date, Joseph.

Catherine and I thought this would be a good choice, since there would

be no confusion of my identity in this outfit. Everyone would assume I

were Catherine"

"Good point", Robert said, "So what's the plan again?"

"Right. So, here it is. Catherine, dressed as myself, and Joseph head

downstairs and go to The Oak Room. Robert and I, dressed as Catherine,

will head down a few minutes later and wait in the lobby. Joseph

excuses himself from Catherine, whom everyone will think is me, and

steps into the lobby to "use the phone". I will then say goodbye to

Robert, as I, as Catherine, am going to work. Robert meets up with

Catherine, dressed as me, in The Oak Room. I leave The Plaza en route

to the hospital, as Joseph follows from a distance. I will then go to

thee italian restaurant, as will Joseph, that you two suggested,

across from the hospital. Since no one will care were Catherine is

going, it is unlikely anyone will spot Joseph and I. That is it.

That is the plan"

"Good God. That's confusing!", Robert complained.

"Tosh. It's not that bad. We can handle it", Catherine assured Clarisse.

"I have some issues", Joseph said.

"Of course you do", Clarisse said with a sigh, "What's the problem?"

"The problem is that you need security at all times, even if you are

dressed as someone else"

"You will be with me, or following not far behind"

"Not when I am in The Oak Room with Catherine and you are in the lobby"

"That will only be for a couple of minutes Joseph! Besides Robert will

be with me"

"He is not a trained guard!"

"Oh! I have gone off with Mia in San Francisco without security for hours"

"You did that once, and I did not know about it. Frankly I'm still a

little upset about that!"

"Are you sure you two need a date? You sound an awful lot like a

husband and wife already", Robert commented.

Clarisse averted her eyes at this.

"Alright. I suppose it will be fine", Joseph said after a few moments,

"But I want everyone to be very careful and keep an eye out for

threats of any kind"

"Done", Robert said, "Ok. Shall we get this show on the road?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR'S NOTE: If you would like to read more PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! There is really no point in writing them if no one lets you know what they think. If you get a little jpy out of reading, then give me a little joy by posting what think. Fair deal. Thank you, Thank you ;)

CHAPTER 10: BIG TROUBLE

"This is nice Joseph", Clarisse whispered, over their intimate little

table in corner of thee Italian restaurant, as she took a sip of her

wine.

"I would have to agree", he said as he intertwined his fingers with hers.

"How is your Tortellini Con Polo?", she asked.

"Fine. Not bad Italian food here. Catherine and Robert were right"

"Not bad for The States you mean. Do you remember that wonderful pizza

we had in Italy last year?"

"Of course I do. It was fantastic!"

"Indeed it was. Mouthwatering. I savored ever morsel", she agreed.

"I recall. In fact, though it did taste very good, I do believe that

is why I remember it so well. The way you enjoyed it, I mean"

"You were staring at my while I was eating?"

"Yes. I believe that is the only time I have seen you eat without a fork"

"I did use my hands didn't I? Well, it was rather hard not too"

"True. Pizza doesn't taste the same with a knife and fork... and that

pizza was so good, well it would have been a shame"

"Exactly! You understand me more than anyone. Do you know that?", she asked.

"Hmm, yes. What was your favorite part? "

"Of that pizza?"

"Yes"

"Oh. Well... Everything really. It was just you and me eating together

that day, and that rarely happens... So that was nice"

"Yes. Certainly, but what I meant was what did you enjoy about the

pizza itself ?"

"Oh. Well, let's see. It was nice and warm out of the oven"

"Yes. I recall that as well"

"It had a lovely garlic taste without being too overpowering, and the

tomatoes! So fresh"

"Yes. The basil was fresh as well, and the... "

"Mozzarella!", she finished for him, "Oh yes. Very good. I liked the

olive oil too"

"Yes. Deliciously greasy, but not in a bad way"

"Exactly. You know, I remember you eating that pizza as well"

"Oh, do you? Do tell"

"Well...", she said with a shy smile, "I recall you having some olive

oil on your lips"

"I see. Go on... ", he said, as he placed his hand on her knee under the table.

"I don't recall much else... Just that you licked it off very slowly.

I wondered if you had caught me watching you and had been teasing me

in fact"

He laughed a bit at this, "I wish I had noticed, but no. Any licking

that you might have enjoyed watching was completely legitimate... and

as I recall you did a fair amount yourself. Your fingers to be

exact... One by one"

"Well", she said in a husky voice, "They were rather dirty"

He knew she was being a little cheeky, but he had to wonder if she

knew just what saying things like did to him. He slid his hand up her

knee just a bit, to give her a hint, " Those were juicy tomatoes

weren't they? Tender and sweet"

"Yes", she said, letting a little breathe escape, as a smile appeared

on her face. She knew what he was doing, and she wasn't going to deny

herself the pleasure of playing along, " The dough was quite good. I

recall you sinking your teeth into the crust and taring a piece off"

"Indeed. You did the same. Despite the fact that it was very hot. I'm

surprised it wasn't too hot for you"

"Few things are too hot for me", she said, biting her lip, as she let

her foot out of her shoe and let it run up his pant leg, over his

calf.

"Yes. Well", he said as he cleared his throat, "We had that lovely

wine with it to help cool our tongues"

"Oh. That was good wine. I spilled some however. I recall because that

seldom happens. I must have been lost in the ecstasy on my taste buds"

"Perhaps. I know I was lost in ecstasy myself. I remember you spilling

your wine down your front. You had a tiny bit of cleavage that

evening, and... "

"You enjoyed that, did you?"

"What?", he asked, playing dumb. Part of him not wanting to admit it,

part of him wanting to hear her say it.

"The site of that white wine", she whispered, feeling rather daring,

and sliding her foot up higher in his trousers "as it trickled down...

between my..."

"Oh God!", he managed, as he stopped her foot with one hand.

"Too much ?", she asked.

"No, no... but can we get out of here? "

"You'd like to go back to our suite? ... But why ?", she asked with a

cheeky grin, continuing her foots descent.

"You're the devil !"

She let out a deep laugh at his statement and removed her foot, "Let's

go", she said with a smile.

"Just let me pay", he said, beginning to stand, but sitting back down.

"Changed your mind? "

"No. I simply... I, ah...", he leaned closer to her, to whisper, "I

can't stand up at the moment"

"Oh!", she said laughing, "I see"

"Yes", he said smiling back at her, as they both sat sipping the rest

of their wine.

"Better now? ", she asked after a few moments.

"Almost. Sorry. It is your fault, however"

"I must admit, I can not believe I could possibly have such an effect on you"

"Believe it"

She smiled back at him, before being bit by the naughty bug again, and

deciding to lick her lips seductively.

"Clarisse!"

"I'm sorry", she said laughing rather hysterically, "I couldn't help myself!"

He couldn't help but laugh too. It was so good to see her enjoying herself.

"You're so beautiful", he said seriously, after a few moments, causing

her laughter to cease.

"Even in scrubs? ", she asked, looking down at her clothes.

"In anything", he said, finally standing to pay the bill, before

leaning down to whisper, "but if I may say, even more so in nothing"

She smiled up at him, leaning her head back for him to give her a lovely kiss.

"Be right back", he said.

She nodded, and he crossed the room to go and pay the bill.

She exhaled. What a good time she was having, and it seemed the night

would only get better. Little did she know...

"Catherine?", a mans voice said, interrupting the fantasies of herself

and the man she loved, that had began playing out in her mind.

"Oh! Ah, yes. I am doctor Catherine Howard"

"Well of course you are!", Dr. Nichols said, "That much I know, but

what I am unsure of is... "

"Yes?", Clarisse asked, slightly annoyed.

"Catherine, I saw you. That wasn't your husband. You were kissing another man!"

"Oh, no. No, you misunderstood. He is just a friend of my sisters"

"I saw the way you kissed him Catherine! The way you looked at him...

You're having an affair aren't you? ", he asked, raising his voice.

Several people in the restaurant had turned to look, including Joseph,

who was now making his way over. Clarisse held up her hand to him,

thinking that his presence would only make matters worse. Joseph

stopped, half way across the room, and waited, though it pained him to

do so.

"I assure you that I am not!"

"I'm not judging you Catherine, and please don't try and deny it. I

understand completely. Your husband seems like a nice guy, though we

have only met once, but he really isn't a good match for you is he? He

is certainly no doctor, and he can be rather crude"

"I beg your pardon?"

"What I don't understand is... Why this guy?", Dr. Nichols asked,

motioning to Joseph, who was, in return, watching him very carefully.

"I'm sorry but...", Clarisse started.

"Why not me ?"

"What ?"

"If you were going to have an affair... I mean, God Catherine! You

know I'm crazy about you! You must know that, and call me crazy, but

I think you might feel the same"

"Listen to me!", Clarisse said standing, "I don't know who you think you are..."

"Let me show you then !", he said, as he grabbed her by the waist and

kissed her.

His lips were wet and parted, his hold on her strong. Clarisse

squeezed her lips tightly shut after a moment, and pushed on his

lapels in an effort to free herself, but could not. Someone ripped him

away from her, and before she could even see it happen, the

unmistakable sound of someone being punched was heard. Clarisse looked

down and saw Dr. Nichols at her feet, his nose covered in blood.

"You broke my nose!", he yelled up at Joseph.

"Serves you right", Joseph said, "What's the matter with you? Do you

always go around kissing married women?"

"Do you?", the man shouted.

Joseph led Clarisse away a few yards, before returning to Dr. Nichols and

pulling him up, "Who are you? I want a name. Now"

"Dr. Richard Nichols! I'm a very prestigious doctor, who is going to

sue your ass! Who are YOU?"

"None of your business. Now I want you to listen to me. If you ever

touch her again... I mean even a hand on the shoulder. You will be

in much tougher shape then you are now! Do you understand me? "

"You have no right..."

Joseph took Dr. Nichols by the collar and pushed him up against the

wall, "I didn't hear you say you understood"

Clarisse almost told Joseph to stop, but remembering that he was

protecting Catherine as much as herself, she decided not to. She

certainly did not want this man to be harassing her sister.

"Fine", Dr. Nichols finally said, trying to take a breath.

"I didn't hear you! "

"I'll stay away from her", he managed.

"Fantastic. Glad we could clear that up", Joseph said as he released him.

"What about my nose?"

"There is a hospital across the street", Joseph said, as he walked over

and took Clarisse by the arm, leading her towards the door.

"Hey!", Dr. Nichols called after them.

Joseph turned and gave the doctor a look that could have killed. The

doctor shut up, clutching a cloth napkin to his nose.

"I don't want to see any of you in here again!", the owner yelled as

they all exited.

Dr. Nichols crossed the street towards the hospital, not looking back

at Joseph and Clarisse, who had just gotten into a taxi.

"Are you alright?", Joseph asked her, once the taxi was en route to

The Plaza, "I should have never left you alone"

"I'm fine. Are you alright? It looks like your blood pressure is

through the roof! "

"Fine"

"I'm sorry. This was all my fault. I should never have suggested

Catherine and I switch places"

"It wasn't your fault! It was mine. I left you alone. I kissed you in

public... Two things I never do, and see where it got us"

"Well. Joseph never kisses his queen in public, no, but that's not who

we were tonight"

"Well, kissing "Catherine" turned out to be just as bad..."

"That's not what I meant. I meant that we were simply a man and a

woman tonight, and up until the end, I enjoyed every minute of it"

Joseph turned and gave her a faint smile, "Me too"

"Do you think we might be able to salvage some of this evening then?

We did go through a lot of trouble to arrange it"

"If your not too upset with me"

"Oh Joseph, really! I know that you view yourself as my protector, but

you were not my guard tonight"

"No... I was your man"

"Right"

"Well, that's worse! As your guard I protect you with my life, but as

your significant other, I... Well it goes beyond that"

"You did protect me darling!"

"Not before he got his grubby little hands on you"

"Oh, Joseph!", she said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?", he asked, slightly irritated.

"Nothing. Just, you're rather adorable when you are jealous"

"Well! I'm glad it amuses you so"

"Does your hand hurt?"

"Yes!"

"May I kiss it better for you?", she asked with a slight smile.

He looked at her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you"

"Don't be silly. You're understandably frustrated. Now, let me see

that hand", she said, taking his hand and kissing it gently, several

times, "Better?"

"Yes", he said with a little smile.

"You know, I thought about tonight every night before I fell asleep

these last two weeks"

"Me too", he admitted, "Perhaps we should put thee events of the last

twenty minutes out of our heads, so that we may... "

"Enjoy our night? I would very much like that my darling"

He smiled at her, kissing her hand this time, "I guess we can wait

until morning to tell Catherine and Robert about our little run-in

with Dr. Nichols"

"Oh! I hadn't even thought of that"

"In the morning", he said, sliding his arms around her.

"In the morning", she agreed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You are such an ass!", Catherine yelled, as she laughed hysterically.

Robert was right behind her, tickling her into a fit, "We are supposed

to be keeping a low profile! Do you really think my sister, the queen,

would be screaming and laughing her way down a hall in The Plaza

Hotel?"

"She wouldn't be calling me an ass either, but that's why you're the

fun twin", he said as he eased her against the wall, and resumed

tickling her.

They had just finished their dinner downstairs and were now on their

way home. They had drank some wine and danced, which they hadn't done

in quite a while. Now all they could think about was bed, not that

they were tired.

"Stop!", she laughed, as she fell into a fit of giggles once more.

"Ok", he said, slowing down the tickles, but not completely stopping

them, as he kissed her.

She kissed him back passionately, and soon he had forgotten all about

tickling her, as he wrapped her in his arms, still leaning against the

wall.

"You're so easy", she managed, through the kisses, "Do you see how

simple it is for me to distract you"

"Nothing I didn't already know", he said, as he kissed her ear,

throat, neck, and descending rapidly.

"Robert? Could we possibly take this to our suite? This is a public hallway!"

"You're no fun!", he said, continuing to kiss her.

"I'm fun! I just don't want to be caught making out in the hall"

"Come on! We'll give Mrs. Thornton something to talk about", he said,

slipping off her suit coat.

"Robert!", she said laughing, "What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing?", he asked, bringing his face close to

hers and unzipping the back of her skirt.

"You're crazy!", she said, but pulled him towards her for a kiss, all the same.

They became a tangle of limbs as their kiss deepened, shirts were

pulled out, buttons undone, hands roaming.

"We have to get to our suite", she said.

"Yes", he agreed.

Neither of them moved from their spot however, or stopped what they

were doing. They heard a door close and footsteps coming from around

the corner, and finally broke apart. Trying to straighten themselves,

but not getting very far before they were met by the other couple.

"Nan, Wilkes... Hi", Robert said, closing his shirt, which was wide open.

Catherine smiled at them, a little embarrassed, but relieved that it

was their friends, "Hello"

Nanny and Wilkes stood together, hand in hand, looking back at the

other couple. Both their mouths were open, as they looked them over.

Wilkes finally pulled himself together first, and cleared his

throat. Nanny closed her mouth, and made a faint smile, before looking

at Wilkes with wide questioning eyes.

"Good evening", Wilkes said to them finally, "Robert, and, er, your majesty"

"Oh!", Robert and Catherine said together.

"We're so sorry to have, er, interrupted...", Wilkes said.

"No, no. See we can explain", Robert replied.

"Robert!", Nanny said then, "Poor Catherine! 'ow could you?"

"No! No, see...", Robert started.

"I must say I'm surprised myself. Robert, you are my closest friend. You

and Catherine... You're simply crazy about each other... I had thought. This

is all so..."

"What about 'er?", Nanny said, motioning to Catherine, whom she

thought was Clarisse,"Clarisse, you may be the Queen of Genovia, but

you are also Catherine's sister. 'er twin sister! She trusts you, and

what about Joseph? That poor man is so in love with you he can't see

straight... And 'ere you are..."

"Oh, for goodness sakes! It's me! Catherine. I'm just dressed as

Clarisse to fool people", Catherine finally said.

Nanny and Wilkes looked at each other, and then back at Catherine uncertainly.

"It's true!", Robert offered, "Clarisse and Joe wanted to go on a real

date, but she could never do that in her position. So Catherine and

her dressed as each other, to take the spotlight off of her..."

"So that she and Joseph may have some privacy", Catherine finished.

"Aoww! Catherine, I'm so, so, so, sorry!", Nanny said, realizing it

was in fact Catherine.

"Yes. Please except my apologies as well", Wilkes added.

"What for? How were you to know", Robert said with a shrug.

"I'm still confused", Wilkes confessed, "Why is Queen Clarisse and

Joseph in town?"

"They're just in for the weekend. They wanted to spend a little time

alone. They have a suite downstairs", Catherine said.

"Together? 'ow nice", Nanny said sincerely.

"Right. Ok", Wilkes said, "And you two are half dressed, in the hall,

because, er... ?"

"Oh. Ah. Well...", Robert started

"Wilkes!", Nanny scolded, "That is none of our business, for Lord's sakes!"

"Right. Sorry", Wilkes said, realizing Nanny was right.

"Don't be", Catherine said, picking up her jacket, "This was

inappropriate of us. WE are sorry, and thank you for defending me as

you did"

"Tosh. It's fun to be inappropriate once in a while", Wilkes replied.

Nanny smiled, and looked away. Thinking about where she and Wilkes

were about to go and what they were going to do.

"Where are you two off to? Didn't you just have a date last night?",

Robert asked.

"Yes! Well. We did. However...", Wilkes started.

"Bill and Rachel watched Eloise last night and since Mrs. Thornton

could watch Eloise tonight as well... We just thought... ", Nanny

explained.

"We compensated Mrs. Thornton quite well", Wilkes informed them, "So

she was more then happy to do it, and we waited for Eloise to go to

bed, so she'll never be the wiser"

"I'm surprised you would leave Eloise two nights in a row. You are a

live-in nanny, I mean", Robert said, not really thinking about what he

was saying.

"Yes. Well. It won't become a habit, but just this once...", Nanny

said, feeling guilty now.

"What's the matter with you!", Catherine said, slapping her husband on

the arm, "She needs a life of her own too!"

"I know! I agree. I'm on their side. Hell, I think she should retire

and they should move in together! I just thought it was her job to

stay with the kid 24/7. I was just surprised. Sorry"

"I'm sorry. He's had some wine. I think what Robert means to say is

that it sounds like a lot of trouble, you must really wanted to go out

tonight", Catherine said casually.

"Well. We, er, have plans... ", Wilkes replied.

Nanny's eyes shot open, terrified that he might tell them what their

"plans" were.

"We're going to the opera", Wilkes finished.

Nanny breathed a sigh of relief, "Yes! The opera! Aoww, Wilkes. Are

you sure I'm dressed up enough Love?"

"Oh, yes! You look absolutely beautiful! People are much more casual

these days. A cocktail dress is just fine"

"I agree", Catherine said with a smile, "Nan, why didn't you tell me

you were going to the opera? You know how I love it"

"We just decided last night. At dinner. We were having a nice chat

about 'ow lovely our dinner dates are, but we just felt like they were

missing something. Right Love?"

"Yes. That is exactly what we said. We just wanted... A different

experience. Something special, very special. Tonight should be a

memorable night", Wilkes replied, making a mental note to stop in his suite

for Nanny's engagement ring on their way out.

"Well good luck. I can't stand that crap. All those women hitting high

notes! The men too, even", Robert added.

Wilkes stifled a smile, before saying, "I rather enjoy it. Always

have, of course. Though I haven't been in years, but now... Well, it

is very special with Nan", he said turning to Nanny, as their eyes

locked.

"Oh. Have you two been before?", Catherine asked.

"Just once", Nanny replied, lost in her lovers eyes.

"When? You two never said you had been to the opera. What did you

see?", Catherine asked curiously.

"What? Oh. No, no. I'm sorry. The opera, yes, this is our first time

going to the opera", Nanny replied.

"Well. We must be off", Wilkes said, wanting as much time with Nanny

as possible.

"Yes. 'ave a nice evening", Nanny said, as they took their leave.

"You too", Catherine called.

"See ya", Robert said, as the other couple waved from the elevator,

before the door closed.

"I don't know where they are going, but I have a feeling it is not to

the opera", Catherine said to her husband, as they walked to their

suite.

"I don't care where they're going, as long as they don't think I was

making out with your sister"

"No. They know it's me", she said, as they finally entered their own

suite and locked the door.

"But how do I know though? I took your word for it, but for all I

know, you are really Clarisse. I might have to do a thorough

inspection"

"I bet", she said, wrapping her arms around the back of his neck and

kissing him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh! My sainted...", Nanny began.

"Aunt Fanny!", Wilkes added breathlessly, as he rolled to his side,

and brought her close to him in his arms.

"Oh Willie..."

"My love", he said kissing her shoulder.

"That was so, so, so wonderful!"

"For me too", he said, kissing her temple now.

"I think I might die, die, die if I experience that much pleasure

again. No one 'as ever showed me so much attention in all my life"

"I assure you that I enjoyed every second of it"

"Yes. You certainly did appear to", she said with a giggle, leaning up

for a little kiss.

"Indeed, and now I get to hold you for a while. I must say, this was a

good idea"

"A very, very, very good idea", she said, closing her eyes.

"You enjoyed your dinner as well?"

"Oh, yes Love. It was very good"

"... And your bath?"

"Yes... That was even better then the food. No one has ever washed my

hair for me before. That was rawther... "

"Strange?", Wilkes asked with a laugh, "I would understand if you had

thought it a strange request"

"I was going to say divine... Divine, divine, divine. I loved it!"

"I love YOU"

"Aoww, I noticed", she said, smiling over her shoulder at him, "It is

the most extraordinary feeling knowing that you do, and I love you

too"

"You were happy with everything then?"

"Oh, yes! ... more then 'appy. Blissful"

"Good! I want to make you very, very happy Nan. Always"

"I know Love"

He snuggled her against him more securely, thinking he would wait

just a few more minutes, since they were both so comfortable, before

he proposed to her. His eyes flew open then. Oh no! The ring! He had

forgotten to stop and pick it up in his suite on their way out! How could he

have been so careless? He had been so excited for their romantic, life-

changing evening that he had forgotten the most important part.

It had been a lovely night for both of them. The

dinner, the wine, the little dance they had by the radio, their bath,

their lovemaking, in which they took their time with each other, and

now their holding one another close. It would have been the perfect

night to ask her to marry him, but now he would have to wait.

"Let's do this every Saturday night", Nanny said, her eyes closed, a

smile on her face as she traced his arm with her index finger.

"Would you really like that?", Wilkes asked, hoping that perhaps they

could recreate tonight next weekend, and he could then propose.

"Oh, Wilkes", she said with a laugh, "I would, but that would cost you a

fortune for sure, sure, sure!"

"I don't care! I have the monty, and it is an investment in us.

Say you will Nan. Please?"

"Well... ", she said, thinking it over, "Alright Love. We'll try to

manage it. It 'as been a wonderful night"

"It's not over yet", he said, cuddling her, as he closed his eyes and

kissed her neck.

"I could just stay 'ere forever and ever", she said happily, "But

realistically we really should get ready to go soon Love"

"Tosh, tosh, tosh. It's only 11pm"

"Yes. We've already been gone three hours. We must be 'ome by 11:45.

Mrs. Thornton will want to be in bed by midnight for sure, sure,

sure!"

"It's 11pm? Well, Mrs. Thornton is already home then"

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Well...", he said, opening his eyes, "You see, I know that Mrs.

Thornton doesn't like to stay up terribly late. So I spoke with her

while you were tucking Eloise in, and told her to go ahead and go home

at 11pm"

"What? Oh my Lord!", Nanny said jumping up, "We 'ave to get 'ome.

Eloise is only six! She can't, can't, can't be left alone! Where are

my shoes?", she asked, frantically looking around the room.

"Nan, please! Let me finish. She's not alone! I would never do that.

Miss Thompson is with her. She was going to head over to your place

for a couple of hours. I didn't think you would mind, since she

watches Eloise from time to time, and she was going to be up watching

her program until late anyhow. So we, er, have a bit more time. I told

her we would be back by 1am. I'm sorry. I should have told you, but I

wanted it to be a , you know, surprise"

"Oh. Well. Alright", Nanny said, relaxing a bit, and calling off her

search for her shoes and things.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Aoww, of course not Wilkes! Next time you should check with me though

Love. I'm in charge of Eloise and must, must, must know who she's

with"

"Of course. It won't happen again. It is nice though, isn't it? To

have the extra time together?"

"Aoww! Yes, yes, yes. Very nice Love"

"Why don't you, ah, come back to bed"

She smiled shyly at him, before nodding and returning to bed. They

snuggled up together under the sheets, both feeling very happy and

content. They laid together, not speaking, but rather, resting and

exchanging occasional kisses and constant light caresses.

They were quite tired, of course, it was rather late. Nanny soon

became so relaxed that she feel asleep. Wilkes smiled at her, watching

her sleep, before closing his eyes himself. He just wanted to rest his

eyes for a few minutes. However, he had been quite tired himself and

soon he had also fallen asleep. This wouldn't have been a bad thing if

one of them had woken up within the hour, or perhaps even a couple of

hours later, they would have just been a bit late getting in.

As luck would have it, however, they were both so happy, relaxed and

exhausted in the hotel's expensive silk sheets, that they both slept

right through till morning. Nobody at The Plaza knowing where on

earth they were, or what they should do about Eloise, and certainly

not knowing what to do about their reliable elder residents, whom were

now apparently missing.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Chapter 11

AUTHOR'S NOTE- Thank You: Faithful Magewhisper for your REVIEW! They mean a great deal! Please readers, let me know what you think. It's the only way to know that people are actually reading... I am blown away by the number of people who are supposedly reading, based on the stats, but no one ever SAYS anything. Please review... and then I can update sooner. Thank you! ;)

Here's the next chapter:

CHAPTER 11: AFTERMATH

Wilkes woke up feeling more relaxed then he could ever remember

feeling. It took him a moment to remember why he was feeling so

peaceful... last night, with Nanny. He smiled, his eyes still closed,

remembering the wonderful evening they had shared. Everything had been

so perfect. He revisited thee intimacy that they had experienced last

night in his mind. It was so wonderful to show her what she meant to

him in that way. To kiss every inch of her, and then to hold her close

until it was time for them to go... He searched his mind for the end

of their evening. He had held her close, she had fallen asleep so

sweetly beside him, that he remembered. He had watched her sleep,

before resting his eyes himself, and then...

His hand moved then, over a curve which was starting to become

familiar to him, Nanny's hip. Nanny's hip, he thought with a smile.

Nanny's hip. Nanny's... hip? His eyes shot open at the realization

that he was still there laying beside her. He had fallen asleep!

He sat up quickly and saw sunlight streaming through the window. No!

No, no, no! It was morning. He looked at the clock, 9:37. Oh, dear. He

looked back over to where Nanny slept. She was stirring in her sleep.

She was going to kill him, or worse, leave him! He jumped out of bed

and pulled the curtains closed. The lamp was still on from the night

before. Nanny was stirring more now. In a panic Wilkes yanked the cord

of the clock out of the wall.

"Wilkes", Nanny said faintly, as she woke.

"Yes. Yes, I'm right here", Wilkes said, walking around to her side of the bed.

"I fell asleep. I'm sorry", she said, still half asleep.

"Tosh, tosh"

"My Lord, I feel so, so, so good!"

"I'm glad. Myself as well", he said with a smile, enjoying this last

moment, before it all came crashing down.

"Thank you, for all of this Love"

"Of course, sweetheart. Of course. Listen, we... er, we had better get

dressed Nan"

"For sure, sure, sure. What time is it?"

Wilkes felt his heart drop. He couldn't possible keep the truth from

her, even if he had wanted to.

"I'm sorry Nan. I... I did not intend to... It's... It's 9:45 in the morning"

Nanny's smile faded at the realization of what he was saying.

"We didn't! Please say you're joking Wilkes!"

"I'm... afraid not"

"We stayed out all night!", she yelled, as she tore the covers off of

her, "Oh my Lord! Oh my Lord! What are we going to do?"

"Well. I think all we can... "

"Move, move, move... I must find my clothes", she said, dashing past him.

"Right. Sorry. Do you suppose we should call, er, your suite?"

"No!"

"Oh. Alright"

"We'll call Catherine"

"Right. Brilliant", Wilkes said, still standing next to Nanny's side of the bed.

Nanny scurried past him towards the bathroom, "Wilkes!"

"Yes? What can I do?"

"Get dressed for Lord's sake!", she said before closing the bathroom door.

"Right"

"Then we'll call Catherine before we go", Nanny called through the door.

"Of course", Wilkes said, as he quickly got dressed. He couldn't help

but feel saddened at the way things had turned out. Last night was so

wonderful, despite him having forgotten the ring, and now...

"I'm ready", Nanny said, stepping out of the bathroom, dressed in her

black cocktail dress from the night before. Her hair up in a messy

bun, "Needless to say, we do not 'ave time for showers"

"Right. We can shower when we return to The Plaza", Wilkes said from

the bed, where he had been sitting to tie his shoes. He stared at her

now, waiting for some kind of sign of what she was feeling towards

him. Did she hate him now?

She noticed him watching her, and said,"I don't 'ave any make-up or

even a toothbrush. So please pardon 'ow I look", she said pulling up

her dress to hide her cleavage. This dress was not what she considered

appropriate for daytime.

"You look beautiful, even like this... Lovely, as always, that is",

Wilkes said sincerely.

"Let's call Catherine", she said, ignoring his comment and sitting

beside him to pick up the phone.

"Is it ringing?", he asked after a moment.

"Busy!", Nanny said irritated, "Well, let's just go. We 'ave wasted

enough time, for Lord's sake!"

"Right", he said, "We'll just check out at the front desk"

"Like this?", Nanny asked terrified.

"Oh", Wilkes replied, "I, er, don't want you to be embarrassed. Would

you like me to come back later and check-out? I have until 11am"

"Well. I don't want to trouble you, but the idea of checking out of

The Saint Regis in a cocktail dress from last night..."

"Right. I'll bring you home and, er, face the music, so to speak, with

you. Then I will come back"

"I can go to The Plaza alone, if you do not want to 'ave to come back"

"No. I won't here of it. We're in this together"

"Alright", Nanny said rising and moving towards the door.

"Nanny? May I ask you something?", asked still seated on the bed.

"Wilkes, we 'ave to go!"

"I know", he said walking towards her and taking her hands, "I just

need to know... Do you hate me now? For letting this happen?"

"What? Wilkes, of course not!"

"Really?"

"It's not your fault, at least not entirely. We both feel asleep!"

"So... Nothing has changed between us then? Because I love you so much,

and I want to know we have a future"

"Aoww, of course we do! I love you, and despite 'ow it all ended... last

was a wonderful gift"

"I am grateful that you feel that way", he said kissing her briefly, "Now then.

I won't waste any more time"

"Yes Love. Let's move, move, move!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Where are they Robert?", Catherine asked her husband, for what seemed

like the hundredth time that morning.

"I don't know, but try not to worry"

Catherine gave him a look at this, "Don't worry? This is Nanny and

Wilkes we're talking about. The king and queen of reliability and

promptness. They're the most responsible people I know. They would

never stay out all night! They're dead in a ditch somewhere. I just

know it"

"They are not dead! They're just... missing"

Their floor was a hub of activity that morning. After Nanny and Wilkes

had failed to return home the previous night, Miss Thompson had tried

Wilkes' suite, and then moved on to Catherine and Robert's. As more

time passed and the couple didn't surface, several employees of The

Plaza had voluntarily gone searching for them in the park and

surrounding blocks, but there was no sign of them. Mr. Salamone, being

a nervous man, had called his brother, the police commissioner and

arranged for someone to come and take a report that morning from

Catherine and Miss Thompson, though the couple wouldn't be officially

"missing persons" for thirty-six hours. A reporter had gotten wind of

it as well, and decided it may be a good story, seeing how Wilkes was

a prominent businessman on Wall Street, a knight, and had ties to the

Queen of Genovia. He and his camera man were now bothering the

residents with questions, much to Mr. Salamone's dismay.

Clarisse and Joe were there as well. They had come to Catherine and

Robert's suite for breakfast and had been informed of the situation

with Nanny and Wilkes. Joe had called his security team up from their

suite to help with the search. He would guard the queen in their

absence.

Kay, Eloise's mother, had arrived home early that morning, as luck

would have it. She was outraged when Miss Thompson informed her that

Nanny had not returned from the night before. However, unlike thee

others, she was more irritated then concerned. Eloise ran around

trying to get someone to tell her something. Mr. Peabody was on their

floor, with his daughter Rachel and her boyfriend Bill, as well as

many other staff, seeing if there may be anything they could do.

Joseph suggested they check the security cameras, to see when Wilkes

and Nanny left and if they had returned to the building.

So there was quite a few people in the hall when the elevator dinged,

everyone's eyes looking over hopefully, as they had each time it

dinged that morning. The doors opened and a young woman stepped off.

She was surprised by all the people looking at her, but their eyes

shifted away soon after. She made her way to the door of Wilkes' suite

and knocked, causing everyone's gaze to return to her once again.

"Are you looking for Sir Wilkes?", Miss Thompson asked.

"Yes. I'm his niece, Alexis", the young woman replied. Again,

surprised by all these people looking at her.

"He is not in. We are actually looking for him. When is the last you

heard from him?", Catherine asked.

"Oh, a few days ago? He doesn't know I was coming. My visit is a

little surprise"

"I see", Catherine replied.

"All these people are looking for Uncle Wilkes?", Alexis asked looking around.

"That's right", the reporter replied, "Could you tell us a little

about your uncle. For a background to the story?"

"Can I... what? Wait, why is everyone looking for him?"

"Hi, I'm your Uncle's friend, Robert", Robert said, stepping in front

of the reporter, "Wilkes has spoken about you to us. This is my wife

Catherine"

"Nice to meet you. I know Wilkes is very fond of you", Catherine said

shaking the confused young woman's hand.

"Here's the situation. Wilkes went out with his girlfriend last night

and never came home", Robert informed her.

"Nanny?", Alexis asked.

"Yes. Have you met Nanny?", Catherine asked.

"No, but when I call him he talks about her all the time"

"Yes", Catherine replied, "They are very fond of each other. It is not

like them to stay out like this. Nan has a little girl she looks after

and so I am sure this is not something they planned. We're a bit

concerned"

"Oh, Uncle Wilkes! I hope he is alright... and Nanny too of course"

"She better have a darn good explanation if they are alright", Kay

said from further down the hall, in the crowd of people.

"I'm sure there is a reasonable explanation for everything", Mr.

Salamone commented.

"Where is Eloise?", Catherine asked Kay.

"Mrs. Thornton brought her downstairs for an ice cream. I didn't want

her around all this. This is just like Nanny. She only thinks of

herself!"

"Nanny?", Catherine, Robert, Miss Thompson and Mr. Salamone asked at once.

"That couldn't be the furthest thing from the truth!", Catherine said,

defending her friend.

She was about to go on, but the elevator doors dinged, and everyone

looked over, as they had been doing all morning. This time, however,

no one looked away after the doors opened and Wilkes and Nanny

appeared. They clearly wore their clothes from the evening before.

Nanny's hair was messy and her make-up was nonexistent, except for

some slightly smudged mascara. Wilkes' hair was uncombed and his tie

was not on, but in his pocket. His suit was wrinkled, and his face

unshaven.

Nanny and Wilkes looked back at the large crowd of people in the hall.

Many of the staff of The Plaza, including Mr. Salamone and Mr.

Peabody, their friends, their neighbors, what looked like a reporter

and camera man, Queen Clarisse, Clarisse's bodyguards, a police

officer! Wilkes was surprised to see Alexis in the crowd, but not as

surprised as Nanny was to see Kay. They stood there for several

moments, looking at the crowd, realizing that they were all there because of

them. Nanny saw people looking them up and down, and the shame of the

moment became unbearable.

"Please close the door", Nanny whispered to Stuart, who's elevator

they had rode up in. He had been holding the door open for them.

"Nanny?", Wilkes whispered.

"The door Stuart. Please!", Nanny whispered more desperately.

Stuart pressed the button and the doors closed.

"Nanny. If it matters... You're still a classy broad to me", he offered.

"Thank you Stuart", she said flatly, still staring straight ahead at

the closed doors.

"Excuse us", Wilkes said to Stuart, as he moved Nanny into the corner

with him, "Nan, we have to face them"

"I cawn't"

"It will be unpleasant perhaps, but you can"

"Kay... "

"Yes. I saw that Kay was there"

"And a police officer, and a reporter, and Mr. Peabody... and two

dozen other people!", she said, as quietly as possible.

"I know. It's rather odd, don't you think? It has only been nine hours

that we have been unaccounted for"

"I can not face them. I can not, not, not! They all know!"

"Know what? Nanny, come now. We didn't do anything wrong"

"We were out all night, leaving a six-year-old without a caregiver!"

"That part was an accident, and she was left in good hands"

"Aoww!"

"That is not what is upsetting you. You don't want people knowing that

we... spent the night together"

Stuart cleared his throat, having heard this last part.

"Well, of course I don't! That is no ones business but ours, ours, ours!"

"Yes, but they will know. It is fairly, you know, obvious. There is

nothing we can do about it. All we can do is go out there and face it. You

are a lady Nanny. That has not changed. There is nothing to be ashamed of.

It was our choice as adults"

"I don't think I can. It's too, too, too embarrassing!"

"What's so embarrassing? We're in a committed relationship aren't we?

We love each other. We did not hurt anyone"

"Yes, but..."

"Alexis is out there. After we deal with this, I can introduce you"

"Alexis? Your niece? No! No, no, no. I cawn't meet 'er like this Love!"

"Of course you can. She will understand"

"Did you know she would be 'ere?"

"No. No I didn't, but its a nice surprise"

"A nice surprise? It is not, not, not a nice surprise! Wilkes, you and

she are very close. I really wanted 'er to like me when we met"

"She will!"

"Wilkes, I look like ah... "

"Do not finish that sentence! These things happen to everyone, from every walk

of life and every age. She will love you!... I love you! Now,

let's just get this over with, shall we? Together?"

"Aoww..."

"Please darling. We have no choice in the matter"

"Yes. You're right", she quietly responded.

"I won't leave your side"

"Thank you"

"Ready?"

She nodded in reply and Wilkes motioned for Stuart to open the door.

The doors opened and they stepped off slowly. Nanny looked from

Catherine to Miss Thompson to Kay, and then at the floor.

"Well!", Robert said, eager to help his friends, "They're safe, and no

doubt have a heck of a story! I guess we won't be needing the police

or search parties after all"

"Right. We, er, well...", Wilkes began. He was determined to explain,

so that Nanny wouldn't have to. He cleared his throat, and then

continued, "We apologize for any worry we might have caused. We, quite

simply, were out last night... and fell asleep"

"It happens", Robert said, "I knew it was no big deal. Talk about overacting

huh? Why don't we brake up this mob and let them settle in"

"Yes. Let's all get back to work", Mr. Salamone said to his staff.

"Wait, just a minute!", Kay said, "Where on earth did you fall asleep?

You were out all night. Eloise is supposed to be in your care!"

"Yes. I'm so, so, so sorry Kay! It won't ever 'appen again!", Nanny replied.

"I'll say it won't!", Kay said with a laugh, "You're fired!"

The crowd let out a shocked gasp. Nanny caring for Eloise was a given!

The two were very close, and frankly no one knew of anyone else who

might want the job.

"We have a hotel to run. Let's give our residents some privacy now",

Mr. Peabody instructed, after a few moments.

The staff of The Plaza cleared out, though most of them had wanted to

stay and hear more.

"I'm so sorry!", Nanny whispered to Miss Thompson as she passed.

"It's ok. It's ok. I'm just happy you are alright", she said before departing.

The reporter disappointedly left as well, along with police officer.

Their neighbors returned to their suits. Bill and Rachael left.

Clarisse and Joe also left, with their guards, telling Catherine that

they would return later. Kay, Alexis, Catherine and Robert remained.

"Please Kay... it was an accident! You knew that I would 'ave someone watching

'er and did not, not, not plan to fall asleep. It just... 'appened", Nanny explained.

"Nanny. I'm sorry, but I can not excuse this. Let's be honest, you are

getting too old to keep up with Eloise. It has been the case for some

time now. I have been thinking of letting you go for quite a while

anyhow"

"I see", Nanny replied, trying hard not to cry.

"I will find a replacement this week. Meanwhile, I will be here. You

can come in and get your things now, before Eloise returns. I think

that would be best. A clean brake"

"Wait just a minute! You are still going to let Nanny see Eloise, are

you not?", Wilkes asked.

Nanny held her breath, waiting for Kay to reply.

"I think it would be better if she didn't", Kay said, looking at Nanny.

"That is just cruel!", Catherine said then, "Nanny has devoted her

life these past few years to that child... and she was your nanny

before that. Where is she even going to live? You're just throwing her

out? Without a job or a home?"

"You can stay with us Nanny", Robert offered, "That way you can still

see Eloise"

"No! I said I did not want her in Eloise's life and I meant it. Now, I

am not trying to be cruel Nanny, but you and Eloise have become far

too close. Much closer than a child and her nanny should be. I have no

control of where you live, but I would like you to keep your distance

from Eloise"

Nanny looked at Kay in disbelief, "Perhaps I could just say goodbye?",

she asked quietly after a moment.

"I think it would be better if you didn't. Shall we get your things

now then", Kay said, as she stepped in to her suite.

Nanny stood there in the hall, letting the tears slide down her face.

"It will be alright Nan", Wilkes assured her, "Kay just needs some

time. Eloise will never let her keep you away long term"

"Do you want me to go in and get your things?", Catherine asked.

Nanny nodded in reply, feeling she could not go in there knowing she'd

never return. Catherine stepped inside, while Robert, Wilkes, Nanny

and Alexis remained in the hall.

"Uncle Wilkes?", Alexis asked, pulling him aside, "Perhaps I should

come back later"

"Oh, Alexis! I am so glad to see you my girl!", he said, hugging the

young woman, "I was so looking forward to introducing you to Nanny,

but..."

"The time is not right. She's in shock... poor thing. She seems so

sweet", Alexis replied, as they both looked over at Nanny, who was

staring straight ahead at the wall.

"She is. Perhaps, er, we could all have dinner tonight? If Nan is up

to it", Wilkes offered.

"Yes. Absolutely. Do you mind me staying with you?"

"Of course not! That guest room is yours, you know that. I wonder

though, would it make you feel uncomfortable... That is, with Nanny

not living with Eloise any longer, I might like to ask her to, you

know..."

"It wouldn't make me uncomfortable at all. Shall I put my bag inside then?"

"Yes. Brilliant!"

"I'll go visit some friends in the city then. That way you'll have

some privacy for a bit"

"Thank you Lexie", Wilkes said giving her another hug, "I'll take your bag in"

"Thank you. I'll see you tonight", she said before departing.

Nanny caught Alexis leaving, out of the corner of her eye.

"Is she leaving so soon? I didn't get to meet 'er!", Nanny asked Wilkes.

"No, no. She'll be back for dinner. I'll introduce you then"

"Did she say anything about me? Does she think I'm... I'm... Below you? "

"Nan... No! She said you looked very sweet, but are obviously under a

great deal of stress at the moment. She is very much looking forward

to meeting you later tonight, if you are up to it", he assured her.

"What can I do? Should I get our guest room ready?", Robert asked Nanny.

"Thank you Robert. That is very kind", Nanny said.

"But not necessary", Wilkes interjected.

Nanny looked at him in surprise.

"Please Nan", Wilkes said, taking her hands, "Won't you consider

coming and living with me"

"Aoww, Wilkes...", Nanny began.

"I'm going to go help Catherine", Robert said, departing into Kay's

suite to give them some privacy.

"It's a very sweet offer Love, but I don't, don't, don't want us to

take a major step like that in our relationship, simply because I

don't 'ave a place to go"

"I assure you it is not charity Nanny!"

"That's not what I meant Love. I just..."

"You're not ready. Well, that's alright"

"No. It's not that..."

"I would love it if we lived together. I would have asked you long ago

to have a more, er, serious role in my life, if it hadn't been for Eloise"

"You are a knight Wilkes! Dating is one thing, but living together...

What would people say?"

"What? ...We have beaten around the bush about this, but I must ask you... Do you

feel that you are not good enough for me?"

"Well, I... I don't know. I used to think that, yes. Although lately, I feel

differently. You have made me feel..."

"Loved? Wanted? Because you are!"

"Oh yes, of course... but I was going to say worthy. Worthy of being with a

man of your stature"

Wilkes smiled back at her, "I am glad you have finally realized this fact"

"Yes, but even so... I certainly don't want

people thinking we live together because you pity me"

"Nan, I can not control what people think, but I can assure you that our incomes or

backgrounds make no difference to me in the least. You know that and I know that.

You could never ever embarrass me. Never! You're beautiful, smart, loving...

You're the love of my life!"

"Oh, Wilkes!"

" I would like to share my life with you. To begin with,

my home. If you'll let me"

"You are such, such, such a wonderful man! Just when my 'eart is braking,

you know 'ow to make it light", she said wrapping her arms around him.

"Does that mean you'll come and live with me?", he asked, he thought of

asking her to marry him right then as well, but this wasn't a happy time for her

and so he forced himself, once again, to wait.

"What about Alexis?"

"She'll stay in the guest room. You'll stay with me in my... well, our room"

"Are you sure, sure, sure about this?"

"Of course! We are equals and I want to share everything I have with you. As

long as I am not pressuring you that is"

"No. I don't feel pressured Love. I do want this"

"Good, then you'll come and stay?"

"Yes. I will. Thank you"

"Forever?"

She gave him a little smile, "Yes", she said hugging him. Feeling a

little bit of happiness creep in, despite her broken heart.

"All set", Catherine said, as she and Robert carried out several boxes.

"Where should we put them?", Robert asked.

"In my suite. Nanny will be moving in with me", Wilkes said, taking

the boxes from Catherine.

"Great", Robert said as he and Wilkes brought Nanny's things into Wilkes' suite.

"Goodbye Nanny", Kay said before closing the door on her and Catherine.

"What ah...", Catherine began, before seeing Nanny's tears, and taking

her friend into her arms, "It's alright Nan. Let's get you home and we'll

make you some tea, and you can let it all out"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So how is she now?", Clarisse asked, over lunch in Catherine and

Robert's suite.

"She is OK. Very upset of course, but Wilkes is taking good care of

her", Catherine replied.

"Will it be hard for her to find another job at her age?", Joe asked.

"She's our age!", Clarisse scolded.

"Yes, but she is a nanny. That takes an awful lot of energy", he

pointed out, "Even her name is Nanny. What is that about anyway?"

"No, no. That is her real name", Robert informed them, "Nannette. She

just also happens to have became a nanny"

"I see", Clarisse said, "She is a sweet woman. I hope things work out for her"

"Yes", Catherine agreed.

Joe and Clarisse exchanged a look then.

"There actually is something we wanted to talk to you two about", Joe

started, "about last night"

"Oh, yes! How was your date? With all the commotion, we hadn't asked.

How did you like being me Clarisse?", Catherine asked.

"It was wonderful. That is until... ", Clarisse said.

"Until what?", Catherine asked.

"Until Dr. Nichols kissed her, thinking it was you", Joe replied.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for your reviews Honkytonkangel and Faithful Magewhisper. Please keep reviewing everyone! ... and I'll keep publishing :) I am glad you like the last chapter... Here is the next:

CHAPTER 12: DINNER AND DECISIONS

"Well. That did not go well, if I may say", Joseph said, as he and

Clarisse entered the elevator.

"Did you expect it to?"

"No. Not really, and I don't blame Robert in the least for wanting to

kill the guy. In fact, I wouldn't mind helping him"

"I have a question", she asked, as they stepped off the elevator into

the lobby.

"I told you. I am not revealing where we are going. It is a surprise"

"That wasn't my question. I was going to ask, how much more of our

weekend is going to be used up talking about this Dr. Nichols fellow?"

"Well... As usual, you have a point. Shall we put it behind us then?"

"Yes. Let's let Robert and Catherine handle it. Now then, you really

aren't going to tell me where we are going?"

"Nope"

"Sometimes you infuriate me. Are you aware of that?", she asked, with

her hand on her hip, as they paused at the revolving doors.

"Yes"

They both put on their sunglasses, as they stepped outside. He opened

the back door of the limo for her. She stepped inside and seated

herself regally. He stood, leaning against the open door and looked at

her, with a grin on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing... Just what you said, about me infuriating you"

"Yes, you have a talent for that. I suppose you are going to tell me

that it only happens because I am so stubborn. I don't like surprises,

or not knowing what is going on. I also don't like being told when I

am wrong. Which are things you tend to do"

"Yes. It seems I am often the only person that surprises you, and

definitely the only person that tells you when you are wrong"

"Yes. I have noticed. You do that well"

He leaned down then to whisper in her ear, "Does anything else come to

mind ...that I do well?"

"... And so arrogant", she said in mock disgust, though she wasn't

able to hide the smile on her face. Not even a little bit.

"I think you'll really enjoy this surprise"

"Very well. Let's get to it then"

"Yes, your majesty", he said, raising his voice and closing her door,

before walking around to the drivers seat, getting in and driving

away.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Do I look alright?", Nanny asked, as she stepped out of Wilkes', well

no... their bedroom, that evening.

"Very lovely", Wilkes replied.

"Do I look classy though? I want 'er to like me Wilkes"

"Beautiful, classy, elegant, charming, and all around magnificent!",

he said with a smile, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and

kissed her forehead.

"Oh, Wilkes!", she said laughing, "I believe you are blinded by love"

"Nonsense, though I do love you very much", he said giving her a

little kiss on the mouth, "How are you feeling? Did your rest do you

good?"

"Perhaps a little. To be completely 'onest, I don't really want to

talk about it. Not tonight"

"Of course. I understand. You just come to me when you are ready to

talk about it, if you want to at all that is, and I'll be here for

you. Also, er... about us sharing a bedroom now. Please do not feel

pressured for anything to, you know, happen simply because that is

the case"

"Aoww, but I do rawther like it when things "happen" between us Love"

"Oh", he said with a laugh, "Well, yes, of course I do as well"

They exchanged a smile, her arms still wrapped around the back of his neck.

"I am going to take very good care of you", he told her then.

"I 'ave no doubt Love", she said, giving him a long sweet kiss, which

seemed to be just what she needed at the moment.

Just then the door opened and Alexis stepped in.

"Oh! Hello Lexie!", Wilkes said, as he and Nanny parted.

"Hi. Sorry. I should have knocked"

"Aoww. No, no, no. It is our fault. We really don't, well... kiss that

much, so... not to worry"

"Yes we do. We never used to. In fact we went many months without even

one kiss, but now...", Wilkes said honestly.

"Well... We do a bit perhaps, but we'll be more careful. Won't we

Love?", Nanny amended.

"Ah, yes. Certainly"

"Oh, not on my account! I think its lovely that my old bachelor of an

Uncle here has finally found his other half"

"Old? Oh, I see how it is then", Wilkes said with a chuckle, "Well. Isn't

this nice. My two favorite ladies in the same room. Allow me to

properly introduce you, shall I? Alexis, this is my girlfriend Nanny.

Nanny, my niece Alexis"

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Nanny", Alexis said, shaking Nanny's hand.

"Oh. My name isn't Nanny, not really, it is Nannette. Although I do

go by Nanny... Or Nan. Whatever you like. Ah, It is nice

to meet you as well, Alexis. I 'ave, that is, I H.. ave H.. eard so

much about you", Nanny said nervously.

"Yes. Uncle Wilkes has been like a father to me. I'm very lucky"

"Tosh, tosh. I'm the lucky one", Wilkes said sincerely.

"My father, the Duke, wrote me off when I told him that I wanted to be

a teacher. Pre-school no less. He said it was a total waste of my aristocratic

background"

"Oh, dear", Nanny said.

"Yes, but lucky for me Uncle Wilkes supported my decision. He put me

through college you know. He has always looked out for me"

"Yes. That does sound like the Wilkes I know", Nanny said proudly.

"Well then. Why don't we get going to dinner, shall we? I did not make

a reservation I'm afraid. I was not sure when you would be returning

Lexie, but I am sure we can find a table somewhere"

"Great. Just let me get changed. I will be quick", Alexis said, making

her way to the guest room.

"Aoww, she's nice Love", Nanny said, after she had gone, "I like 'er"

"I am glad. She likes you too. So, you know, try to relax"

"Yes. I am a bit nervous. Is it obvious?"

"Well... to me it is. I'm sure she did not notice. Just be yourself, and I

guarantee that she will find you irresistible"

Nanny smiled in reply. A knock came at the door then, and Wilkes

excused himself to answer it. He opened the door to see Kay and Eloise

looking back at him.

"Hello, Sir Wilkes. We have come to speak with Nanny", Kay said.

Eloise ran past him and jumped into Nanny's arms.

"Nanny, Nanny!", she cried, as Nanny hugged her, "I have missed you

too, too, too terribly for words!"

"Aoww, Pet. I 'ave missed you too... Although it 'as only been a day

since I saw you Love"

"Yes, and then that terrible mix up!", Eloise said, tossing her hand

on her forehead dramatically.

"Mix up? Well, Pet..."

"I know, I know all about it, but guess what Nanny?"

"Well, ah, wha- wha- what?"

"Momma says she has changed her mind and you can stay, stay, stay! And

guess what else? We are leaving for Spain tonight! ... But don't worry

about your fancy ball in Genovia, because Momma says that we will only

be in Spain two weeks and you can still make it to Queen Clarisse's

ball! We couldn't let you miss that! For Lord's sake!"

"It's true Nanny", Kay said, making her way further into Wilkes suite,

"I have made a mistake. I am terribly sorry about the things I said.

Do please come back to us, alright?"

"Well... I"

"Now then. I will be leaving for Spain in a few hours. I would like

you to come with me and look after Eloise. She has to come with me,

since we will be attending a mother/ daughter charity fund-raiser

while we are there. I was asked to bring her. So we'll let you pack

your things and..."

"Kay?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes, Sir Wilkes?"

"Perhaps you should ask Nanny what she would like to do"

"I'm sorry?"

"Nanny. Ask Nanny is she would like to go to Spain. Ask Nanny if she

would like to care for Eloise once more"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She loves Eloise and I am certain she wants her in her life, but I

think you should ask her what she would like, that is, instead of

assuming"

"Alright. Nanny, you do want to be Eloise's nanny once again, don't

you?", Kay asked.

"I... Well, I... I'm not sure", Nanny said quite honestly, as she

looked from Wilkes to Eloise. She felt like, in that instant, she was

making the biggest choice of her life.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I was right. I told you that guy was no good! I knew it the moment I

set eyes on that creep. I could just tell", Robert said, his hands

crossed over his chest. They were in the car on their way to Lori's

house for dinner.

"Yes Robert, we have been though this. You were right. You could tell.

It was the way he looked at me..."

"Yes! The way he looked at you, with those beady little eyes of his!"

"Can we drop it now?"

"Drop it? Some guy kisses my wife..."

"He kissed Clarisse"

"He thought it was you!"

"Yes, well that's true"

"You need to merge here... Merge, merge!"

"I'm merging! Calm down"

"Why did I let you drive?"

"Because you are so angry you can't see straight?"

"Right. That's why. Why aren't you more upset about this anyway? "

"Oh. I'm upset"

"Your not showing it"

"I don't need to yell and swear to be upset"

"You never have a problem yelling and swearing when you're mad at me.

Hang a right here. Catherine... A right here"

"I've got it, I've got it! I'm taking a right. Anyhow, when I'm mad at

you it's different"

"I'm not following"

"I yell and swear when I'm upset for the moment, but you have never

made me as angry as I am at Dr. Nichols right now"

"Ok. I like where this is going. Go on..."

"You've never disrespected me, or my family"

"No. No I haven't"

"So it's different. I thought the man was my friend. He was completely

out of line"

"I agree. Trust me! So what are you going to do?"

"I already did what I'm going to do"

"That call you made?"

"Yes, two calls"

"Care to fill me in?"

"If you like"

"I'd like"

"I called Dr. Nichols and told him the truth about him having kissed

not me, but my sister"

"Yeah? Do you think Joe will have him hung? There must be rules

against kissing the Queen"

"Joe broke his nose!"

"He did?"

"Yes. Dr. Nichols had planned to sue him. Before he learned who he

was, of course"

"Joe broke his nose? Joe's a great guy! Don't you think?"

Catherine laughed at this.

"That is the first time I have seen you smile today. I missed it"

"Well. Like I said, I am upset too"

"I know. It will be nice to spend time with the kids. Get our minds

off things. So, please continue. You called Dr. Creepy... "

"I called him and told him he had kissed the Queen of Genovia, who is

my sister. He was naturally shocked about that. Then I chewed him out

for disrespecting me... and my husband"

"Did you really? You really do kind of like me, don't you?", He teased.

"Only in small doses", she replied with a playful smile.

"Sure, sure. Then what?"

"I informed him that I was calling the hospital board, that was my

second call, and... giving my notice"

"Your what?"

"I was going to wait to tell you... when you had calmed down"

"You're retiring? "

"Yes. In two weeks"

"Catherine! You can't do that!"

"Your not happy about it? I thought you would be thrilled"

"You can not quit your job because of that guy's actions. You love that job!"

"That is not why I'm retiring. Not entirely"

"Right"

"It's not! Think about it Robert. If I stayed on at the hospital I

would be forced to work with Dr. Nichols, and that is not happening.

If I insist that it is him or me, they'll choose me and he'll be on

the next flight back to Washington. Then I am back where I was, and I

can't do that... Working so much that I forgot what your face looked

like"

"Some might argue that would be a good thing"

"Can you be serious please?"

"Sorry. I do see your point. Trust me I do, but how do you know he'll

even stay in your absence?"

"Because I told him he was going to stay. He wanted to stay anyhow. In

fact he seemed quite relieved that I was leaving. I think he is

embarrassed... and afraid his wife will find out"

"He should be embarrassed!"

"I agree. He and I have agreed to keep our distance these next two

weeks, and after that the hospital will only call me for my input on

things. As well as other doctors and hospitals, of course. I will

still be an expert in the field. I will still be needed. The truth is

I have needed to step away for a while. I just didn't know how"

"Of course you will be needed, but are you sure that opinions on the

phone will be enough for you?"

"Well. I might get on a plane once in a while, if I am needed that

badly, but I won't want to make a habit of it. I think I might do some

writing as well, for medical journals. I have had to turn so many down

over the years. I would really like to do that. I might even write a

book, if I have the time. I think other doctors might gain something

from my experiences"

"My wife the author... Yes, I like it! I see it"

"Well, I will take my time with it. I plan to enjoy my retirement.

Thank you very much!"

"How so?"

"Well, I will spend some time with those grandchildren of yours. They

are terribly cute, and rather fond of my I believe"

"Cute and crazy about you... Must be in their DNA"

"I think I might paint a bit too"

"Very nice. Anything else?"

"Are you waiting for me to say that I plan to spend lots of time with

my handsome, loving husband?", she asked, as she pulled in Lori's

driveway and cut the engine.

"Yes, except for the handsome part, I wouldn't want you to have to lie"

"Well, I am. I plan to spend lots of time with my husband" she said

with a smile, before leaning close to him, "Who I am not attracted to

in the least!", she said before kissing him.

He kissed her in return, quite happy about her decision. Until a tap

came on the window and they separated.

"Busted", he said, as he opened the door to find both his daughters giggling.

"Oh, who do we have here?", Catherine asked, as she opened the drivers

door to find little Mary Beth and Michael. They hugged her as soon as

she stepped out.

The six of them met in front of the car, and exchanged hugs and kisses.

"Let's get inside. It's freezing out here!", Lori said, after a moment.

"So, do you two always lock lips like that when you arrive safely at

your destination?", Jocelyn teased.

"It was more of a celebratory kiss actually", Catherine said, blushing

slightly, as she Jocelyn entered the house behind Robert, Lori and the

kids, "I have decided to retire"

"That's great!", Jocelyn said sincerely, hugging first Catherine, then

her father, "Now there is no reason why you can't move home!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Joseph, when can I take this blindfold off?"

"Soon"

"I hope no one saw me in it. I must look ridiculous!"

"I used a back entrance. No one is here"

"What is that smell? Its like butter, but not really... And why are my

feet sticking to the floor?"

"Would you be quiet please. I went to a lot of trouble here. All will

be revealed in a moment"

"Very well", she said with a sigh.

"I am actually going to take the blindfold off now. I was going to

wait, but you have to make some choices here"

"Choices? What kind of choices?"

"You'll see. Here we go", he said, as he took off her blindfold, which

she had only been wearing for five minutes, but with her complaining,

it felt like much longer.

She looked around at the lighted posters, the bright blue carpet, and

the big vat of popcorn, "Are we in a movie theatre?"

"Yes. We're the only ones here"

"You brought me to a movie theatre?"

"Yes"

"I've never been", She said, looking around.

"I know. You said it was something that you always wanted to do"

"Yes. Well, it is, but will we actually be able to see a movie?"

"Oh yes. One has already been selected. "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" I

believe it is called"

"I wanted to see that!", she said excitedly.

"Yes. I am aware of that"

"Well, this will be fun won't it?"

"That's the idea, yes"

"Oh! Thank you Joseph", she said leaning in and kissing him.

"You are very welcome", he said, still holding her.

"How on earth did you arrange this?"

"I have connections", he said, as he led her by the hand behind the

concession stand, "Now, the movie will be starting soon. So let's pick

our snacks"

"Can we really?"

"Of course. Do you want butter on your popcorn?"

"Oh yes!"

"Let's just get a really big one and we'll share it. What about candy?

Pick some while I get our drinks ok?"

"Alright. Let's see... Reese's Pieces, you like those don't you?"

"Sure"

"And we have to get gummy bears, and for me... Yes, Jr. Mints"

"Do you want a slushy or a soda?"

"I'm not sure. I've never had a slushy, do I want to know what one

is?, and it's been years since I had soda"

"How about I get one of each, and a couple bottles of water, in case

we need to wash the taste of junk food out of our mouths"

"Good thinking... Oh! Can we have nachos? Mia always talks about them.

I would like to try them"

"That is very daring of you. Sure, we'll get some nachos. We're going

to need a couple of those cardboard trays over there. Can you get

them"

"Yes. Oh, aren't these cute"

"Adorable. Here, you start filling up this tray. I'm going to put the

cheese for the nachos on the side"

"No, no. If we're going to eat nachos, we are going to do it right!"

"Alright. If you are sure"

"Thank you Joseph"

"No problem. It's easier to just put it on top anyway"

"No. I meant... Thank you for doing this for me"

"Well. You are welcome, but you might not be thanking me later when

you have a stomach ache"

"I love you"

"I love you too", he said kissing her briefly, "Let's get inside

before the movie starts shall we?"

"Don't I get a better kiss then that?"

"No. We have to save it for the boring part of the movie. Kissing in a

movie theater is as much tradition as the gummy bears and popcorn"

"A better tradition too", she said coyly.

"Yes", he said, finding it hard to resist her, "I suppose I could give

you a preview"

"Oh no, no! You made a very good point", she said grabbing her tray

and walking towards the entrance to the theater, "I don't want to ruin

the theater smooch"

He followed her with the other tray, "Me and my big mouth"

She laughed a deep laugh at his reply, and he did as well. He was very

glad that she was having fun.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Chapter 13 & 14

Here are the next two chapters. Thanks for reviewing people! You make me smile and laugh. Enjoy and keep those lovely reviews coming!

CHAPTER 13: MAKE A MOVE

Nanny sat in her seat, tapping her knee as the airplane took off en

route to Spain. Eloise was fast asleep beside her. Kay was a few rows

in front of them. She missed Wilkes already.

Soon they were making thee announcement that it was alright to use

cell phones, and Nanny flipped hers open. She did not use it much. Kay

had gotten for her a while back. She almost couldn't figure out how to dial

his number, but she ultimately figured it out.

"Hello?", Wilkes said, picking up the phone in his suite.

"I miss you", Nanny said, not bothering with the greetings.

"Already?", he asked, with a laugh.

"Yes! We've spent the last twenty-four 'ours together, and now I won't

see you for two whole weeks"

"I know. I have been thinking of you as well, but I am immensely

cheered up when I think about when you do return. I will have you all

to myself!"

"Yes. Yes you will", Nanny said with a smile, "I am glad that I

decided to step aside as Eloise's nanny Love"

"As am I. You'll still be a big part of her life of course"

"Oh, yes, yes, yes. Do you know what we decided in the cab on our way

to the airport?"

"What's that?"

"That she should start calling me Granny. Since I'm no longer her

nanny, but I will be like a grandmother to her from 'ere on out"

"That's a splendid idea!"

"Yes, and Kay agreed with 'er. You don't mind having a Granny for a

girlfriend then? "

"Not as long as it's you"

"Aoww, such a sweet'eart! Is Alexis asleep?"

"No. She went out with friends for a night cap. I told her to get it

in now while she can, because once she becomes Eloise's nanny she won't

be able to get out much. She doesn't mind that though. She is like me.

She'd rather be home with a book in the evenings"

"Yes. I must say I think it was a wonderful idea. She needed a job and now she

'as one. Eloise needed a young nanny who could keep up with 'er, and

now she 'as one"

"We needed a life of our own, and know we'll have one?"

"Yes Love. That is the best of all, for sure, sure, sure"

"I would certainly have to agree. It will be quite nice having Lexie

living here at The Plaza as well. I'll get to see her on a daily

basis!"

"Yes, I know! Everything did work out quite splendidly. Except for the

fact that Alexis couldn't start until after the trip to Spain"

"Tosh, tosh. It's only two weeks"

"You won't miss me?", she asked playfully.

"Oh Nan, of course I will! I already do!"

"I am just tease, tease, teasing Willie"

"Oh. Right"

"I suppose absence makes the 'eart grow fonder though"

"Indeed"

"Well Love, I wanted to 'ear your voice, but I am rawther tired. I

think I will try and get some sleep now"

"Alright. Will you call me when you arrive safely? "

"Of course. Will you say goodnight to Alexis for me... Oh, and can you

let Catherine know I'll be gone for a couple of weeks? "

"Certainly"

"Alright. Well, I guess this is goodnight then Love"

"Yes. Goodnight Nanny"

"Bye"

"Goodbye... Wait! Nanny?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

"I love you too sweet'eart. Night Love"

"Goodnight"

Wilkes hung up the phone with a sigh. He was going to miss her. A lot!

When she returned, however, she would be living with him, and no

longer caring for Eloise. The notion of this, of course, made him

incredibly happy. On top of that, she had worked things out with Kay, which meant

Nanny was happy, and that was all he could ever wish for. Now was the time, he

thought. When she came back a retired woman, he would ask her.

"Uncle Wilkes?", Alexis asked as she entered the suite, "Are you

alright?"

"Oh! Lexie, hello. Yes I was just... thinking. Did you, er, have a nice time

with your friends? "

"Yes. It was fun. What were you thinking about? It seemed pretty deep. Or would

you prefer not to say?"

"Oh! Well, yes, I wouldn't mind telling you. As long as you don't tell

anyone else"

"Who would I tell? I don't know anyone here. Just kidding. Your secret is safe with me"

"Thank you"

"So, what is it?"

"Well. I... I want to ask Nanny to marry me. Soon"

"Oh my goodness! That is wonderful news!"

"Well, she hasn't said yes yet of course..."

"Oh, but she will. She is mad about you! I can see it in her eyes.

So, when are you going to ask her? The day she returns from Spain?"

"Well, yes. I suppose... No. I just thought of something better! Why had

I not thought of this before? We are going to a Valentine's Day ball in

Genovia. Queen Clarisse is holding it, the week after she returns"

"A Valentine's proposal? At a ball? In a castle? "

"What do you think?"

"I think you can't get more romantic then that!"

"Right. Brilliant! Well... I am rather excited now!"

"As you should be. Have you gotten a ring yet?"

"I have one. Your Great Grandmother's. Do you think that is too old

fashioned? Should I get her a more, you know, modern one? I have looked,

but I have not seen one I like as much as my grandmother's as of yet"

"No, no. I'm sure she'll love Great Grandma's ring. It has sentimental

value, not to mention monetary value, and it's beautiful. She'll love it!"

"Right. It is beautiful. Yes, alright then. Thank you Alexis, and thank

you for your blessing"

"Of course! Let's just hope she says yes now", she said laughing, "I'm

just teasing"

"Yes", Wilkes said, trying to smile, "Quite right"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Does your stomach hurt yet?", Joseph asked her, as he caressed her

shoulder. She was laying with her head on this bare chest, nearly

asleep.

"Hhmmm?"

"I'm sorry. You were asleep. I didn't realize"

"Not sleeping. Not yet. Just... Content"

"I'm glad. I thought your stomach might be bothering you"

"Not at all. Don't forget that you ate most of that junk at the

movie theatre. How is your stomach?"

"Killing me"

"Really? Aww, can I get you something?", she asked, raising her head

up to look at him.

"No thanks, but I appreciate you asking. Very... Domestic"

"Domestic?"

"I'm not sure if that is the right word, but it felt like something a

real couple might do"

"We're not a real couple?"

"You know what I mean. A married couple"

"Ah. Is that why you brought me to that movie? So we might have the

marriage talk?", she asked, placing her head back on his chest.

"No. You said you wanted to see it. So I sat through it, despite

having no interest in it whatsoever"

"I was only teasing"

"Very well. So did you like the movie?"

"Yes. It was cute. I take it you did not"

"Not my thing, but I did have fun. With you"

"Me too", she said snuggling into him, "Are sure you don't want some antacids?"

"No thanks"

"What are you thinking about? You're deep in thought. I can tell"

"Honestly? I'm thinking about having the marriage talk"

"See! It's because of the movie"

"No. It's because you just brought it up"

"Well, pretend I didn't!"

"Ouch"

"You know what I meant. There is no point in discussing it at this

point. There is nothing we can do about it at the moment is there?"

"Perhaps I would feel better about it if I knew that when the time came..."

"I'm going to take a shower", she said sitting up.

"Don't do that"

"Bathe?"

"Don't run away"

"I don't want to talk about this. You should know how I feel about you by now"

"I know you love me. What I want to know is if you are going to be my wife"

"I want us to get married. I have told you that, but I can not guarantee that it

will happen as soon as you would like. Once Mia takes over she will need my help"

"You'll be remarried, not in exile"

"I have a responsibility to my granddaughter and to my Country"

"Do you want me to be your husband Clarisse? Do you really want that?"

"Yes!"

"Then perhaps you should think about the responsibility you have to yourself"

"Well, I... I..."

"I'll wait. I told you I would and I will. I just don't want to wait

forever. I don't want us to be in our eighties when we walk down the

isle"

"I do want to marry you... When the time is right"

"... and I want to know that when the time is right, and I ask, that

you will say yes. I want to know that you aren't going to run away, or

make excuses, because you are afraid of how much you love me"

"Give me some time then"

"If you need time I'll give it to you. Just... Let's not wait

for our lives to be over"

"I need you. You know that don't you?"

"Yes. I do. I need you too, and I'm not going anywhere. Now, lay back down.

Let's enjoy this time we have tonight. It's so rare my darling"

She gave him a weak smile, and laid back down on his chest, "No more

wedding movies!"

"Deal"

"We'll be back in Genovia tomorrow"

"Yes"

"I'll be very busy planning for the ball when I return"

"As will I. It's going to be a security nightmare"

"We'll get to see Mia. That makes it worth it doesn't it?"

"Of course. I've missed our girl"

"We just saw her a few weeks ago"

"Yes, but I'm very fond of her"

"You have a thing for queens and queens to-be, don't you?", She teased.

"In general no, but there is one line of royals that I have become

quite attached to, yes. I think of Amelia as a granddaughter"

"She feels the same. You are her "Joey". I can't believe you let her call you that!"

"Her and only her. She's my girl"

"Hey! I thought I was your girl!", she teased.

"No", he said seriously, "You are my life"

She looked up at him, before cupping his cheek and giving him a tender

kiss. He brought his arms around her slowly and held her close. Their

kisses quickly intensified. She ran her hands over his chest, as he

ran his up and down her back. Soon it seemed that they were completely

lost in one another, for the second time that night, their last night

away from Genovia. Tomorrow they would return, and she would be the

queen once again. Tonight however, she was a woman and he was a man,

who happened to be very deeply in love with one another.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Excuse me! You have some nerve Robert!"

"Hey, sorry Cath, but fair is fair!"

"Don't Cath me! That is my property, not yours, and you don't get to

make decisions about it!"

"Oh, I don't? Do you even know how much money you owe me?"

"I knew you would bring that up! You shouldn't have loaned me money if

you were going to hold it over me every chance you got"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Let's make a decision here. I say we let Jocelyn buy it"

"What? No! That is my property, and my house"

"You'll be bankrupt if you keep it. We have to sell. You can share my houses"

"I'm not sharing your houses! It doesn't work that way!"

"So what do you want to do?", Robert asked with a sigh.

"I don't know. I hate this game!"

"You two certainly take Monopoly seriously", Lori said, her and

Jocelyn having watched them go back and forth for a while now.

"You should see us play scrabble", Robert replied.

"I think we should take a brake", Jocelyn said, "Let's have some wine"

"Smart girl", Catherine said, relieved to step away from the board game.

"So, you two never answered our question from earlier", Jocelyn said,

once they all had a glass of wine and were standing around the

kitchen.

"Jocelyn! That was a personal question", Lori scolded.

"No, no. It's ok", Catherine said, "I just don't think we know the answer"

"Right. I'm just getting used to the idea of Catherine retiring. She

just told me on the way over", Robert added.

"It wouldn't be out of the question though", Catherine said, "There is

really no reason why we couldn't move back to Connecticut, is there?"

"Well, no. I guess not. I would certainly love to be near my little

buddy and my princess", Robert said sincerely.

"Oh, they would love that too dad!", Lori said, "They adore Catherine as well.

They would be thrilled if you both lived down the street"

"You two could move into the cabin. You went through all that trouble

renovating it, after all, and you have barely used it", Jocelyn

pointed out.

"Well, if we did decide to move back. I think it goes without saying

that we would live at the cabin. It's our special place after all.

Right Millie?"

"Yes", Catherine said with a smile, "You know what, why don't we just do it?"

"Yes! Now we're talking!", Jocelyn exclaimed.

"Joce!", Lori said.

"What? I'm excited!", she replied.

"Honey, why don't we talk about this more on our own", Robert said to Catherine.

"Alright", she said putting her glass down, and crossing the room to

take his hand, "Let's go have a chat"

"Now? ", he asked.

"Why not? You girls don't mind do you?", she asked her step-daughters.

"No, no! Go chat!", Jocelyn encouraged.

"Let's move back", Catherine said the minute they had stepped into the

other room.

"Catherine..."

"What?"

"What is this all about?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't get me wrong. I would love to move back to Connecticut, but all

these decisions are moving kind of fast don't you think?"

"Well. We're not getting any younger. Now is a good time to make the

move, don't you think?"

"Maybe, but once we tell them... it's a done deal. I would like you to

think about it some more"

"Alright, but I'm not going to change my mind. I never change my mind"

"You did about me", he said with a grin.

"No. I didn't actually. I wanted you from day one"

"Oh, I see...", he said, sliding his hands behind her back and kissing her.

"Grandpa?", a small voice interrupted them.

"Mary Beth!", he said, stepping away from Catherine, "What are you

doing out of bed sweetheart?"

"I had a bad dream"

"Do you want Grandpa to tuck you back in?", he asked, leaning down to her level.

"No. I want Catherine to do it"

"Oh", he said looking over to his wife with a smile.

"Can you tuck me in?", the child asked her, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Well, of course I can my darling", she said, taking Mary Beth by the

hand and leading her back to her bedroom.

Robert watched from the doorway as his wife tucked his granddaughter

into bed and kissed her on the forehead. They whispered something to

one another, and giggled a bit. Then Catherine kissed Mary Beth's

teddy bear, and tucked him in too, and put the child's night light on.

Robert left then to join his daughters back in the kitchen.

"Catherine's just tucking Mary Beth in"

"What's the verdict on the move?", Jocelyn asked.

"We're going to give it some more thought"

"That's sensible", Lori commented.

"What's sensible?", Catherine asked, entering the kitchen.

"Giving moving back to Connecticut more thought", Robert said, "Is

Mary Beth all settled?"

"Yes. Snug as a bug"

"Thanks Catherine", Lori said.

"It was my pleasure", Catherine replied.

"You really like kids don't you? It's a shame you couldn't have any",

Jocelyn said.

"Joce! That is so...", Lori began.

"It's OK. It is was a shame, but that's life. Right?", Catherine replied.

"Is that part of why you want to come back? Having kids in your life I

mean?", Lori asked.

"Who's being rude now?", Jocelyn pointed out.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't think it was intrusive, but maybe it is",

Lori apologized.

"No, no... That's alright. I just... You know, maybe that is part of

it. I didn't realize it until this moment, but perhaps

subconsciously... Yes. That, and I have a lot of wonderful memories

here, and friends"

"I think that would be great, you spending more time with the kids.

They need a grandmother", Lori said.

"Yes. Not that I would ever try to take your mother's place of course",

Catherine pointed out, a bit uneasily.

"Of course not. Mary Beth would have wanted them to have you in their

lives though", Robert said.

"I agree", Jocelyn said.

Catherine smiled in reply.

"... And who knows, maybe I'll give you guys even more grandchildren to

spoil", Jocelyn went on to say.

"You need a boyfriend first", Robert said with a laugh.

"Oh, but I'm seeing someone!", Jocelyn informed them.

"Do tell", Catherine said.

"Well... His name is Justin, and he drives a corvette", Jocelyn began.

"Oh brother!", Lori replied.

"Now that's a nice family car", Catherine said with a laugh.

"Here we go...", Robert added.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 14: THE VALENTINE'S DAY BALL (PART 1)

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Alexis? Hello. It's Uncle Wilkes"

"Hi. How is everything going in Genovia? You must have been so happy

to see Nan, after three weeks apart. I mean two weeks was bad enough,

but when she called and said she would staying an extra week and

meeting you at the ball... Well you just seemed so sad! It's been

crazy around here! I have been chasing Eloise around all day! Not that

I'm really complaining, I mean..."

"Alexis! Please! I have something very important to ask you"

"Oh. Alright. I'm sorry"

"No, I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap, it's just that... I can't find it!"

"Can't find what?"

"The ring!"

"Oh! Oh, no"

"Yes. I have looked everywhere. I was sure I had put it in my coat

pocket, but now I can't find it... Not anywhere!"

"Have you met up with Nanny yet?"

"No"

"Good, so she doesn't know you lost it"

"No she doesn't know, but then again she doesn't know that I am going

to ask her to marry me either, now does she?... or at least I was, but

now..."

"Relax Uncle Wilkes. Ok? What can I do?"

"Check my safe. Please. On the off chance..."

"Ok, I will check. I'm opening it right now"

"Alright"

"Uncle Wilkes?"

"Yes?"

"It's here"

"Oh no! Are you sure?"

"Well, yes. I'm looking right at it. Do you want me to send it to you.

Overnight it ?"

"No, no, no. Today is Valentine's Day. Today is the ball! Oh! I can

not believe I have forgotten it again!"

"Right. Well, at least it is safe and sound"

"That is not exactly a comfort right now"

"Wait a minute... Did you say AGAIN? "

"Well, yes. I was going to ask Nanny to marry me three weeks ago,

but on the very special evening in which I was going to ask her I..."

"Forgot the ring"

"Yes. You see, I think so hard about what I am going to say to her. You

know, how I am going to ask her and all I want to make sure I

say... That I get a bit preoccupied you see"

"Listen... It's OK. Just go with a plan B"

"Right! Plan B. What would that be?"

"Buy a new ring! I'm sure they have jewelry stores in Genovia! "

"Yes. Yes of course! Thank you Alexis! I must go"

"OK. Call me tomorrow! Good luck"

"Thank you sweetheart. Goodbye"

"Wilkes?", Robert asked, as he entered his room, "Catherine just

wanted me to let you know that Nanny has arrived. They are getting

dressed in our room. Listen, I have some bad news"

"Fantastic! What now?", Wilkes asked.

"Are you OK?"

"Yes. What's the news?"

"Nan and you have been put in separate rooms it seems. I know that you

had planned to share a room, but they tend to be old fashioned here,

and Clarisse's assistant put her in her own room"

"Because we're not married, of course. I should have known that would

happen", Wilkes said with a sigh.

"Well, at least you'll get to see her"

"Robert? I need you to help me"

"Try to smuggle you into Nan's room tonight? I don't know. I mean I've

been told the maids talk..."

"No. Not that. I need you to go for a ride with me"

"For a ride? Now? The masquerade ball starts in an hour"

"I am aware of that! Will you help me?"

"Yeah, sure. Just relax. What's up?"

"How close do you think the, er... nearest jewelry store is?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh Catherine! You look so lovely in that dress! 'as Robert seen it?"

"No. Of course not. That's the whole point of a masquerade ball, not

knowing who anyone is"

"Oh. Right right, right", Nanny replied.

"Come on, let's get your dress on now", Catherine suggested.

"Alright"

"Hey. Are you alright chum?"

"Oh yes, yes, yes. I've just missed Wilkes quite a bit these last three weeks"

"Yes. I can understand that, but it won't be long know... and think how

lovely you'll look in your ball gown"

"I do 'ope it fits! I missed that last alteration, being in Spain"

"It will fit. It was just for the bust, and we're about the same size.

She used me for a model. Now let's get it on"

"Yes. Alright", Nanny said as she stepped out of her pencil skirt and

unbuttoned her blouse, as Catherine moved the full skirt up her legs.

Then moved the bodice up her torso, and slid it into place.

"Very pretty!", Catherine commented, "I'll just zip you up"

Catherine began zipping, and Nanny felt the material tighten around her.

"It's rather tight, tight, tight itn't it?"

"It's supposed to be. Mine is as well. There! All zipped", Catherine said

as she stepped around, "See it fits, ah... Perfectly"

"What?", Nanny asked, but then she looked down, "Oh good Lord!"

"You certainly do look... busty"

"Oh no! What am I going to do, do, do? "

"Oh, come on. It's not that bad! It looks good, actually... just not

like something you would normally wear"

"It does not look good!"

"It does. Wait until Wilkes sees you!"

"I don't want 'im seeing me like this!"

"You look beautiful!"

"Aoww..."

"Ok, here is what we'll do. The hair and make-up ladies that Clarisse

arranged for us will be here any minute. Let's see what they think.

They will have seen lots of the ladies in their dresses by now, and

they can tell us objectively if they think it is too much"

"And then what do we do?"

"Maybe we can stuff a sheer scarf in there or something, to cover up a

bit. Although I still think it looks just fine"

A knock came at the door then.

"Good. They're 'ere", Nanny said.

"Catherine. It's Robert, and Wilkes", Robert said through the door.

"Do not come in!", Nanny yelled.

"We won't", Robert said, "We just wanted to let you both know that

we'll be stepping out, but we'll be back in an hour"

"The ball starts in less then an hour! Where are you going?",

Catherine asked, annoyed.

"Just taking care of something. We won't be long", Robert responded,

through the door.

"Let them go. It will give us some time to figure this out", Nanny

whispered to Catherine, as she pointed to her cleavage.

"Alright", Catherine called, "One hour. You better not be late!"

"Yes madame", Robert called back, before turning to Wilkes, "Ok. Let's go"

"Just a minute", Wilkes said to Robert, before stepping closer to the

door, "Nanny?"

"Wilkes? 'ello Love"

"I've... I've missed you. I can't wait to see you"

"Yes", Nanny said looking down, "Careful what you wish for"

"What's that?"

"Nothing, nothing, nothing. I'm just not entirely 'appy with my dress"

"Don't listen to her Wilkes. She looks beautiful!", Catherine called

from across the room.

"I'm sure she does", Wilkes replied.

"I've missed you too. I love you", Nanny said, placing her hand on the door.

"I love YOU Nan", he replied, before looking at Robert, who was

tapping his watch, "Oh! I must go. I will, er, see you at the ball"

"Alright Love"

"Ah, I believe your hair and make-up ladies are here"

"Good, good"

"Ok. Until later then. Ta ta", he said, as he and Robert departed.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Grandma?", Mia asked, entering Clarisse's suite, where Clarisse's

ladies maids were finishing up with her.

"Oh Grandma! You look gorgeous!"

"As do you my Love", she said before turning to her ladies maids,

"Thank you ladies. I think I can take it from here"

"Is Joe walking you down?", Mia asked with a slight smile, after her

ladies maids had left.

"No. He is not. Why?"

"Just asking"

"Scott will take us both down, and Jerry I believe"

"So Joe won't know who you are. I mean with the mask"

"No, I suppose he won't, but he's not guarding me tonight. Scott is"

"Are you being announced"

"No. You know I never am for the masquerade ball. Scott and Jerry will

know who I am, but no one else... Until the unmasking of course"

"This is going to be so much fun! Joe will know its you though. He always does"

"He does not!"

"Yes he does. I can tell. He knows the way you move. He watches you

all night. Trust me on this one"

"We'll see"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So? See one you like?", Robert asked Wilkes, as he tapped his finger

impatiently against the glass.

"Well. There are some lovely rings here, but, no. Nothing that I would

want for Nanny"

"What exactly are you looking for sir?", the sales lady asked.

"I am not entirely sure. I suppose I will know when I see it.

Something... special"

"You must have more then this. Do you have anything in the back or

anything?", Robert asked the clerk.

"We do, but it's by appointment only. High end pieces. I'm not

even allowed to touch them, just the owner"

"Oh dear", Wilkes said with a sigh.

"Would you show the queen if she asked to see them?", Robert asked

then, having an idea.

"Well, yes. Of course"

"How about a close relative of the queens?"

"I suppose I would have to"

"Great", said Robert taking out his wallet, which held a picture of

him and Catherine, "I'm her majesty's brother-in-law. I'm married to

her twin sister, Catherine. Here is our wedding picture as proof. This

is Sir Wilkes. We are on our way to the queens ball and are in quite a

hurry. Can you help us out, ah... I'm sorry I didn't catch your name"

"Oh my goodness! Ah, Theresa sir. I am so sorry. You really should

have said who you were. I will call the owner right now"

"Thanks"

"Well, that was a good idea", Wilkes said with a smile, "I never think

to use my title. I guess it comes in handy now and then"

"Yeah, its nice being a royal"

"Well, you're technically not a royal, your an aristocrat... If that"

"Whatever"

"Alright gentlemen", the clerk said, returning, "The owner gave me the OK"

"Great", Robert said as she led them to the back and took out the special rings.

"Wow. This is some fancy stuff Wilkes, are you sure it would be Nan's

taste ?", Robert asked.

"Well... No. Perhaps you're right"

"Not what you were looking for?", the clerk asked Wilkes.

"I'm afraid not. I want something special, you see, but not too over

the top. It's not the money. I don't care what it costs. It's just

that the woman I am proposing to is very modest"

"Oh. I see. Wait! I think I have something you might like", the clerk

said, taking out a separate tray.

"Oh! That's very nice", Robert said, "Don't you think Wilkes?"

"Well, yes actually! It's quite lovely"

"Great. Buy it and let's go", Robert said, checking his watch again.

"Just a minute... What, er, is the story with this ring? Why is it

separate I mean?", Wilkes asked.

"Well. I've been told that it is quite rare. It's gem was supposed to

be used for a piece of jewelry for Mary of Teck in the 1920's"

"Of the United Kingdom? Queen Mary?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes, well, queen consort I believe", the sales woman replied.

"Yes. Queen consort to George the fifth, Queen Elizabeth's

grandmother. Remarkable. You know I met her as a boy. She was quite

elderly by then of course. This would have been, oh, 1948 or so. I was

maybe six at the time", Wilkes replied.

"Great story. Buy the ring", Robert said, checking his watch once again.

"Why didn't she want it?", Wilkes asked the clerk.

"Supposedly she didn't like it because of the sapphire. It's a

beautiful blue, but apparently it reminded her too much of the eyes of

a former love, and made her too sad. Who knows if it's true, but the

gem was sold and reset as a ring. We have all the paperwork. It's not

too over the top, but it is quite expensive due to the history and the rare stones"

"How much is it?", Robert asked.

The clerk wrote it down on a piece of paper and slid it across to them.

"You're kidding me", Robert said, "I put both my kids through college

for less then that. Much less!"

"I'll take it", Wilkes said.

"Fantastic. I'll wrap it up", the clerk said, as she went into the other room.

"Well. That's done", Wilkes said with a smile, "How are we doing for time?"

"If we leave in the next ten minutes we should be OK", Robert replied.

"Excellent. So, do you, er, think Nanny will like the ring?"

"Yes I do. It's lovely", Robert replied sincerely.

"Quite right"

"Just do yourself a favor, and NEVER tell her what you paid for it"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"The Eagle and the sparrow are flying", Joseph heard in his headset.

The masquerade ball was tricky, because he didn't know who the queen

or the princess were right off the bat. Their guards for the night

always did of course, but Joseph never guarded them at such large

affairs at the palace. His expertise were better for scanning the

crowd.

Mia was never a problem. She was terrible at keeping secrets, and

would unmask herself to him within a few minutes of her arrival.

Clarisse on the other hand, liked to remain masked until the end. Of

course he always knew by then that it was her. He knew her better then

he knew himself, and something always gave her away. The way she

walked, the way she danced, even the way she held her glass. He knew

she held out on purpose, probably because it drove him crazy.

He sighed and moved his mask into place. It was going to be a long

night. This ball was a security nightmare.

"Eagle and Sparrow have arrived in the ballroom", he heard in his ear

piece. Of course dozens of people were arriving, and merging into the

larger group of hundreds. He began his search.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You look fine Nanny! Come on. We are already late"

"Aoww, alright. I just wish we 'ad done something to cover me more",

she said, adjusting herself.

"We tried the scarf. It looked silly. Besides, the girls who did our

hair and make-up thought you looked fantastic, and I agree with them.

If I didn't know you I wouldn't have even noticed"

"Really?"

"Really. The only reason I noticed is because you are normally so shy

and, well, modest. You look great. Let's go in alright?"

"Alright", Nanny said with a sigh, "At least I can hide be'ind my mask"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You look beautiful. Have fun", Mia said as she took off in her own direction.

Well that didn't take long! She expected that Mia would take off in

search of more fun company, but this was a new record. Well, that

didn't matter. Masquerade balls were rather fun. Behind the mask no

one recognized her, and therefore she did not need to stop and greet

everyone as she normally would. This made it much more relaxing then

most balls.

She searched the men by the doors in various tuxedos and masks,

looking for Joseph. She didn't see anything that gave him away. He

would likely be wearing some kind of hat with his costume however,

along with the mask, making it rather hard to identify him.

She herself wore a curly wig, having learned from the past that her

short hair gave her away. Most of the woman wore wigs she noticed, and

she wondered if she would even recognize Catherine if she saw her.

She spotted a woman across the room in a red gown, with an awkward

stance and quite a bit of cleavage. Something about her seemed

familiar. She clung to another woman's side, and seemed nervous.

Clarisse continued to watch as they crossed the room. The woman in

red's walk was very unique, and a bit unrefined. Nanny? No, not with

that neckline, but it did appear to be her. Clarisse was about to make

her way over, but a tap came on her shoulder, distracting her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Alright. This is what I call a party", Robert said, as he and Wilkes

put on their masks and prepared to enter the ball, "You've got the

ring right?"

"Oh. Yes! It's in my pocket", Wilkes replied as he looked around the

room, "This is something of deja vu for me"

"How so?"

"Last Spring. The Debutante Ball at The Plaza. Nanny and I had tea not

long before the ball, of course there was this dreadful woman joining

us... Mrs. Daniels"

"Yes. I remember her"

"Anyhow. That tea is when I first felt something for Nan. I had

admired her a bit before that, but at that tea something changed, and

then at the ball... "

"You fell in love with her"

"Yes!"

"You've told me this before"

"Oh. Of course. Well, you see when I entered that ball I was looking

all over for Nanny, but I could not locate her for the life of me"

"Then you saw her by the trays of food, choosing something... And

there was something so sweet about how she rested her finger on the

corner of her mouth... Wilkes, you've told me this story!"

"Yes, but did I tell you that I deliberately put my hand on top of

hers, but acted surprised when our eyes met?"

"Yes. Yes you did. Then Nanny asked you to dance and you did, and then

you fell madly in love with her"

"Alright. You know the story. It is a nice story though"

"It is, but tonight will be an even better story. So get in there and

start living it, and hey, good luck"

"Thank you Robert. You are a good friend"

"No problem. If you spot Catherine make sure you tip me off alright?"

"Oh, ah, yes", Wilkes said, as the men went their separate ways in

search of their significant others.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Your majesty. I would know you anywhere", came the voice from the man

who had tapped her shoulder.

"Well, I must say I am impressed. You are the first to identify me",

she replied.

"Such beauty can not be hidden"

"I would think you were flirting with me... If I didn't know it was

you under that mask Pierre!"

"How did you know? I masked my voice", Pierre asked her, in his own voice.

"I'm your mother. A mother knows these things"

"Have you spotted Joe yet?"

"Ah... no. Why?"

"Just curious. How about Mia?"

"Oh yes. I came in with Mia, but I have not found your Aunt Catherine

yet. Though I thought I had spotted her right before you approached"

"I see. Well, looks like it's going to be a big success. There's a lot

of people here, and everyone seems to be having fun"

"The dancing is about to start. Would you care to take your sweet old

mother for a spin?"

"Certainly. Although l wouldn't call you old"

"Or sweet?"

"Of course sweet!", he said as they began to dance, "When you want to be"

"Are you sassing your mother?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	14. Chapter 15 & 16 & 17

Author's Note:I'll be posting three chapters at a time, otherwise I don't have time to post them and I don't want to make my lovely readers

have to wait :) Hopefully this does not make it too confusing the chapter numbers being off. Thank all who read, especially all

who reviewed! I love reading what you have to say! :)

CHAPTER 15: THE VALENTINE'S BALL (PART 2)

"Well, I will let you dance with some of these lovely young ladies", Clarisse

said to Pierre with a smile.

"You read my mind", Pierre replied with a grin.

Clarisse swatted his shoulder, "I'll see you later darling"

As Pierre moved on to dancing with other ladies Clarisse moved about the room.

She only made it a few feet when someone grabbed her arm.

"Sorry Cath!", Robert said, "I didn't mean to grab you, but I was so happy to see you

from across the room! This party is boring! God, have you tried the food? I am fasting

for the first time in my life"

Clarisse smiled, realizing her brother-in-law believed he was with his wife... and had just

insulted her food! She took his hand and let him to the orchestra, where less people were.

"How do I look?", she asked him, "I was afraid you may confuse me with Clarisse in this

get up!"

"Not a chance!", Robert replied, placing a hand in her waist, "I know my lady when I see her.

You look great!"

"As do you", Clarisse replied.

Robert leaned in to kiss her then, and Clarisse was a bit disappointed that she wasn't able to

have fun with him a bit longer. Obviously, letting him kiss her, would have been going to far.

She placed a hand on his chest.

"What?", Robert asked, trying not to be offended that his wife was rejecting him.

"I don't think Joseph would appreciate it if you did that", Clarisse whispered in reply.

Robert's eyes shot open, "Oh gees! Clarisse? "

"I see someone else has spotted you mother", Pierre said as he passed behind them, offering

Robert his hand, "How is my favorite Uncle?"

"Fine!", Robert replied, "Just fine"

"Good to see you", Pierre replied, giving his mother a look. Something told him Robert had been

the butt of a joke in some respect, "I see more lovely ladies who are not dancing. Pardon me..."

"Is he supposed to be looking at women? Isn't he a priest?", Robert asked, happy to talk about anything

else.

"Pierre may marry if he chooses. It would not interfere with his religion. However, I doubt it will ever happen. You never do know though...", Clarisse replied, as they watched Pierre dance with a particularly lovely young woman.

"Listen Clarisse, I'm really sorry!"

"Oh, tosh! I was just having some fun with you! You have nothing to be sorry about... except you insulting the hard work of my culinary staff"

"Oh... yeah. Sorry. Occasionally I say the wrong thing"

"Don't worry about it. Everyone has their own taste"

"Yeah. Alright... Thanks. Have you seen Catherine?"

"I'm not sure. I think I saw her and Nanny earlier. If it was them then Nanny was in red and

very... prominent"

"Prominent? How so?"

"In the... ah, bust area"

"Nanny? Oh it could not have been her!"

"Perhaps not. Well, if you'll excuse me I think I will go and try to hunt down Joseph"

"Sure thing. See you around", Robert replied, before moving off in his own direction. That was

a close one! He had better be more careful. Where on earth was Catherine ?

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catherine saw a man leaning against the ballroom wall with a black and

purple mask and matching tuxedo lapels. She smiled at his stance, she

recognized it. As he checked his watch she knew it was him. She

recognized the watch. She should, it had been a Christmas gift from

her. Knowing that she had spotted Robert before he had spotted her,

she decided to have some fun with him. She channeled her best french

accent, and approached him.

"Pardom? Would you care for... a dance?"

"Oh, ah, thanks, but no. I'm waiting for my wife"

"A shame"

"Yes, well... "

"What is your name, if I may ask?"

"Robert. Nice to meet ya"

"Good evening. I am Lady Claire Bouvier, of France"

"Very good"

"I am a widow. You say you are married? She is a lucky woman, no?"

"Yes. I guess so"

"You are a very handsome man Roberto. Would you like some champagne?",

she asked, lifting two glasses off a waiter's tray.

"No thanks, I..."

"Take it!"

"Well, alright"

"Tell me... do you have a mistress?"

Robert spit out the wine he had just sipped then, and Catherine

thought she might fall into a fit of laughter, but was able to hold on

to control.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I am sorry. I have offended you. Where I come from this is not such

an odd question, but you Americans... Do except my sincere apology"

"Yeah. OK"

"So, your wife then..."

"Catherine. She's great. We're very happily married"

"How long has she been your wife?"

"A couple years now"

"And how are things in... Le Chambre?"

"I'm sorry?"

"The bedroom?"

"Oh boy. Listen, I'm sure you're really nice, but I'm starting to feel

a little uncomfortable"

"Why? Are you afraid that I am trying to seduce you? Perhaps you are

frightened that I will... invite you up to my room?"

"Right. I have to go", he said, taking his leave.

"Robert, wait", she said in her natural voice, causing him to turn.

She lowered her mask and gave him a wink.

"Why, you little..."

"I'm sorry", she said, fighting back her laughter, "I could not

resist. Can you honestly tell me you wouldn't have done the same?"

"Alright, alright. Well, at least I've found you... and it's really you this time.

That is you Catherine... isn't it?"

"Of course!"

"Right. Of course. It's just... these costumes!"

"I know. It does make it rather hard to chat with people. Tell me, have you been bored?"

"Yes, this scene was getting a little boring all by myself. The food

here is terrible. You think they'd at least have some cocktail wieners

of something", he said, then looking at her attire, "Catherine! Gees,

you look incredible!"

"Well, thank you kind sir. Although I must admit that you are not the

first gentleman to say that tonight"

"I bet, but I'm the one you'll be inviting into Le Chambre, right? "

"Touche", she said, as she wrapped her arms around him, "My handsome

American stranger"

"Oh! Role play eh?", he said a little too loudly, causing the European

couple beside them to look at them, and walk away.

Catherine could no longer hold her laughter. He took her by the hand

and led her to a nearby corner, where they resumed their giggling.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Well, he had certainly not thought this would be a problem. He had

been here for a rather significant amount of time, and he still could

not find Nanny. He stood by the terrace doors, and thought about where

she might be. He thought about the debutante ball at The Plaza, when

Nanny had shyly been picking at the food. Of course! She nipped at

food when she was nervous, and surely she would be nervous in this

setting.

Of course the palace had waiters, but there must also be...

Ah, yes. There was a small station outside the main doors witch led to

a hall that the wait staff was using. This is where a person, a very

lovely person, who was nervous and looking to peck at h'orderves might

hover, he thought. He made his way over and looked around, but saw no

one that could possibly be Nanny.

Then he saw her. A lady in red, very attractive, with quite a magnificent

figure. Something about the way she carried herself made him think it

could possibly be nanny, but the fear that it wasn't her made him look

away. He didn't care to admire anyone but Nan, but what if it WAS her.

There were several men standing in the vicinity of this lovely lady, but she

did not seem to notice any of them. Wilkes watched as these men admired

her and her ample bosom. A spark of jealousy rose up in him then. He knew what

those men were thinking! He looked away, not wanting to watch, but knowing

that he must approach her.

He looked back then, and saw her taking what looked like a stuffed

mushroom off a tray and eating it. He looked then at her bosom once more,

although he had not intended to... He almost fainted. It was Nanny! It had to be.

He would know her perfectly freckled chest anywhere, which he had been seeing these last

few weeks in his dreams... In addition to that he recognized the way she chewed. He must

approach her. Now! But carefully, on thee off chance that he was wrong.

"I thought you may be my wife", Wilkes heard a man near Nanny say to her,

"But now that I am closer I see that you are not. Such a pity! You look ravishing

if I may say! Would you care to dance?"

The woman in red shook her head no and opened her mouth to speak, but before

she could reply to the man, Wilkes stepped in front of her.

"Pardon me", he said, ignoring the man behind him and making no effort to disguise his voice.

"Oh! Wilkes, is that you, you, you? ", Nanny squealed, having no desire to play

guessing games.

"Nanny, my darling... Yes! It's me. I have been looking all over for

you", he said as he removed his mask.

"I 'ave been looking for you too Love. For sure, sure, sure!", she

said, removing her mask as well.

They looked at one another, smiling, both having missed each other so

much in the past few weeks. The men around Nanny moved along, seeing that

she was obviously with someone.

"This dress...", Wilkes said, admiring her.

"I missed the last fitting. I know, it's too, too, too tight! My chest

is just..."

"Very lovely", Wilkes replied.

"Wha- wha- what? You... like it?"

"Certainly! You look beautiful my dear, and, you know, very appealing"

"Aoww, well... I don't know about THAT"

"I do... and it appears I am not the only one", Wilkes said, motioning to a few different

men who were still watching her from a distance.

"Oh! I 'adn't noticed!", Nanny replied, a bit embarrassed.

"I can not say I blame them... not entirely. You are a most beautiful woman my love"

"Aoww... You look quite 'andsome yourself... Willie"

"Nanny? Tell me, could we go for a walk?"

"Aoww, well... Of course, but where, where, where Love?"

"Anywhere. I just want a few minutes alone with you. How about the

terrace? It might be a little chilly, but..."

"We can keep each other warm"

"Well, yes", he said with a smile, as he took her hand and they made

their way to the privacy of the terrace.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joe had been checking with the guards at the main entrance to the ball

room, when someone elbowed him in his side.

"Such a handsome gentleman. So in control of things... Now who could

that be under that mask?"

"Hello Mia"

"Joe! You're supposed to play along. Urggg!"

"Sorry Princess. You look lovely. Are you having a good time?"

"Yeah, you?"

"What do you think?"

"You hate the masquerading don't you?"

"Yes"

"Aww, I'm sorry Joe. Have you found Grandma yet?"

"No, but Shades assures me that his eyes are on her"

"...but you're wishing your eyes were on her, right? Let me give you a

little hint... Blue gown, curly wig... Hey! There's my mom! I'm going

to go sneak up on her. See you later"

"Bye"

Joe scanned the crowd looking for a blue gown, but didn't see anyone

who could be Clarisse. Too tall, too skinny, too plump, too tacky...

Then he heard it... "Can anyone locate the Eagle?"

"Shades? Is that you?", he demanded in his earpiece.

"Correct Sir"

"Are you calling a code red?"

"I'm... I'm not sure boss"

"You were supposed to be watching her! What happened?"

"I was! There was a large mob of people by the rear entrance to the

ball room, and I lost her in the commotion"

"Jerry?", Joe asked, hoping that someone was doing their job properly.

"No. I was guarding the princess, as planned"

"There are too many people here. I am not taking chances. I'm calling

it... Code red", Joe said.

"Code red?", Shades asked.

"Code red. Lock all the doors. I want everyone back in this room. That

means everyone out of the halls, the terrace, the garden... I want

staff, guests, and by all means the royal family in this room, and

only in this room until the queen is found. No one leaves, notify the

valet. I want more guards out front", Joe replied as he raced around the ballroom.

"Alright Joe", Shades said, as he took action, "Let's go men. Start

with the doors"

"Charlotte?", Joe asked.

"Yes? Are we really..."

"Yes. We can't find her. It has to be done. When did you last see her?"

"It has been quite a while. I'll check her suite"

"Do that. Jerry, do you have the princess?"

"Yes Joe"

"Good"

The music stopped as all the guests were ushered back into the room.

People began asking what was going on, but no one seemed to know.

Joe saw Mia moving towards him, Her guard close to her side, and hoped

she might have spoken to Clarisse.

"What's going on? Why did you just totally lock down the party?"

"I cannot find your grandmother, nor can her guards. Have you seen her?"

"Not for a while, but there's a lot of people here Joe. Maybe you

should just make an announcement, for her to come to the front of the

ballroom or something"

"Princess... Please let me do my job. Stay in the ballroom near your

guard until we find her", Joe said as he moved towards the exit and

motioned for the guards to open the doors.

He moved swiftly on his way to the security office, in order to check

the cameras. A few minutes later he heard Charlotte's voice in his

ear.

"Joe? The Eagle was in the nest. I am with her. She is accounted for"

"I'll be right there", Joe said, relieved but annoyed, as he made his

way to Clarisse's suite.

"Should we open the doors back up Joe?", Shades asked in his ear piece.

"No. Keep everyone in the ballroom until I say otherwise", Joe said as

he opened the door to Claire's suite without knocking.

Charlotte was rubbing at a spot on Clarisse's gown as he entered. They

both looked up.

"Charlotte. Can you leave us please?", Joe asked flatly.

"Oh. Well, her majesty had a drink spilled on her and so I was..."

"I need to speak with her majesty alone. Please go", Joe asked again,

fighting to control his temper.

Charlotte looked to Clarisse for approval. She gave her a nod and

Charlotte moved towards the door.

"Charlotte", Joe said before she left, "The doors can be opened and

the music resumed now that I see the queen is safe"

"You stopped the music? ", Clarisse demanded.

"Yes, and closed everyone in the ballroom. It was a code red"

"You have to be kidding me!", Clarisse exclaimed.

Charlotte took her leave then, closing the door behind her.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wilkes, what is going on?", Nanny asked, as they were ushered from

the terrace into the ballroom.

"I'm... I'm not sure"

"It looks like they are keeping anyone from leaving. Look at the

guards. They all 'ave their masks off. Oh my stars, stars, stars...

Everyone looks rawther upset! Do you think something 'appened to Queen

Clarisse?"

"I couldn't say. I certainly hope not. Look, there is Robert and

Catherine. They are heading towards us. Perhaps they will know more"

Catherine and Robert made their way through the crowded ballroom

towards their friends. Many of the guests were taking their masks off

now, and whispering about something happening to the queen. Catherine

gave Robert a worried look. He reassured her that Clarisse was fine.

This place was loaded with security, but as he spotted security guards

dashing around, he wondered if he may be wrong.

"Catherine! What, what, what is going on?", Nanny asked.

"I'm not sure, and I'm a little worried", Catherine answered, as she

spotted her great niece.

"Aunt Catherine. Hi", Mia said, spotting her too.

"What is going on Amelia?"

"Joe can't find grandma, and so he is flipping out"

"Oh no. Where could she be? This place is so big, she could almost be anywhere"

"I thought Joe was over reacting at first, but it is kind of weird.

Everyone is back in the ballroom and there is still no sign of her"

Just then Charlotte got on the microphone, "Ladies and gentlemen,

distinguished guests, could I have your attention please. On behalf of

her majesty, Queen Clarisse, I would like to apologize for the

interruption in the festivities. There was a brief moment where we had

a security issue. However, the issue has been resolved. The music will

began again in a moment. The doors are now open once again. Place feel

free to move about as you like, and again our sincerest apologies.

Enjoy the rest of your evening"

"Well. It appears all is well", Wilkes said to the others.

"Yeah, now that the ball is ruined", Mia complained.

"How is it ruined?", Catherine asked her.

"Most of the guests have taken their masks off. It's not a surprise

any more. That was the whole point of this ball! I'm going to find my

mom. I'll see you later Aunt Catherine", Mia said with a sigh, before

walking away.

"Well", Catherine said, "I for one am just happy that Clarisse is safe

and sound"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What were you thinking?", Joe asked her, in disbelief, "Not one guard

knew where you were. Why on earth would you come to your suite without

a guard?"

"You seriously locked up all my guests? This is unbelievable. Do you

have any idea how embarrassed I'm going to be when..."

"Do YOU have any idea how worried I was?"

"I had a spot on my gown. It had to be cleaned! It is not my fault if

your guards don't take their duties seriously"

"Shades does a very good job"

"Normally, yes. However, tonight he was too busy watching Charlotte to

watch me it seems"

"I'll speak to him, but that does not excuse what you did! You know

better then to have gone off on your own with a palace full of people!

Everyone in masks... Do you realize how easy it would have been for

someone to kidnap you?"

"First of all, no. You will not say anything to Shades! As you said,

it was my fault. Secondly, I wasn't really thinking about it. I admit

that I should have. Perhaps I am a bit off my game tonight, but the

stain was setting in and I hastened to..."

"You have to think! You are in a position where you HAVE to think"

"I am aware of that, but I am also human. I am sorry if I scared you,

but you really should not have called a code..."

"I absolutely should have!"

"Oh! This is a waste of time. We are not going to agree, so let's just

forget it for now, shall we? Now, if you excuse me... I have a ball to

try and salvage"

"Fine"

"Are you angry with me?"

"Yes. Very"

"Joseph! ..."

"Let's go. We don't want you to miss your party, your majesty"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"So?", Robert asked, looking at Nanny and Wilkes, as the group stood

around, after the music started once again, "Anything we should know

about?"

Catherine looked at Robert, confused, as did Nanny. Wilkes shook his head.

"She said no?", Robert said before he could stop himself.

"No!", Wilkes replied, "I, er, have not had the opportunity... As of yet"

"Who said no to what?", Catherine asked Robert.

"Clarisse", Robert said quickly, "Wilkes was, ah, going to ask her if

it would possible, ah..."

"For Nan and I to share a room!", Wilkes added, having thought quickly.

"Yes!", Robert said, "I thought she had said no, but I guess Wilkes

hasn't even asked her yet"

"No... Not yet. I have not seen her, you know"

"Aoww, Wilkes! We can not ask 'er majesty that! It's rude, rude,

rude!", Nanny pointed out.

"What's that? Oh, yes. Well, perhaps you are right Nan. May we at

least go for our walk then? As we had planned?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes! You two go", Robert said before Nanny could answer, "I want to

dance with Catherine anyway"

"Alright", Nanny said, taking Wilkes arm, "I will see you later then Catherine"

"Ok", Catherine said, as she watched Nanny and Wilkes depart.

"Yikes. That was a close one!", Robert said to Catherine, "Allow me to

explain..."

"No need. I'm a smart cookie. He is finally going to ask her to marry

him isn't he?"

"How did you know?"

"It was fairly obvious, although it looks as though Nan didn't pick up

on it. Probably because she's so nervous being here and preoccupied with her dress"

"Yeah. I lucked out on that one. Wilkes would have killed me! What do

you think she'll say?"

"I don't know. She is a far more complex person then most people

realize. She has a lot of insecurities. I really hope she says yes

though"

"Yes. So do I"

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 16: THE VALENTINE'S BALL (PART 3)

"Aoww, my, my, my... It is a beautiful night Love. Idn't it?", Nanny

asked as they strolled the palace garden, which was much more

beautiful in warmer months, but still a tranquil spot in the winter.

"Oh yes. Quite lovely. Especially for February. We would be freezing

if were in New York right now"

"For sure, sure, sure"

"It is still rather cool. Would you like my jacket?", He asked as he

took it off.

"Aoww, No, no, no Wilkes. I don't want you to be cold"

"Nonsense. I feel nothing but warmth while I'm in your company Nanny",

he said with a wink, as he draped the jacket over her shoulders.

"Such a gentleman", she said with a smile.

He leaned forward and kissed her then, a slow warm kiss, and they

stopped walking. She took a step back after a moment and beamed at

him.

"I really 'ave missed you Love", she said, before she moved in for

another kiss, one with a bit more passion.

"Nanny", he said, slightly out of breath, as their kiss broke, "In a

few days we will be back in New York, and, er, when we arrive home, it

will be to a suite in which we will be sharing"

"Yes. That is true Love, unless... 'ave you changed your mind? About

our living arrangements?"

"Oh! No, no, no. I just thought that perhaps..."

"Yes?"

"Oh. Oh dear... Nothing seems to be going as planned. The ring

forgotten, separate rooms, locked out of the terrace, and know the

words are coming out all wrong", he said as he swayed a bit.

"Are you alright Wilkes? You're not making much sense sweet'eart, and

you are sweating, even though it is rather cold out 'ere. You are

shaking too, and white as a ghost, ghost, ghost!"

"I... No, I am fine. I just feel a bit dizzy. Perhaps we can sit on

that bench there", he said, pointing to a near by garden bench.

"Of course Love", she said, taking his hand and leading him to the

bench. She eased him down and sat beside him, "Better?"

"Yes. Thank you"

"Per'aps I should get the palace doctor"

"Oh, no. No, please do not. I will be fine. I know what is wrong"

"You 'aven't eaten properly 'ave you? Your blood sugar probably got

too, too, too low! Shall I get you something?"

"No. No, it's... I am just nervous"

"Nervous? Whatever for? You are a knight! You are used to parties like

this. I am the one who is out of place 'ere"

"You are not out of place Nan. Not at all... and it is not the party"

"Then what?"

"I... I love you Nanny"

"Well, I love you too Wilkes", Nanny replied, a bit confused.

He took her hands in his then and decided he must try to express himself.

"Nan, I said I wanted to speak with you, and I do. You see, a year ago

I thought my life was complete, but as it turns out my life was really

quite empty. Then I met you and, you see, everything changed. You put a spring

in my step. I guess you could say. The way you used to peek at me. Behind the

door of your suite. As I passed by each morning..."

"I must 'ave looked like a fool, fool, fool!"

"No. Not a fool. I thought you were very sweet, and I was right. You

gave me such a boost in my, you know, confidence. My self-esteem, that

is. You admired me, and not for my title or my money. I knew you were

special even then, you see, but after the Debutante Ball... I suppose

I began to rely on you"

"You... You did? Even back then?"

"Of course! You were like a ray of sunshine on a dreary day. Your

laugh, your zest for life, your smile, your stories, the wisdom you so

obviously possessed... Not to mention your beauty. Which goes without

saying. I began to want you... so badly. To need you, replying on you to

bring some joy into my life"

" Love. That is so, so, so sweet!"

"It is the truth. Then, at Christmas time... when we both admitted our

feelings..."

"Yes, that was lovely. I still remember the way I felt that night that

you told me you loved me. Like I could 'ave walked on air"

"Yes. Indeed. I felt the same, and since then... Well, I didn't think

I could have loved you any more, but somehow I do. My love has just

grown over the days and weeks since Christmas, and now I truly need

you. I could not do without you"

"Aoww, I need you too Love. For sure, sure, sure!"

"Yes, but... How do I explain this... I am no longer content with

fleeting moments. I want to sleep beside you every night. I want the

first thing I do each day to be kissing you good morning. I want to

eat breakfast with you every day, to have my tea with you, to go on a

walk with you each evening, to watch television together, and do crosswords

together, to brush our teeth together, and make love together"

"Aoww, Wilkes! Well, I want that too Love. I do, do, do! When we get

back to New York we will live together, and it will be so wonderful...

Just as you said"

"Yes... but... I do want to do all those things with you. However, I

want to do all those things, with you, not as... your boyfriend"

"I'm not sure I follow. You are my boyfriend! Or significant other, if

you prefer..."

"I was, yes... but now... ", he said taking a gulp of air and

mustering all his courage, before he caused any further confusion or

misunderstandings. He dropping to one knee, "I would like to be your

husband Nanny"

"Mmm... Mmm... My?"

"Your husband. Yes. I would like you to be my wife Nanny. I love

you, and I promise you that I always will. I promise to take very good

care of you, in every way, for the rest of our lives"

"Aoww! My sainted Aunt... I, ah, I... I..."

"Please, my love. I am quite nervous. Allow me to ask you properly, as

I have wanted to", he said as he took the ring out of his pocket and

presented it to her.

"My Lord!", Nanny let out quietly, seeing the ring.

"Nanny, my love. Would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?

Will you... Marry me?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"They've been out there a long time", Robert said to Catherine, as

most the other guests were departing the party.

"Oh! How sweet. You're nervous... You're afraid she won't say "yes" aren't you?"

"I'm not nervous! I'm not asking her to marry ME. I just... I don't

have a lot of friends. I have never been the type to have dozens and

dozens of chums. A few good friends is all I need. So, yes, I care

what happens to Wilkes, and this will make or brake him"

"Yes. I couldn't agree with you more... and you are very sweet", she

said, giving him a little kiss, "Should we sneak out there and see

what we can uncover?"

"No, no. We shouldn't go out there and intrude... But maybe can hover

by the garden doors"

"Let's go", she said, as they made their way to the hall which led to

the garden doors. As they exited the ballroom, they almost ran right

into Clarisse and her guard.

"Clarisse! I haven't seen you since thee unmasking", Catherine said.

"If you want to call it that", Clarisse responded, still annoyed at

the unsuccessful masquerade aspect of thee evening, "Very few people

still had their masks on at that point... After Joseph's lock down!"

"He was worried", Catherine said, careful not to say too much in front

of her guard, "He takes his job seriously"

"Yes, well... Where are you two off to?"

"The garden", Robert replied.

"The garden? It's not exactly in it's prime... and it's cold out

there!", Clarisse replied.

"Yes, but Sir Wilkes is asking Nanny to marry him out there as we speak"

"He IS? My, my... Well, how wonderful"

"Well, who knows if she'll say "yes". That is why we are heading out

to spy", Robert responded.

"I see. Well, I never approve of spying... However, if you are going

to spy, I might show you the best spot to do it in the garden", she

said with a little sly smile.

"Yes, yes, let's go!", Catherine said, ushering her sister and her

husband out of the ballroom.

"Just a minute...", Clarisse said, turning to shades, "Will you let

Joseph know I am stepping outside"

"Yes, your majesty", shades responded, before talking into his ear piece.

"Joseph is a bit nervous tonight. I just feel I should let him

know...", Clarisse explained to her sister and brother-in-law.

"I don't blame him", Robert said sincerely.

"He will be right over", Shades informed Clarisse.

"What? No, no. He needn't... ", she started, but she saw Joseph

approaching her from down the hall.

"Man my post Shades. I will guard her majesty while she is outdoors",

Joseph said to Shades, as he arrived at the small group.

"Yes Sir", Shades replied, as he departed.

"That wasn't necessary", Clarisse told Joseph.

"I disagree", he replied.

"Shades could have guarded me in the garden"

"No. I did not plan for you to go into the garden. There is minimal

security out there and the perimeter was not checked since the morning

rounds. I shouldn't even let you..."

"I think it would be wise if you did not finish that sentence", she

told him, before looking to Catherine and Robert.

"Hey Joe, how are ya?", Robert asked, shaking his hand.

"Been better", Joseph replied honestly as he shook Robert's hand, "But

at least this evening is coming to a close soon"

"Not a big fan of this ball then?", Robert asked.

"Not so much. Very high security risks", Joe replied.

"Not to mention that he hates Valentine's Day", Clarisse added, not

looking at him.

"Oh Joe, I took you for a romantic!", Catherine said, surprised.

"I am a romantic... I think I am anyway. However, I do not need a

Holiday to tell me when to be romantic"

"Shall we go?", Clarisse asked.

"Why are we going out there anyway? It will be quite cold", Joe pointed out.

"Wilkes is asking Nanny to marry him out there. We can't resist a

peek", Catherine informed him.

"Is he? Well. Good for him... but he is a knight, and she is a nanny"

"Joseph! You of all people should know that does not matter! Not if

they truly love one another", Clarisse said, looking at Joseph.

"That is not what I meant. I think it is wonderful. However, I also

know what it is like to be a commoner, in love with...", Joseph

stopped himself, looking around and saw that the four of them were

completely alone, "It's just... not easy. I wonder if she can overcome

the feeling that she is below him"

"Are you implying that I think you are...", Clarisse started.

"No. I know you think of me as your equal", he said honestly, and she

calmed down, "However, when you come from a common background and fall

for someone in such a position... Well, even when treated with the utmost respect,

you can't help but feel... inferior"

"That is a good point", Catherine said, "I was thinking that myself.

She has had reservations in the past about their "stations in life",

as she likes to say"

"Add to that the fact that she is a woman", Clarisse pointed out, "And

whether we like it or not, we tend to over analyze our position in our

man's life. I myself do not like to admit it, but it is hard for us as

females to find a balance of what we want and need, and what our partner

wants and needs"

Joseph looked at her then, and she looked back, without a hint of

anger or annoyance for the first time that evening.

"It won't always be easy, but it's worth it. I hope she realizes

that", Joseph said, his eyes still on Clarisse.

"She does", Clarisse said, her eyes as glued to his as his were to

hers, before she got her wits about her and added, "That is to say,

that I believe Nanny knows that"

"Well, yes, but I think she may be afraid to disappoint him. At least

that's what I would guess", Catherine said, "Oh... This is killing me.

Let's go!"

With that, Robert and Catherine started down the hall towards the

garden. Clarisse and Joseph followed not far behind them.

"Did you get any roses today your majesty?", Joseph quietly asked her,

"From your secret Valentine?"

"Yes", she replied, with a slight smile, "They were quite lovely.

Someone always remembers me on Valentine's Day... even if he hates it

himself"

"Hate is a strong word. Dislike might be more accurate"

"Yes. Well, perhaps he will like Valentine's Day someday. When he can

spend the day in bed with his wife?"

He looked at her and smiled, before whispering, "Thank you. That is

the nicest Valentine's gift I have ever received"

"You liked the visual?", she whispered back.

"Of course, but I was referring to the sense of hope, for us"

"I had thought you already had that"

"I do, but you see, I can never have too much"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wilkes,I... I don't know wha- wha- what to say"

"Well... If you would like to, I suppose you could say yes"

"Of course I do... But, there is just so much to, to, to consider"

"Ok. I can understand how you may feel that way. It's a very big step,

and if you are not ready, or if you will never be ready... Well, of

course that would make me quite sad, but nothing will change between

us. I will not love you any less if the answer is no Nanny. If living

with you is all I can hope for, then do not get me wrong. I would

still be grateful for that opportunity"

"Wilkes... I love you. You know I do. I... I... I can't believe this

is 'appening!"

"Perhaps you want some time to think about it?"

"Per... Per'aps, but no! No, no, no I do not want that. I want to...

give you an answer tonight. You deserve that"

"Right. Brilliant. Then... what is your answer Nanny?"

"I... I..."

"May I ask what your reservations are? Do you not think I could make

you happy, you know, long term?"

"Wilkes! No, no,no! Of course you would make me 'appy sweet'eart...

and I will love you till the day I die. I know that much for sure,

sure, sure!"

"Good, good. Then... what is bothering you my love?"

"Wilkes... I'm a nanny, and you're a knight, for Lord's sake!"

"Oh, Nanny... Please not this again"

"I'm sorry Love, but it is true, true, true!"

"Alright. If it bothers you, then I will give up my title. It is not

that important to me"

"You most certainly will not! Not for me. I could never, never, never... "

"I have told you that I don't care about our "stations in life". Do

you not believe me?"

"Of course I do, but there is more to it then that. Your family...

What would they think? You're friends?"

"Alexis loves you! Robert and Catherine love you! Those are thee only family and

friends I care about, and even if they did not, that would not have

stopped me from wanting to marry you!"

"What about your brother, the Duke"

"I don't talk to my brother, and I do not care what he thinks"

"What about your business partners? What would they say? I'm nothing,

nothing, nothing like their wives... I am quite sure"

"No, you are not. Not everyone is as lucky as I"

"Wilkes! Please be serious!"

"I am being serious. Do you think that finding a fulfilling

relationship at our age is easy? Why, I would be willing to bet that

many people would do anything to have someone they love as much as you

and I love each other"

"Yes. Well, I suppose I do agree with that"

"Nanny, I do not want you to say yes, if you do not truly want to. I

also do not want you to say no, simply because you are afraid of what

people might think. You have told me to listen to my heart, have you

not? Well, I am!"

"Aoww... Wilkes! Yes, I know you are Love..."

"You also told me to listen to what's in other people's hearts"

"Yes, yes I did..."

"Nanny? I am not going to say another word. The decision is yours to

make and I will support whatever you decide, but Nanny... Listen to

your heart, and listen to what is in my heart. Please!"

Nanny sat on the bench, looking down at the man she loved, on one knee

before her. A KNIGHT kneeling before HER. Good Lord! She forgot about

that though, when she looked into Wilkes' eyes, her Wilkes, and

thought about what he had just said.

"You truly love me Wilkes. I know that to be a fact, and I truly love

you as well. That is for sure, sure, sure. We aren't ever going to

stop feeling this way are we?"

"No. I believe not... I know not!"

"Yes. I believe that too. I mean, the honeymoon phase, as they call

it, may not last forever. 'owever... I will never stop loving you. Not

even a little, and I don't believe you will either"

"I intend for our "honeymoon" phase to last as long as we do. You see,

we have the advantage of not taking it all for granted as young people do.

We were both alone for so long...", Wilkes said, tears appearing in his eyes,

"As for loving you. Well, there is nothing you could do to make me stop Nanny"

"Oh, my love!", she said, running her hand over his cheek, "And you won't grow

tired of me either, as I've feared, will, will, will you?"

"Grow tired?... No! Of course not! You have feared that?"

"Yes, a bit. I know that you love me, but the little things you find

so endearing... Well, after years together, I thought you might not

find my bouncing on the coach next to you, drinking beer and shouting

at a boxing match all that appealing. I was wrong though, wasn't I?"

"Yes! Yes, you were"

"I believe you. Because I will never tire of you, or a single thing

you do... Not that we won't drive each other crazy from time to time.

That is to be expected in any marriage..."

"Yes. Of course", he said with a smile. Happy to hear her considering

being married to him.

"... but we'll always love each other, and we won't ever try to change

one another. Will we Love?"

"No, Nanny. No we won't"

"I love you"

"I love you!"

"Yes. I will marry you Wilkes"

"You... You will? You will! Yes. Brilliant! Tell me... can you say it

again? I'm not sure I, er, believe it yet"

"Yes!", she said with a laugh, "I 'ave listened to my 'eart, and to

yours... I know what really matters. So, yes. Yes, yes, yes! I will

marry you Willie!"

"Oh... Nanny!", he said as he tried to stand to hug her. She gave him

a little laugh, and helped him up. They sat beside each other, hugging

for a moment, before he slid the ring on her finger.

"It is so beautiful Love!", she said admiring it.

"Yes. I thought so too. It's perfect for you. Quite a story behind it

too. I will tell you later, as right now I intend to give you the most

glorious kiss you have ever experienced"

"Oh my! Is that right?", she asked with a big smile, as she moved in

to collect what he had promised.

They kissed sweetly on the bench for several long moments, until they

heard a shouting coming from the direction of the palace. They turned

to see four people standing in front of the doors to the garden. One

pair was embraced and jumping up and down.

"Is that Catherine and Robert?", Wilkes asked.

"Yes! ...and her majesty, and Joe!"

"I suppose they assume now that you have said yes", he said, smiling at her.

"They knew? Aoww... Well, per'aps we should give them further proof?",

Nanny asked.

He arched an eyebrow in reply, thinking she was going to kiss him

again, but instead she handed him the jacket from her shoulders and

stood on the bench, shouting, "Yes, yes, yes!"

The four people cheered, and Wilkes laughed, as he helped her down.

"You are so refreshing my darling", he said, still laughing, overjoyed

with the woman beside him.

"Thank you. Now... I think I owe you... another kiss?"

"There is nothing I would rather have", he replied.

They embraced once more, forgetting the cold night, the ball, and the

four people watching them from the garden doors.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Well... Happy Valentine's Day everyone", Robert said to the others,

before giving Catherine a little kiss.

"It certainly is for them", Clarisse replied, "Perhaps we should give

them some privacy now"

"Yes. I believe you are right", Catherine replied.

They all stepped inside and Catherine took Clarisse's arm, as they

headed back to the ballroom, the men following close behind them.

"They should enjoy it now. In about twenty minutes the fireworks will

begin and the garden will be flooded with people", Joe commented.

"Oh, that's right. Won't that be romantic for them though. Fireworks

right after becoming engaged", Catherine said.

"Yeah, yeah. Enough about Wilkes and Nanny. Can WE enjoy the

fireworks? Or is it all about them tonight?"

"You're the one that was practically pacing, wondering if she was

going to say yes!", Catherine pointed out.

"Yes, but now she has", Robert replied.

"Fair enough. Where shall we watch them? Clarisse, where is a good

spot?", Catherine asked.

"The garden is a fine spot, or we can send you up to the upstairs

grand balcony. That is where Mia will be going to view them", Clarisse

replied.

"That sounds nice. Is that where you'll be watching them as well"

"Oh, ah, no"

"It is much too dangerous for the queen to be mixed with the crowds

during the fireworks. Most of the lights are shut off you see", Joseph

informed them, "I generally take her majesty to her suite to view the

fireworks from her private balcony"

"I see", Catherine said, trying to hide her smile.

"How convenient", Robert said with a smirk.

"That's your story and you're sticking to it, eh?", Catherine asked Clarisse.

"Correct", Clarisse replied, nudging her sister a bit.

They reentered the ball then, and mingled with thee other guests,

before the fireworks began, which would mark the end of the ball.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 17: VOWS

18 MONTHS LATER... AUGUST 2004

"Are you excited?", Wilkes asked Nanny, as he held her hand. Their

plane had just taken off, en route to Genovia.

"So, so, so excited Love!", Nanny exclaimed, as she looked from the

window to his loving face.

"Me too", Wilkes said, before kissing her softly on the mouth.

She smiled at him before looking back out the window. She could not

believe all that had happened in the last two years. She had fallen in

love, and married the man of her dreams. She was no longer a nanny,

although Eloise would always be an important part of her life. She was

very good friends now with the Queen of Genovia, a queen for Lord's

sake! In fact she was now on her way to the queen's very private

wedding celebration.

"I think it is quite nice that they are doing this. Don't you?",

Wilkes asked her.

"Aoww. Yes, yes, yes! Their wedding was lovely, but it was not really

their's, was it?"

"Quite right. What an interesting turn of events that was"

"Oh yes! We nearly fell out of our seats as I recall. Princess Mia

deciding not to get married, then being named queen anyway, when they

overruled that... Law. What was it?"

"The Genovian marriage law"

"Yes, what a silly law. One should never 'ave to marry someone that

they do not love"

"I couldn't agree more", Wilkes said kissing her hand.

"Then Joe and Clarisse getting married so suddenly..."

"Yes, quite shocking. Hard to believe that was only six weeks ago, and

we are already heading back to Genovia"

"Mia is doing a wonderful job as queen from what I 'ear from

Catherine. Clarisse is still quite busy too of course, but now Joseph

is working with 'er. They share many of their duties in regards to the

country. Itn't that nice?"

"Oh, yes. Very nice. Are you sure that you don't mind spending our

first anniversary in Genovia? I would have liked to take you

somewhere, you know, romantic"

"Aoww, but Genovia is romantic Love! It is just as lovely there as

anywhere else we might go. Besides, you proposed to me there"

"Yes, that is a very good point my dear. However, I thought that

perhaps we could make a stop in Italy before returning to New York.

Would you, er, like that? I have made some reservations there, cleared

my schedule, and booked us a flight, but that can all be canceled if

you would rather us not go"

"Wilkes Kenneth Brownell! What a darling, darling man you are!", she

said, giving him a kiss and snuggling into him for the long flight

ahead.

"Well... Lady Brownell. I take it that you would like to go then?"

"Yes, yes, yes! Thank you Wilkes. We must bring back something for

Eloise and Alexis while we are there"

"Right. Brilliant... Nanny?"

"Yes Love?", Nanny replied, half falling asleep on her husband.

"Do you think Clarisse and Joe's wedding was as lovely as ours?"

"No Love. Nobody's wedding was as lovely as ours. Not to me any'ow"

"Nor I, not that their's wasn't lovely... and I am sure that this

weekends celebration will also be lovely, but our wedding... You know,

I will never forget you walking down that isle towards me. You were

the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and you were about to become

my wife. It was the greatest moment of my life. You seemed so...

Nanny? You're falling asleep on me aren't you?"

"Hhhmm"

Wilkes adjusted himself so that she could rest on him fully, waking

her a bit in the process.

"Aoww. You... What were you saying?"

"It's OK my darling. Go to sleep. We can talk later"

"Ok", she said softly, falling instantly to sleep on his chest.

He covered her with a blanket that was in reach, before closing his

eyes himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Catherine? Let's go! We're going to be late!", Robert called at the

door of the bathroom in their room at the palace, where his wife was

getting ready.

"We have plenty of time!", she called back.

"I thought you were meeting Clarisse in her dressing room beforehand?"

"Robert Woodward! Do not rush me!"

"Fine, fine", he said, "I'm heading down though. I'm going to have a

drink with Wilkes and Nanny beforehand"

"Alright. I'll see you at the ceremony"

"Alright. Bye", he said as he stepped into the hall and made his way

down the hall, to the main staircase. Just as he reached it, his cell

rang in his pocket, a text message from Catherine.

"COME BACK! I NEED HELP ZIPPING UP!"

Robert sighed, and headed back towards their room. Halfway back, a

cleaning closet door opened, and a hand pulled him inside.

"Catherine?", he asked in disbelief, looking back at his wife, who was

dressed in her underwear, "What are you doing in here? I thought you

needed help with..."

She pulled him towards her then, by his lapels, and wrapped her arms

tightly behind his back. Her mouth immediately opened, as she kissed

him, and her nails dug into his back. She smelt wonderful, her

underwear was a very alluring lace set. He had no idea what was going

on, but he certainly wouldn't say that he didn't like it.

"Catherine!"

"Surprised?"

"Ah, yes. What are you doing?"

"This is a notorious closet... for fooling around"

"Oh, I see! So you wanted a piece of the pie"

"Yes, I like being part of legendary things", she said, kissing him

again, which he welcomed... Until her hand slid lower.

"Hey, hey... Listen..."

"What? You don't find this appealing?", she asked, motioning to her attire.

"Naturally I do, but this seems a little... I mean, what if we are caught?"

"Worry wart", she said as she undid his pants and let them fall to the floor.

"Does this closet even lock?"

"Spoil sport", she replied, as she slid off his boxers.

"What if we're late?"

"Robert?"

"Yeah?"

"Work with me here", she said as she took off her undergarments and

let them fall to the floor.

"Well... I guess we have a few minutes"

She smiled at him, before backing her way into a cleaning cart and

hopping up to sit on it, "Come here... Charlie"

"Charlie? I think you're confusing me for someone else. My name is

Howard", he said, as he approached her.

"Ok... Howard", she said, wrapping her legs around him to capture him,

before running her hands threw his hair, drawing him close and kissing

him passionately.

"Wow! You know how to kiss!", he said after a few minutes, when they

stopped to breathe, "Don't you Robin?"

"You mean Millie"

"Yeah, yeah... Whoever you are", he said, before their lips locked once more.

Their embrace became more heated, and they knocked over several brooms

in the process. They both stifled giggles at the commotion they were

making.

"Robert?"

"No, Howard"

"Ok... Howard?"

"Yes?"

"The door does have a lock, put it to good use, will you"

He nodded and stepped over to lock the door. As he turned back, he saw

that she was leaning back on her

palms. She bit her lip, seeing him notice this.

"Your driving me wild right now"

"That's the idea", she replied, "We don't have much time. So..."

"No problem. I can take a hint", he said with a smile, as he returned to her.

"How's that?", she asked, as they tried to get comfortable.

"Hmm", he said, as they escalated their physical encounter, all the

while kissing and letting their hands roam like mad.

"Oh!", she said rather loudly, after a few minutes, as their kisses

broke momentarily.

He shushed her, and kissed her once again, but she pulled back needing

to breath.

"This cart is too damn squeaky!", he said breathlessly.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No"

"Good... Then shut up", she said kissing him once more.

Soon they were both in complete ecstasy, before floating back down to

earth and falling loosely into each other's arms.

"Wow", he said, after a moment.

"I know"

"That was kind of fun"

"I agree"

"I'm exhausted"

"Oh, stop it! Old man"

"Oh no"

"What?"

"I stood up Wilkes and Nanny, for that drink"

"Oh dear... Well, don't worry about it. We'll come up with an excuse.

Now let's get out of here"

"Right. We don't want to miss the ceremony. I hope you didn't walk

down the hall in your underwear"

"What can I say? I'm a dare devil"

"Catherine!"

"Relax. I have a robe"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Queen Amelia will be in shortly your majesty", Charlotte informed

Clarisse as she entered Clarisse and Joseph's suite,"Sir Joseph is

downstairs"

"Oh Charlotte, you know how Joseph hates it when you call him Sir",

Clarisse said with a laugh. She was sitting on her vanity bench,

inspecting her make-up in the mirror.

"That is his title"

"Yes", Clarisse said, turning in her seat to face Charlotte, who was

standing to her side,"but it is one he came into rather late in life

and I think we both know that he is not entirely comfortable with his

friends, especially you and Shades, referring to him as Sir Joseph"

"Of course. I will only use his title in public then"

"Thank you Charlotte. Will you do the same for me? Will you call me

Clarisse please? I know you have tried in the past, but it never

seemed to stick. However, things are different know, aren't they? Amelia is

your queen, and I would really like to be known as Clarisse to you"

"Oh, well, of course... Clarisse"

"Thank you. So tell me... How are you?"

"Well... Fine. Thank you"

"Good! You aren't finding parliament, and assisting Amelia and I part

time, too much then?"

"Oh no. I'm enjoying it"

"You have enough time for Shades as well then?"

"Well... yes", Charlotte said with a blush.

"I am very glad to hear that. You two make a very lovely couple"

"Thank you. We hid our relationship for so long. It is nice to be seen

as a couple now"

"I know the feeling", Clarisse said with a wink.

"Well of course you do!", Charlotte said with a laugh, "I forgot who I

was talking to"

"We have certainly come a long way", Clarisse said as she turned back

to look at herself in the mirror, "How do I look? I want to be

beautiful for my husband"

"Well, then you have accomplished your goal. You look more beautiful

then ever, positively glowing!"

"I am quite happy. What about the dress though?", Clarisse asking, standing up.

At that moment a knock came at the door and Mia let herself in.

"Hello, hello", Mia called before catching site of Clarisse, "Oh..."

"Do you like it?", Clarisse asked, looking down.

"Grandma... You look like an angel!"

"Well, let's hope I'm not one of those for a few more years yet",

Clarisse responded, before asking more seriously, "Is it really OK?

I've had so many gowns over the years, but I did not want a suit

or a ball gown for tonight. I wanted something different. I also

wanted to look... pretty... for Joseph"

Just then Catherine burst in, "Sorry I'm late... I had a problem with

the zipper on my dress, but it's, er, fine now... Oh! My darling sister!",

Catherine said, crossing the room to embrace Clarisse, "You look more

beautiful than I can ever remember... and that is no small feat"

Clarisse smiled at her sister, and looked to thee other two, who

nodded in agreement.

The dress she wore was a cream color, done in silk and Genovian lace.

It was very simple, and very flattering. The long silk skirt had a

slit to show a little bit of her legs, which she knew her husband

adored. She wore matching sling back, peep toed heels. The silk dress

had a lace bodice, which showed a fair amount of freckled tanned

cleavage, but it was covered tastefully by a small matching lace jacket,

with a high collar which highlighted her beautiful neck.

She wore a modest, compared to crown jewels that is, diamond necklace

and matching solitaire earrings, which had been gifts from Joseph. Her

hair had been freshly highlighted with a few blonde streaks running

through her copper locks. She had not added a hairpiece, as she had at

the wedding, since she knew Joseph preferred her without it. She had,

however, allowed her hairdresser to curl her hair a bit into beautiful

loose curls which added volume and depth. She had a natural glow, it

was true, from her sheer joy.

"Well. I think we are ready then", Clarisse said, "You all look lovely as well"

"Wait, wait, wait!", Catherine said, walking over to a vase of flowers

and braking off a large white rose, which she brought over to

Clarisse, "One final touch", she said as she slid the rose in over

Clarisse's left ear.

Clarisse turned and looked in the mirror, before turning back and

smiling at her sister, "Perfect. Thank you"

"I'm so happy for you... and I know I'm not the only one!", Catherine

said looking at the two other women.

They all moved forward and hugged Clarisse.

"Oh! I didn't expect that", Clarisse said with a laugh.

"I think I'm gonna cry", Mia said, as they all still held on to one another.

"Don't! Then we all will... and our make-up will be ruined", Charlotte

pointed out.

"Ok, ok", Catherine said, being the first to pull away, "Let's go get

you married"

"Aunt Catherine! They are already married", Mia pointed out.

"Yes, but this time they planned all the guests, and the food, and

their attire, and most importantly... Their vows", Catherine pointed out.

"You're reading vows? I didn't know that!", Mia exclaimed, "I thought

it was just a party"

"Well. Yes. It was Joseph's idea. We won't be exchanging rings or

anything, nothing official. We just wrote the vows we would have

written had we known in advance that we were getting married. We

thought we might read them aloud. Does that sound silly?", Clarisse asked.

"Not at all!", Mia replied.

"It is a lovely gesture", Charlotte agreed.

"Very romantic. Now, shall we? We don't want to keep your guests... Or

the "groom" waiting", Catherine said, as they all headed out to the

hall, where their guards would bring them down to the garden for the

celebration.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Joseph stood looking at the eighty or so guests who had their eyes on

him. This was a small group, considering who his wife was. He liked

these people. They were their family, and their actual friends. They

had made the guest list together and had not put one name on the list

because of obligation. This meant many members of parliament were

insulted at their lack of an invitation. Queen Amelia, however, had

done a wonderful job of explaining that thee event would be a small

affair, which is what the couple had wanted.

Joseph looked then to his wife, who was standing beside him. She had

just entered from thee other side of the garden. He had just enjoyed

thee opportunity of watching her walk up thee path towards him holding

a small bunch of roses, as any man on his wedding day might. Of course

this was not their wedding day, but in many ways this day would always

be more memorable to him. She looked beyond beautiful. He had watched

her walking towards him and thought it seemed almost like a dream. She

looked sweet and carefree, and very much in love. Her attire was not

what he was used to seeing her in, and he welcomed the change. It was

like when they went to bed at night now, and her make-up was off, her

hair slightly tossed about, in a cotton night gown or a silk slip...

So beautiful, just... herself.

Joseph looked from Clarisse to Queen Amelia, who would always be his

princess, and gave her a smile. He turned then to face his step-son,

who would be conducting thee exchanging of vows for them.

Clarisse took Joseph's hand, as they stood and listened to Pierre

address the crowd. He blessed the couple before him, before saying "

At this time I will ask the groom, Sir Joseph Hector Diaz, and the

bride, Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Julie Renaldi- Diaz, to speak

their vows which they have prepared"

Uncertain of who would go first, Clarisse looked at Joseph, her hand

trembling slightly. Her nervousness touched him. Especially when he

considered how many public addresses she had done to crowds of

hundreds or even thousands over the years. Those people did not mean

to her what their guests today did however, and the topic of those

addresses were never that of her feelings for the love of her life.

He smiled at her, and motioned to Pierre that he would go first. After

Pierre notified their guests of this, Joseph cleared his throat and

took out a piece of paper and his reading glasses, and then began.

"This might not be thee most eloquent thing I have ever said, which is

rather ironic, since I really would like it to be... But it won't, and

let me tell you, our guests, and you, my beloved wife, why that is.

You see, when I was a young man, I grew up having quite a way with the

ladies. I was tan, and fit, I knew how to dance and I always brought

flowers. I was quite a catch"

Their guests laughed a bit at this, and Clarisse smiled at his story

thus far. Thinking that all of that was still true of him now.

"Then... When I was a little bit older, but still quite young, I moved

to Genovia... and I would whisper sweet nothings into the girls whom I

dated's ears, usually in Spanish, and of course they would swoon. This

continued for a long time. I was always a gentleman, don't get me

wrong. My mother raised me right, but I always knew what to say. I was

quite the ladies man"

"Great, this is the guy that just married my mother", Pierre said good

naturedly, causing everyone in the garden to laugh.

"Yes... Well, I am certainly not a ladies man any longer. Allow me to

finish. You see, everything changed after I came to guard Her Majesty,

Queen Clarisse. She was my boss, and then my friend for many years. I,

of course, recognized the fact that she was beautiful, and

intelligent, and of course very charming, but it was never a

problem... until it WAS a problem"

Clarisse smiled back at him, remembering their past.

"One day I found that my sentences

came out all wrong when I spoke with her. I could still be eloquent,

mind you, but I had to rehearse ahead of time. That had never happened

to me before. It took me quite by surprise, but I dealt with it the way

any man would... I pretended I was not in love... with the queen of

Genovia. It seemed like the best option, seeing how she was my queen,

my very good friend, the person who's life I was in charge of, and

married already to a good man... Who happened to be our King, Rupert,

may he rest in peace. Who was also my friend. Of course I could not have

acted on my feelings, and so I hide them for as long as I could. I rehearsed

what I would say to her. I practiced how NOT to look at her, while HAVING

to watch her... I was her guard after all. I did all this, until I could do it no more"

Clarisse smiled at him. She felt slightly embarrassed at his words, in

front of all these people, but it was overpowered by the sweetness of

their love story.

"About five years ago, things changed. Clarisse had been a widow for

about a year. We had all suffered with the loss of the Prince's life,

but were blessed with the new presence of his daughter, now our fair

Queen Amelia. I expressed my feelings to Clarisse at this time, very

simply. That was the beginning. Ever since then I stopped rehearsing.

I stopped pretending not to notice how beautiful she was, how

charming, how much I cared for her. All the things I had already admired for

years, her commitment to her country, he kind nature, and intelligence,

her grace and beauty... took on a new meaning then"

Clarisse blushing slightly at his public acknowledgment of his admiration for her.

"These were the traits of the woman I loved.

Of course I was still able to do my job, or I would never had stayed.

I also was able to come out of my haze for long enough to tell her

when I thought she was wrong about something, or disagree over some

issue, much to her dismay I'm sure... but all while admiring her

lovely skin, her sweet scent, and thee most beautiful set of blue eyes

I believe have ever existed. You are delicate and so beautiful my

darling, on the outside and also within"

Clarisse kept her eyes on him.

"And so my darling... This might not be the most eloquent words I have

ever spoken, as I find it hard to think while in your beautiful

presence. They are, however, the most heartfelt, as I never have a

problem feeling love while near you. I vow to you, Clarisse, to always

love you, to always protect you. To always listen. To respect you,

comfort you, and laugh with you. To be your friend, your companion, your

lover and faithful partner and share in everything life has to offer,

good and bad, for the rest of our lives. I need you, and I am

eternally grateful that I am finally your husband"

Their guests clapped as Joseph folded his vows and placed them back in

his pocket. He leaned forward and kissed her lovingly on the mouth for

a few moments, before they both turned back to Pierre.

"Now, Clarisse will speak her vows to Joseph", Pierre said, smiling

reassuringly at his mother.

"Well... He says he is not eloquent, but that is simply not true. I...

I have addressed many crowds in my life, given many speeches, but this

is the first time I remember feeling so nervous", she admitted to

their guests as she took out a sheet of paper.

She looked for her reading glasses, and realized she didn't have them.

Joseph took his out, without her having to say a word and handed them

to her. She smiled and thanked him, before unfolding the paper.

"First, my vows. I, Clarisse Renaldi- Diaz, promise thee, Joseph H.

Diaz, to always love, support, and comfort you, all the days of my

life. I vow to be faithful, understanding, and considerate of you. I

promise to try my very best to exercise patience in our marriage, and

to never take you, or this wonderful gift we have been given, for

granted. I am your wife, till death due us part. I am your best

friend, your lover, your family... Forever"

She looked up from her paper, to see him smiling at her proudly,

without a hint of a blush. She squeezed his hand, before looking back

at the paper she held in her hands.

"Now, I would like to read a short poem... Which I have written. I

wrote it a couple years ago, one sleepless night, as it were. It's not

Byron, but it is very special to me. It was very hard for me to put

into words what you mean to me Joseph. You are the

person who has seen me through the most difficult days of my life.

This poem was an attempt to explain it, perhaps to myself, back then.

Shall I?", she asked, looking up to meet Joseph's eyes.

He looked back at her with a happily surprised expression on his face.

He had not expected a poem, especially not one she had written years

ago, which he had never heard about, "Please do", he replied.

"MY SANCTUARY

My sanctuary, where can it be?,

Where I may stop and just be me,

My garden filled with luscious blooms,

Where I've mourned, and wallowed in my gloom?,

But no, not there, for it is fine...,

However, not a sanctuary of mine,

I much prefer the safety of your arms,

Where I'm truly seen, loved, safe from harm,

Never stop holding me my love,

I choose not to be free like the dove,

I want only to be one with thee,

My love, you are the sanctuary for me"

Joseph beamed back at her, as she looked up with a slight blush on her face.

"Beautiful", he whispered to her.

"It's not that lovely, I am not a poet", she replied, speaking softly,

only to him.

"That does not matter. It was very special, to me... and really quite

pretty, even if you're not a poet. Thank you"

She smiled in reply, as they both turned to face Pierre, who wrapped

up the exchanging of vows. They and their guests moved on then to the

reception that was to follow.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. Chapter 18 & 19 & 20

CHAPTER 18: WHEN NANNY SAID "I DO"

Nanny, Wilkes, Catherine and Robert walked towards the palace for the

reception following Clarisse and Joseph's exchanging of vows in the

garden. Many other guests were heading indoors, of course, but Nanny

stopped in her tracks all the same when she saw the bench in the

garden that held so much meaning to her.

"Nan? Are you alright sweetheart?", Wilkes asked, but following his

wife's gaze, he realized why she had stopped.

"Ah. Our bench", He said with a smile, "Would you like to go over for a moment?"

"Yes Love", she said, glad that he had suggested it.

They made their way over, excusing themselves from Catherine and

Robert, as the rest of the guests filed inside.

"Fond memories my love?", Wilkes asked as they sat on the bench.

"Oh. Yes, yes, yes. My knight! I love you so, so, so much!"

"I love you too sweetheart", he said with a little laugh, before

giving her a brief kiss.

"I don't tell you that too much do I?"

"Never... I could never hear it too much", he said, reassuring his

still somewhat shy bride, "Tell me, do you think of our wedding often?

It will be one year tomorrow"

"Of course I do Willie! Every, every, EVERY day!"

"Oh Nan...", he said, taking in her beautiful up-swept hair, freckled

skin, and shy smile, "You are such a sweet, beautiful woman", he said,

hugging her close to him, "I am just so glad you are my wife"

They both then recalled their own wedding day, one year ago...

ONE YEAR BEFORE...

"Are you ready Nanny? I think it's show time", Catherine said, as she

entered Nanny and Wilkes' bedroom, where Nanny had been getting ready,

with Catherine and Alexis' help.

"Aoww... Yes. Is, is, is Eloise ready?"

"Yes. I told you that Nan", Alexis reassured her, "She's downstairs with Kay"

"Alright... I just, ah, are you sure? Because you know Eloise... Aoww,

nevermind. You do very well as 'er caregiver Love... I am just a

bit... It's fine. Everything is fine then?"

"Yes. Relax Nan. Everything is going according to plan", Alexis said,

before turning to Catherine, "Doesn't she look beautiful?", she asked

Catherine, though Catherine had already commented that Nanny was,

indeed, more gorgeous than ever today.

"Incredibly beautiful. I can't wait for Wilkes to see you"

"Robert is with Wilkes, itn't 'e? Wilkes might be nervous, nervous,

nervous! 'e could use a friend I would think"

"Robert is with him. He's fine Nanny. Not to worry", Catherine reassured her.

"More then fine, I would be willing to bet. Uncle Wilkes loves you so

much Nanny. This has to be the happiest day of his life. I am so glad

you agreed to marry him. I am just so happy for you both!", Alexis

added, as she sat beside Nanny on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Aoww... Alexis! You make 'aving found Wilkes even better, if that

were possible. I 'ave this wonderful niece now!"

"Does that mean I can call you Aunt Nan?"

"For sure, sure, sure!"

"You two have grown quite close, haven't you?", Catherine asked with a

smile from the doorway.

"Yes, I believe so", Alexis said with a slight quiver to her lip, "I'm sorry...

Weddings make me emotional, and this is Uncle Wilkes' wedding! I

just... love him so much, and I never thought this day would come...

and for him to have found such a wonderful woman! Well... "

"Sweet'eart! That's alright. Your supposed to cry at weddings... and

Wilkes loves you very, very, very much as well Love"

"Alright ladies... We had better get to the park", Catherine pointed out.

"It's a beautiful day. I'm so glad... I must admit I was terrified it

would rain and ruin your central park wedding", Alexis admitted.

"Aoww, me too! For sure, sure, sure!"

"Yes. We all did, but it is a beautiful day! So no need to worry about

that any longer. Everything is set. Robert has the rings. The reverend

is in the park. All your guests appear to be here. Maggie is ready

with the horse and carriage. We've got the flowers, and the cake and

band are set up downstairs for the reception. Nothing has gone wrong!

So now you just enjoy it, and go marry your knight Nan", Catherine

said with a smile.

"Aoww. That does sound good, good, good!", Nanny said.

"Are you nervous chum?"

"A little... Well... a lot, lot, lot! This is Wilkes' first wedding...

'is first marriage. 'is only marriage! I just 'ope I make

'im 'appy"

"Oh Nanny, don't be silly! How could you not?", Catherine said then.

"It will be wonderful. Just take a deep breath", Alexis suggested.

"Yes. Alright. I think I am ready then", Nanny said, standing and

picking up her bouquet of flowers, "Time to get married, married,

married!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was a beautiful August day in Central Park. Wilkes stood by Robert,

adjusting his bow tie, when he heard the music begin. He smiled over

to the reverend, before turning to Robert and letting out a deep

breath.

"You alright?", Robert asked quietly.

"Yes. Very well indeed"

"Don't be nervous. Nanny loves you. It's going to be a wonderful day"

"Indeed. Thank you Robert. You are a good friend"

They watched as Eloise walked down the isle of the large posh tent,

which had been set up by the lake in Central Park. She dispersed rose

petals as she made her way down, passing by the rows of wooden white

folding chairs filled with guests, with a bright smile on her face.

She had been surprisingly well behaved.

Their guests consisted of many of the staff of The Plaza, their

neighbors, friends, some of Wilkes' business colleagues, a few

relatives of Wilkes' from England and Queen Clarisse, along with

Joseph. Wilkes' brother, the Duke, had been invited, but had declined.

Central Park was a special place for them. They had been taking walks

here together since the beginning of their courtship, before they had

even kissed, or admitted their love for one another. This is why they

had chosen the park to get married. It signified every stage of their

relationship, and now it would be the place where their relationship

would become official in the eyes of God and as well as the legal sense.

After Eloise descended the isle, Alexis appeared in her long pink

bridesmaid gown. She looked so lovely and so happy for them, that

Wilkes thought he might cry. He loved the girl as if she were his own

daughter. After Alexis came Catherine, in a shorter pink capped sleeve

dress, which looked perfect on her. Robert grinned, as he watched his

wife's smiling face, her lovely posture and beautiful legs, as she

moved down the isle. She winked at him, as she stepped to the other

side of the alter. The guests all raised then, in preparation for the

bride. Wilkes felt his stomach do a somersault, as he waited to see

Nanny.

As Nanny approached the isle, she felt the sudden urge to run... To

find Wilkes and ask him if he wouldn't mind simply eloping. She did

not, not, not want over a hundred people staring at her, thinking God

know's what! She continued on, all the same, knowing it was too late

to get married any other way, but the one that was laid out before

her.

She finally reached the isle, and took in the site of all their

guests, dressed in their finest attire, looking back at her. The sky

was a beautiful blue, flowers were seen everywhere, and the fragrance

of them filled thee air. At the head of the alter were all her

girls... Eloise, Alexis and Catherine. In the center stood to the

reverend, of course, and to the right was Robert... and, of course, Wilkes.

He looked very handsome indeed, in his white tuxedo jacket and bow

tie. Behind him the lake stood, giving him the most beautiful

background. She looked more closely at his face and saw that he was

looking her over, his face then shifted into a quivering smile... He

was crying. She could see the tears running down his cheeks even from

the distance she was from him. Seeing him have that reaction to her,

gave her a sudden rush of love for the man, not that she didn't always

love him of course, but at the moment it was so strong that all she wanted to

do was run to him and beg him to hold her close.

She did not run to him, of course, but instead began walking down the

isle towards him. Her eyes remained on him, and she almost forgot all

about the guests who were watching her. When she did catch someone's

face, it was a friendly or familiar one, and she would smile back at

them. She had been wrong. It was not scary. It was wonderful! This was

her wedding day. She was marrying the kindest, sweetest man she had

ever met. The only man who had ever excepted her just as she was. She

was more physically attracted to him then she could ever remember

being to any other man. This all seemed too good to be true, except it

was true. She was much closer to him now, and mouthed the words "I

love you", as she walked her last few yards as a single woman.

Wilkes, for his part, had nearly hit the ground when he first saw her.

His knees had grown week, as she stood there, looking back at him. The

violinists played exquisite music, the sun shined down on the

perfectly manicured lawns, the sent of roses filled the air, swans

swam by in the lake... And yet, she was so much more lovely then any

of that.

Her gown was an off-white eyelet number, which she looked radiant in.

The dress was an off the shoulders style. It bestowed a long skirt,

which was fitted, showing off the curve of her figure. Simple, but very

beautiful. Her hair was done up in a french twist, as she often wore now,

but several roses had been placed in it as well, and the twist seemed tighter,

as if done professionally. Her bangs were curled to one side. She had drop

diamond earrings in her ears, and her heart shaped locket, which

Wilkes had given her on their first real date, hung around her neck.

Her make-up was in subtle rose tones, which matched the small bunch of

yellow and pink roses she held in her hands.

He felt his emotions getting the best of him, as he watched her, and

soon he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. She smiled back at him

then, and his heart melted. She approached him, and he felt completely

elated. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. She loved him,

unconditionally. As she got closer to him, she mouthed "I love you",

and he felt like a very lucky man indeed. He placed his hand over his

heart, to tell her the same. As she reached the end of the isle, he

dabbed at his cheeks with his handkerchief, before taking her hand.

"Breathtaking", was all he could get out, as they stood at the alter.

She grinned back at him, "You look very 'andsome Love"

"I do believe this is the happiest moment of my life", he said to her,

before they turned to face the reverend.

"For me too, too, too. I 'ave never been so 'appy!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the wedding, Wilkes, Nanny, and their guests headed back to The

Plaza for the wedding reception, in the grand ballroom.

Mr. Salamone and Miss Thompson had hugged them both, as they entered

The Plaza. Neither were able to attend the wedding in the park, as it

was a busy Saturday at The Plaza, but both were looking forward to

popping in to the reception as often as they could.

"Congratulations!", Miss Thompson said to them both after their embrace.

"Thank you very much", Wilkes replied.

"We are very 'appy!", Nanny added.

"We can see that, and we are so pleased that the two of you met right

here, at The Plaza Hotel! We are also delighted that chose The Plaza's

five star ball room, as your reception site", Mr. Salamone said,

slightly nervously.

"The Plaza will always be a special place for us", Wilkes replied.

"We, ah, have some news of our own", Miss Thompson said, "We are

engaged to be married ourselves"

"Aoww! 'ow wonderful!", Nanny exclaimed.

"Yes. We are very much looking forward to our own wedding, right here

at The Plaza Hotel, next year", Mr. Salamone added.

"We wish you both all the happiness in the world", Wilkes said,

shaking Mr. Salamone's hand.

"Thank you very much Sir Wilkes. Now, we will let you two get to your

wedding reception"

"Yes. Enjoy the rest of your Wedding Day! We will see you inside the

ballroom", Miss Thompson added.

"Aoww... Thank you! And congratulations again! You two belong

together, for sure, sure, sure", Nanny said, before her and Wilkes

made their way into the ballroom.

"Look at that", Robert said to Catherine, pointing to Clarisse and

Joseph dancing on the dance floor, "Do you think they will be next?"

"I couldn't say. I would love to see it, but I have my doubts that

Clarisse will ever put her own happiness over her sense of duty"

"Sounds like someone else I know... You two certainly are twins"

"Hey, I put our happiness before my career... Eventually"

"Fair enough. Let's dance Mrs. Woodward, shall we?"

As Catherine and Robert made their way onto the dance floor, they

almost bumped right into Wilkes and Nanny, who were slow dancing near

by.

"Aoww...Excuse us", Nanny said, "We were not looking where we were

going, at all, all, all"

"No harm done", Robert said, as he and Catherine began dancing.

"I, for one, refuse to look where I am going, when I have my

beautiful... wife, to look at", Wilkes commented.

"Nicely said", Robert replied, before they danced away a bit.

"Aoww Wilkes! I really am your wife, aren't I ?"

"My lady... Now and forever", he said, as he leaned in to kiss her.

Clarisse and Joe looked over to the newlyweds, at the sound of a spoon

clanking against a glass.

"I am very happy for them", Joseph said.

"So am I. They are a lovely people"

"Mia will be all settled in for her last year of College in two weeks time"

"Yes. Yes she will"

"In position to be Queen, in as early as ten months"

"Yes. We are finally getting close to her taking the thrown"

"Yes", he said, as he slowly spun her.

"What?", she asked, when she spun back in and found him watching her.

"I was just thinking... Wondering really, about something"

"Us? ... Come next year"

"Yes"

"The day will come Joseph, when we will be free to bring our love out

of the shadows"

"You are just not sure, however, if it will be next year ?"

"Joseph, I love you. Can we just enjoy these two days we have in New

York right now?"

"Yes my darling. I apologize"

"Don't apologize. Just... dip me"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Wilkes looked over the bedroom that night while Nanny was in the bathroom.

Everything seemed perfect. Soft music, champagne chilling on the night stand,

candles lit, rose petals on the bed... Were the rose petals to much? She did have

sensitive skin. What if they gave her a rash? Wilkes thought about taking them off,

but decided against it. They looked so lovely and smelt so good. He was sure Nanny

would like them. He adjusted his robe and fixed his hair in the mirror. As he was

doing so, he saw the bathroom door open behind him. Nanny's reflection appeared

in the mirror and he looked back at her there, smiling, before turning, wanting to see

her with his own eyes.

"My goodness", Wilkes managed, looking over his lovely bride.

"Do you like it?", Nanny asked shyly.

"Oh, yes", he replied, finding it hard to speak.

"It's Genovian lace", she replied.

"Is it? How nice"

Her little night gown, if you could call it that, was indeed Genovian lace. She had special

ordered it months ago. It featured a built- in brassiere, which offered her the support she needed.

Lace straps ran over each shoulder. The night gown fell to her mid thigh. It was the shortest thing

she had ever worn in her life and it would have been quite ridiculous, IF she had purchased it

for sleeping purposes. It was the same cream color of her wedding dress, quite lovely on her fair

skin. Her hair was still up, but she had taken out the roses when she had removed her jewelry.

Nanny gave Wilkes another shy smile, before letting her eyes rest on their bed, "Aoww... 'ow sweet!

Rose petals!"

"Yes, well...", Wilkes began, "I thought you may like them, but if they are impractical..."

"I love, love, love them! It's perfect Willie", she said as she crossed the room to him, looking around

at the candles, the champagne, "Everything is just perfect"

"I am glad you are pleased", he said, resting his hand very lightly on her hip and leaning forward

to kiss her her sweetly.

"Tonight is going to be so, so, so wonderful!", Nanny replied, after their kiss had broke. She brought her hands up loosely behind his neck and they smiled at one another, "We've waited quite a while for

this"

"Yes", he replied, taking in her scent.

"It means a great deal to me... That you were willing to wait to be intimate again until after

we were married Love"

They both thought back then on the pact they had made upon returning to

The Plaza from Genovia's Valentine's Day ball. They were delighted

to announce their engagement to their friends at The Plaza, naturally. Upon going

up to their suite that night they had talked about the option of waiting to be

physically intimate again until after they were married. They both had their

reservations, despite thinking it was a nice idea. I would be awfully hard to do,

especially since they shared a bed now... but both decided that they could give it a try.

And although they had nearly given in to their mutual lust on a number of occasions, they had

been able to "wait it out" in the end.

" I know it wasn't easy... for either of us", Nanny continued, " but I am glad we were celibate

these last six months. What about you Love?"

"I am glad. I won't lie to you however. It was a long six months"

"You took a lot, lot, lot of cold showers!", Nanny pointed out, with a smile.

"Indeed I did", Wilkes replied with a chuckle, "It was, er, challenging

at times, but it will be a lovely gift. As we knew it would be. To now have our first

time in our own bed and in our own home be on our wedding night"

"As 'usband and wife", Nanny added.

"Yes", Wilkes replied with a smile, "That sounds so wonderful doesn't it?"

Nanny nodded, and took his hand, leading him over to the bed. She sat and pushed

herself back. She picked up a few rose petals then and tossed them in the air with a

laugh. He chuckled at her silliness as well. Until she patted the spot beside her on the

bed. He crawled over the foot of the bed and in to his spot beside her. They shared a

series of lovely little kisses then, before he reached over and cocked the champagne cork.

"Oh!", Nanny yelped, laughing as the cork shot across the room.

"I am always so careful when I open these things... but the truth is I have always wanted to

do that", he admitted, making Nanny giggle some more. He poored them each a glass and handed

one to Nanny with a little peck.

"To us!", Nanny said, smiling at her husband, "Finally!"

Wilkes nodded, and Nanny could see that the emotions of the day were catching up with him.

He had tears in his eyes as he replied, "Finally"

They clanked their glasses and took their first sips. Nanny leaned over then to kiss this sweet

man, her husband! , once more.

"I love you!", she said, still watching him control his emotions.

"I love YOU", he managed, allowing a few tears to fall, before sighing and placing his champagne

on his night stand.

"You sweet, sweet man", Nanny said as she dried his cheeks.

He smiled at her and picked up a rose pedal, which he ran over her lovely face and down her neck. She smiled, thinking it felt divine. He dropped the rose petal then and began kissing her neck. She adored

it. He picked up on this and prolonged his attention to her neck further, before moving lower. Her eyes fluttered as he kissed all over her body. He smiled up occasionally, happy to see her enjoying his affections. He undid his robe and began to slip off her nightgown then, which was already around her waist, but stopped.

"This nightgown is so lovely... I hate to just toss it on the floor", He commented.

Nanny smiled at him, as she wiggled the nightgown down her legs and reached for it with her hand. She tossed it on the floor herself then, before winking at him, "That's where I keep it"

"Oh! I see!", he replied, chuckling at her wit and her cheekiness.

She brought him down to her then to give her more kisses, which quickly turned passionate. As their

hands roamed freely and lovingly over one another, Nanny sighed, feeling more content then she

could ever remember. It was time then, they both knew, and they began making love slowly, emotionally... and absolutely exquisitely.

That night, long after midnight, Nanny and Wilkes laid in bed, spooned

up against one another, thinking about all that had happened on their

wedding day.

"Did everything go as you would have liked today my love?", Wilkes

asked Nanny, as he placed kisses along her neck, from his position

behind her.

"Divine, divine, divine! Every minute of our wedding day was a 'appy one for me"

"Ah, very good. For me as well... and what about... the wedding night?

I hope it was... enjoyable"

Nanny laughed at this, "Are you asking me if I enjoyed our lovemaking?"

"Well... Yes I am", he said, before giggling along with her, "I am not

sure why that is a silly question though"

"Oh? You're not, not, not?"

"I want to make sure that my wife is, you know, ... satisfied"

"Well you 'ave ears don't you?", Nanny asked grinning over her shoulder at him.

"Oh! ... Well...", he said, blushing a bit, "It certainly sounded as

if you enjoyed yourself. I just wanted to make sure that everything

had been... satisfactory. I want to be a good lover. Not just, you know, adequate"

Nanny turning in his arms then, and ran her hands up and down his

chest, "I am a very satisfied customer... I assure you"

"Well. That makes two of us then", he said with a grin, "Are you, ah,

still glad we waited?"

Nanny nodded happily, "It was worth it for sure, sure, sure"

"Indeed. Tonight was very special", he replied, kissing her forehead, "Goodness, what a wonderful day

all around! When I saw you walking down that isle..."

"Yes Love. I saw you crying. I will never forget it. You make me feel

so, so, so special!"

"As indeed you should... A memorable day for both of us then"

"Aoww, Yes, yes, yes"

"Shall we try and get some rest? We will be leaving for London late morning"

"Yes. Let's get some rest. For sure, sure, sure!"

"I can't wait to see where you spent your time as a young girl"

"A lot of those places may be gone, gone, gone, but yes... I am

rawther looking forward to seeing some of where you grew up too. Maybe

we can pop in on your brother?"

"Yes. Well... Perhaps. I will just shut the lamp off then, if you are ready"

"Wilkes? Are you disappointed that 'e did not come to the wedding?"

"To tell you the truth... No. I think it would have been awkward for

Alexis and I would not have wanted that"

"No, no, no. I would not 'ave wanted that either... She is such a

lovely girl", Nanny said, looking up a him and tracing circles onto

his shoulder absent mindedly, "I feel very close to 'er Love. She's

like the daughter I never 'ad"

"She feels the same", he said with a smile, running his thumb over her

lips, "It has been a delight to watch you two bond and grow closer and

closer. Quite a gift"

"Would you rawther not visit your brother when we are in England? You

can be 'onest with me Love"

"No. I would rather not. Especially not on our honeymoon"

"Then we will not, not, not! We will go to that creamery where they

make their own ice cream, in Shropshire, instead", she said with a

bright smile.

"Ok", Wilkes said with a laugh, "We will have ice cream instead. You

have quite a sweet tooth my love. Don't you?"

"Well... Yes. I suppose I should, should, should be careful what I

eat. I lost weight to fit into my wedding dress, and I don't want to

put it all back on"

"Don't worry about that. Not on my account. From the first day I met

you, I have loved your curves"

"Yes. I 'ave noticed that", she said with a giggle, turning away from

him and laying on her stomach, "I am rawther tired Love"

"Ah. Yes. Lights out then. Should we, er, put on pajamas before we go to sleep?"

"What for?", she asked with a wink.

"Oh! Well... Yes! Quite right", he said with a smile, as he eyed her

bare freckled back, "I will turn out the light then"

He switched the lamp off and sunk down into the covers, reaching over

and feeling for Nanny's bare back. He began rubbing her tired muscles.

"You will spoil, spoil, spoil me Love"

"You enjoy this then?"

"Yes... Divine, divine, divine", she said quietly.

He suspected by her breathing, after a few minutes, that she had

fallen asleep. He stopped messaging her back, but before removing his

hand from her, gave into the urge to run his hand down over her

voluptuous bottom.

"Cheeky", she said softly.

He jerked away in surprise, "I... I am sorry my love. It seems I could

not resist"

She giggled in reply, before taking his hand and placing it back on

her botto, "You are my 'usband now Wilkes. You need not resist.

Goodnight Love"

He smiled at the realization of what she was saying, and his hand

remained, indulgently, where it lay.

"Yes. Goodnight... Lady Nannette, or should I say Mrs. Brownell?"

"Mrs. Brownell", She said softly, as she drifted into sleep, "Divine,

divine, di... vine"

The next morning they would leave for their honeymoon, for the first

day of their married life. Wilkes thought about this happily as he drifted off

to sleep himself.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

PRESENT DAY... IN GENOVIA

"Wilkes, Nan?", Catherine called, "People are taking their seats"

"Aoww! Yes, yes, yes. We are coming", Nanny said as she stood.

Wilkes stood as well, and offered her his arm. She took it gladly, as

they stepped away from the bench he had proposed to her on, their

minds still filled with their own wedding memories, as they prepared

to celebrate their friend's marriage.

"Wonderful memories Love", Nanny said to Wilkes, as she smiled over at him.

"Oh yes! Indeed my love. Indeed!"

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 19: THE QUEEN'S RECEPTION

"That was a lovely ceremony", Nanny commented to Wilkes, Catherine,

and Robert, as they all sat down at their table at the reception following Clarisse

and Joseph's vow exchange.

"Yes. Quite", Wilkes agreed.

"Very lovely", Catherine said, "I can't believe they're married! ...

but then again, I still can't believe the two of you are married, either"

"Tomorrow will make one year", Wilkes said, taking Nanny's hand.

"Our very first wedding anniversary", Nanny said, leaning over to kiss

Wilkes on the cheek.

"Well, I can't believe I'm married to Catherine... And it's been four years"

"Well, let's have a toast then", Catherine said raising her glass, "To

the second time around"

"Yes, yes, yes! To our lovely second 'usbands", Nanny said, winking at

Catherine, as the four of them clinked glasses.

"Who else do you suppose will be seated with us?", Wilkes asked

curiously, as he looked at the four empty seats at their table.

"Oh, Joseph's sisters I believe, Carmen and Regina, and their

husbands", Catherine replied

"I didn't know Joseph 'ad sisters", Nanny said.

"Yes. He's very close to Carmen and her husband, Marcelo, apparently,

although they do not see each as much as they like. Regina, on the

other hand, I don't hear much about"

"I see", Nanny replied.

"Listen, in regards to your anniversary... This is so embarrassing,

but I completely forgot!", Catherine said to Wilkes and Nanny,

blushing a bit.

"Oh, tosh, tosh, tosh", Wilkes said, with a wave of the hand, "It's an

important day for us, but we did not expect you to remember. Isn't

that right Nanny?"

"Aoww. Yes, yes, yes! Not to worry"

"I know... but a first anniversary is special! I would have liked to

get you something", Catherine went on to say.

"Cath, don't worry about it", Robert said

to his wife, before turning to Wilkes and Nanny, "I do, however, owe

you an apology for standing you up for our drink earlier"

"Oh, yes. We had wondered what had happened there", Wilkes said

casually, as he took a sip of his wine.

"It's my fault", Catherine said growing pink.

Robert looked at her with his eyebrows raised. She wasn't really going

to tell them, was she?

"I had a problem with the zipper on my dress... and Robert helped me fix it"

"Yes. Yes I did, and I lost all track of time. Sorry about that"

"It's fine, fine, fine. Not to worry!", Nanny said to Robert, before

turning to Catherine, "Did you fix the zipper chum? That's a new

dress, itn't it?"

"Yes! Yes I did, with Robert's help. It was just... stuck... on the fabric"

"Aoww, I 'ate it when that 'appens! Then you're a prisoner in the

dress, until you get it undone, done, done!"

"Yes, quite annoying", Catherine replied.

"You push it back and forth, over and over...", Nanny continued.

Robert had a grin on his face, and Catherine elbowed him.

"Yes. That happened to us with your skirt, just last week", Wilkes

added, "We worked at it for the longest time, until we were both

sweating and ready to scream"

"That's about how it happened for us too", Robert said, trying not to

laugh, as his wife turned bright red beside him.

"Of course we finally got it, but 'ow infuriating", Nanny said, "'ow

sweet of you to 'elp 'er though Robert. Not all 'usbands would. Your

one of the good ones, like Wilkes"

"Oh, I was happy to help", Robert said, grinning at Catherine.

"Yes, well... Enough about zippers", Catherine finally said.

"I don't know. I think zippers make for very interesting

conversation", Robert replied.

Catherine stomped on his foot then, thinking he was having a little

bit too much fun with this.

"Ouch!"

Nanny and Wilkes both looked at him in surprise.

"Are you alright?", Wilkes asked, unaware of what had happened.

"He's fine. He's been getting these little pains", Catherine explained.

"Yes. A pain in my neck", Robert said to the them, before looking at his wife.

"Are you going to behave yourself? Or should I do it again?",

Catherine whispered in reply.

"Per'aps you should see a doctor that specializes in that kind of

thing", Nanny said.

"No, no. I'm fine. Let's talk about something else. What are you two

doing for your anniversary?", Robert asked.

"Wilkes is taking me to Italy", Nanny said proudly.

"Oh, how lovely!", Catherine said sincerely.

"...'e just told me on the trip over 'ere"

"Yes. We almost went on our Honeymoon, but we decided on England

instead. So this will be our chance to go", Wilkes said, smiling over

at his wife.

"I've never been. Eloise 'as, with Kay, but not me. I'm rawther excited!"

"Well, if you enjoy it, then we will go every year", Wilkes said.

"Aoww, such a romantic! Idn't 'e?", Nanny asked.

"Yes... and SO dreamy", Robert said mockingly.

They all chuckled.

"Well, it's a good thing we didn't go to Italy on our 'oneymoon. As it

is we barely saw any of the city when we were there... or the beautiful English countryside.

Luckily we both grew up there, so it is not like we 'ad never seen The Tower of London"

"Why? I thought the weather was nice that week", Robert asked.

"It was, but we, er, found other reasons to stay in our room", Wilkes replied.

"I bet", Catherine said to Nanny with a wink.

"Aoww... well. We 'ad waited quite a while..."

"To go to England?", Robert asked, confused.

"No, no. We had waited, you see... We did not... that is to say...",

Wilkes started.

"We decided to wait until we were married... Before we were

physically... Intimate", Nanny said.

"After we became engaged that is... Before that we had... Well, there

were a couple of times that we... you know", Wilkes tried to explain.

"You don't have to explain", Catherine said then.

"Yes. Why ARE we talking about this?", Nanny said with a laugh.

"Quite right", Wilkes added, chuckling.

"Wait, wait, wait", Robert said, "Are you telling me that you two

lived together from February to August of last year... Six months, and

you never once... Hit the sheets?"

"Robert!", Catherine scolded.

"It's alright. I know it sounds rather odd, but we decided to be

celibate until we were married", Wilkes said.

"Why?"

"Robert, really!", Catherine said, elbowing him.

"I'm sorry. I just don't get it. You two had already..."

"Yes, we 'ad... and of course we rawther enjoyed... So, it was not, not, not easy!"

"Then why bother?", Catherine asked then.

"I thought this was none of our business?", Robert pointed out.

"Oh, Shush", Catherine replied to her husband.

"We wanted it to be very special, like our first time, after we had

wed. Not that we regretted our earlier... times together... But we

just wanted to give each other that gift, on our wedding day", Wilkes

explained.

"We were rawther busy planning the wedding. So that kept our minds

off... things. We still slept in the same bed, and snuggled and

kissed... a lot, lot, lot!", Nanny pointed out.

"But that just makes it worse! How did you stand it?", Robert asked.

"Willpower... and a lot of cold showers", Wilkes replied, "To be

honest we almost forgot the whole thing more than once, but we were

determined to do it, and so we did"

"Was it worth it you think?", Robert asked.

"That's very personal", Catherine pointed out.

"What about this conversation isn't personal?", Robert asked her.

"I have no regrets", Wilkes replied, smiling over to Nanny.

"Nor I... Our wedding night was divine, divine, divine!"

"Indeed it was. A perfect ending to a perfect day", Wilkes replied.

"Maybe we should think of doing that. You know... Make our fifth

anniversary next year really special", Catherine teased her husband.

"You better be kidding!", Robert replied, making everyone laugh.

Just then their conversation was halted when four people arrived at

their table, presumably Joseph's siblings.

"Good evening", a lovely woman, who looked a bit like Joseph said to

the foursome, "I'm Carmen, sister of the groom, and this is my

husband, Marcelo"

"Ola", Marcelo said to the group, before pulling out his wife's chair.

"I'm Regina. Joe's younger sister", the other woman said, as she sat.

"Antonio, Rita's husband", her husband said, pointing to himself,

before sitting between his wife and Nanny, in the last empty seat.

"So good to finally meet you all. I'm Catherine, Clarisse's sister"

"Obviously. You two look identical", Rita said, rather rudely, before

looking from Catherine to her cell phone, "Why is there no reception

here?"

"So nice to meet you Catherine. Joe is very fond of you and your

husband. He talks about you quite often on our calls", Carmen said

pleasantly.

"Oh, yes. This is my husband, Robert"

"Hi", Robert said.

"And our, and Clarisse and Joe's, good friends, Sir Wilkes and

Lady Nannette Brownell"

"Fancy", Antonio said, "I guess we had better get used to people with titles"

"You don't need to get used to anything", Rita said to him, before

returning to her cell phone, and apparently text messaging someone.

"We're separated", Antonio explained to the group, "She's obsessed with work"

"And he's obsessed with other women"

Nanny, Wilkes and Catherine tried to smile politely. Robert sat with

his eyebrows raised, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Nanny and Wilkes! Of course!", Carmen, finally said, "We have heard a

lot about you two as well. It's good to meet you"

"It's good to meet you as well", Wilkes said to Carmen and Marcelo, as

Nanny smiled beside him and nodded in agreement.

"Wine, sweetheart?", Marcelo asked his wife, motioning to the bottle

on the table.

"Please"

"Go get me a drink at the bar", Rita said to Antonio then.

"There is wine right here", he pointed out.

"I don't want wine. I want a brandy... never mind. I will get it

myself", she said as she got up, "You'd probably just try to pick up

some young girl at the bar anyhow", she said before leaving.

"Right. She's going to drive me crazy. I think I will head to the bar

myself. I need something stronger then wine. Excuse me", Antonio said.

Carmen smiled at the others at the table after her sister and

brother-in-law had left, "I'm sorry about them"

"They are always like this", Marcelo added.

"I don't know why he even came with her. From what I can understand

they'll be divorcing soon, but that is none of my business I suppose.

I apologize for her rudeness however"

"Oh, don't be silly. It's not your fault", Catherine said, "So... How

about my sister and your brother? Finally married!"

"I know! We were so happy when we found out. Pity we missed the wedding,

but this makes up for it I suppose", Carmen replied.

"I enjoyed their vows", Marcelo said, "Very nice"

"Oh, yes. We were just saying that", Wilkes commented.

"They're a good looking couple. They look like they belong together I

mean, and they certainly waited long enough to be together", Robert

added.

"Yes, we certainly did", Joe said from behind him, as he and Clarisse

approached the table, hand in hand.

"Speak of the devil. There is the happy couple!", Marcelo said.

"Isn't this a nice picture?", Joe asked Clarisse, "Our families mixed together"

"Very nice", Clarisse said, "Carmen, Marcelo... How good to see you!"

"Welcome to the family... Your majesty", Carmen said.

"No, no. None of that please. Your my sister-in-law!"

"Very well", Carmen said with a smile, "Welcome... Clarisse"

"Thank you"

"Let's have a hug then", Marcelo said, as he and Carmen hugged both

Clarisse and Joe.

"Oh, I want one too", Catherine said, hugging Joe, "Congratulations Joseph"

"Thank you Catherine", Joe said to Catherine, before turning to

Robert, "So your my brother-in-law now. Good to see you Robert"

"Likewise", Robert said sincerely, shaking Joe's hand.

"Nanny, Wilkes! Thank you for coming! It's so good to see you",

Clarisse said, giving Nanny a little hug.

"We wouldn't have missed it", Wilkes said, shaking Joe's hand.

"You two had the most lovely vows! We are so, so, so 'appy for you

both", Nanny said, as she hugged Joe.

"Your good friends. Thank you", Joe said, before looking to the empty

chairs, "Where are Rita and Antonio?"

Carmen rolled her eyes at Joe.

"Oh boy", Joe replied.

"They were at the table for two minutes and managed to be nasty to

each other and rude to everyone else", Carmen complained.

"Sounds about right", Joe said with a sigh.

"Well, that doesn't matter", Marcelo said, "We'll ignore them. This is

your special day and we intend to enjoy it with you both"

"I'll drink to that", Catherine said, raising her glass, as they all

toasted the couple.

After taking a sip of her wine, Clarisse gave Joseph a little kiss,

and instantly heard a glass clinking across the room.

"Mia", Joe and Clarisse said together, with a laugh, before having

another little kiss.

"Is that someone's cell?", Robert asked, having heard a buzzing.

"Probably Rita's. I told her to shut it off!", Carmen said.

"Oh. No, no. It... It's mine", Wilkes said, looking at the number,

"I'm terribly sorry. I need to take this. It's the office"

"Wilkes!", Nanny scolded.

"I know... But, you see, my secretary assured me she would only call

in case of an emergency!"

"Please. Feel free. It's not a problem", Joe said to Wilkes.

"Thank you. I will just be a minute. I will step outside", Wilkes

said, as he answered his phone.

"You'll 'ave to excuse 'im", Nanny said, after he had left, "Wilkes

will be retiring in a few months, and so things are rather 'ectic with

work at the moment"

"How nice that will be for you both... For him to be retired I mean",

Clarisse said to Nanny, before turning to Carmen and Marcelo, "Wilkes

and Nanny are newlyweds themselves, they have only been married for a

year"

"Oh... How lovely!", Carmen said.

"So you two aren't the only ones who found love later in life",

Marcelo said to Joe.

"Indeed not. Catherine and Robert have only been married a few years

themselves", Joe replied.

"Well, how about that! How wonderful", Marcelo replied.

"We've been married for so long that we can't even remember what life

without each other was like, at this point", Carmen said with a laugh.

"Why, would you want to?", Marcelo teased her.

"Of course not... I've put forty years of my life into this

marriage... Besides, look at these dimples!", she said pinching his

cheeks.

Joe and Clarisse had a chuckle with the others, before realizing they

had better mingle with their other guests.

"Well. We've got to do the rounds. We'll see you all on the dance floor?", Joseph asked.

"Oh, yes!", Carmen said with a wink, as Clarisse and Joe moved on to

the next table.

"Such a lovely couple. Can I get anyone more wine?", Marcelo asked everyone.

"I'll have some", Antonio said, as he took his seat.

"You have a drink", Carmen pointed out to her brother-in-law.

Antonio looked down at the partially full glass of clear liquid before

him. He picked it up, drank it down, and smiled at her. She rolled her

eyes, as Marcelo poured him a glass of wine.

"Everything alright?", Nanny asked Wilkes as he returned to the table.

"Oh... Well, I'm afraid not"

"What is it?"

"My secretary has just quit"

"Oh dear, dear, dear. Why?", Nanny asked.

"Something about following her boyfriend to Japan... I don't know. All

I know is that come tomorrow morning, I have no one running that

office!"

"I'm sorry Love", Nanny replied.

"Nanny, I do apologize, but I think we might have to postpone our trip to Italy"

"Oh no!", Catherine said.

"Aoww... It's alright Wilkes. We will go another time"

"Are you sure darling?"

"Yes, yes, yes! You will be retired soon and then we can travel as

much as we'd like"

"Yes, well I hope this doesn't delay my retirement. Margaret has been

my secretary for years. I'm not quite sure how to get by without her"

"Well... Per'aps I could 'elp you", Nanny suggested.

Music started then and everyone looked to the dance floor, where Clarisse

and Joe were dancing to a lovely song. Something between a waltz and a

tango. They moved together in perfect unison, as they swayed to the

music. After the song ended everyone clapped, and others joined them

on the dance floor.

"Shall we?", Marcelo asked Carmen.

"I'm not sure we can compete with that, but yes, let's. Excuse us",

Carmen said to the others.

Rita returned to the table then.

"Do you want to dance?", Antonio asked her.

"No", Rita replied, looking down at her phone.

"Fine. How about you Nanny?", Antonio asked.

"Oh. No thank you", Nanny said politely, before turning to Wilkes,

"So, what do you think Love? I could 'elp you in the office until you

retire"

"Oh. Well. It's a very kind offer Nanny, but... I don't want to take

you away from Alexis and Eloise. You enjoy spending time with them

during the day"

"Don't be silly. I will still see them plenty!"

"Yes... But, well... There is a lot of computer work involved

sweetheart. Your not exactly familiar with "Word" or "Office", you

see"

"I have a good vocabulary! ...And I will learn where everything in the

office is"

Rita laughed, somewhat hysterically then.

"Did I say something funny?", Nanny asked.

"Nan, "Word" and "Office" are microsoft programs", Catherine softly explained.

"Oh... I see", Nanny replied.

"I appreciate the offer... It's just... I think I need a more

experienced person", Wilkes said, hoping she wouldn't be insulted.

"Of course... I just thought. Well, I could learn. I am a very fast

learner in fact, for sure, sure, sure!"

"Well... I...", Wilkes began.

"It would take you months to pick it up... and that's if you are a

fast typer. How many WPM can you type?", Rita asked Nanny.

"WPM?", Nanny asked.

"Words per minute", Rita replied, trying not to laugh.

"Oh! Of course... Well, I don't know. I don't really type much"

"Right. Well, it would never work then. Trust me. That's what I do. I

run an executive administrative assistant agency"

"A what?", Nanny asked.

"That's what they call good secretaries these days sweety", Rita explained.

"Oh", Nanny said looking down.

"Really? Do you have people based in New York?", Wilkes asked Rita.

"Of course. I could set you up with someone right away, if I could get

my wretched cell to function"

"Here. Try mine", Wilkes said, handing her his.

"Catherine? Do you want to dance?", Robert asked.

"Oh... Well", Catherine said, looking over at Nanny.

Nanny caught this, and motioned for her to go.

"Ah! I've got a signal! Thank God!", Rita said.

"I will step outside, and be back in a second. What's the name of your

business?", Rita asked Wilkes.

"Brownell Enterprises"

"Are you Wilkes Brownell? Well, you are quite well known in the

business world aren't you?"

"Yes... Well. Perhaps you should make that call"

"Of course. Be right back"

"So!", Wilkes said to Nanny, "Looks like we will be able to sort

things out today"

"Yes", Nanny said flatly.

Catherine and Robert returned to the table then.

"Back so soon?", Wilkes asked.

"She stepped on my foot!"

"Oh, you are such a baby! It's not that bad", Catherine said laughing.

"It hurts... I might need to see a doctor"

"I AM a doctor", Catherine reminded him.

"Yes, I'll let you examine it after the swelling goes down", he said,

milking his injury.

"Oh, honestly", she said, amused by his inability to handle the

slightest amount of pain.

"Do you think I'm, I'm, I'm stupid?", Nanny asked then, looking

straight ahead, but speaking to Wilkes.

"What? No, of course not!"

"Then why wouldn't you let me try and learn 'ow to use the computer,

and 'elp you in the office?"

"Nanny, please... You have to understand... Well, it is like Rita

said. It would never work"

"You don't even know Rita! Why, why, why would you listen to 'er?"

"It's what she does for a living Nan! Please try and understand..."

"You could 'ave at least let me try, try, try. I might 'ave surprised you. I

really am a quick learner"

"Yes, I know darling, but by the time you learned... I just need

someone now. So that I may retire as planned"

"I understand"

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"Nanny..."

"Hey, what about this...", Catherine suggested, "Hire a professional

for the computer stuff and then let Nanny be in charge of other

things... Like greeting your appointments, penciling in your schedule,

Making coffee... Helpful things like that"

"That's an idea. Nobody has a better personality then Nan", Robert agreed.

"I don't know... Things get rather hectic, you see..."

"So now you think I could not, not, not even make coffee correctly?",

Nanny asked, annoyed.

"No, no. I just..."

"Or maybe you don't want me talking to anyone. I might embarrass you!"

Carmen and Marcelo returned from their dance then. They smiled at thee

others, before realizing there was tension in the air.

"Nanny, don't say things like that! I would just be very busy... You could never

embarrass me! I would not have time to even give you a glance. That would make

me feel badly... and there is a good chance you would be overwhelmed. Why

don't we just leave things as they are? You at home, and me at work"

"Yes. I will stay in my place, in our suite... Looking at the wallpaper all day"

"Nanny...", Wilkes said, starting to feel embarrassed, "Please!"

"I mean, I could take up a 'obby for the next few months, but I'm

probably too, too, too old and stupid to learn anything new"

"You are not old, nor stupid! I never implied that you were!"

"If it matters", Antonio said, "I don't know how old you are, or your

background, but you are very attractive"

Nanny ignored Antonio, focusing on her husband, "You most certainly

did, did, did!"

"No, I did not Nan!"

"My foot feels better. Let's go dance again", Robert said to

Catherine, wanting to escape.

Catherine shook her head, feeling she shouldn't go.

"You have no idea what it is like in the business world. Things are

very fast paced. You would never keep up!"

Nanny looked back at him, hurt.

"That is not an insult. That is just the way it is!"

"Why do you assume that I could not, not, not 'andle working in a busy

office ?"

"Because all you've ever been is a babysitter! You don't even have a degree!",

Wilkes said a little too loudly, causing people from the

next table to turn and look. He instantly regretted the words, after

they came out of his mouth.

The table was quiet for a moment.

"Nanny. I am sorry. I did not mean...", Wilkes began, but Nanny raised

her hand to stop him.

"It's OK. I understand completely", she said.

"Want that dance now?", Antonio asked, having just downed his third

glass of wine.

"Yes. Thank you. That would be lovely", Nanny said, getting up and

moving to the dance floor with Antonio.

"I think we will go for another dance as well", Carmen said, taking

her husband by the hand.

Wilkes watched Nanny dance with Antonio, and let out a sigh, "What

just happened here?", he asked, a bit bewildered.

"Ah, I think you just canceled your trip to Italy... for your

anniversary, which your wife was pretty excited about", Robert said

honestly, "Then when she offered to help you out of a jam, you implied

that she was a bit slow and that she had better just stay at home

where she belongs... Then you argued a bit... And finally pointed

out, while shouting, that having never gone to college, she's uneducated...

And now she's dancing with some other guy who think's she's, to quote him,

very attractive"

"Robert!", Catherine said.

"He's my friend! I'm going to tell it like it is", Robert said with a

shrug, before turning back to Wilkes,"So you had better fix it"

"Let's go dance", Catherine said, not wanting Robert to say anything

else to Wilkes.

"Yes", Wilkes said, after they left, as he sat alone at the table,

"But how do I do that?"

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 20: GOODNIGHT

Joseph was stretched out on their bed, flipping through the sports

channels as he waited for his wife. He heard the bathroom door open,

and looked up.

"Hi", Clarisse said, as she walked over to him, in a sheer white night gown.

"Hello, yourself", he said, clicking off the television and tossing

aside the remote, "Is this new?"

"Yes", she said, looking down at her nightgown, "What do you think?"

"Why don't you come here, so I can have a closer look"

She laughed, a deep laugh, before slipping into bed beside him. He

wrapped his arms around her immediately.

"That's better", he said, giving her a slow soft kiss, and then

propping himself on his elbow, so that he was just above her.

"Much better", she agreed, giving him a few more short kisses, before

laying back, "It feels like our wedding night. Doesn't it?"

"Yes my darling. Yes, it does. Did you enjoy today?"

"Oh yes. It was wonderful... The vows, the dinner, and dancing,

celebrating with our friends and family... Just a lovely day"

"I agree. You looked so beautiful"

"I... This sounds silly, but... I wanted to look really beautiful for you today"

"Baby...", he said kissing her sweetly, "You are always beautiful.

Truly. However... Yes. You outdid yourself today"

"Well, Thank you. You looked quite nice yourself", she said, running

her hands up and down his muscled arms, "Still do"

He cleared his throat, the way he always did when she flirted with

him, and gave her a little smile, as he ran his hands over her

nightgown.

"You liked... the poem?", she asked.

"I told you I did. Very, very much! May I have a copy? I would like to

have it to look at whenever I would like"

"Certainly. I'm pleased that you did not think it was awful"

"It is, and always will be, my favorite poem. Hands down. No competition"

"... But you love poetry! You know hundreds of poems, by heart"

"Yes I do"

"That... Is a very sweet thing to say to your wife, Mr. Diaz", she

said, kissing him.

"Just wait... It gets better"

"Oh? Does it?"

"Yes. It is our wedding night... Sort of, and I intend to make you

very happy tonight"

"Now... How would you possibly do that?", she teased.

"I'll think of something", he said as he began kissing down her throat.

"Oh! That's heavenly Joseph", she said softly.

"Shall I go lower?"

"Please"

"How's that?"

"Very nice... Joseph?"

"Hhmmm", he said through his kisses.

"Joseph?"

"Yes baby?", he asked, looking up.

"Will you... Say it?"

"Your kidding me!", he said laughing.

"I am not. I enjoy hearing it"

"It turns you on, doesn't it?"

"What?", she asked, giggling, "I don't know what your talking about"

"It does! It drives you wild. Admit it!"

"Oh... Stop it. Just say it"

"Alright, but not the whole thing"

"Just a bit... But you have to do the voice"

"If that is your wish", he said, trailing more kisses down her body.

"It is", she said giggling.

"Ready?", he asked, pausing from thee attention he was paying her soft skin.

"Yes", she whispered.

"With it's sun baked beaches... remember, Genovia waits... for YOU"

"God... I love that!", she said closing her eyes.

"I have noticed... and it's rather strange", he said, before kissing her again.

"I can't help it! You sound so sexy on that recording for the tourism

society. Other people have said it too, so I know it's not just me!"

"Really... Who?"

"Never mind that", she said swatting him with her foot.

He caught her leg and dragged her down towards him, before pushing

himself on top of her.

"I agree. Enough about that", he said bringing his face an inch above

hers, "We have more important things to do"

"I love that your my husband", she admitted.

"Your going to be even more glad in a few minutes"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny tied her bathrobe in a knot and headed towards the door of their

room at the palace, where someone had knocked.

"Hello Nanny", Rita said, after Nanny opened the door.

"Lady Nannette", Nanny corrected her.

"I'm sorry. Of course... Lady Nannette"

Nanny looked back at Rita, shocked that she had actually TOLD someone

to use her title.

"I just have some information for Sir Wilkes, regarding his new

Administrative Assistant"

"Just a moment. I will get him", Nanny said stepping away from the

door. She walked over and tapped on the bathroom door, "Wilkes, Rita

is here to see you", she said, stepping away before she could here his

reply.

Wilkes stepped out of the bathroom to see his wife sitting at the

vanity brushing her hair out and Rita standing in the doorway.

"Hello", Wilkes said, approaching Rita, "What can I do for you? ...

It's rather late"

"Yes. I apologize for the hour. I have all the information on your

Administrative Assistant and I wanted you to have it tonight, in case

you wanted to go over it . One of my best. She'll be at your office

first thing in the morning"

"Very good. I won't be able to get back until the afternoon however"

"Not a problem. Her desk would be right outside your office I presume?"

"Yes"

"Then she will go in the morning and set up shop. By the time you get

there she should be all settled in and you will be up and running"

"Yes... Well. That sounds good"

"Great. Well, you have my number. Let me know if you run into any

problems with her, but you won't. Ashley is great, as I said, one of

my best"

"Very good. Thank you very much. Have a pleasant night then"

"You as well", Rita said, before she stepped away.

"Well...", Wilkes said, after closing the door and tossing the folder

onto a chair, "I won't be looking at that tonight. I'm not THAT much

of a, er, workaholic, as they say"

Nanny braided her hair, ignoring him.

"Can you believe that they have these mini-fridges in all the guest

bedrooms? I looked in there before, and they have Godiva chocolates

inside. Would you like some? I know I would", he said as he opened the

fridge.

"I am on a diet"

"You are?"

"Yes"

"I thought you had stopped a while back"

"Well I started again!"

"When?"

"Tonight. I need a change"

"You've already lost twenty pounds this past year. You look wonderful!

I'm not sure I want you to loose any more"

"Well, then it is a good, good, good thing that I am doing it for

myself and not for you!"

"That, er, might have come out wrong. All I meant was that I like

your, you know, curves"

"I would like to loose ten more pounds. Is that alright with you, for

Lord's sake?"

"Yes. Fine. Whatever you wish. How about some champagne then? There is

some of that in here as well. We could celebrate our anniversary a bit

early"

"No thank you"

"Very well. What shall we do then, before bed? I saw some playing

cards in the drawer, or we could watch television... Or talk"

"I am going to bed, bed, bed! You do as you wish", she said, as she

crossed the room and got under the covers.

"Yes. Well. Perhaps I will call it a night as well", he said as he

walked around to his side and got in.

He sat there looking at her. Her back was to him, as she lay on her side.

"Can you shut the lamp off please", she asked after a moment.

"Nanny, about tonight... When I said what I did..."

"I do not want to talk about it"

"I understand, but I just need you to know..."

"I said I do not, not, not want to talk about it!"

"Alright"

"The lamp please"

He switched off the lamp and slid down into bed, with a sigh.

"I love you Nanny"

There was silence in the dark for a few moments.

"I know that you are upset with me, but you could say it back all the

same", he said.

"I don't see why, why, why I should!"

"My. That is rather unkind"

"Is it? As unkind as humiliating me in front of total strangers and

calling me an uneducated fool... on our anniversary?"

"Nanny..."

"No, no, no! I am not doing this now. You know that I love you! Excuse

me if I prefer not to say, say, say it at the moment!"

"I am sorry Nanny. Truly"

"I would like to go to sleep now"

"Very well... Good night"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE NEXT EVENING

Robert pulled into the driveway and cut thee engine, "Home sweet home"

"Thank heavens! I love visiting Clarisse, but it is so far away. I

think I get home sick"! Catherine replied.

"You never used to, when we were in New York"

"I did, but not as much"

"This has always really been our home. Hasn't it?"

"Yes. Yes, it has. I lived in this town for years and years, as did

you. This is where we worked, where we enjoyed our respective

marriages, where you raised your children. This is where Tom and Mary

Beth are buried, where the grandchildren are, as well as Lori and

Jocelyn. This is where we ought to be"

"Oh... I just meant this house, the cabin... is really our home, more

then The Plaza ever was"

"Oh", she said slightly embarrassed.

"Hey, but you made a good point. We do belong in this town. This is

our history... and our future, this town and this house. You forgot

one thing though..."

"What?"

"This is where we met. Where we feel in love. Right here in this town,

not just in the cabin... The hospital, Murray's, the nursing home, our

old houses... It's all part of our story lady"

"A very good point", she said, cupping his cheek, "...and yes. The

cabin is more like home then The Plaza ever was. I am very glad that

we decided to move back to Connecticut. These last six months have

been wonderful, and I am really looking forward to the Fall here.

Though I do miss Wilkes and Nanny"

"Yeah, me too... They had a heck of a fight in Genovia! I hope they

work it out soon"

"I know! They did not appear to be speaking when they left this

morning, but they'll work it out. Those two are crazy about each

other"

"Yeah. So... I have a surprise for you"

"Do you?"

"Yep", he said, nodding towards the house, "I had the guys start on

the projects while we were gone"

"Projects?"

"Yeah... The renovations"

"What do you mean? We just renovated it a couple of years ago"

"We put in a couple of bedrooms and a bathroom two years ago, yes, but

I am referring to our LIST"

"What list?"

"Catherine! Our project list... Our "dream home" project list, that we

always say we are going to get cracking on, and never do"

"THAT list? No! You can't be serious? That's not a real list! That's a

"hey wouldn't it be great" kind of list"

"Well if it sounds great, why not do it?"

"We had some silly things on that list Robert! Which ones are you

actually having done?"

"I thought you would be happy about it!"

"We'll see about that... Which ones?"

"All of them... Everything on the list"

"All of them? All of them!"

"Yes. Relax! It will be great!"

"Robert! How could you not consult me about this?"

"It was a surprise!"

"Everything on the list? Where is that list? I want to see it"

"Here", he said, pulling a paper out of his pocket and handing it to

her, "Listen Cath, you are going to love it. I made sure that they

would not touch the living room. I know we both love that room and

don't want it messed with... I want to look at that room and remember

that first special night as much as you do. I told them not to touch

the loft either, even though we never use it. It adds character...

Everything will work great with what we already have. I picked out all

the materials myself. You are going to love it and our property value

will go through the roof"

"Some of these things a reasonable, but some...", she said, looking

over their list, "A gourmet kitchen? ... We don't even cook! A hot

tub? A large deck out back? Where? They would have to rip out the

garden!"

"They relocated it. It will be lovely... I'm going to put a little

path in from the house down into the garden, very cute. You'll like

it"

"What about the dock for the lake? That's a lot of work... And

permits. We don't even have a boat!"

"We do have a boat. I bought one"

"What? Robert!"

"Just a little one. And a couple of canoes... For the family"

"Where will we keep them? Are we building a shed for them too?"

"No... A garage"

"You have to be kidding me!"

"No... I am not, and I was thinking of you. That car of yours, that

you love SO much..."

"My father gave me that car!"

"I know, which is why we are going to take care of it! It has to be

housed in the Winter!"

"Oh Robert! I know your heart was in the right place, but this is a

huge undertaking. It will cost us a fortune and take forever! ... And

then what if we don't like it? I like the charm of this place. I don't

want to loose it with too many updates"

"First...We can afford it, easily, as you know. Second... They will be

done in a month. And third... I promise you that you, me, and anyone

who sets foot on this property will LOVE it. I am keeping the

character of the place. That was very important to me too, but there

will be so much more room and so many fun things for the family and

for when our friends visit. This is what I have done for a living all my life!

Trust me. Like I keep saying, it'll be great!"

"Robert, I don't know...", she started, but seeing the hopeful look on

his face and knowing how hard he was trying to do something special

for her, and their family, she relented, "Alright, but if anything

starts to look really out of sorts... I am going to say something!"

"Deal. Now let's go check out what they have done in the last week"

They got out of the car and approached the cabin where they lived. As

they got closer, Catherine happened to see the dock out of the corner

of her eye, which they were starting to build out back near the lake.

She walked around the side of the house, Robert following behind her,

to have a closer look.

"Well... That will be nice", she commented to Robert.

"See. What did I tell you? How about the garden? Won't it look nice

back there? They have already cleared it, see"

"Yes. That is a good spot. So the old garden will be where the deck...

Oh!", she said, as she looked towards the house and saw that the large

back deck had already been built, complete with a large hot tub and

french doors leading into the house, "Wow"

"They did that fast. I told you they were working hard! The whole team

is out here. Do you like it?"

"Yes. I do actually. We could put a table and chairs, and eat dinner

out here. It is close to the kitchen"

"Already ordered a set, complete with a cute little sage umbrella"

"Well, you just thought of everything", she said, placing a kiss on

his cheek, "Let's go in. I'm exhausted from the trip"

They walked back around front, assuming the french doors were locked,

and entered the cabin through the mud room. As they stepped inside,

Catherine was happy to see her rustic living room, fireplace and the

loft had indeed not been touched. Then she turned to her left.

"Oh... My... God!"

"Oh gees!", Robert chimed in, "What did they do? They were supposed to

gut the kitchen... but..."

"Robert? Where are the bedrooms?... Where are our WALLS?"

"You've got to be kidding me! They gutted the whole thing! Except the

living room"

"That was all just added on two years ago! It was brand new! It was beautiful!"

"Damn! What's the matter with those guys? At least they did not harm

the living room"

"Where are we supposed to sleep?"

"Well, we will... I don't know. I have to call Kevin"

"Do we even have a phone?"

"I know it looks bad, but don't worry"

"Don't worry? They gutted my home. It's GONE! ...and where are my things?"

"Our things are in storage... And we will rebuild the bedrooms, we'll

make them even better, maybe the master can go upstairs. We could add

a terrace off the back overlooking the lake!"

Catherine gave him a cold look before turning around and walking out

the front door.

"Where are you going?", he asked, following her.

"Get in. We're going to Lori's for the night", Catherine said, as she

got in the driver's seat, "I am very tired and we obviously can't

sleep here!"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Chapter 21 & 22

Author's note: Here are 2 more chapters. Thank you, thank you those who have reviewed!

CHAPTER 21: THE HONEYMOONERS

THREE WEEKS LATER

"Can I ask you something, and will you answer honestly?", Clarisse

asked her husband, as they strolled the beach in Portugal.

"This does not sound like honeymoon talk. I thought we agreed only

good thoughts on this trip?"

"We did... and I am really enjoying our honeymoon! I am extremely

thankful that we were finally able to take one... but there is

something that has been bothering me since the wedding"

"Since the wedding?... That was seven weeks ago!"

"I am aware"

"You should have come to me before now if something was bothering you

my darling"

"I know. I should have. I almost did last week, before our exchanging

of vows, but I was afraid to ask"

"Well. Why don't you ask now then?"

"Alright. I just wanted to know... I didn't see you for thirty-six hours

before the wedding. I have wondered... Where did you go? In all the time

I have known you, I have never gone that long without seeing you. Unless you

were visiting Carmen or in the U.S. with Mia"

"Ah. I was wondering if you were going to ask about that. I left the

palace... Went for a drive"

"For nearly two days? Where did you sleep? I know it is none of my

business. We were no longer together. You don't have to tell me"

"Of course I will tell you. I slept in my car"

"What?"

"I know, but I just felt like driving... fast! And thinking. I

pulled over and rested my eyes when I needed to. I made sure that

everything was set, security wise, before I left of course. I would never

have endangered you or Mia by taking off unplanned"

"Of course you wouldn't have, but did you know that I was going crazy

thinking about you and wondering where you were?"

"I figured you were busy worrying about Mia. I heard on the radio

about her and Nicholas being caught out all night"

"Yes... What a joy that was to deal with. Then I went to my office and

found your resignation on my desk"

"I am sorry about that. I had not known what kind of a morning that

would be for you"

"I realized you had no way of knowing. I assumed you had left it there

the previous evening, after our chat in the ballroom"

"Our chat? We broke up!"

"I did not say it was a nice chat! ...And you were the one that broke

up with me!"

"After you refused my proposal, something we had both been planning

for a long time"

"The timing seemed wrong... or at least that was what I told myself,

but I think we both know now that I was simply scared"

"Yes... Well. Everything worked out. Anyhow, to answer your question.

I drove, and drove... and drove some more. Then I turned around and

drove, and drove... and drove some more back, in time for Mia's

wedding. I couldn't miss that. I love her, and I wasn't going to risk

her safety or yours on such a high risk security day"

"I'm thankful you returned for the wedding"

"Me too... Especially considering who's wedding it ended up being", he

said with a chuckle, taking her hand, "Does that answer your

question?"

"Yes, but now I have one more... Did you hate me? After I turned you down?"

"No. I could never hate you. I was just... incredibly disappointed"

"I am sorry"

"It's okay. As I said, everything worked out. We all get scared sometimes"

"I hurt you"

"Not your intention"

"True... But all the same"

"I hurt you too. I saw that look on your face as I left the

ballroom... heartbreak"

"I could have changed my mind right then and there"

"That's not important now. You DID change your mind. That's all that matters"

"I love you Joseph"

"I am aware of that. I love you too... Do you know what I told Mia right

before she was going to walk down the isle?"

"You told her that Nick was set up at the lake. She told me. That kept

her from marrying Andrew you know. You saved her from a life of being

married for fondness. Now, some day, she will marry for love"

"Yes. That does make me happy to know, but I was referring to what I

said right before that... She had just told me how sorry she was that

I was retiring..."

"How did she know? I did not tell her!"

"The maids"

"Ah. They do know everything... and will tell anyone who will listen.

Please continue"

"Yes. Well, after she told me how sorry she was that I was leaving, I

told her that sometimes the heart does things for reasons that reason

cannot understand"

"I see. Care to elaborate on that?"

"I had no right to fall in love with you. It was irrational, and yet I

did. My heart defied reason... Then, when you said no, and we were no

longer together... I just knew I could not bare being near you and not

with you. So my heart did something that defied reason once again. I

was going to runaway to try and get away from the heartache. I was

going to give up a job I had worked my whole life to get my hands on.

A position many want, but few will ever have. I mean I have diplomatic

immunity! I know kings and queens, dukes, duchesses, and knights by

their first names... Not bad for a guy that came from a poor

background. My heart refused to see things that way, however. I could

not bare it, and no amount of reasoning with myself would change that"

"Oh Joseph..."

"No. Trust me. It's all been worth it. Neither of us were in an easy

position. I do not blame you for anything. I will tell you this

though, those two days that we were apart, were two of the emptiest

days of my life. The thought of us not being married as I had always

dreamed... and no longer even being together in the shadows... It was

just very hard for me to picture a life without you"

"Would you really have left? When I got your letter... I cried and

cried, but then I thought... No. He wouldn't leave me. I know it

sounds vain, but that was how I coped. I would never had made it through

the events of those two days if I hadn't assumed that you would come

back to me. Was I wrong?"

"To tell you the truth... I don't know. Could I have really stayed

away? I have wondered that myself. I think I would have tried. I also

think it is likely that I would have failed. I don't know... even if I had

managed it, there would never have been anyone else for me. I am

glad that I will never find out if I could have stayed away"

"That makes two of us", she said, stopping in her tracks to lean in

and kiss him.

He embraced her passionately. The way she imagined only Joseph could.

He lifted her off the ground, and she let out a little yelp, as he

swept her off her feet and twirled her around.

"Don't drop me in the water!", she cried through her laughter, as he

walked ankle deep at the water's edge.

"You trust me don't you?", he asked, as he twirled her once again.

Making her throng, which she wore over her black one piece swim suit,

flutter in the breeze.

They laughed together the way two people who have been comfortable

with each other for a very long time do, before he placed her down on

the sand. Holding her hand once again, they continued their walk.

"Now. Shall we move on to more pleasant conversation?"

"Yes... Do you think we'll be great grandparents sooner then later?"

"Well...", he said with a laugh, "I would love that, but I think that

one is up to Mia"

"She and Nick are very fond of one another. Did you see them at the

vow exchange? He wants to propose. I know he does! I can just tell"

"Yes. He does. He has told me"

"He has! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, it was in confidence. He was... asking for my permission I

suppose... to ask for her hand"

"He asked you for your permission?"

"More for my blessing really. I suppose he realizes that she thinks of

me as a Grandfather... Not that I am trying to take Rupert, or her

father's place. It's just... Mia and I are close, and I suppose it

shows"

"Well of course it does! You are not taking anyone's place. You are

simply being a male role model to Mia, and loving her as you always

have. I think it's wonderful that he would ask for your blessing!"

"You do? Really? Because I thought you might have preferred him asking you"

"It's customary to ask the father or grandfather"

"Yes, but you are... forgive me my love... Something of a control freak"

"Well... Perhaps at times. Can you blame me?"

"With your background? No. I can not"

"I am happy to surrender some of my control though. Now that I am a

happily married lady... I will have you know"

"I am glad to hear that"

"I am so happy that he is going to ask her to marry him! I just hope

they both realize, that as queen..."

"Clarisse? Can we not get into all that right now? This next week is

for us, then we will be back in Genovia with Mia, and all the

craziness..."

"Yes... You're right darling. So what shall we do this afternoon?"

"How about eating a big plate of Seafood Mozambique, drinking some

Madeira Wine, and then going to that little art gallery that you

wanted to see in the village"

"Sounds wonderful! ...Then what?"

"Ah... Perhaps back to the room?"

"To get some REST right?", she teased.

"Sure... or whatever you like"

She laughed her deep laugh, "Oh, you are wicked!"

"Am I? Oh, well if you wouldn't like to..."

"No, no... I did not say that!"

"My Goodness! So forward Your Majesty!"

"Yes. Very cute... What would be on the agenda after... that?"

"We could watch a movie in our room or go for a moonlit stroll"

"Sounds lovely... What movie?"

"We still have several in the pile. My vote would be for "The Remain's

of the Day" with Anthony Hopkins and Emma Thompson"

"What is that one about again?"

"A butler during World War II, who falls in love with the head house

keeper, but he is too committed to his job and his duty to his

employer to tell her how he feels... And so she slips through his

fingers, but he is trying to get her to return to the house. He is

much older by then though. Most of the movie is flashbacks"

"That sounds terribly sad"

"Yes"

"It also sounds a little bit like us"

"I know. That's why I have always liked it"

"You've seen it?"

"I have"

"Does it have a happy ending?"

"If I tell you that it will ruin watching it"

"True... Alright. We will watch it tonight"

"That's my pick. What's yours?"

"The Sound of Music"

"Again?"

"Please!"

"Alright, alright... I would like to point out, I don't believe many men would

watch that as often as I have for you"

"True", she said with a smile, as they continued on, arm in arm, down the beach.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Nanny sat tapping her knee in the Emergency Room waiting area. This

was not happening! This could not be happening. She sniffed back her

tears, trying, and failing, to stay calm. She had managed to be brave

for the past few hours, for Alexis, who had been sobbing in Nanny's

arms most of that time. Alexis had finally calmed down enough to go

downstairs and get herself some tea, with Rachel Peabody's urging, her

friend from The Plaza, who had come as soon as she heard the news.

Nanny was now alone, and she felt herself coming apart with emotions.

The doctor had said there was internal bleeding! That sounded bad,

bad, bad to her.

It had been a normal morning. The same as any morning these past three

weeks. Nanny had breakfast with Wilkes, a very quiet breakfast, as she

was still not speaking to him much, after his outburst in Genovia.

After he had left for work, she did as she had been doing every

weekday morning for the past three weeks. She left for the library, to

her Introduction To Computers Class. She had signed up for the class

right after returning from Genovia. She had stumbled upon it quite

accidentally that first morning that she was back in New York, while

checking out a book at the library, and had started that very day. It

wasn't something she had to do. She knew that. She did not need to

prove anything to anyone, but perhaps she did want to prove something

to herself. As it turned out she was picking it up rather quickly, and

she also found that she enjoyed it.

"Morning Stuart", she had said, as she rode down in his elevator that morning.

"Good morning Nanny. You look lovely this morning... as you do every

morning of course. Is that a new dress?"

"Oh, no. No, not new at all, all, all"

"Well... It looks great on you"

"Thank you Stuart"

"Your husband is a lucky man... If I may say so Nanny"

"Stuart... May I ask you something? It is rawther silly"

"Of course Nanny. Ask me anything!", Stuart replied eagerly.

"Do you think I come across as... An intelligent person?"

"You? Well... Naturally. You are, to me, the picture of class... well

in a down to earth kind of way, and intellect"

"Oh Stuart, you are very sweet. Thank you. I suppose I just needed to

'ear a compliment from a friend"

"May I ask Nanny... is everything alright with you and the husband? I

never see the two of you going out to dinner anymore, as you often

used to"

"Aoww... We are fine, fine, fine. My 'usband 'as just been very busy,

preparing for 'is retirement", she replied, thinking that it was not a

total lie.

"Well... He still needs to make time for you! You are a special lady

Nanny. You know... I have always had a little crush on you myself. You

might have noticed"

"Yes. Well... I suppose I 'ave"

"If ever things did not work out... with you and Sir Wilkes... I know that is a

big IF, but...Well. I would love to take you out. I should have asked you years ago.

I have always wondered what it would be like to dance with you"

"That is very sweet Stuart. 'owever..."

"I've wondered what it would be like to kiss you as well", Stuart interrrupted.

Nanny's eyesnshot open at this last part, "I am extremely flattered Stuart...

For sure, sure, sure... but..."

"I think about you often Nanny"

"Stuart, I am a 'appily married lady! This conversation seems a bit... Inappropriate"

"You're right. I'm sorry"

"It's alright Stuart. Let's just not let it 'appen again. Thank you for your kind words"

"Any time Nanny"

The doors had opened in the lobby then. Nanny turned and smiled at

Stuart, "Have a pleasant day"

"Thank you Nanny. You too... Hey! What is going on over there?",

Stuart asked, motioning to the commotion at the front doors.

"I... I don't know", Nanny said, seeing the flashing lights of police

cars and an ambulance.

A woman stepped onto the elevator with her friend, saying, "Yes. From

what I gather, someone was hit by a car"

Nanny excused herself and approached the doors,

hoping whoever was hit would be alright. She also hoped that it was

not anyone she knew from The Plaza.

"Nanny! Please stop", Miss Thompson said, stepping in front of her as

she saw her.

"Is everything alright Miss Thompson?... Oh, I 'ave to stop doing

that! ... Mrs. Salamone. I keep forgetting you two were married last

month"

"It's quite alright. Nanny, I'm afraid... "

"Still, I was there. You would think I would remember. I 'ave been

preoccupied it seems"

"As I said, not to worry. Quite alright. Nanny, I'm afraid I have some bad news"

"I know! Someone was 'it by a car. 'ow terrible! It wasn't someone we

know was it?"

"Yes. I'm a afraid so... I..."

Nanny looked away from Mrs. Salamone then. When she saw a familiar

face. A young woman huddled on the sidewalk, crying.

"Alexis!", Nanny said as she approached her, forgetting all about Mrs. Salamone.

"Nanny!", Alexis said, jumping up from the side walk as Nanny appeared.

Nanny hugging her tightly as she sobbed, "I don't know what happened!

... She just ran away... After a butterfly headed for the park. She didn't look before

she crossed... and a car came! It was horrible! Poor Eloise! This is

all my fault!"

Now, three hours later, Nanny sat in the Emergency Room, still in

shock of what had happened. Where was Wilkes? She had called him when

they had first arrived, then again when the doctor had told them that

there was internal bleeding. Now she flipped open her cell once again

and dialed his office number, having already tried his cellular and

knowing it was off. The same rude secretary picked up and informed

Nanny, once again, that he was in an important meeting. She

reluctantly left another message, her third.

"Just tell Mr. Brownell that this is 'is wife... and that I need 'im !"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Catherine looked around the house. It was the first time she had been

there in three weeks. She didn't want to go back until the house

itself was done. The other projects she could deal with half finished,

but not the actual house.

"How did they get this all done so fast?", she asked, looking around

the beautifully renovated cottage.

"They have been working around the clock, after their little mistake"

"LITTLE mistake?"

"Ok... Huge mistake, but look how it turned out! The master is

upstairs now, and the other bedrooms are much bigger. I put in an

extra bath in too"

"I like the colors", she said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"I picked earthy tones. The bedrooms are the same shades that they used

to be. I thought you would like that, since you had picked those

colors"

"Very considerate. Thank you. Look at this kitchen! My word. I might

have to learn how to cook now!"

"You... Like it?"

"Yes. It's very nice! I like the stainless steal appliances. They look

really good against the rich tones"

"Yes. I agree... and it leads right out to the deck. Your little table

is out there"

"I can see that", she said peering through the french doors, "What is

left to do? It looks like just the garage out back"

"That is pretty much it. Yes. A few little projects here and there

too, but it is close to done. Let me show you the bedrooms"

"Okay", she said, as she followed him into the downstairs bedrooms and

bath, and looked around, "I like these windows"

"Nice view, right?"

"Yes, and nice big closets... Some of these materials look very rustic!"

"You don't like it?"

"I do. I love it. It gives it charm, and an old feel. I was just

curious how you got these materials"

"They're from the church auction"

"The church... Our church? Where we were married?"

"Yes. I know you were very upset when it burnt down last year, but

part of it was salvageable, as you know"

"Yes. We were hoping they would rebuild!"

"Yes, but as you know, they decided not to. The remaining materials

being so historic, it was one of the oldest churches in Connecticut,

they were auctioned off... I bought most of the beams"

" Did you do that for me?"

"Of course. I thought it might make up for this whole mess"

"It's not a mess", she said, crossing the room and kissing him, "It's

wonderful! You were right"

"What was that last part? I thought you said I was right. Can you say

that again"

"Don't push it", she said, stepping away, "I am glad you recycled some

of the church materials. Makes me feel a little less sad that the

place where we were married is gone"

"Most of it is upstairs, in the master. I built the terrace completely

out of beams from the church"

"Really?"

"Yes... Come see", he said, as he led her up the winding staircase,

located between the kitchen and guest bedrooms.

"We might have to put in a lift... In a few years when our legs give

out", she teased.

"I think I can handle the stairs for quite a while, but yeah, we can

adjust the house to our needs over the years. What do you think?", he

asked as they reached the master bedroom.

"Oh Robert! It's lovely!", she said as she explored the large bedroom,

in-suite bath and walk-in closet, "What a tub in there! It's huge!"

"It's an antique. Hard to find old ones that big. I had it reglazed, of course"

"I love it! Oh, and these floors! These aren't from the church?"

"No, but it is old wood. Do you like your closet?"

"Yes! Finally enough room for all my clothes... Nice flat screen here"

"Yes. That was for me"

"I really like everything. Rustic, yet quite chic"

"That's what I was going for. Now check out the terrace. It's the best part"

"Okay", she said as she made her way over and opened the doors to the

little terrace overlooking the lake, "Wow"

"Quite a view, isn't it? I bet you a hundred dollars that you will be

out here with your coffee every morning"

"You'll win that bet! It's gorgeous, and not just the view... These

beams! They have such character!"

"I agree. So... Overall, you're happy?"

"Oh Robert, I'm very happy! I am sorry that I gave you such a hard

time about everything"

"Don't be sorry. That would have been anyone's reaction. I was a

little nervous myself"

"Really? You?"

"Yes. However... Turns out there was nothing to worry about. Now, I

brought champagne. It's in the mini fridge by the bed"

"There's a mini fridge?", she asked, stepping back in the bedroom.

"What can I say. Those guests rooms in Genovia spoiled me. Shall we toast?"

"Yes! However, just remember that we have to drive to New York in an

hour. I have that conference at the hospital that I have to speak

at... So just one glass"

"You got it"

He poured them both some champagne, and they raised their glasses in a toast.

"To our new home... and the next chapter of our lives, together. May

we always be as blessed as we are right now"

"I'll drink to that", she said, "And to my husband... who more or less just built

me my dream home"

They smiled at one another, before they clanked

their glasses, and sealed the moment with a long kiss.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 22: SCENE FROM A HOSPITAL

Nanny walked through the lobby towards the exit, feeling more relief

then she could ever remember. Eloise was going to be alright. She

would be fine, fine, fine and live a long and happy life. Her mind

turned to Wilkes then. Why had he not come? Surely he was not that

angry with her that he would make her suffer alone, and what about

poor Alexis, and even Eloise? Wilkes and Eloise had grown quite close

in the last year. No, Wilkes would never do that, but then where was

he? A thought popped into her head that something might have happened

to him. No, no, no... She was just being paranoid because of what had

happened with Eloise. Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw a

familiar face come through the door.

"Catherine!", Nanny said, almost bumping into her friend.

"Nan! Hi chum. What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to ask you the same"

"I have a conference. I do them periodically. Just to keep busy, you

know how it is. Robert is with me. He is just parking the car"

"I see. Well, it's a nice surprise to see you"

"Yes. Yes, you too. Why are you here? Is everything okay?"

"It is now, yes... But we 'ad quite a scare"

"Oh no! Wilkes?"

"No, no. Eloise. She was 'it by a car!"

"Oh no! Is she alright?"

"Yes. She will be. There 'ad been some internal bleeding, but the

doctors were able to stop it. Poor baby will be sore for a while, but

she will be fine, fine, fine"

"Oh, I am so glad! Is her mother here?"

"She just arrived. I sent Alexis 'ome. Poor thing is rather

traumatized. She was 'olding Eloise's 'and and she just got away from

'er and darted across the street, chasing after a butterfly"

"Wow. Thank goodness Eloise was alright. How long have you been here?"

"Oh... Since nine or so"

"It's three in the afternoon!"

"Yes"

"Where is Wilkes?"

"I... I'm not sure. Working I suppose"

"Did you call him?"

"Four times. 'e was in meetings. I left messages with his secretary"

"He did not call you back?"

Nanny shook her head in reply, fighting back the tears.

"Are you sure your cell was on?"

Nanny nodded, and let a few tears spill over,"It was, but I finally

shut, shut, shut it off. I could not stand waiting for it to ring"

"Oh chum! He didn't get the messages! That's all there is to it"

"Maybe, but even I could manage to give my boss a message... and this

secretary is supposed to be top notch"

"Have you two worked that out yet? The quarrel from Genovia?"

Nanny shook her head, letting more tears fall.

"Chum! It's been three weeks..."

"It's all my fault Catherine! Wilkes keeps trying to talk about it,

but I just shut, shut, shut 'im out. 'e 'as been kind to me, despite

my giving 'im the cold shoulder... and now 'e obviously 'as 'ad

enough!"

"What? No! Not Wilkes. He knows you are just upset... And you should

have been. He belittled you... in front of strangers!"

"Yes, but 'e did not mean to. I 'ave 'ad a long time to think it over

today. I know 'e doesn't think of me the way it sounded. I know 'e

thinks I am intelligent and 'e respects 'ow I made a living all those

years as a nanny. 'e is a wonderful man, but 'e is 'uman, as we all are.

'e was just frustrated and it all just came out all wrong, wrong, wrong"

"Of course, and I bet he has apologized many times"

"Yes... many, many, many times. Or at least 'e tries to. I tend to walk

away when 'e starts to speak lately"

"He shouldn't have said it, and maybe you shouldn't have dragged it

out this long"

"I suppose you are right"

"Then kiss and make up already!"

"I'm... I'm not sure we ever will!", Nanny said, as more tears

streamed down her cheeks.

"Nan, of course you will!"

"You say that, but... 'e 'as been sleeping in the guest bedroom for

the past two weeks. I told 'im I needed my space, but what if 'e does

not, not, not wish to return now?"

"Why would he not want to sleep beside you? He loves you"

"I am an unforgiving awful, awful, awful old woman"

"Oh Nanny, you are not!"

"I 'aven't even kissed 'im in three weeks! 'e 'as tried and I just

turn away. 'e sent me roses, and I did not even thank 'im. I burnt 'is

toast, and 'ave given 'im cold tea a couple of times too... on

purpose! What kind of a woman does those kinds of things?"

"A woman who's feelings were badly hurt, by the person she loves most.

You must not torture yourself this way. Tell him you forgive him, since

you clearly have, and everything will go back to normal"

"I 'ope you're right, but I'm not sure it will be that, that, that easy Catherine!"

"Of course it will be! Now, have you eaten?"

"No, but I'm 'eading 'ome now. I will eat when I get there"

"No, no! I haven't eaten either. Let's grab a late lunch, shall we?"

"Well... I don't know. I thought I might go by Wilkes' office on the way 'ome"

"Let's eat. Then we'll go pay Wilkes a visit together"

"You 'ave your conference!"

"Don't worry about that. Come on chum. I'll just call Robert and let

him know to meet us in the cafeteria"

"Well... Alright"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"What a day! You must be glad it is almost over", Wilkes said to his

secretary, Ashley.

"I am used to crazy days Sir. Is everything going well? Your meetings I mean"

"Yes, yes. Looks like they are going to buy me out and still let all

my people keep their jobs. Which is very good news"

"Great news Sir"

"Yes. As long as it goes smoothly, I will just have to worry about

easing my clients onto other brokers within the company before I

retire, but that is for another day. I think I will return my calls

before I check my e-mail"

"Very good Sir. I have your schedule set for tomorrow, as well. Here you are"

"Thank you"

"Here are your business calls, nineteen I believe, but nothing pressing"

"Very good"

"Here are your personal calls, five total"

"Well. That's a lot. I usually don't have any. Nothing pressing I assume"

"The dry cleaner called. He said he couldn't get in touch with your

wife, and he wanted to let you know the spot did not come out of your

shirt"

"Ah. Well, that's not exactly a pressing call", he said with a laugh.

"I know. Imagine bothering a busy man like yourself with such a silly

thing! Anyway... Then your wife called a few times"

Wilkes looked up from the stack of business messages he was leafing

through, "My wife called?"

"Yes. Four times. Your cell was off apparently. I told her you were in

very important meetings today, but she just kept calling back"

"Was something wrong?", Wilkes asked, frantically looking for her

messages in the pile.

"She did seem upset, yes"

"My wife called upset? Why didn't you let me know?"

"You were in important meetings Sir!"

"Yes, but... What did she say? I can't seem to find the messages"

"Something about a little girl being in the hospital"

"Eloise?"

"Yes. I think so. I had asked if the child was a relative of yours and

she said no. So I assumed it was not pressing"

"Well, you assumed wrong!"

"Excuse me?"

"You said she was upset... Was the child hurt badly?"

"You HAVE the messages"

"Find them then", he said placing them before her, "I can't even read

your writing!"

"Here you are", she said, "The first one says: Eloise has been hit by a car"

"Oh God!"

"There's more: In the Emergency Room. Please meet me here as soon as possible"

"No, no, no! Oh good Lord! ... What does the next one say?"

"Eloise in surgery, internal bleeding. They aren't sure if she is

going to... make it"

"Oh! No! No! No! This will kill Nanny... Poor Eloise! She is just a young child!

I dearly hope she is not in severe pain... And Alexis! Does it say anything about Alexis?"

"No, but I think an Alexis did call. No message"

"What does the next one say? Quickly!"

"The third message says: Wilkes... I need you", Ashley said, trying

not to roll her eyes.

"And you did not think that was pressing? What about the last message?"

"Housewives tend to overreact Sir"

Wilkes grit his teeth before asking her for the last message once more.

"The last one just said to call her back"

"Oh my Lord!", Wilkes said, as he raced to the elevator, he turned

back, realizing he forgot his keys and cell.

"What about your last meeting? It's in half an hour"

"Cancel it"

"It's too late to cancel it. It has to do with the buy out..."

"I am aware of that. Tell them I was called away... An emergency"

"It's a big deal that you are proposing to them. I do not think it is

wise to not be here when they arrive"

"I do not care what you think", Wilkes said, after retrieving his

things, "And if my wife ever calls me for any reason... You put her through!"

"This is not my fault Sir! Most of my previous employers did not care

to take calls from their wives"

"Well, I am not your previous employers! I expect you to treat my

wife with respect. Or you can get out of here... I have to go"

"Perhaps it would be best if I did not return tomorrow. I am very

thought after...", she called after him, as he sped off to the

elevators.

"Yes. I think that WOULD be best", he said, before rushing onto the elevator.

He immediately pressing the close button repeatedly. He then flipped

open his phone and tried Nan's number, but her cell was shut off.

"Damn it! ... Please be alright Eloise. Please, please be alright!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"My, my, my. Sounds like you two 'ave 'ad your 'ands full with the cabin!"

"We certainly have. It's almost done know. It will be worth it... I

hope!", Catherine said, over her tea in the hospital cafeteria.

"Of course it will! I bet you a thousand dollars, that you will be

calling me a genius when you see the finished product. Nanny, I was

thinking that maybe you and Wilkes could come for a long weekend in a

couple weeks", Robert said, as he chewed his apple pie.

"Yes! What a good idea. Clarisse and Joe will be coming for a visit

that weekend. It's really our last chance to have you come before the

Fall. It will be the third week of September by then", Catherine said,

excited at the idea.

"We'll have a barbecue, light a fire... It'll be fun! Maybe the boys

and I can do some fishing. Catherine can take you into the woods and

show you where she picks her berries and wild flowers. Maybe it will

even be warm enough for a swim, but if not we can go in the hot tub...

So pack you swim suits"

"That would be so much fun. What do you think Nan?", Catherine agreed.

"I... I'm not sure. We will see"

"Oh come on. I'm sure you and Wilkes will have patched things up by

then!", Robert said.

"Yes... Well. I was thinking more about Eloise. It would depend on 'ow

she is feeling. I wouldn't want to leave 'er for that long if she were

in too, too, too much pain"

"Oh. Well, of course", Catherine replied, "You just think about it and

run it by Wilkes. Are you sure you've had enough to eat? You barely

touched your sandwich"

"I'm fine, fine, fine"

"Well... Yes. Like Catherine said..", Robert said, placing his fork

down and looking up to where Catherine and Nanny sat across from him,

"You just run it by... WILKES!"

"Yes... I will!", Nanny said. Surprised that Robert would shout at her.

"Robert! What's the matter with you?", Catherine asked.

"What? Oh.. I didn't mean to shout, but Wilkes... I just saw Wilkes! He

passed by in the hall", Robert as he jogged over to the cafeteria doors

and peered out into the hall where he spotted Wilkes waiting for the

elevator.

"Wilkes!", he called as he approached him, "Wilkes!"

Wilkes turned, having heard his name, "Robert. Hello"

"Hi. Listen..."

"I am sorry Robert. I can not talk. There has been a terrible

accident! It's Eloise... I have to get to Nanny. I... I must go!", he

said as he rushed into the elevator.

"Nanny is with me", Robert called to him.

"What?", Wilkes asked, stepping back off.

"Nanny is in the cafeteria with Catherine and I"

"She is? Well, why didn't you say?", Wilkes said, rushing past Robert back

towards the cafeteria.

Nanny and Catherine were just stepping out of the cafeteria when

Nanny saw Wilkes approaching.

"Sir Wilkes!", she said, as she set off towards him.

They met in the middle of the wide busy hall. He stopped directly in

front of her, and they looked at each other for a moment.

"SIR Wilkes?", he asked in surprise.

"Aoww... I'm sorry. Old 'abits... I just 'aven't run into you

unexpectedly since we were courting"

"How is she? How is our girl? Is Eloise... going to be alright?"

"Yes. It was touch and go for a while, but she will be fine, fine, fine Love!"

"Oh, thank God!", he said, pulling her in for a hug without thinking.

"Yes", Nanny said, as they hugged, realizing how much she missed his arms

around her,"I am so, so, so thankful that she is alright!"

"Of course, of course. As am I! How is Alexis?", he asked, pulling

back to see her face, but with his hands still resting on her back.

"She is doing alright. She was unharmed, but she is rather

traumatized. Eloise just got away from 'er... I sent 'er 'ome to rest"

"Yes. Good. I think that was wise...and, ah... How are you?"

"I'm alright... Now that I know, know, know that she will be okay"

"Yes. Of course"

"Did you... get my messages?", Nanny asked looking down.

"Yes, just now Nan. I came straight away"

"Just now?", she asked looking up.

"Yes. That ridiculous secretary of mine seemed to think it was not a

pressing matter!"

"Oh... Well, yes, she was rawther rude to me on the phone. So you did

not know until know, know, know?"

"No. No, of course not! If I had known... I never would have left you

here to deal with this alone! That blasted girl! Thank goodness I

won't have to deal with her any longer"

"What do you mean? 'as she quit?"

"Yes. She quit... Or I fired her. I can't quite remember, but either

way she's gone"

"Oh. Well, I am sorry"

"Tosh, tosh. I don't care about that! Not a bit"

"Yes, but your big meetings..."

"Business can wait. How is Eloise feeling now?"

"Sore, but she is sleeping now. Kay is with 'er"

"Good, good. How long have you been here? Are you tired? Hungry?"

"Tired a bit, but I am alright... I... Aoww... I was scared Wilkes. So, so, so scared!"

"Of course you were", Wilkes said, pulling her close once more, "I

should have been here for you. I will never forgive myself!"

"Wilkes, It was not, not, not your fault that she did not give you the

messages!", Nanny said, pulling back to look at him.

"Yes, but it was my fault that she was there in the first place! ... and I

should have had my cellular on"

"You 'ad no way of knowing..."

"I should have considered you more!"

"No, no, no. I shut my cell phone off at times as well. It's off right now actually"

"Not the phone... I should have considered you more, your... your

feelings, when we were in Genovia"

"Oh... Well. Perhaps so, but..."

"No. I should have! I...", Wilkes began, before looking around and

seeing a small waiting area off the hall that seemed to be empty. He

led Nanny inside, before continuing, "I know that you have had a very

stressful day, and I realize that you have said that you cared not to

discuss it... However, I feel that I need for you to know... I did not

mean those things I said! I swear that to you! That is not what I think of

you"

"You did not say anything that was not true, true, true"

"That is not the case. You were not a babysitter! You were a nanny, and a very fine one"

"Per'aps, but itn't that splitting 'airs in the long run Love?"

"No. One is a real job, and one is not, and it is a very difficult job at that"

"Yes. Indeed it can be"

"And as far as College goes... What does that matter? Lots of very

intelligent people have never stepped foot in a University. I have never

cared about that. I never even gave it a thought"

"I know Love"

"Computers! It is just a silly thing... Technology I mean. It takes time and training you

see... but never mind that! I... I never intended for it to come out the way it did"

"I know you didn't... and I know what you mean, about computers.

I... Well, I 'ave been taking a Introduction To Computers class, at

the library"

"You... You have? You never said anything"

"I know Love. I just... I wanted to prove to myself that I could do,

do, do it, and you know what?"

"What's that?", he asked with a smile, finding her so charming.

"I am doing better then anyone else in my class! I 'ave been going

every morning during the week for the last three weeks... Well except

for today. There is only one more week. I 'ave my own e-mail address

and everything! And I made a gallery, with all our photos. I 'ave cropped

them all myself "

"Well... I am not surprised at all. Of course you picked it right up!

I... I am very proud of you Nan"

"Thank you Love. You know, I... I never intended to stay angry at you for so

long, long, long! I was just... 'urt by what you said"

"I realize, and immensely that I would say something so hurtful to

you. I am very sorry, and, perhaps more importantly, I did not mean a

word of it!"

"I should 'ave allowed us to talk about this weeks ago. It's a

terrible thing to ignore your problems. I forgive you Wilkes"

"You do?", he asked with tears in his eyes, "Thank you Nanny"

"Aoww, everyone makes mistakes and EVERYONE says things they

do not, not, not mean Willie! If that was you at your worst

then I am a lucky woman"

"Nanny... I... I want you to know that, despite that terrible blunder

of mine in Genovia, I never have thought you unintelligent. Not ever. Not in any

way!"

"I know Love", she said, feeling a bit emotional after the last few

weeks and especially after the last seven hours, "It's just... A lot

of people in my life 'ave called me stupid. My father, my first

'usband, and others 'ave implied it. It's a sensitive thing for me...

for sure, sure, sure"

"I see... Well that makes me feel quite a bit worse. I am such a fool!"

"No, no, no. That is not what I want Love. I didn't tell you that to make

you feel worse, worse, worse! The thing is... I know that I am intelligent!

I think some people just misunderstand me. I don't know... But with

you I always 'ave felt smart, and beautiful, and worthy... for,

really, the first time in my life. That is why the implication 'urt so much,

but it is over now and I know you do not, not, not think I'm stupid Love"

"Certainly not! And if I make you feel smart, beautiful and worthy... Well,

that is because you are all those things! ...I am not saying

this because I seek forgiveness, or even because I want you to feel

good about yourself, which of course I do, but... Nanny, you are a

savvy, quick witted, bright woman! Anyone who can not or could not see

that, is, quite honestly, a bloody fool!"

"Aoww, Wilkes. Thank you Love. I..."

"I mean, when we watch Jeopardy every evening, who gets all the

answers? You do! I get one for every four that you get right..."

"Yes. Well. I..."

"You are always reading... about every subject under the sun! It's

quite amazing how well rounded you are"

"I appreciate the compliments Willie, but I..."

"And what about crosswords? Before we were together I never could

finish them, but you zip right through them"

"Alright Love. I get the..."

"Then there is chess. You always..."

"Oh for Lord's sake!", Nanny said, as she kissed him to get his attention.

He soon forgot what he was saying and kissed her back. She stepped

back after a moment, and gave him a little grin, "I see I have gotten your attention"

"Yes. Yes you have", he said with a smile, "I am sorry. I was

just trying to... I wanted you to know how I really view you"

"I get the picture, as they say, say, say... and I believe every word.

You are not like my father, or my ex 'usband. I know that you see me

differently then they ever did. You are a lovely man. Who 'as deserved

my forgiveness for quite a while now"

"Oh Nanny! You really have forgiven me then?", he asked,

tightening his grip on her back.

"Yes... but only if you promise to return to our bed tonight"

"I will agree to that", he said with a smile, "However, only if I am

allowed to kiss my wife... and to hold her close. You see, being near

her and unable to touch her or kiss her is quite unbearable"

"You may touch her, and kiss her... In fact she encourages it!"

"I have missed you Nan. I have missed us, so very much"

"Oh my sainted Aunt Fanny, so 'ave I Love!", she said, moving forward

to give him another, longer, lovely kiss.

They didn't see Robert and Catherine peering at them from around the corner.

"That looks like a good sign", Robert said.

"Nanny, tell me...", Wilkes asked, as their kiss broke, her arms still

wrapped behind his neck, his still securely on her back "Are you still

dieting?... Or may I buy my charming wife a nice dinner tonight?"

"Aoww... That would be lovely!"

"Good! I was afraid you would say you had to stick to counting

calories... or some such nonsense"

"No, no, no. In fact, I 'ave put on five pounds these past few weeks!

I ate all the fudge! Did you notice?"

"Yes. I did", Wilkes said with a chuckle.

"I know where it all went too. Right to my botto. My skirts 'ave been

hugging me a bit too much back there"

"Oh?", he asked, looking around to see they were alone, and giving her a

cheeky smile, as his hands slid down the back of her, "Here?"

"Yes", she said, biting her lip, enjoying his attention.

"That's funny. It feels just right to be"

"Aoww you!", she said, slapping him in the arm, before he wrapped his

arms around her back once more and they kissed once again.

"Well... Looks like you two have made up!", Robert said, as he and

Catherine entered the waiting area.

Wilkes and Nanny broke apart, although Wilkes did keep one hand around

her waist, as they turned to their friends.

"Yes. Yes we 'ave", Nanny said, blushing slightly.

"Well I am very glad to hear it. Sorry to interrupt, but I just wanted

to let you know that we are off. My conference starts soon", Catherine

explained.

"Alright. Thank you... for the pep talk", Nanny said to them both.

"That's what friends are for. Think about the weekend trip out to the

cabin", Robert said.

"I will fill Wilkes in and we will give you an answer soon, soon, soon"

"A weekend getaway... Perhaps a long weekend? Sounds brilliant to me. As

long as Eloise is doing well of course", Wilkes said.

"What about work Love?"

"It will work itself out", Wilkes replied.

"Great! As long as Eloise is well... We'll make plans on the phone.

We'll be off now. Please give Eloise a hug and kiss from us! You two

have a nice evening", Catherine said as she and Robert departed.

"Bye guys", Robert added.

"Goodbye", Wilkes and Nanny said together.

"Let's go see if Eloise is awake before we go. I would like

to bring her a bear and a balloon from the gift shop", Wilkes said,

taking Nanny's hand.

"What a lovely idea Willie. Eloise would love, love, love that!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Oh! How terribly sad. I simply can not believe it!"

"I know. It is sad", Joseph agreed.

"She's gone. Just like that... He should have gone after her"

"Would you like some more wine?"

"Alright... Just a bit"

"So, you didn't care for the movie then?"

"No, no. It was good... But I prefer happy endings"

"So do I", Joseph said, kissing her and handing her the half full glass.

"Thank you", she said, "Ready for "The Sound of Music" then?"

"It's already in. I just want to take my clothes off first"

"Ah, excuse me?"

"I might fall asleep"

"I see. Do you always sleep in your briefs?"

"We have been married for nearly two months. Have you seen pajamas yet?"

"What about Winter?"

"Yes. I do have some pajamas that I wear in colder weather, but in the

summer I generally just wear the briefs"

"... Or nothing at all"

"There have been times in the last few weeks where that has been the

case, yes", he said, as he slid in next to her and put his arm around

her.

"Shall I press play?"

"Yes. Go right ahead. Do you want more pretzels?"

"Oh yes!", she said.

He placed the bowl between them as they began to watch the second movie.

"I will wear pajamas if you prefer it", he said out of nowhere.

"No, no. Be comfortable. I like the view anyhow", she said, snuggling

up to him, "When you said you were taking your clothes off, I thought

you were suggesting we fool around during the movie"

"No", he said with a laugh.

"Oh... Good, because I want to watch my movie"

"You go ahead"

"I really like this film"

"I know, I know"

"So... You can cuddle me, but don't block my view"

"Ok. I will stay over here"

"Maybe, if you really wanted to, you could kiss me... On my neck, or

my stomach... Something like that"

"I'm okay", he said smiling to himself, realizing she wanted him to pay

her body attention, but would not come out and ask for it.

"Alright Darling... Just offering"

"Thank you. That is very considerate of you"

"You could nibble my ear. I know you love doing that. You adore it in fact"

"No. I don't want to bother you while you are trying to enjoy your movie"

"Right... Well, thank you"

"No problem"

"I wouldn't mind you rubbing my back"

"Would you like me to rub your back?"

"No. You can if you want though. I don't mind you touching me... In

general. It wouldn't distract me"

"That's alright"

"Well why not ?", she suddenly demanded then.

"I'm sorry?"

"Never mind. Let's just watch the movie... How did it already get to

this part? Now I have to rewind..."

"Clarisse, would you like me to pay you some attention? Your body I mean?"

"What? No! I think I have had plenty of that already today. This morning...

This afternoon..."

"Yes, but if you wanted more... it would be quite alright"

"I know that... "

"Okay then. Just putting that out there"

"Well, I..."

"Thee offer is there. I would be more then happy to delight your body

in any number of ways, should you wish"

"Oh! Ah... "

"I should also add that I know you pretty well, and I can see right

through you, so to speak"

"I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Ok. If you say so... "

"Oh! Alright, fine. I do want you! Is that what you wanted to hear? Even

though you have given me all this lovely physical attention over the

last days, and weeks... I still want more"

"Okay... Well. Good! That wasn't so bad was it? Just tell me what you

want and I will oblige you my love"

"Oh... This is embarrassing! I feel silly"

"Do not. You denied yourself for years. We both did... and this is our

honeymoon, is it not?"

"Well... Yes. I just don't want you to think that I'm... I don't

know... Obsessed with your body or some such nonsense"

He laughed at her remark, and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You see. You're laughing at me"

"I am sorry. It was just the way you said that. It was funny... but I

do not think that! It makes me happy when we can explore each other's

desires, and enjoy ourselves", he said kissing her.

"Really? It's not... Strange?"

"Of course it's not! It's very healthy"

"Oh Joseph, I do love you!"

"I love you too baby. Now, show me what you would like"

She placed his hands accordingly, and he began easing the ache she had

for his touch.

"Do you realize what is happening to you?", he asked her.

"I do... and it feels wonderful!"

"No... Not that", he said with a little laugh, "Clarisse, you, my

darling, are getting in touch with your physical wants and needs"

"I am, aren't I?"

"I believe so, yes"

"Oh! How nice"

"I agree. I'm proud of you. You have really let go"

"Yes. I suppose I have. With your help, of course. Now... "

"Yes Indeed. What's next?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Chapter 23 & 24 & 25

Author's Note: Here are the last few chapters, which will end this Fic. Thank you ALL who reviewed. This story is one of my favorites (that I have written). Thanks for sharing it with me. Please let me know what you think of the ending! :)

CHAPTER 23: THE CABIN

TWO WEEKS LATER

Wilkes walked into the kitchen and saw Nanny standing at the stove,

over a frying pan, flipping something. She was wearing her silk robe

and from where he stood, a few yards behind her, he could see the way

it pulled deliciously over her back side.

He tiptoed over to her, and ran his hands slowly over the curve of her bottom.

"Aoww! ...my stars, stars, stars!", she said, jumping at the surprise

of his touch. She knocked the pan to the side as she did so, burning

her right index finger, "Aoww... Ouch!"

"Oh! Nanny... I'm sorry! Have you burned yourself?"

"Yes Love, but it will be alright", she said, straightening the pan of

bacon, and shaking off the grease which had spilled on her sleeve.

"I was just... I had wanted to wish you a good morning"

"I think you wanted to do more then that, for Lord's sake!", she said

with a little laugh.

"It was foolish, and now you have been harmed", he said, taking her

finger in his hands to examine it, as she leaned against the stove.

"It's fine, fine, fine Love!", she said, freeing her finger from his

hands and leaning forward to give him a little kiss, "Good morning"

"Yes. Good morning", he said. Still feeling badly.

"I was just making you some bacon and toast", she said as she moved

over to the sink to run some water over her burn.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you. Am I the last one up?", he

asked as he retrieved some butter from the fridge for her burn.

"Yes! Thee others 'ave gone for a walk. Catherine and Robert wanted to

show Clarisse and Joseph some spots they frequent. They were going to

wait for us, but I really 'ad no interest in 'iking up, up, up 'ill,

to tell you the truth Love. So I told them to go on their own"

"I see. Yes, that makes two of us", he said, as he took her finger out

of the running water and spread some butter on it, "This works better

I believe"

"Thank you", she said, leaning against the counter, enjoying the fact

that he was fretting over her.

"There we are. I feel quite badly", he said, as he finished rubbing

her burn with butter.

"Aoww! It is just a small burn Love! Kiss it better and you will be forgiven"

He smiled at her, and lightly kissed her finger, careful not to smudge

the butter.

"Thank you. Now kiss 'ere", she said, pointing to her lips.

He gave her a lovely kiss, before asking, "Feeling better my love?"

"Much! Now 'ere", she said pointing to her freckled cleavage.

He arched an eyebrow and did as he was told, careful not to get carried away.

"Thank you", she said when he had finished.

"Tell me...", he said, bringing his face close to hers as she leaned

backwards and he leaned forwards, against the counter, "How long will

the others be gone?"

"They said two 'ours. They 'ave been gone twenty minutes thus far"

"Perfect"

"You are not 'ungry are you Love?"

"Not for food... Shall we go back to the bedroom?", he asked, as he

began kissing her neck.

"No, I don't think so", she replied, smiling to herself.

"Oh", he said, surprised, as he stopped kissing her neck, "I am sorry.

I guess I misread... It doesn't matter. Anyhow. Why don't you have a

seat at the table and I will finish breakfast for us"

He turned away then and Nanny reached and pulled him back to her,

kissing him hard on the lips. He looked back at her, when the kiss

broke, confused.

"Not in the bedroom... 'ere!", she said, motioning to the counter.

"Here? Oh! You... You do not mean..."

"I do!"

"Oh! Well, Nanny... I... I am really not sure if we should...", he said, as he

took a few steps back. He was conflicted over what a bad idea it

seemed like, and at the same time, how much the idea of it drove him

wild.

"Come on Willie! We still 'ave another week of making up! Remember

what we said. We were fighting for three, three, three weeks! ... So

now we 'ave three weeks of kissing and making up!"

"Yes. We did say that... and I have thoroughly enjoyed the last two

weeks of making up, do not get me wrong... but the kitchen counter? It

seems a bit... "

"We'll put my robe down so it will be sanitary", she said, taking off

her robe and laying it on the counter, before hopping up and sitting

on it herself.

"My God", he said, looking back at her.

The sun was streaming though the skylight eliminating her bare body.

Her hair was straggling out of her hair clip, that she had loosely

knotted her hair up in that morning. She looked very inviting, and he

knew he could not resist her.

"Your wasting time Love", she pointed out as he continued to stare at her.

"Oh. Yes. Quite right", he said, as he moved towards her.

"That's better", she said, wrapping her legs around him, and opening

her mouth to kiss him. She ran her fingers through his hair, before

letting him go, "Alright... Drop your trousers"

"Oh my!"

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just when you, er, say things like that... in such a commanding

way... it, er, does things to me"

"Oh. Well, good. Now drop, drop, drop them!"

Wilkes did as he was told, striping down until he was as nude as she

was, before returning to her. They kissed some more, before they both

began sniffing the air.

"Aoww... the bacon!", Nanny said, realizing she had not turned the

heat off, "It 'as burnt, burnt, burnt!"

"It is alright. As I said, I was not hungry for food. Don't move a

muscle. I will take care of it", he said as he walked over to the

stove and switched off the burner, moving the bacon to the back off

the stove. As he was about to return to her, he looked up and saw a

car in the driveway he did not recognize, "Nan? Who drives a silver

mini van?"

"What? I don't know Love"

"There is one in the driveway. It is not Catherine or Robert's"

"Perhaps it is a rental that Joseph and Clarisse are using?"

"No, no... Their black SUV is in the driveway as well"

Just then, both their eyes shot open, as they heard the front door bang

open, and a child yell "Grandpa? ... Catherine?"

"Oh Good Lord!", Nanny said, as she tried to slide off the counter

quickly, but the robe was slippery under her and she ended up falling

onto the floor, quite hard.

"Are you alright?", Wilkes asked, a sore Nanny.

"Aoww... yes"

"Are you sure sweetheart? You appear to be in pain"

"For the love of God... Put something on!", she begged him, as she

tossed his clothes at him, and clutched her own robe to her front, and

got to her feet.

"Oh! Of course, of course", he said, remembering why his wife had been

hurrying off the counter in the first place.

They wrestled with their clothes for a few seconds, but it was no use.

Both Robert's children, and grandchildren came walking into the

kitchen before they were able to find a single arm or leg hole. They

clutched their clothes to the front of them, as they backed against

the counter. The four pairs of eyes looking back at them, looked just

as shocked as they did. Well, three sets of eyes, anyhow... Little

Mary Beth was quite unaware of what was going on. She broke the

silence with her question.

"Mommy? Who are they? And why aren't they wearing any clothes?"

"Michael", Lori said, snapping out of her shock, "Take your sister in

the living room to play"

The little boy obliged, as Nanny gave Lori and Jocelyn a week smile,

"Aoww... They are awfully cute. I'm not sure if you remember us..."

"Hey Honey", a male voice said then, as Jocelyn's boyfriend entered

the kitchen as well, "... Michael said you were in... Oh!"

"Oh my Lord!", Nanny said, turning to hide her face in Wilkes'

shoulder, but remembering that she was nude in the rear, turned back

quickly.

"There, ah, is actually a very good explanation for this", Wilkes

said, although he failed to come up with anything.

"We've met... A couple Christmases ago. We are Catherine and Robert's

friends from New York", Nanny added after a few moments of silence.

"The knight... and the nanny, who were dating... Yes, I remember...

Ah... How are you?", Jocelyn asked.

"Oh. We are very well", Nanny replied, forgetting the situation for a

moment, "We are married now, and Wilkes 'as just retired. 'is last day

was yesterday. So we 'ad been very, very, very busy making preparations

for that... and the little girl who I used to care for, Eloise... I

think she played with Michael a few times, she was in the 'ospital.

She was 'it by a car. So it 'as been very stressful. She is better

now, and is 'ome with Alexis. Alexis is our niece. You see when I

retired as Eloise's nanny, Alexis... "

"Ah... Nan", Wilkes interrupted.

"Perhaps we will just step into the other room while you get

yourselves... sorted out", Lori said then.

"Yes! That would be very much appreciated indeed. Thank you", Wilkes

said, as they departed.

"We'll be right out...", Nanny added.

After they had left, she turned to Wilkes, and buried her face in his chest.

"It's alright sweetheart. You needn't cry. We are a married couple. So

we got caught red handed... It was embarrassing, but it does not

matter"

"That's not why I'm cry, cry, crying", she said.

"Then why?"

She pulled back from him and placed a hand on her bottom, "When I fell

off the counter... My botto is killing me Love!"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"You have got to be kidding me... In the kitchen?", Catherine asked.

"That's what Lori said", Robert replied.

"It is always the quiet ones, isn't it?", Joe said with a chuckle.

"Oh, they must have been so humiliated!", Catherine said, laying back

in the hot tub.

"Serves then right! Why on earth they would do that is beyond me",

Robert said, as he took a sip of his beer.

"You are one to talk!", Clarisse pointed out, from thee other side of

the hot tub where Clarisse and Joseph sat in their swim suits, "I have

heard about the two of you... and the closets in my home!"

"Who told you that ?", Catherine demanded.

"The maids know everything", Joe and Clarisse said together.

"I know!", Catherine replied, "How do you think I knew about that

closet? Apparently it is a favorite spot of my great niece, and

perhaps her grandmother?"

"I have no comment on that", Clarisse said, taking a sip of her wine.

"I, for one, am glad to see Wilkes and Nanny happily together once

again. We were concerned after the vow exchange. I must admit, I felt

a bit to blame after I heard what my sister had said to Nanny", Joe

confessed.

"She was quite rude", Catherine admitted, "But Wilkes opened his big

mouth all on his own. I am happy to see them back to their old selves

as well"

"Apparently Wilkes fired Rita's girl... Ashley, I think she said her

name was. Rita was not happy about that!", Joseph said, as he moved

Clarisse on to his lap.

"Good!", Clarisse said over her wine glass, "I love your family

darling, but Rita can be SO..."

"Yes. I am aware of how Rita can be", Joe answered, before taking the

glass of wine they were sharing out of her hands and taking a sip, and

giving her a kiss before handing it back. Clarisse leaned back and rested her

back against his chest.

"Nan bailed Wilkes out. She split her time between the hospital and

Wilkes' office this past two weeks. That's why I really wanted her to

relax this weekend", Catherine informed them.

"She has had a lot on her plate. Well, Wilkes is retired now, so they

will both be able to relax", Robert added.

"I thought he had a few months to go?", Joe asked.

"He did, yes, but I guess he just decided to leave all of the closing

business up to the company that bought him out. All he really cared

about was that his people didn't loose their jobs, and they will not,

so he left earlier then planned", Robert explained.

"He took a hit leaving early you know. The company buying him out was

willing to take care of things for him, but at a price", Catherine

said to Robert.

"Yeah. He told me. He didn't care. He's loaded anyway, so what's it

matter to him? He just wants to spend time with Nanny... Speaking of

which, why are they not back from the market yet?", Robert asked.

"Maybe they stopped somewhere to fool around", Joe said, making Robert laugh.

"You never know... They were interrupted this morning", Robert added.

"I think it was very nice of them to offer to go buy things for

dinner... and Nanny is going to cook for all of us... So you two be

nice", Catherine said, hopping out of the hot tub to get another glass

of wine.

"Looking good Cath!", Robert said as she walked by him in her swim suit.

"Speaking of looking good, you two have done wonders here at the

cabin! The transformation is incredible!", Clarisse said, from her

position on Joseph's lap.

"Robert did all the work. I must say, I was unsure at first, but I do

love how it came out. What do you like best?"

"Oh, it's all lovely. The garden is very nice, with it's little

path... And that terrace is beautiful!", Clarisse answered.

"I like the hot tub", Joseph said, leaning back with his wife, "Very

nice. We need one of these in Genovia"

"Sure. Then we would never get anything done. You would want to sit in

the hot tub all day!"

"True", Joseph answered, "I can't believe we are already going home in

two days. Three weeks goes by fast when you're having fun"

"So you two enjoyed Portugal then?", Catherine asked, as she reentered

the hot tub and sat next to Robert.

"Oh Yes! We had a wonderful time. We lived at the beach!", Clarisse replied.

"Fantastic food and wine there too. Those two weeks went by really

fast... then we went to San Francisco for a few days, before coming

here", Joe added.

"Why San Francisco?", Robert asked.

"It's a special place for us", Clarisse answered, not feeling the need

to elaborate.

"I see... Well, We are honored that you both decided to spend the last

few days of your honeymoon with us", Robert replied.

"We were delighted to have gotten the invitation. It really is lovely

here", Joe said then.

"I have never had so much time off as I have these past three weeks. I

rather enjoyed not having to deal with an entire nation's problems.

Perhaps we can take more trips now that I am the dowager queen"

"Definitely", Joseph agreed, "We'll both need it"

"How are you adapting to your new life Joe?", Robert asked.

"Honestly? I thought it would be quite difficult. I still don't think

I will ever get used to people bowing before me, but being with

Clarisse, as her husband... is a dream come true. Watching young Mia

take over the thrown, was also a dream come true... And I must admit

that I am enjoying my work"

"It is like I told Mia years ago. Being a member of the royal family

is not simply about looking good, and good manners. It's a real job.

Joseph is doing very well. He has been working with our youth

organizations, our veterans groups and our tourism council... to name

a few. He is already much beloved. The country has really embraced

him", Clarisse said proudly.

"That's wonderful Joe!", Catherine said, "I heard that commercial you

did for the tourism council... Very nice!"

"Thank you", Joseph said, looking to his wife with a smile, who looked away.

"Did that Nicholas propose yet?", Catherine asked.

Joe and Clarisse looked at each other, and looked away.

"What? ...Did he?", Catherine demanded, "She's my family too! I am

very fond of Mia! You must tell me"

"Alright, alright", Clarisse said, giving in, "It is top secret until

the holidays, when they announce it to the public, but yes. Nick

proposed to Mia last week!"

"Oh! How exciting!"

"I know! They seem very happy. They are planning a long engagement,

which I think it wise", Clarisse informed her sister.

"Lord Nicholas is really a handsome young man, and a good cook to

boot! I am so happy for her"

"Oh Catherine, so am I. I believe she really loves him"

"Just remember, not a word to anyone until Christmas", Joe reminded them.

"Our lips are sealed", Catherine assured him, "Right Robert?"

"I've already forgotten about Mia's dreamboat, culinary inclined fiancé"

"Oh, you!", Catherine said swatting him, "Listen gang. We had better

get in and get ready for dinner. I thought Clarisse and I could lend

Nan a hand, while you men watch sports or something"

"You two? Cook?", Robert asked, before he and Joe burst into laughter.

"Alright you two. If you prefer, you can cook and we will watch

television with beers in our hands", Catherine said with a hand on her

hip.

"On the other hand... How hard can it be to toss a salad?", Robert said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After dinner, the three couples retired to the living room, where they

decided to play charades. Clarisse, Joe and Nanny were on one team.

Robert, Catherine and Wilkes on thee other. They had all had some

wine, and there was an air of carefree fun in the air, as they

celebrated their respective honeymoons, retirements, and new homes.

"Ok. I believe it is my turn", Joe said, as he stood, and looked at

the card, "Oh... This is perfect!"

"No hints!", Catherine complained.

"That was not a hint!", Clarisse said.

"Alright, alright... Just get started", Robert said.

"Ok. The category is games... Ready?"

"Yes", Nanny and Clarisse said together.

"First word", both ladies said as Joseph held up his finger.

He then pointed to Clarisse.

"Love?", Nanny guessed, as Joe shook his head.

"Woman?", Clarisse guessed, and Joe shook his head once more.

"Umm... Beautiful?", Nanny asked.

"Bossy?", Clarisse guessed, making Wilkes and Catherine laugh.

"Wife?", Nanny said.

"Ah, ah... Queen?", Clarisse guessed.

Joe clapped and nodded.

"I got it!", Clarisse replied.

Next, Joe placed his hand on his chest.

"Heart?", Nanny guessed, to which Joe nodded and encouraged them to

put it together.

"Ahh, Queen of my heart? ... No! Card games... Queen of Hearts?",

Clarisse asked.

"Yes! Good job baby", Joe said kissing his wife on the mouth, "...and

you too Nanny", he said as he kissed her hand.

"Ok... Wilkes your up", Robert said, as Wilkes took a card and looked at it.

"Has anyone else noticed that I seem to get the most difficult ones?",

Wilkes asked.

"Aoww... Poor baby", Nanny said sincerely.

"Yes. Thank you for your support sweetheart", Wilkes replied with a smile.

"Let's all remind Nanny...", Clarisse started.

"You are not on Wilkes' team!", Joe, Clarisse, Catherine and Robert

said together.

"Well... It's not my fault for Lord's sake! We should 'ave never been

separated. Who picked the teams? Catherine? Blame 'er!"

"Alright... Go for it Wilkes", Robert said, as Wilkes looked at the

card once more.

"Here we go. Phrases is the category. Second word...", Wilkes said.

"No, no! You're not supposed to say second word. You're supposed to

hold up one finger for first word, two fingers for second word... and

so on", Clarisse complained.

"Right", Wilkes said holding up two fingers.

"Second word?", Robert and Catherine said.

Wilkes nodded, in a way that said... obviously. He then pointed to

himself, and then to Nanny.

"Wife?, love?, spouse?, nanny?, relationship?...", Catherine guessed.

"She's competitive!", Joe said quietly to Clarisse, who nodded.

Wilkes shook his head and pointed again to himself, repeatedly this

time, then made a circle in thee air, before pointing to Nanny once

again.

"Ah, ah, was that a circle? ... Ah, circle of trust? What goes around

comes around?", Catherine guessed.

Wilkes shook his head no.

"Robert... Guess something!", Catherine ordered.

"Like what?"

"Anything!"

Wilkes then made a bigger circle and tried to draw something on it in thee air.

"Signs, ah... Art, Thee art of love?", Catherine guessed.

Wilkes shook his head.

"You're out of time", Joe said then, "What was it?"

"The World As We Know It", Wilkes replied.

"What?", Joe asked.

"That doesn't make any sense!", Catherine added.

"What were you acting out then?", Clarisse asked.

"Wilkes you are terrible at this game!", Robert summed it up with.

"I know, but I do get all of the hard ones! The circle was supposed to

be the world, and... Oh never mind!", Wilkes said, sitting down on the

sofa next to Nanny.

"What did Nanny have to do with that? You were pointing at her",

Catherine asked, slightly annoyed that Wilkes was on her team.

"Nanny is my world", he replied innocently, with a shrug, "It made sense to me"

"Aoww! My 'andsome knight!", Nanny said, giving him a kiss and

snuggling up to him.

"Well. It doesn't really matter", Robert said, "We still won Cath...

So calm down"

"We did? Oh... Good", she said with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you all, but I am ready for

bed", Clarisse said as she raised herself up off the sofa, taking

Joseph's hand.

"Yes. I am quite tired myself", Joe said, "Thanks for dinner Nanny"

"Yes. Thank you! That was the most wonderful Chicken Parmesan I have

even eaten!", Clarisse agreed.

"It was very good Nanny", Robert added.

"Aoww... Well thank you! I love, love, love to cook, but I don't 'ave

much room in my tiny kitchenette at The Plaza"

"Well... Perhaps your newly retired husband here should find you both

a larger home. With a lovely kitchen for you to cook in?", Clarisse

replied, "Something to think about perhaps. Well, goodnight board game people"

"Goodnight", the others said, as Joe and Clarisse retreated to their room.

"How much do you want to bet their not going to sleep?", Robert asked

as they left.

"Don't be crude!", Catherine said, slapping his arm, "I think I'm off

to bed too. The dishes can wait for morning. Thanks for dinner Nan. I

hope Clarisse and I did not get in your way making the salad"

"Aoww... No, no, no! You were very 'elpful... and thank YOU for 'aving

us this weekend. We're 'aving a lovely time!"

"I'm glad. Don't stay up too late. We want to take you to Murray's for

breakfast in the morning... Are you coming up Robert?"

"Yeah. I just wasn't sure if we should leave these two alone near the kitchen"

"Well, aren't you amusing!", Wilkes said.

"Night", Robert said with a snicker, as he followed Catherine up to bed.

"Well Love. That just leaves us", Nanny said, turning to Wilkes, who

was beside her on the sofa.

"Yes. You know Nanny, A good point was just made... about us. Perhaps

we should consider it"

"Wilkes! No, no, no! 'aven't you learned your lesson? We are not, not,

not making love in the kitchen!", she whispered.

"Oh! No, not that", He said with a little laugh, "What Clarisse

said... About moving... Into a house"

"Aoww... Well. Is that something you would want Willie?"

"Only if you did as well. I suppose, you know, it might be nice. Having a

big kitchen, and a garden. Maybe a work bench for myself to tinker

around"

"Sounds like you would fancy it"

"Perhaps I would, but only if it would make you happy as well. If you

are happy at The Plaza, then we shall stay at The Plaza"

"Aoww... I just don't know Love. I would love a 'ome of my own. I 'ave

never 'ad one you know! Just flats when I was young... or rooms in

other people's suites later on. I would love a 'ome, where I could

cook for you, and garden, and not 'ave to listen to all that noise and

traffic all day... but Eloise and Alexis are just down the 'all right

now. I must admit, I do love 'aving them so close"

"Yes. So do I. Well... We do not have to decide anything right now.

Perhaps we could just think about it for a while. You know... not rule

it out"

"Alright Love. That sounds like a good, good, good plan to me"

"Ah, very good! ... and the final say will be up to you. I will be

happy wherever I am, as long as you are with me"

"You are a sweet one Sir Wilkes! Shall we go to bed?"

"Yes. I think so. It's rather late. Wait... SIR Wilkes?"

"Yes. You're the knight, and businessman, who walks gallantly down the

halls of The Plaza Hotel", she said, taking him be the hand and

leading him to their room, "and I am the shy nanny who peeks at you

from behind 'er door... Only my attraction 'as grown too, too, too

strong! So now I must drag you into my Plaza suite and allow us both

to succumb to our smoldering lust. Sound good?"

"Very intriguing, yes", he said as he closed and locked the door to

their room behind them.

TO BE CONTINUED...

CHAPTER 24: BREAKFAST

"Robert and I always get the chocolate chip pancakes!", Catherine

pointed out to Nanny, who thought they looked good, as they all looked

over their menus.

"I will 'ave them too then... and some rawther hot coffee", Nanny said

putting down her menu, "What are you 'aving Love?"

"An omelet I believe... yes. Swiss and mushroom. That sounds quite

good to me", Wilkes replied from beside her.

"What about you two?", Robert asked Clarisse and Joe, whom he shared

one side of the booth with.

"I will have toast, tea and fruit", Clarisse replied.

"Eggs benedict, home fries, extra bacon", Joe replied, before

whispering to his wife, "Don't worry. You can have some of mine when

you tire of your toast and fruit"

She elbowed him lightly in the ribs, and gave him a little smile.

After they had ordered, they sat drinking their tea, and coffee,

talking about this and that.

"So. We have some news", Catherine said, "Jocelyn is pregnant! Three

months. She just told us last week"

"Aoww! 'ow wonderful! You'll 'ave another grandchild to spoil!", Nanny

said to Catherine, who sat beside her, and gave her a little hug.

"Thanks Nan. We are very excited. She already found out the sex of the

baby... It's a girl"

"Aoww... 'ow sweet!"

"Jocelyn is not married, is she?", Wilkes asked then.

"Wilkes! That is rude, rude, rude!", Nanny pointed out.

"Oh. Yes. Ah, Sorry"

"It's ok", Robert said, "We said the same thing, but they are getting married"

"Next month! We have so much to plan!", Catherine added.

"Well, congratulations to you both", Joe said, raising his coffee cup.

"Thanks Joe. Brad is a nice guy. I like him... unlike Lori's ex. Cath,

do you want to tell them what they're naming the baby?"

"Oh... Well..."

"Oh, now you have to!", Clarisse said.

"They are naming her Catherine", Catherine said, with a small smile,

and slight blush.

"Aoww... Catherine! You and Jocelyn 'ave really gotten close 'aven't

you?", Nanny asked.

"Yes. We have. I was extremely flattered when she told us", Catherine replied.

"It was a lovely gesture. I can't wait to meet little Catherine!",

Clarisse commented.

"Great... Just what I need. Two Catherine's bossing me around", Robert

said, making everyone laugh, "But seriously, I am excited to have

another grandchild"

"I think I will learn to cook now. I would really like to be a real

grandma and bake them cookies, and things like that", Catherine said.

"Hey, I am a real grandma, and I do not cook!", Clarisse pointed out.

"You have a good excuse. You had a country to rule", Catherine said.

"True", Clarisse replied.

"Nan, you will help me learn won't you? I am serious this time. I

really want to learn to cook"

"Of course I will chum... Whenever I visit we will work at it for

sure, sure, sure"

"You two should just buy that old house across the lake that's for

sale and be done with it", Robert said to Nanny and Wilkes, before

turning to Catherine, "I don't know who you think you've been fooling.

You and Nanny obviously miss each other very much"

"Well of course we miss each other. She's my best friend, but that

doesn't mean I would expect her to relocate for me", Catherine

replied.

"There is a house for sale on the lake?", Wilkes asked.

"Yep", Robert replied, "A beautiful old thing. It needs a little work,

but not much. The last owners took good care of it"

"They had to. They rented it out to tenants. They separated the first

and second floors and made them each into large apartments... Charged

a fortune for rent, but with that view of the lake, and the overall

beauty of the property, I suppose they could get away with it",

Catherine added.

"Well... ", Wilkes said looking at Nanny, "What do you think Nan? A

beautiful old home, right on the lake, near Catherine and Robert?

Sounds perfect"

"Are you two thinking of moving?", Joe asked.

"THINKING would be the key word!", Nanny pointed out, "And only since

last night, for Lord's sake. I am sure the 'ouse is lovely, and I

would love to live near our friends... but this is too, too, too far

from our girls. As it is Eloise never sees 'er mother. I wouldn't want

to leave 'er as well"

"Yes. That is a good point", Wilkes reflected, "Well, whatever you wish Nan"

"Why don't they come with you?", Robert asked.

"Eloise is not my child Robert! I can not, not, not decide where she lives!"

"Perhaps Kay would consider it though. Especially if she no longer had

to pay the rent at The Plaza. We wouldn't charge them anything. Kay

would just have to pay Alexis' salary", Wilkes pointed out.

"And an apartment at The Plaza must cost a fortune", Joe commented.

"It does!", Wilkes, Nan, Catherine and Robert replied.

"I don't know. You know 'ow Kay is. She likes 'aving 'er in New York,

where she can pop in on 'er. It would not be as convenient for that

out 'ere"

"She treats that child like a possession!", Wilkes complained.

"Wilkes, she is 'er mother! Not me Love"

"Yes, well... It is up to you Nan, but perhaps you should ask Kay, and

Alexis, what they think of moving her out to the country. If you ask

me it is just what the child needs. She needs fields to run in and

trees to climb"

"That is true Love. She would love it out 'ere. She is a city child,

but I think she would like being a country child even more, more,

more... and it would probably be safer. I am still 'aving nightmares

of seeing 'er wheeled into that ambulance on a stretcher"

"Well. If you are serious. We know the people selling it. So just say

the word and we will give them a ring chum. Think about it", Catherine

said.

"Alright. We will", Nanny replied.

"Stuart will miss you an awful lot if you move Nan", Robert said,

trying not to laugh.

"Oh, you had to bring that up!", Catherine said, giving him a look.

"Who's Stuart? ", Clarisse asked.

"One of The Plaza's elevator operators", Wilkes replied, "He, er, has

a thing, I suppose you could say, for Nan"

"Oh. I see", Clarisse replied, trying to hide her smile.

"Aoww... 'e is not that bad!"

"He pinches your bottom!", Wilkes retorted.

"That was before we were married", Nanny replied.

"All the same...", Wilkes said, "I always though it was incredibly

disrespectful! It was tasteless. It was very unprofessional!"

"It made you jealous!", Nanny added.

"Yes... Well. Yes it did"

"Did Nanny tell you about his comments a couple weeks ago?", Catherine

asked with a laugh, she stopped when she saw Nanny's eyes open wide,

as she shook her head.

"What comments?", Wilkes asked, turning to Nanny.

"Aoww... It was nothing Love. 'e just said I looked nice in my dress"

"Oh. Well that's no all that..."

"And... That 'e 'ad wished 'e 'ad asked me out years ago"

"I see. Well, I suppose there is nothing wrong with reflecting..."

"Also, that if anything 'appened with us... 'e would like to take me

out on a date"

"Now that, I am not sure I am comfortable with him saying. Perhaps I

should have a word with him"

"No Love. I told 'im that I found the conversation inappropriate"

"Ah. Well, good"

"Yes... Just after 'e said that 'e thought of me often, and that 'e

wondered what it would be like to dance with me or... to kiss me...

Any'ow, I wonder where those pancakes are. I am starving, starving,

starving!"

Robert and Joe let out little laughs, but looking at Wilkes face, they stopped.

"I'll kill him!"

"Aoww... Wilkes. It is fine, fine, fine! I told 'im it was

inappropriate, and I 'ave not talked to 'im since"

"All the same... I can not believe he would be so disrespectful to our

marriage. How would you feel if a woman said those things to me?"

"Well... I... I'd kill 'er!"

"Ah! You see"

"Yes. I do see your point Love, but you must, must, must realize that

I 'ave taken care of it. I told 'im I was married, and made it clear

that you were the only man I was interested in"

"Yes. Well... I do appreciate that", Wilkes said, putting his hand on her back.

"Aoww... Come on now. You know, know, know that you are thee only man

for me", Nanny said to him, rubbing her hands on his chest a bit and

giving him a little kiss.

"Alright, alright. Let's not make everyone loose their appetite", Robert said.

"Alright Nan. I will let it go... for you. However, if he does it again..."

"I will send 'im right to you, and you can punch 'im right in the

nose. Like Joseph did with Dr. Nichols", Nanny replied.

"Oh...", Clarisse and Catherine both said.

"Did you have to bring that up Nan?", Catherine asked, seeing Robert's

face changing colors.

"Sorry chum", Nanny replied.

"Hey, water under the bridge. I think Dr. Nichols was put in his

place, and warrants no further discussion", Joe said.

"Well said my darling", Clarisse said, giving him a little kiss, just

as their food was arriving.

"Aoww! Look at these pancakes!", Nanny said, "Would you like one Willie?"

"Yes. I think I would. Here, have some of my omelet"

"They do look good!", Clarisse said, "Catherine give me some, will you"

"No! You should have ordered your own!"

"Oh come on, just half of one"

"Fine", Catherine said, Putting a pancake on Clarisse's plate.

"That's too much!", Clarisse objected.

"Shut up and eat it!", Catherine said, blowing her sister a kiss afterward.

"You know, speaking of crushes...", Clarisse said then, smiling at her

husband "Do you think Lionel will still be at The Palace when we

return?"

"No. Shades has informed me that he has left... Thank God"

"Shades? When did you speak to him?"

"I have checked in a few times. Usually when you are in the shower"

"Oh! So you did not want me to know then?"

"No. I simply did not wish to be on the phone with Shades when I could

be spending time with you on our honeymoon"

"Fair enough", Clarisse said, trying her pancake.

"Who is Lionel, if I may inquire?", Wilkes asked.

"A security in-turn, who had a little crush on me", Clarisse replied,

"These pancakes are fabulous!"

"We told you", Robert said, "Joe, do you want one?"

"No thanks", Joe replied, before turning to Clarisse, "He had more

then a crush... He followed you around like a lost puppy"

"He was not that bad Joseph!", Clarisse replied, sipping her tea.

"He was, actually", he said before taking a bite of his food. He then

did an impression of Lionel, "I would gladly take a bullet for you

your majesty..."

"He didn't really say that!", Catherine said, putting down her fork

and laughing.

"He did", Joe replied.

"He was harmless, and he is gone now", Clarisse said, as she picked at

her fruit.

"Let's hope he is estranged from his uncle, the prime minister, in the

near future and we never see him again", Joe added.

"Aoww... You shouldn't say that Joseph. It's a terrible thing to see

family estranged", Nanny said, giving Wilkes a sad look.

"When is the last time you spoke with your brother Wilkes?", Robert asked.

"Oh. We spoke a few weeks before Nan and I married, so fourteen months or so"

"That is too bad", Catherine said.

"It is quite fine. He has his life and I have mine. Not all siblings

are close. He knows he is welcome to visit us if he wishes, but he

likely never will. It upsets me more that he never gets in touch with

his daughter"

"Alexis is very lucky to 'ave you Love"

"Well. That works both ways", Wilkes replied.

"I 'ave been telling Wilkes to do a skype with 'is brother. That way they could see

each other, Alexis could too, too, too and I would be able to meet

'im then"

"A skype?", Robert asked, "What is that?"

"It is a chat, using web cams", Nanny replied casually.

"Nanny knows all about computers now", Wilkes said to thee others, who

were staring at her in surprise, "She took a class and picked it right

up. Isn't that wonderful? I am rather proud of her"

"She showed you eh?", Robert asked with a laugh.

"She did indeed", Wilkes replied.

"Aoww...", Nanny said waving her hand and blushing, "It was easy, and

it did come in 'andy these last two weeks 'elping Wilkes at the

office. For sure, sure, sure!"

"She was most helpful! Like an angel come down to rescue me"

"Yeah... Not that you deserved it!", Robert said, laughing once again,

before putting a large fork full of pancakes in his mouth.

"Love means forgiving", Nanny said, giving Wilkes a kiss.

"Well said Nanny", Clarisse replied, as she squeezed Joseph's hand

under the table, as she thought about how different things would be if

he had not forgiven her for initially turning down his proposal.

"How are you enjoying your retirement Wilkes?", Joe asked.

"Well, you see, I have only been retired one day, and this is the

weekend, so I suppose I will see how it feels next week"

"What if you 'ate it Love?", Nanny asked sincerely, "I 'ad not even

thought of that until now. You 'ave worked your entire life as a

businessman. What if you 'ate being 'ome all day?"

"Going to bed when I wish? Waking up late? Beside my beautiful wife?

Doing as I wish during the day? Not having to deal with irrational,

well... idiots, all day? Taking up all the hobbies I have wanted to

over the years... But never had the time? Sounds awful!"

"Aoww, alright!", Nanny said ribbing him, "It will be so nice to 'ave

unlimited time with you sweet'eart"

"Even nicer if we had a garden of our own, a big kitchen to cook in

together, and a lake to wade in?", Wilkes asked.

"You'd really like to look at that 'ouse wouldn't you?"

"Yes. I think I would fancy it, but only if you..."

"Alright. Let's look, but just look!", Nanny replied.

"Thank you my love", Wilkes said with a smile.

"I will make the call when we get back", Catherine said, trying to

mask her joy of the prospect.

"I know it is months away, but I have been meaning to mention that

Joseph and I would really love it if the four of you would come to

Genovia for Christmas this year. It's Mia's first Christmas as queen

and we have a lot of lovely things planned. Alexis, Eloise, Lori,

Jocelyn and their families are all invited as well. Please think about

it"

"Thank you Clarisse. We will talk it over with the girls and get back

to you", Wilkes replied.

"For sure, sure, sure"

"Same here", Catherine said, "I think Michael and Mary Beth would love that!"

"Absolutely!", Robert added, "And hey, the six of us will be together

for Christmas, just like Christmas a couple years ago"

"When we first met, of course!", Clarisse said to Nan.

"I will never forget the look on Nan's face when she caught us in that

stairwell", Joseph said laughing.

"I'll never forget sitting on Catherine's sofa and nearly choke,

choke, choking on my wine when I found out Joseph was your guard and

not your 'usband!", Nanny exclaimed.

"Would that be even more memorable then... Oh, falling off the sofa,

after declaring your love for Wilkes... Just as he walked in the

room?", Robert asked, cracking up with laughter.

"That was not funny. She hurt herself!", Wilkes told Robert.

"It was funny though!", Nanny admitted, "At least it is now, now, now"

"We certainly did bond that evening", Clarisse said then, "The three

of us ladies I mean... Well, Catherine was already close to both Nan

and I of course, but as a group we bonded, the three of us"

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes! I also remember when you and I first bonded

Catherine, a few weeks after meeting. Do you remember that chum? We

were watching Eloise play in the park and we both started talking

about 'ow desperately we 'ad wanted children, but couldn't 'ave them"

"I do remember that. My infertility was always a painful thing for me,

but I feel healed in some way now. It is ironic isn't it? To be a twin

sister of someone who had no problem getting pregnant?"

"I am sure that 'appens quite often. That one twin is infertile and

one is not, not, not", Nanny commented.

"Yes, that is the case. I remember those calls when Clarisse thought

she was pregnant. They were bittersweet", Catherine admitted.

"Oh. I am sorry Catherine!", Clarisse said, "I never meant to... "

"Oh no, no. It was fine! That last time you were wrong anyhow. It's a

good thing too. I looked into it and if you had been pregnant it

would have been a new record for a woman without using fertility

drugs"

"Aoww... Did you think you were pregnant when you were in your

fifties?", Nanny asked Clarisse.

"Fifties? She was sixty-two! This was just last year. The oldest woman

to conceive naturally was a British woman who got pregnant at

fifty-nine", Catherine said casually.

"You poor thing. You must 'ave been so, so, so scared!", Nanny said, intrigued.

"Yes, well... I was not... with child. So...", Clarisse said, as she

looked at the floor.

"The press would have had a field day", Wilkes added, "Being

unmarried, and at your age..."

"Wilkes! Will you stop with the comments on people being unmarried and

'aving children!", Nanny said to her husband.

"I... I am sorry. It was unintentional that time"

"Aoww... Don't mind 'im. You would have made a lovely father Joseph!"

"Yes. Well... If you'll excuse me. I need some air", Joseph said, as

he slid out of the booth and moved towards the exit.

"Joseph! Wait!", Clarisse yelled after him as she followed.

"Oh no!", Catherine said, "Me and my big mouth!"

"Did I miss something?", Wilkes asked.

"Joe obviously didn't know", Robert said.

"But she was not, not, not pregnant!", Nanny pointed out.

"Yes", Catherine said, "But she never told him that she suspected that she was"

TO BE CONTINUED...

Author's Note: I was asked to do three things with this, the last, chapter. #1 have Wilkes and Nanny "make love" in the kitchen, #2 make Eloise less of a presence at Wilkes and Nanny's new home, and #3 do a flashback to Clarisse and Catherine's childhood. One of these was easy to add, one was hard, and one was nearly impossible (but I did my best to compensate).

Anyhow, this is the end of the story... I have one more fanfic in my bags of tricks. I will post that soon. It's called "Lost Daughter's, Secret Sisters and New Loves" and it is a PD/ Eloise cross.

And now ( I feel like I am hosting masterpiece) our conclusion:

CHAPTER 25: TIME TO SAY GOODBYE

"Hello sweetheart", Wilkes said to his wife, as he entered Catherine and Robert's

living room, "Did you, er, get through to Kay then?"

"Yes. Did you speak with Alexis Love?"

"I did", he said sitting down beside Nanny and taking her hand, "She thought it was a good

idea... at least part time, or perhaps full time, depending on what they could work out"

"That is good, good, good news!", She said, hugging him.

"Yes. She was very pleased with the suggestion, in fact. She grew up in the country and I

believe she misses it. I have even better news. I spoke with Eloise as

well"

"You did? Aoww, 'ow is my little pet feeling today?"

"She is feeling quite well. She was very excited, because now that she

has been home for a few days, and word has gotten around that she is

back, she has been receiving lots of flowers and chocolates"

"Aoww, that must 'ave made 'er very 'appy!"

"Yes. Well, I also spoke with her about the idea of spending time in the

country. I told her what it was like here, and I told her that

Catherine said there are some children in the neighborhood. She seemed

to like that. I told her she would be staying in the same house with

us, assuming we get the house that is. I said we would get her a

bike, that I would take her fishing as often as she'd like, that she

could go swimming in the lake and that we would plant her a garden of

her own where she could grow whatever she wanted. I told her that she

would be able to see Michael and Mary Beth as often as she'd like...

Oh! I also told her about that little ice cream shop not far down the

road, and the library and old country store which is all within

walking distance"

"Did you tell 'er anything else?", Nanny asked with a laugh.

"I believe I promised her a tree house"

"Aoww Wilkes, you are a Love!", she said, kissing his cheek, "So...

What did she say, say, say?"

"She said it sounded absolutely divine, divine, divine!"

"Aoww!"

"Now then. The real question is... What did Kay say?"

"Well... She was reluctant at first. She wanted Eloise going to a good

school, but I assured her that Robert and Catherine's grandchildren go

to the local school and it is supposed to be very good. She was still

concerned 'owever... so it might 'ave to be a weekend only situation, but

that would still be quite nice! Wouldn't it?"

"Even better!", Wilkes replied, before thinking better of it, "That is to say...

that would also be lovely"

"Yes. I told 'er it was not far from Hartford, and still a reasonable distance

from New York, she finally said that it would be fine, fine, fine! She said

the final say was up to Alexis actually"

"She did? Oh, well how wonderful!"

"She might even get a little place 'ere, for when she visits Eloise,

but I told 'er she could just stay with us"

"Yes, well... Yes, of course. Catherine said the second floor is a

three bedroom, so there you are. She could stay with Eloise and Alexis

on her odd visit. We can have the first floor, that has two bedrooms,

but they are much larger. That would be my wish anyhow, since we are,

you know, not getting younger and the stairs might be a burden down

the road. Also the downstairs has a bigger kitchen, and it is closer

to the gardens"

"Oh Wilkes! What if they won't sell it to us... Or what if we get

inside and 'ate it Love?"

"Well... Let's go look and see then. Robert just phoned and said he

and Catherine will be back from downtown soon, and they will take us

over. Apparently they have a key from when they watched the place for

the people who used to own it. They tried to get in touch with them,

but they are apparently away on a trip"

"Aoww... Are they sure, sure, sure that it is alright for us to just go in?"

"They seem to think so. No one lives there"

"Oh my stars, stars, stars... This is all 'appening so fast!"

"If you would rather not..."

"No, no, no... It's perfect!", Nanny said squeezing his hand, "I suppose we just wait now...

Clarisse and Joseph 'ave not been around since breakfast. Do you suppose they're alright?"

"They certainly were quiet on the ride home from the restaurant. I suppose they will be fine though"

"Oh dear. It is always something itn't it?"

"Yes. Well... Don't worry about that right now. Their car is in the

driveway. They have not left. They probably went for a walk to, you

know, clear the air"

"Yes. I am sure, sure, sure you are right. Aoww... I 'ate sitting 'ere waiting!"

"Well... Let's go walk to the house and wait for Catherine and Robert

there then, shall we? We can explore the garden while we wait..."

"No. I wouldn't feel right about it Willie. We should wait for them 'ere"

"Well, alright...", he said twiddling his thumbs.

"Let's go get a snack while we wait", Nanny said, braking the silence.

"A fine idea!", he said, giving her a little peck as they both stood.

They made their way into the kitchen, where they searched through the cabinets.

"What would you care for?", Wilkes asked, opening the fridge.

"Aoww, I don't know... fudge! But I doubt, doubt, doubt they'll 'ave that"

"I've found chocolate syrup", he replied, taking it off the door, "and whipped cream"

"Good! That'll be divine", Nanny replied, commencing her search of the cabinets and making her way to the freezer, "Now if they just 'ave a spot of iced-cream... Aoww!"

"No ice cream?"

"I'm a afraid not", she replied, closing the freezer.

Wilkes held the chocolate syrup and cream in his hands, "What shall we put these on then?"

Nanny leaned back against the counter, the same place she had been earlier on their trip when she had stripped down and convinced him to attempt a rather daring physical encounter. He felt something in him shift. His voice changed just a bit when he replied, "I am sure we can find SOMETHING to put it on"

"Toast?", Nanny asked, "That doesn't sound all that good does it?"

Wilkes shook his head.

"Fruit?", she asked more hopefully.

"They don't have any fruit"

"Oh", Nanny said, looking around.

"I have an idea", Wilkes said weakly.

"What's that?"

"Perhaps we could... er, finish, where we, you know... left off. At breakfast the morning before last"

"Breakfast? The morning before... Aoww! Wilkes, we can not, not, not...", she protested.

"We could lock the door, and have our robes ready"

"Wilkes!", Nanny said, smiling despite herself, "We cawn't! It would be so, so, so..."

"Yes. Of course you are right. It would be..."

"My Lord yes... So... Unbelievably..."

"Right. You are right... and yet..."

"Yes?", she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I want you!", he replied, and she saw something in his eyes that was reserved for rare occasions of intense arousal.

"Oh my Lord! I want you too, too, too!", she said, hopping onto the counter.

He closed the gap between them and claimed her mouth immediately, pulling her blouse off so quickly that several buttons were torn off.

"Drop your trousers!", she instructed, when he had fully undressed her. He did so in record time.

"Oh my Lord! What is wrong with us?", she asked.

"Nothing!", he said seriously, "We've waited our entire lives to find someone we were this attracted to, this in love with... "

"Oh Wilkes!", she said, bringing him to her and kissing him longingly.

Their tongues danced as their hands roamed. They began making love right their on the counter (the had put down a dish cloth... just to be considerate).

"I love you so, so, so much!", she told him as he filled her with ecstasy.

"You are so beautiful!", he said, sincerely, moments later.

They reached the heights of satisfaction together soon after, and clung to one another right there in the kitchen.

"My sainted Aunt Fannie! I can not, not, not believe we just did that!", Nanny said with a laugh.

"Most satisfying", he replied, slumped against her.

"Oh, yes, yes, yes!", she agreed, "You know... we forgot to lock the door"

Wilkes stood up straighter, "We had better get into our room"

"Good thinking Love"

"Oh dear...", he said, looking at the syrup and cream, "We forgot about these"

"Who needs them?", she asked with a smile, "I am not 'ungry in the least... any longer"

"May I sit?", Clarisse asked, having found her husband sitting at the

dock, with his feet in the water, while he tossed pebbles in

the lake.

He looked up at her and back at the water, as he tossed in another

pebble, "If you wish"

She sat down next to him, and untied her k-swiss sneakers, putting

them behind her. She took off her socks carefully and placed them in

her shoes, before dipping her feet into the water.

"Oh!", she yelled, as she jerked her feet back out.

"It's cold", Joseph said from beside her, smiling just a bit.

"Yes. I noticed", she said, happy that he was at least speaking to

her. She tucked her feet under her and looked out at the water, "Have

you got anymore of those pebbles?"

"Listen. I would like to be alone for a while. If that is alright"

"Oh. Well, of course it is alright. Couldn't we talk though?"

"No. Because there is only one thing I would want to talk about, and

you would not want to hear what I had to say about that right now"

"Catherine was the only one I told Joseph. I can't believe she just...

blabbed it like that"

"This is not about Catherine"

"No, you're right. It is about us. So let's talk about it. You have

questions, I am sure. Ask them"

"Obviously I would like to know why you did not tell me"

"I did not want you to know until I was sure. I had a lot to think

about. I was not sure what I would do if I were..."

"Pregnant?"

"Yes"

"Well, I am sure that is true. The decision would have been yours,

of course, but it would have been nice if I was told"

"You would have been told! If I had been pregnant, which I was not! If

I had been, then we would have weighed all the options and made a

decision together"

"Please say politics would not have been part of that discussion"

"Of course not! I was referring to my health, having a child at my

age... and the risk of complications to the baby... and the fact that

we likely would not live to see our child's 30th birthday"

"So, you having a "love child" with your Head of Security would not

have been factored in?"

"Our child would not have been a "love child" Joseph!"

"You know what I mean"

"No! Of course that would not have been a factor"

"Good. I am very glad to hear that"

"What is it that is upsetting you so? The fact that I did not tell you

my suspicions? Or the fact that my suspicions turned out to be false?"

He thought about this for a moment, as he tossed a few more pebbles

into the lake,"Both I suppose. I wish you had told me Clarisse. It was a major thing, and

you kept me in the dark. I mean, you told Catherine! I would have been

the child's father. Did I not have a right to know?"

"Oh, Joseph of course you did! I am sorry that I did not tell you of

my suspicions at the time. I just did not want you to go through

what I was going through... and I did not want you to fall in love

with the idea and be disappointed if it had turned out to be false...

Which it did"

"Did Charlotte or Mia know?"

"No! Just Catherine... and my doctor"

"So your doctor knew you were having a physical relationship then"

"Yes. Not who with, but yes"

"I'm sure he knew it was me. Everyone knew... it seems"

"Perhaps... and we thought we were doing a good job of hiding things"

"We were too close to the situation to see it as others did"

"Yes. That is probably true... The ironic thing was, that I had

thought I had already gone through menopause and so I could not bare

children any longer, but apparently I was still going through it and

therefore it was still possible"

"What went through your mind when you first thought you might be pregnant?"

"My doctor was the one who suggested it might be the case. The

uncertainly only lasted a few days while his tests were out, but in

those few days... I felt everything you would imagine. Fear, anger,

joy, excitement"

"Were you angry with me?"

"No, of course not! I was angry with the situation. You are the love of my

life. It should have been... different"

"How did you feel, if I may ask, when you found it you were not?"

"Definitely a mix of relief and disappointment. I would have loved to

have had your child", she said, finding her own pebble and tossing it

in the water.

He looked up at her and took her hand, "Perhaps I am being too hard on

you. I am sure it was hard for you... That is the thing. I would have

liked to have been there for you. To have gone through all thee

emotions together"

"I know darling. I made a mistake I suppose. If I had to do it over, I would

have come to you and told you"

"Well... What's done is done"

"I am sorry I told Catherine"

"No. I am glad you had someone to talk to about it. I just wish it had been me"

"I'm sorry"

"Alright"

"I love you Joseph"

"I love you too"

"Am I forgiven?"

"I'm afraid I have no choice"

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You know why"

"Say it. Please. I need to hear it"

"Because you are my life Clarisse, my everything"

"You are MY life Joseph"

He pulled her into his arms then, as they watched some ducks swim past.

"I envy them", Joseph said, embracing her on his lap, "Their lives are so simple. Eat. Poop. Swim"

"I think there may be more to it then that", she said with a little

laugh, "Even if that were the case. Is that the kind of life you would want?"

"It'd be a heck of a lot easier, but no, of course not"

"The pain and turmoil, the joy and love... Make life worth living", she said, watching the ducks.

"Yes", he replied, holding on to her hand.

They sat there for a while watching the sunlit pond, the trees, the ducks

and flowers.

"For the record. Is pregnancy something we should worry about? That is

to say, should we be taking precautions?"

"No. My doctor has assured me that, well, that ship has sailed"

"I see. Just checking. I love you. Truly. I am sorry if I have been

unfair about this..."

"No. You have not. Asking me to confide in you about something so

important is not too much to ask"

Just then Joseph's cell vibrated. He took it out and looked at the

text he had just received. He read it to himself, sighed, and put it back

in his pocket.

"Shades?", Clarisse asked.

"No. Robert"

"Oh", Clarisse said, looking back out to the lake as she encased

herself in his arms once again, "What did he want?"

"Bail", Joseph said casually, "We have to get going. Robert,

Catherine, Wilkes and Nanny were arrested for braking and entering"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I wish that one of you would say something to that guy", Catherine

said to Wilkes and Robert, as the four of them sat on a bench in their

cell at the little jail within the local police station.

"What for?", Robert asked, as he eyed the large, tattooed, leather

clad middle aged man sitting across from them.

"He has been staring at Nanny and I. My chest, and her legs",

Catherine whispered back, annoyed.

"Well what do you expect? We are in jail, not in The Rose Room at The

Plaza Catherine. Besides, it is your fault we are in here!"

"My fault? Your the one who suggested just letting ourselves in. I

should have known. You are an ex-con after all!"

"That was years ago. I was just a stupid kid, and you are the one who

presented me with the key. You are not going to blame this one on me!"

"Aoww... Arguing is not, not, not going to 'elp. Let's all just get

along until Joseph and Clarisse arrive", Nanny said to her friends.

"Wilkes", Catherine whispered, "Go tell that man to stop looking at

your wife's legs. Someone has to be a gentleman around here"

"Oh. Well... I am not entirely sure that... You see... I would think

it not a wise thing to do", Wilkes said, reluctantly, seeing how his

wife did seem uneasy by the man's gaze and this man was rather large.

"Catherine, it's fine, fine, fine!", Nanny said.

"No it is not fine", Catherine said annoyed, before adding, despite

her own inner scolding for even thinking it, "I bet Dr. Nichols or

Stuart would do it if they were here"

"Oh! That is so low!", Robert said.

"I know", Catherine said, slightly ashamed of herself, "Even if it is true"

"Whatever", Robert replied, as he looked at the wall, his arms crossed

over his chest.

"Right", Wilkes said as he stood.

"Aoww Wilkes! You need not..."

"Tosh, tosh. Catherine has a point", Wilkes said, as he approached the

hostile looking man.

"Can I 'elp you? Or do ya 'ave a 'abit of gettin in people's

faces?", the man asked, as Wilkes stood before him.

"Oh! Is that... You have a cockney accent!", Wilkes said in surprise.

"Yeah, what cha makin' of it? We got a problem 'ere? Itn't it a little

bloody rude pickin on people you ain't 'ardly know?"

"Oh, no. No, I was not. You see my wife..."

"Which of thems your wife mate?"

"Oh. Thee, ah, lovely lady in the summer dress and up swept hair. You see... "

"Crackin legs!"

"Yes. Well, actually that is why I am approaching you. I just...

Perhaps if you could not, have your eyes linger quite so much, on my

wife's, er, legs. I just feel it might be making her, you know, uncomfortable"

"Ain't you a proper one to 'ave in ah cell! Listen, do you want your

nose busted 'ere? Real proper like? Cause if that be your wish mate..."

"I beg, beg, beg your pardon!", Nanny said, as she approached them,

"You will not threaten my 'usband like that! You are thee one who is

being rude, rude, rude! If you were 'alf the gentleman that 'e is, you

would apologize and keep your eyes to yourself for Lord's sake!"

"You... You 'ave a cockney accent. Well, I... 'adn't guessed you'd be

a east ender Love. You ain't from Essex, are you now?"

"Yes, yes, yes I am! 'owever, I 'ardly see why that matters!"

"And you'd be married to 'im? Rawther odd. Lush deal though. Itn't it

a bit like "My Fair Lady" then?"

"Are you insulting my 'usband again?"

"No, no, no Love! I was just... Taken off by 'ow different yous are...

Any'ow, I apologize. I 'adn't known you're of East London"

"That should not, not, not change anything. People are people. Any'ow,

seeing 'ow we are be'ind bars and I am rawther tired... apology

accepted"

"Aoww, well... Ain't that 'ospitible of ya Love"

Just then, a guard came in to the cell. They all looked at him with

relief in their eyes.

"Thank God!", Robert said, as he stood.

However, it had been thee British biker who was getting released.

"Good day to ya", he said as he left.

"Aoww, 'e wasn't such a bad chap after all was 'e Willie", Nanny commented.

"Well, I... He... You handled it rather well. I was, er, immensely

proud of you. Thank you for defending me my sweetheart"

"Aoww... It was my pleasure Love"

Catherine turned to Robert then, "I'm sorry Robert. This was all my

fault. You were right"

"No. It was both of us. I shouldn't have blamed you"

"Friends?", she asked with a smile.

"Even better... Spouses", he replied.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THAT NIGHT

"So Robert, do you always have your house guests bail you out of

jail?", Joe asked laughing.

"Your a funny guy Joe", Robert said sarcastically.

"I still can not believe they actually arrested us! I explained to the

police that we were neighbors. They had given us that key!", Catherine

exclaimed.

"That does not give you the right to let yourself into their home

without permission", Joe pointed out.

"It's not as if they were living there", Catherine replied.

"It was rather distressing, but it is all sorted out now", Wilkes said

with a sigh.

They were all sitting in the living room, having just finished their

carry-out dinner, and were now enjoying some much needed wine and

beers.

"We certainly 'ave a story to tell about 'ow we got our 'ome", Nanny added.

"So, tell us again. It's a bit confusing... You already agreed to buy

the house Wilkes?", Joe asked.

"Yes. After the owners dropped the charges. I put an offer in, an

offer they could not refuse mind you. Seeing as how we had, you know,

broken into their home"

"Aoww... We did not brake in! We 'ad a key!", Nanny said.

"Yes. Well, all the same. Nan loved the house, as did I... So that all

worked out well. The closing is in 30 days. I will go to the bank

tomorrow to get a bank check for the deposit, and we shall be all set"

"Eloise is moving out here as well?", Robert asked.

"Well... yes and no", Nanny replied, "You see 'er mother did give us the okay,

but Alexis 'as decided to keep 'er in New York during the week. That way she can

stay in school there"

"She'll be staring school soon", Wilkes explained.

"So she and Lexie will just come every other weekend, but I think that'll

be divine!"

"It sounds like a fine arrangement!", Catherine said, slightly happy that Eloise

would not be out here around the clock.

"Well... Sounds like everything turned out just fine then", Clarisse

said with a sigh.

"Things, ah, seem fine between you two as well. I hope I did not cause

any problems with my big mouth earlier", Catherine said, a bit pink

cheeked.

"We worked it out. Everything is fine, despite your big mouth", Clarisse replied.

"Good!", Catherine replied, "Who's up for charades?"

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THE NEXT MORNING

Catherine, Nanny and Clarisse sat on a bench by the lake, while the

boys were fishing. It was located halfway between Catherine's house

and the house that would be Nanny and Wilkes'. They had brought some

peanut butter, jam and spoons for a snack.

"Catherine? Do you remember when we were young?", Clarisse asked.

"Vaguely", Catherine replied with a laugh.

"Seriously, do you remember? You used to line up all our teddy bears and dolls and you

would play doctor. You would treat them and stick little bandages on their knees,

declaring them healed"

"Itn't that funny!", Nanny commented, "Did you walk around with a crown pretending

to be a queen Clarisse?"

"No, I did not. I wanted to be a gardener actually. I was always in the garden. I spent all

of my allowance on seeds. Do you remember that Catherine?"

"I do... although, even though you did not walk around with a crown on your head, we all

knew you were the little princess of the family"

"Oh? 'ow so?", Nanny asked.

"She always had to get her way", Catherine began, "And she simply could not be dirty!"

"Unless I was in my garden!", Clarisse pointed out.

"Yes, that was the exception... as it is now. Anyhow, she was royal from the day she was

born. I don't mean that in an aggressive sense... She was just the perfect fit to marry a prince"

"Apparently mother and father agreed with you, since they choose me to marry the crown prince

of Genovia. Imagine being twelve years old and being told you had your husband picked out

for you!"

"I can't imagine it! I couldn't have done it", Catherine admitted, "Was it hard for you? I am

sorry if it was. I never really stopped to think about it. It just seemed to fit..."

"I can not complain. I had a good life with Rupert. Two beautiful sons, one which I lost much

too soon, but that had nothing to do with any arranged marriage... and now I am married to

I wonderful man. The love of my life! Whom I picked MYSELF. That's quite nice I must say"

"I came to the states for medical school, and I never went back", Catherine said then, "If I had,

perhaps father would have matched me with a titled man as well"

"I don't think so", Clarisse replied, thinking about it, "He loved us both so much, and we were

both such strong young women... but it was always evident that you would go your own way

Catherine. I always respected that about you"

"And loathed it?", Catherine asked with a smile.

"At times... absolutely", Clarisse admitted.

Catherine took her hand, "I am so proud of you and what you've done with your life"

"Likewise... The things you do for those little babies... Oh! Just... Likewise. I am very proud of you", Clarisse replied. They sat quietly for a moment before she went on,"It is lovely here",

handing the jar of peanut butter to Nanny, "I want to come back to this spot the next

time we visit"

"That's a deal", Catherine said, "Nan, this will be a perfect spot for

us to meet. Won't it?"

"Aoww... Yes, yes, yes! I can not believe I will be living out 'ere in a month"

"Yes. We have Jocelyn's wedding that month too. It will be a busy time"

"For sure, sure, sure! I spoke to Eloise this morning. She is so

excited! She was telling me all about the tree 'ouse 'er Grandpa Wilkes is

going to build 'er for the weekends when she's 'ere"

"Ah, that's sweet. Robert will be bringing her to Murray's for

pancakes with Mary Beth and Michael quite often too I would think",

Catherine said, "She'll love it out here"

"I can't wait for Mia to have children. It has been so long since I

held a baby in my arms. Joseph will make the most wonderful Great

Grandpa, don't you think?", Clarisse asked.

"Oh yes! He will be wonderful with kids! Although he hardly looks like

a great grandpa. My brother-in-law is what some might call "eye candy"

I believe", Catherine said with a chuckle.

"Catherine!", Nanny said laughing.

"I have to agree", Clarisse said, "You should see him naked... He is

in very fine shape. I almost passed out the first time I saw him

unclothed"

They all laughed at this.

"Aoww... We are all very lucky woman aren't we? To 'ave found such

wonderful second 'usbands?"

"Yes Nanny. We certainly are", Clarisse agreed.

"To our second husbands", Catherine said, raising her peanut butter Jar.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

THAT AFTERNOON

"So we'll see you at Christmas then", Clarisse said hugging Catherine

and Robert, before turning and doing the same to Nan and Wilkes.

"Aoww, we talked to Alexis and Kay about that Clarisse. We will all be

coming for Christmas. Thank you so much!"

"Oh good! We will be honored to have you. I am quite excited about

it", Clarisse replied.

"As are we", Wilkes said, shaking Joe's hand, "Don't work too hard in

Genovia. You two enjoy your time together and let young Mia attend to

the politics"

"We won't work too hard Wilkes. Thank you", Joe replied.

"We will be working together a great deal. Let's hope we don't drive

each other crazy", Clarisse said, giving Joseph a sarcastic smile.

"I am more concerned we will drive each other wild and never get any

work done", Joseph replied, as her placed a hand around her waist.

"He's so cheeky", She said to the group.

They all chuckled a bit.

"I suppose this is goodbye then. Thank you again for having us. We had

a lovely time", Clarisse said.

"Anytime. You are always welcome. We hope it's not too long before you

return", Robert replied.

"We won't wait too long. We will try to make it for Jocelyn's wedding,

even if we only stay a day or two. We have to see Nanny and Wilke's

house as well!", Clarisse replied.

"Yes, yes, yes. You are always welcome", Nanny said.

"Alright. We have to get going. We will see you soon. Thank you for

everything", Joe said as they began departing.

"Any time", Robert said, as Clarisse and Joseph got in their car.

Their black suv pulled out of the driveway, beeping it's horn, as

Nanny, Wilkes, Robert and Catherine waved from the porch.

"I suppose we should be off too", Wilkes said then.

"Oh, can't you stay another night?", Catherine asked Nanny.

"Aoww, no, no, no chum. I'm afraid not. We 'ave too, too, too much to do"

"Yes. We must pack everything up, and we are going to Tuscany next week so..."

"What? Nan, you didn't tell me that!", Catherine interrupted with.

"Wilkes just, just, just told me this morning! It's my anniversary gift"

"Yes. Better late then never", Wilkes said, kissing her cheek.

"That's great. You guys have a good time", Robert said.

"Yes. I believe we will", Wilkes replied, "Oh. Ah, Robert. The home

inspection will be next week while we are away. I told him to deliver

the report to you and to come to you if there were any problems"

"Sure. You two frolic around Italy while I do all the work back here",

Robert said sarcastically.

"Thanks", Wilkes said with a laugh, as he slapped him on the back.

"Alright. Let's go Love. Our things are already in the car", Nanny said.

"Thank you for a lovely weekend", Wilkes told Catherine.

"Any time Willie", Catherine replied.

"Excuse me! I am the only one that calls 'im that!", Nanny said

playfully, her hands on her hips.

"Sorry", Catherine said, putting up her hands, before hugging Nanny

goodbye, "I'll miss you. Hurry home chum"

"We'll be 'ere in a month sweet'eart. I will bring you back something

from Italy. Per'aps something to cook with!"

"Oh! How lovely! Thanks Nan. I'd love some olive oil or something"

"For sure, sure, sure", Nanny said.

They departed the porch then and got in their silver volvo. Nanny put

down her window, as Wilkes pulled away, and called, "Ciao!"

"Ciao?", Robert turned and asked Catherine, "Since when does Nanny say Ciao?"

"She is practicing her Italian", Catherine said with a laugh, as their

car disappeared down the road, "Well... It seems that it is just you

and me old man. Care for a swim in the lake?"

"Are you crazy? That water is freezing!"

"It's not that bad!", she said, peeling off her top and taking off her pants.

"What are you doing?", he asked

"I'm going in like this", she said, gesturing to her bra and panties.

"Well, I'm not!", he replied.

"Come on! Where's your sense of adventure?"

"Where's your sense of sanity?"

She gave him a wicked smile, before reaching her hand in his pocket.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

"Don't get too worked up. I am just looking for your billfold"

She took out his money, removed a dollar, and put the rest back in his

pocket. She held up the dollar in front of his face.

"What?", he asked.

"I bet you a thousand dollars that I'll get you in that water"

"Oh yeah? How?", he asked, placing his hands on her hips, and kissing

her shoulder, "Let's forget the lake and go upstairs"

"Later", she said, laughing, as she ran down the stairs and around the

house towards the lake.

"Hey!", he said as he chased after her, "Wait for me! Don't get my dollar wet!"

THE END


End file.
